Triple Dog Dare
by ship.me
Summary: It started off pretty simple. Full moon meeting, not enough snacks, Derek being a douche. Ha, alliteration! Then Lydia had to put down her book and do that scary, smile with the eyes thing she was so good at. "Why don't we play a game?" This was either going to be awesome or they were all going to die as result. Basically - your average night with the pack.
1. Triple Dog Dare

**Triple Dog Dare**

It started off pretty simple. Full moon meeting, not enough snacks, Derek being a douche. Ha, alliteration! Then Lydia had to put down her book and do that scary, smile with the eyes thing she was so good at. "Why don't we play a game?"

Stiles was suddenly having Saw like visions of his future as he looked around the room at the barely contained betas until he heard Allison complaining. "Truth or dare, Lydia? Tonight?" He couldn't help a nervous huff at that. It was all fun and games until someone got triple dog dared into doing something deadly stupid. This was either going to be awesome or they were all going to die as result. Basically - your average night with the pack.

"What? I have some questions I want answered and I think daring competitive werewolves will provide endless entertainment." She met Jackson's eyes and he smirked.

"I think it could be fun." Jackson made a show of looking about the room before he flashed his eyes at Stiles. "Stilinski – truth or dare?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Okay. A game sounds good, buuuuut I think we need to set up some ground rules here." Stiles pulled his feet up onto the couch with him, trying to put some more space between himself and their no-longer-kanima during his second full moon as a wolf. That is not enough practice to be out of shackles if you ask Stiles, but then again – no one did.

"That's not a bad idea." Lydia said into her book. "First, I think we need to set up a lie detector. If someone does lie, the wolves need to speak up. Deal?" Various grumbles and giggles answered her questions. "What did you have in mind Stiles?"

"Well I was thinking more along the lines of safety. Like – let's keep all dares indoors. No one should leave the loft just in case a shift happens?"

"Sounds practical. Anything else?" It looked like he actually had Lydia's attention and for once he had nothing to say. 'How about let's not do this?' came to mind but somehow he didn't think that would fly.

"I don't know, anyone else?"

"What about for the humans?" Scott spoke up, not so subtly looking to his currently off-again, but almost on-again considering she was here tonight, girl friend. "We shouldn't dare them to do any like feats of strength against us or like something that will get them hurt… right?"

Allison smiled at him but still said, "I think I can handle myself."

"Well I'm all for that one!" Stiles blurted out, no more tension allowed tonight.

"Of course you are, chicken shit."

"I will hit you with my jeep again Jackson."

"I will throw th at you Stiles!" He growled, a little less humanly than Stiles was comfortable with. Lydia put a hand on the beta's chest and Jackson settled back into the couch. Issac moved to sit on the floor in front of Stiles, which kind of helped a lot actually, seeing as he was probably the most chilled out during the full moons beside Derek since his training began.

"Maybe we should just play never have I ever? That way Lydia can get her questions and nobody has to do anything dangerous." Issac said with a shrug and a smile. Erica gasped as an idea lit her eyes.

"Or! We could combine the two! New rule – you can't dare someone to do something that you haven't done before." Her smile was wicked and Stiles knew he was screwed.

…

Derek was in his bedroom, close enough to sense if something was going to go wrong but far enough away to not have to deal with his betas getting cheetos stains on his couch or the smell the humans had brought in with them. He never felt like the Hollywood version of a werewolf until he had started spending his full moons with the token humans of the pack. He didn't remember it ever being like this. He had human relatives when he was a kid, human friends that would sometimes stop by on a full moon. He had spent some full moons around Stiles or Allison when he was a beta. Now it was near torture. His wolf kept pushing to the surface, wanting to mark them with his scent to make sure they were safe, wanting to turn them and bring them fully into the pack. Wanting to do more creative things with his mouth than the turning bite. He shook his head at that thought and rolled from push-ups into sit ups.

Some had more of a pull too. Allison was so clearly scented as being with Scott that she held virtually no appeal whether they were in a relationship or pretending they weren't. Still, even if he hated her family, he felt the need to protect her. Then there was Lydia, who smelled of Peter even if they hadn't had contact in months. His uncle had bitten her, she smelled of pack and he couldn't help the feeling that he wanted to put his scent on her too. He was the Alpha now, she was _his _pack, not Peter's. Since Jackson had started training, this feeling became less and less. She smelled of her boyfriend. Derek eventually wanted to protect her in the same way he did Alison.

Then there was Stiles. Stiles who had that particular smell he could catch in the air from more miles away than should be possible and could still smell for days after he left. That smell that sometimes drew him to Stiles' bedroom window at night, trying to get it out of his noise by overloading his senses with it, the same way you would get a song out of your head by just listening to it. He tried getting in his space, pushing him around, brushing his own scent on Stiles in as many discrete ways as he could to try and dampen it. This only made it stick to Derek all the more. And damn it if that scent wasn't everywhere when he had gone into his monthly heat. It was confusing and frustrating, much like the idiot himself.

It was probably just because Stiles was male. His scent was probably stronger than the girls. That and he was around more than just the pack meetings and full moon lock-ins. But this didn't explain why Derek didn't want to turn him. No. He wanted to devour him.

Derek curled up into another sit up and heard something smash in the next room before there was a whispered "_Stiles!"_ throughout. That was probably his answer. The kid was just too much trouble for his own good. Or Derek's.

Derek continued his work out, trying to focus on the sounds of his own breathing and the heart rate levels in the next room instead of the chatter revolving around high school drama. That didn't mean he couldn't hear everything happening in the loft though, and currently he didn't know whether to laugh or scream about what he was hearing from the game on the other side of his bedroom door.

"Sti~les!" Jackson sung again. As big of a pain as Stiles was, the kid didn't deserve the ruthless teasing by the newest member of the pack. Derek almost felt kind of bad for him, at least everyone else seemed to leave him alone in favor of making the wolves lift things that better still be in one piece or lose some clothing and other such nonsense.

"Truth." Stiles groaned. Derek could practically hear his eyes roll.

"Are you still pining over Lydia?" From the silence that followed he was fairly certain everyone in the next room was interested to know the answer and something had him pausing his sit up and leaning closer to the door as well. He knew Stiles was off limits, and hell if he wasn't the most annoying person he had ever met, but there was still some sort of pull towards him as well. That magnetic force that had Derek go to _him_ for help instead of his pack and find himself outside the Stilinski house before he even realized he was following the scent. Maybe the rest of the pack felt it too. The rock sinking in his gut at that thought and the confusion to follow almost made him miss Stiles' answer."

"Lydia is like the pedestal girl for me." There was more silence as everyone expected the boy who couldn't keep his mouth shut to continue.

"What does that even mean?" Jackson eventually snapped. That stone in Derek's stomach had gained a little weight but he stayed still listening for the answer.

"She… Lydia is the girl that you put up on a pedestal and compare everyone you meet to. She's the full package, smart, beautiful, funny, but she … we would never happen. And that's not me being self deprecating or anything! That's just me admitting that there isn't any chemistry outside of the idea of this perfect person. We make great friends and schemers but that's it. Well, that and any lingering crushyness from the third grade was totally snuffed out when you two had your little Disney, Beauty and the Beast moment." He laughed and a few more chuckles went around the room before Jackson was opening his mouth again. Something about that had Derek smiling. He was glad Stiles had moved on and he hadn't been lying when he said he wasn't being self deprecating. That was a step in the right direction for him. As confident as he always acted, Stiles' heart was usually saying something different.

"So who do you have a crush on?" It wasn't hard to miss Stiles' heart rate rocketing for a few beats. "Oh! Did you guys hear that? There is definitely someone, who is it Stilinski?"

"Well now I know not to pick truth for the rest of the night!" Was his only answer as more laughter erupted and Lydia took her turn. That stone got a little heavier again.

"Jackson!"

"Dare."

"Go get Derek and make him come out and play."

"Ha! Fat chance." Derek didn't know if he should be offended that Jackson didn't want him to play or flattered that Jackson knew he couldn't make his Alpha do anything.

"Just ask him or forfeit."

"What's the forfeit?"

"The _thing._"

"What th-" Jackson started to say before sighing and getting off the couch to make his way towards the bedroom. Derek restarted his sit ups and waited as the beta just stood outside the door.

"I'm serious Jackson!" Lydia called. Jackson opened the door and continued to stand there.

"What do you want Jackson?" Derek said, pausing his workout again.

"You heard everything. Are you coming out or not?"

"Why is Lydia so invested in this game? She hasn't been asking werewolf related questions."Jackson smiled and shook his head. "Just come out for a few minutes or she is going to ask everyone to come bug you. If she really wants you to play, she's not going to take no for an answer." He turned around and walked back to the game while Derek thought it over. How bad could it be? He waited until Lydia asked the group if Jackson even did it before heading out to the join them, that dammed scent hitting him like a wall again.

…

Stiles was still recovering from Jackson's latest round of questioning about Lydia and a possible crush when Derek came into the room. He would have bet his life that the Alpha wouldn't join, but he was actually kind of glad to see him in a happy setting for once. The guy was probably cooped up in his room making the Insanity workout look like child's play or something. He needed to socialize, get out of his grump slump.

Within a couple circles of the game, that didn't look like it was really happening, but at least he was trying. Kind of.

Anytime it was someone's turn he would glare at them to be sure they didn't pick him. The only one who seemed impervious to his evil eye was Lydia who had apparently wanted her information from the source. The first time she had picked him and Derek had just smirked and said dare she looked like she was about to blow a gasket.

"Fine." She said with an evil smirk of her own. "You want to go that route? Give Jackson a blow job!"

The whole room had erupted in fits of laughter, Stiles had slid off the couch onto Issac, and Jackson just looked mortified. It was a beautiful look on him and had Stiles trying to get his phone out for a picture as the laughter still shook him. Derek held Lydia's glare with one of his own for a few seconds before he actually stood up and walked to Jackson. Stiles forgot about his phone and just about had a heart attack when the alpha dropped to his knees. The whole room went dead silent before Derek Hale actually, honest-to-god laughed and said "Forfeit."

"That was not funny Derek!" Jackson growled as everyone erupted into laughter again. Derek went back to his seat and eventually the color came back to Jacksons face and he was laughing too.

When Lydia composed herself, she said his forfeit was three truths and asked him about the meaning of werewolf eye coloring, if multiple alphas could survive in a pack together and the likelihood of a born-werewolf coming from a human mother and werewolf father or vice versa. Derek answered the questions with a little smile as if he were enjoying the topic. It didn't stop him from throwing the –don't-you-dare-glare at Stiles when it was his turn to pick someone though.

That wasn't fair. Stiles had questions too. Maybe the next round he would just ask anyway. This time, he continued to make Scott do embarrassing things in front of Allison, namely - admit his man-crush on the Green Arrow and his pre-were wolf archery kink yet horrible archery skills. Allison picked Scott too and asked if he was still interested in playing Robin Hood to which Scott paled and reminded her about his recent encounters with arrows and the accompanying OW!.

Issac made Erica do the saltine challenge and she retaliated by daring him to shut himself in the closet to which he was stubbornly going to try but Derek scolded Erica saying it broke the rules to push someone's control and she ended up having him streak through the loft instead.

Erica was vicious.

Boyd was nicer and would just ask people about their favorite things. Stiles was pretty sure this was the most socializing Boyd had done with the pack outside of Erica. He wasn't afraid of Derek either, and once Derek caught on that Boyd was just trying to get to know everyone, he stopped throwing glares at him. Derek was color-blind, a fact Stiles hadn't know before, but he could differentiate better wolfed out and his wolf was drawn to red but he didn't have a favorite color himself. Lydia had truthed out of him that color-blindness was a common trait among born-wolf males. His favorite fruit was apples with cinnamon and sugar. Stiles thought that was adorable.

Derek asked Boyd the same question, a habit he was picking up as if he didn't realize that embarrassing your friends was the best part of the game. Boyd apparently likes pineapple. Scott retaliated by making Stiles do his best Robin impression.

Saying "Holy view of Beacon Hills, Batman! And doing a horrible cartwheel was not as embarrassing for Stiles as Scott probably intended. He barely made it back to his seat when Jackson was calling his name again.

…

Derek rolled his eyes when Stiles nearly sprained his ankle doing a cartwheel to his window before pulling his best boy wonder pose. It was a little funny, he'd give him that. Derek honestly didn't know what Stiles would do with that dare and found himself satisfied when Scott hadn't gotten his way by embarrassing his friend. Especially when Jackson was singing Stiles' name again.

Derek almost opened his mouth to tell him to give the kid a break and pick someone else but then he remembered that they didn't know Stiles' secret crush yet and he was still more curious than he would like to admit.

"I hate you, you know that? Dare." Stiles folded in on himself in the chair and Derek couldn't help but notice he was trying to take counted breaths, probably in an attempt to control his heart rate.

"Fine. I dare you to tell me who you have a crush on."

"Why do you want to know so badly? I'll let you in on a secret Jackson." Stiles leaned forward, cupping his mouth from the crowd before he stage whispered, "It's not you!" He settled back in his seat before mumbling "forfeit."

"Your forfeit is to scream your crushes name like your having an orgasm."

Stiles through his head back and laughed before moaning breathily and yelling "Forfeit!"

Derek won't ever admit his eyes flashed red and that he may have blushed, that rock sunk in his belly making itself known again and his wolf pulsing possession through him. He was still trying to shake of the reaction when he noticed Lydia was watching him, that calculating look back in her eye.

"You can't forfeit twice Stiles!" Jackson was barking.

"You can't use the same dare as a forfeit, Jackson!" Stiles snapped right back.

"I changed it up."

"Barely!"

Lydia leaned over to get a notebook from her bag and wrote something down before handing it to Jackson. "Sorry Stiles, but I really want to know who meets my pedestal." Lydia winked.

"E tu, Lydia?" Stiles sighed dramatically, draping himself over the arm of the couch.

Jackson had a predatory smirk that nearly had Derek growling before he asked, "What letter does their name start with Stiles?"

"Still not answering."

"A?" Jackson paused, tilting his head as if listening for something. Stiles and the rest of the pack just looked confused before Jackson continued. "B?" Stiles paled as he seemed to catch on.

"Jackson stop. I'll… I'll do your lacrosse laundry for the whole year! Just stop!"

"Wow Stiles, now I'm really curious. Hmmm, let me think about it… C?"

"Jackson!" Stiles yelled. He slammed his eyes shut and started his controlled breathing again.

Derek was on his feet before he knew what he was doing, that magnet pulling him in again. He wanted to know about this mystery person too, but his wolf was rearing at Stiles being so upset. Something like a panic attack in a room full of betas during the full moon was not a good idea. He didn't get a chance to tell Jackson to stop before he could say D and Stiles heart skipped a beat before pumping double time. D. Was Stiles just panicking, was it because Jackson was getting close to the real letter, of was it really D? The rock that had planted itself in Derek's stomach earlier melted into a heat that spread all through him. It took all his concentration to step between the two couches with just his eyes glowing.

…

Stiles had his eyes clamped shut and was trying breathing techniques he hadn't needed in years to slow his heart rate so that maybe, when Jackson said the next letter, the wolves wouldn't know.

"D." His heart tried to climb up his throat before picking up the pace and Stiles knew it was too late. Everyone would know because it was totally breaking the rules but he just knew Jackson was going to start spouting off D names and then Derek would know and he would be kicked out of the pack, or hell, it was the full moon, Derek might actually rip out his throat with his teeth like he promised to and crap crap crap! Breath in, one, two, three, four, five. Breath out one, two, Nope! Not going to make it to five! Need more air now! He was too far gone. It was too late. He was totally going to have a panic attack in front of everyone because he was an idiot and didn't do something stupid like say a celebrity crush to hold Jackson over.

And then a strong hand is gripping his shoulder and Derek is telling him to breath and he knows that his eyes must be red because his voice did that pitch drop thing that always happens when he's wolfing out.

"You need to stop. Now. He's on the verge of a panic attack. Do you realize what that will do to your control tonight? Leave. Him. Alone." The last three words were growled and fuck, he should be so embarrassed but if Derek Hale coming to his rescue and maybe saving him from admitting his giant, flaming crush on the guy wasn't the nicest thing he ever done for him, and hot, very hot, than Stiles didn't know what was.

Stiles opens his eyes and sees Derek facing away from him, reaching back to still touch his shoulder as if he knows it's grounding him. Jackson looks like he's cowering a little even though he's trying to maintain eye contact. He sees Jackson mouth something like 'fine' before he lowers his head and scoots closer to Lydia. Derek straightens up and turns back to Stiles, eyes still glowing for a second as he looks him over.

"You're fine. Just breathe and if you feel like you can't handle it, leave the room." Derek removes his hand before adding, "Don't run." Stiles manages to nod once as he counts his breathing and watches Derek go back to his seat. No one says anything about the D name. Stiles closes his eyes for a second until Isaac nudges him.

"You okay?" Stiles puts on the best smile he can and Isaac seems to understand. He's no stranger to panic attacks too. He manages to return his breathing to normal and tune in to Lydia call on Derek.

"Derek, you calm enough to play?" She smiles.

"Go ahead Lydia, truth." Isaac nudges his leg again and mouths _Danny_? To which Stiles shakes his head. He looks away before Isaac can guess anything else.

"I've been doing some light reading." Lydia starts.

Stiles feels he's recovered enough to replace the wolves latest memory of his freak out with some of his humor. "I get the feeling that was some Hermione style light reading. You really need to start sharing your resources with me. We can start a Were-wiki!"

"Learn Latin and we'll talk."

Stiles shrugs, "I could use a new hobby."

"Anyway." Lydia says, done with the discussion and ready for her question, "Do werewolves actually have mates?" Eyes were bugging at that. It was a little creepy how everyone in the room slowly turned their heads to Derek as if this were a life or death question. "And I mean like they are described in the books. Love at first sight, just know, can't stay apart, unstoppable force, mate for life mates." Stiles was a little proud of that word vomit. He couldn't have said it better himself.

"Well…" Derek's brow furrowed and he studied his hands for a second. "Typically that's just with alphas."

"But they do exist?"

"It's complicated."

"Explain please."

Stiles watched the short exchanges like a Wimbledon match. Of all the things that have happened tonight, why was this making Derek look a little… shy?

Derek took another few moments of just staring at his lap before he continued. "They're rare. I have never heard of it happening to a turned wolf, alpha or not. My parents were mates, they were both born wolves. My mother was an alpha when they met and followed my father everywhere. My father became an Alpha when his father died. He used to joke that they were always at each other's throats before, that he liked her enough to put up with her hanging around all the time but at the same time, he thought she was the most annoying thing in the world. He was always pushing her away but then just followed her when she actually left before he really knew what he was doing. Then, when he became Alpha everything just clicked into place and happily ever after. Almost" Derek paused again. "I don't really have a lot of information outside the bedtime stories." Derek shrugged and lifted his head to look back at Lydia who had apparently been taking notes while Jackson played with her hair. Better than Scott and Allison who had been making wolfie eyes at each other and Boyd who looked a little sad. "I can give you Peter's number, he might know more. I should probably give him a call myself." Derek rolled his eyes and it made Stiles smile. He liked this relaxed side of Derek, he was opening up more lately. Maybe the pack was wearing off on him. "Then again, you run the risk that he's probably going to lie or get pornographic. Maybe I'll just relay what I find out."

"Thanks." Lydia said as she put her notebook back down. Derek didn't say anything, just furrowed his brow again and went deep in thought. "Stiles, you're up."

For once Derek was too distracted to glare at him, Stiles was definitely going to take advantage because he wasn't above torturing Derek with the same bullshit he had just saved Stiles from. And now that it was out there and Derek looked so… thoughtful…disturbed…sad? so not typical-brooding Derek - Stiles just had to know. "Derek?" The alpha's head snapped up, thoughtful expression slipping away to a glare as he probably realized his mistake. "Truth or dare?"

…

Derek was caught up in remembering his father joke about when they first met. He remembered his mother teasing his father about how no one could beat his stink and his father teasing back that she was still pulling him around by an invisible leash. And then Stiles was calling his name and suddenly things made a little more sense. But no, that can't be. It couldn't be him.

"Truth or Dare?"

Derek tried to control his features, forget what he was thinking. He noticed Lydia watching and Erica look at him as if he were acting strangely. He was. He put on a glare and tried to weigh the options in his mind. This was Stiles, he wouldn't be too dangerous, right? "Are you trying to make your wiki page?"

"Maaaaybe." Stiles teased. Another werewolf question was probably the simplest way to go.

"Fine. Truth."

"Do you have a mate?"

Hearing 'mate' leave Stiles mouth seemed to kill any questions or doubts swimming in Derek's mind as to the similarities between those bedtime stories and his current situation. His wolf wanted to howl and mark and he was feeling that Hollywood werewolf surfacing again, only this time it might be in a more romance novel direction. Shit. The betas were staring him down now, Isaac looking at him as if he knew the answer was yes and was offended Derek hadn't told him. Well, Derek was still processing at the moment. He didn't know how long he had been quiet, but knew he had to say something. He schooled his features from the scowl that he hoped was still on his face, even if he knew his eyes were a little wide with the realization and went for something a little more stoic while he attempted Stile's breathing trick.

"Presumably."

"No man, you can't do that. You can't _presume! _Do you have one, or don't you?"

The little shit couldn't let it go. And damn it, Derek was smiling, he couldn't even be mad that Stiles was basically doing to him what he had just stopped Jackson from doing. Admittedly, he could have stopped Jackson sooner. This was probably karma.

"It was a recent discovery." Derek couldn't lie, but he thought that if he was blunt and said yes that there was no way he would be able to control what ever came out of his mouth next.

"How recent?"

"Very. I answered your question, can we move on now?" He tried to snap, but he found all of his frustration with Stiles seeping away, because he knew. He got it, everything made sense. Finally. And it was stupid because Stiles didn't know, and how was he ever going to tell him especially when the maybe D name might be somebody else's, but he already felt less alone.

"No." Scott was saying and it was killing his mood a little. "How could you not tell us?"

"I just said it was very recent, I haven't had a chance yet."

"Well you do now." Isaac piped in. Derek wanted to reenact Stiles 'E tu' moment. And wasn't that bizarre? "Do they know yet? Are they drawn to you too?"

It took all of Derek's strength to keep his eyes on Isaac and not lift them to his mate sitting right behind him. His _mate._ His wolf was howling inside him and this all felt like too much. His hands were shaking and he needed to regain control of this situation right now. He knew his eyes were red when he spoke again. "Enough." He growled and the betas all looked as though they had been slapped. He didn't like doing that. He took a deep breath before continuing. "I'm not trying to avoid the question, it is something we should discuss, but not tonight." He looked back at Isaac before continuing. "They don't know yet. I hope the feeling isn't one sided." Isaac nodded and Derek glanced around the room again. Everyone still looked like they were waiting for more and his wolf wanted to jump at the chance to talk about it, but he couldn't. Not yet. He got up and went to the kitchen. "Anyone need a drink?"

…

Derek had a mate. Derek Hale was officially off the books, fairy tale ending, taken. Stiles would be lying if he said he wasn't a little heartbroken. Suddenly his silly crush felt like a whole lot more and it was all he could do to keep himself together. Isaac and his stupid werewolf senses seemed to pick up on that and he nudged his leg again. He gave a little nod stiles interpreted as his subtle 'you okay?' to which he nodded back.

Isaac continued the game, "Lydia, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"What's the most embarrassing question you have on your list for Derek?"

"I don't think any are embarrassing, but for him it will probably be a tie between do werewolves go into heat and do you knot?"

Laughter rocked the room again as Isaac nudged Stiles leg, taking advantage of the distraction to mouth _Derek?_ at him. Stiles knew his heart had already given him away so he gave in and nodded before making a zip your lips motion. Isaac crossed his heart and he believed him. Especially now, Isaac wouldn't say anything that would hurt his friends.

"Oh Stiles!" Erica was calling as the laughter died down again.

"Ugh, I thought I was on truth or dare leave!"

"You asked a question, therefore you're back in the game!"

"Fine." Stiles tried his best to look unafraid. Erica was worse than Jackson at this stupid game, no way was he picking truth. "Dare."

"I dare you…" Erica made a show of tapping her chin like she was thinking up the perfect trick, "to kiss…" Stiles looked at Boyd ready to apologize to the poor guy, "Derek." And then he was laughing again.

"You broke the rules there chica. You can't dare me to do anything you haven't done!" Erica and Isaac started laughing as Boyd returned the apologetic look. "What! When did that happen?"

"Training session got a little heated."

"Don't exaggerate." Derek said coming back to the room with another case of soda. "Erica thought she could win a fight by catching me off guard. How did that work out for you?"

"Broken spine." She said rolling her eyes. "But it still counts, and Stiles, you have to do it."

"I still say you're breaking the rules. You're not supposed to make a human do something that will endanger their life." Stiles gestured wildly towards Derek. "I like my spine!"

"Oh, please! Derek's not going to actually hurt you. Stiles, I double dare you." The growl that Stiles could hear rumble through Derek's chest from across the room spoke otherwise, but that double dare was itching under Stiles skin.

"Are you going to forfeit everything tonight Stilinski?" Jackson was teasing again. "I double dog dare you!"

"Jackson!" Derek growled and Stiles stuck out his tongue.

"I just value my life. And, unlike you people, I don't want to be a douche. Derek has a mate now and he's having control issues tonight without them being here if anybody's noticed. I just-"

Stiles didn't get to finish because Erica was turning in her chair to level a look of pure evil at him. "I triple. Dog. dare you!" Stiles mouth fell open at that. That was the king of all dares. No one backs down from a triple dog dare. No one. It just wasn't done. How was this happening?

He snapped his jaw shut and looked across the room to Derek who looked like he was torn between running and tearing someone to pieces. Crap, that someone is going to be Stiles. As discretely as possible, Stiles points to his cheek and gives a thumbs up and nod to Derek, trying to clue him in to his plan. Because as much as his pride would not let him forfeit now and as much as he would perversely enjoy macking Derek friggin' Hale, he liked his spine. He liked his spine a lot along with all the other very breakable bones in his body. And the last thing he needed tonight on top of a broken body was anyone noticing him getting a little excited. Stiles stood up and Derek shot him what could only be a warning glare from his spot on the floor. Not good.

"Please don't kill me over a peck on the cheek Derek."

"Who said a peck? I said a kiss and I expect it to be on the lips Stiles. Triple dog dare. Come on!"

And then Derek got up and went back in the kitchen. Well crap. Stiles was a little offended. Then he internally smacked himself. The guy was pining over his mate and wolves were super territorial. He probably wanted to die before letting someone else kiss him or something. But then why didn't he make Erica stop? Before he really knew what he was doing, Scott was stopping him from going into the kitchen. "Maybe you should leave him alone right now. I bet Erica can change it to someone else or something."

"Relax Scotty. I'm just going to make sure he's not wolfing out. I'll be right back."

…

Derek was leaning against the sink looking at the drying dishes. He didn't have anything to busy himself with. He could go back to his room, exercise more, maybe convince the group he was okay to go for a run. But that smell, Stiles, _his mate _was here and he found that he couldn't get further than the kitchen without wanting to turn back.

Fucking Erica. He should have stayed in his room. Should have made her change the dare. Should have stopped the game after Lydia's mate question or when Stiles was panicking. He didn't have much longer to blame himself for his current state before he heard Stiles approaching. God, he couldn't win.

"Derek? You okay?" Derek just leaned harder on the sink and let out a heavy sigh, which Stiles must have taken as a reason to worry because suddenly he was right there grabbing his shoulder like Derek had done for him earlier and ducking down to look into Derek's eyes. All Derek could focus on was his lips. What if he had stayed? Could he have just kept it a peck when his wolf was screaming for more? Would everyone else have figured it out if they had kissed. With Stiles this close, and his lips right there, and that perfect opportunity to test the waters gone it suddenly didn't matter. Why should it. He wanted everyone to know Stiles was his, to mark him up, to spell out _mine_ into his skin. He felt his heart pick up speed and had to take a breath. A breath full of that heady scent. That wasn't helping things. Derek had to leave. He couldn't kiss him. He couldn't test the waters f he didn't know if he could control himself because he didn't know what Stiles wanted. Who Stiles wanted. "Derek buddy, you're scaring me. Say something. … Do you need me to get someone to restrain you?

Derek's heart dropped. He never wanted to scare Stiles. He closed his eyes and took another breath in, trying to let the smell anchor him instead of control him. "I'm fine."

"You sure? Because you're acting pretty weird, even for you." He leaned into Stiles touch and sighed again. "Hey?"

"Did I really scare you?"

"Who's afraid of the big bad wolf?" Stiles tried to joke. Derek just brought his gaze back to the sink. "Hey, I'm just kidding man. You're worrying me, as in I am worried for you, not scared of you. Again, are you okay?"

Derek nodded, "The dare…"

"I get it man. You don't want to upset whoever your mate is by making out with someone else, even for a game. I get it, it's cool. I'll just have Erica come up with something else."

"Would it upset you?" Derek was asking before he could stop himself.

"What?"

"Would it have made you uncomfortable to kiss me?"

"I… it's just a game Derek."

"Just a game."

"Yeah… what's wrong with you? Really?"

Derek took another deep breath before asking the question that he wasn't sure if he could handle yet.

"Does their name start with D?" Laughter sounded in the next room and Stiles looked away, but Derek wasn't going to let it drop. "Were you really panicking because Jackson was pushing you or because their name starts with D?"

Stiles looked down, the tips of his ears turning red. "It's D."

"Is it me?" This time Derek bent down to look into Stiles face and saw the tears forming in his eyes. "Hey, don't, I just need to know. Please." Stiles nodded and Derek thought his heart would burst. He cupped Stiles face and brought it up to look into his. "It's you too." Stiles eyes darted up to his and Derek leaned in to press their lips together.

It took Stiles a nerve-racking heart beat to respond before he was wrapping his arms around Derek's neck and pulling him deeper into the kiss. Derek couldn't stop himself from nipping and licking at Stiles lips until he was finally let in and then it was too late. There was no turning back. He could feel the moonlight boiling his blood as he licked into Stiles mouth and it tasted like heaven. He couldn't tell whose moans were whose as their tongues slid together, played with teeth and gums, charted each other. Soon hands were mapping out bodies through clothes and it wasn't enough. He needed more. Needed to mark, claim. He pushed Stiles up against the sink and slid a leg between his mate's. Stiles was so responsive to everything, he was so perfect and Derek regretted every second he ever felt frustrated with him and every moment he was too dense to realize this beautiful creature was his. Stiles' hips ground up to meet his and he broke the kiss, gasping. Derek still needed more.

He slid his hands down Stiles sides to the hem of his shirt were he teased his fingers under to trace up his back and over his ribs. He nuzzled under Stiles' jaw inhaling his scent and licking that tantalizing pulse. "Derek." His name said in that breathy voice had something snapping inside him. He brought his hands back down to grip his mate's narrow hips and hoisted him up onto the counter, pushing himself between his legs and moaning into another kiss. Stiles was gripping and tugging his hair as Derek pushed and ground their hips together. Stiles was saying his name again and something else between kisses but Derek couldn't focus on anything other than the feeling of his mate in his arms, against his chest, his mouth, their heat grinding together. And then Stiles was pulling his hair harder and pushing at his chest. It took all of his concentration to focus on what he was saying and the noises around them. "Derek stop. Please. Wait." Stiles was gasping. Derek braced his hands on the counter and dropped his head to Stiles' chest. He could feel and smell how much Stiles wanted this, why were they stopping? And then he heard the laughter.

"Guys! God, get a room! Preferably on the other side of the state!" Jackson was shouting from the next room. He turned his head enough to see the crowd that had formed in the doorway

"God Stiles, I said kiss him not screw right next to the pizza!" Erica was laughing.

Scott was smirking behind his camera phone as Allison half heartedly tried to get him to put it away between giggles.

Lydia waved her hand for a moment to draw his attention. "Before you guys start mauling each other again, I have some more questions…" Derek dropped his head back to Stiles chest and sighed.

…

"Sorry babe. Looks like we'll have to wait until it's a little less crowded." Stiles said as he ran his fingers though Derek's hair. "Shoo you pervs, let us at least get some composure back before you start ripping into us! God, you're all animals!"

The giggling mass shifted back into the living room and Derek stood up to press their foreheads together and place a chaste kiss on Stiles lips. "Sorry, I didn't plan to go that far."

"It is more than okay! But if it's all the same to you, I don't want my first time to be on Scott's camera phone." He gave what he hoped was a charming and seductive - make it up to you later smile, but what was probably just a blissed out, pervy grin. "Later though." And just because he was too happy to know when to stop, "Lydia said something about born wolves and knotting?"

He had never seen Derek blush. Maybe a little color in his cheeks, but this was full out, beet red from tips of ears, across that gorgeous face and down his neck. Stiles really wanted to take off the shirt and see how far it went, and then it hit him. "Oh my god! That's real? You have one?"

Derek leaned in again to nip at his ear, "Shh. We'll talk later."

Stiles gaped after him as he walked back into the living room.

Yeah. Just your average night with the pack.


	2. Lydia's List Part 1

**A/n: Welcome to part two! Thank you all for your amazing reviews and keep them coming :D I have decided to continue this verse and should be updating at least once a week. If anyone has any prompts, questions they might want Lydia to ask, or ideas for the future of this verse, drop me a line. Enjoy ;)**

* * *

**Lydia's List**

It's a while before everyone is settled down again, but once the calm sets in it seems to be the cue to get ready for bed. The group still stays in their circle to talk until sunrise but sleeping bags are pulled out, pillows are moved from the couch to the floor and blankets are snuggled into as the talk continues. When Isaac gets up to change and grab the pillows from his bed, Derek moves into the spot by Stiles' chair. Stiles doesn't come back.

He can hear his mate's heart beating strongly in the kitchen still. He makes small talk with Isaac when the Beta goes to get his things and when Isaac returns he hears Stiles head up the steps into his loft space and shuffle though something, probably his bag. Isaac goes to sit with Boyd and Scott, not saying a word about the change of seats even when he smiles at Derek. The game seems to thankfully be over, but even with his eyes closed and head resting on the chair behind him, Derek knows Lydia is looking at him. He doesn't care. He continues to listen to Stiles heart and the little beats changing with whatever is running through his head. After ten minutes, Derek starts to get worried. He gets up to investigate when Lydia calls out to him.

"You're not going to bed are you?" She should know better, he never lets his guard down during full moon lock-ins, especially when the humans stay. He goes to say as much, but then remembers he usually stays on guard alone in his room. He shakes his head.

"Going to check on Stiles." She makes a face at him, he expected another smirk at the turn of events or that calculating look that's always lingering in her eyes, but she purses her lips and looks more like she was deciding if she should go with him.

"Maybe just give him another minute." Derek rolled his eyes and stepped away. He had waited. "Don't get too distracted, I have some more questions for you." And there was the smirk. He didn't even need to turn around to see it. When he got to the kitchen he saw that someone had put the food and drinks away. He could hear Stiles finish brushing his teeth in the upstairs bathroom and head towards the stairs. Derek froze, maybe he could wait another minute. He headed to his room to get the comforter and pillows off the bed for Stiles instead. His bed was one of the few things in Derek's life that didn't hold Stiles scent, suddenly that seemed very wrong. Not that this was what he was thinking. Stiles was probably cold, and everyone looked comfortable with their sleeping bags or blankets and pillows. Stiles should have some too. Derek could think of a lot better ways to get his bed to smell like his mate.

* * *

When Stiles rejoined the group, he had a lot on his mind. Like Derek. And his lips and his tongue and his teeth, those hands… did he say tongue? How about lips? And then! The bomb he dropped about… he couldn't even go there. He was not going to think about sex, or kissing, or anything. Not in a room full of what might as well be mind readers. He needed to… he had no idea because his mind went blank as he looked around the living room and noticed that Derek wasn't there. Oh. Okay. This would probably be easier, but what happened?

Stiles made his way back to his chair, now without Isaac to save him if Jackson decided to jump across the small space. Lydia put her hand over his wrist to get his attention and he realized he must be zoning out. She only had time to give him a frown before Derek was walking back in with an armful of blankets and pillows he proceeded to drop in front of Stiles. "Uh…"

"Everyone else had them, I thought…"

"I was just…" Stiles thumbed in back of him to the rolled up sleeping bag by the door. Derek should recognize it from nights he stayed over the Stilinskis' in the past. "You know."

"Right."

"God, could you maybe complete one of those sentences?" Erica huffed before laughing when they both stammered over more silence.

Derek bent to pick up the blankets again muttering something like 'never mind' when Stiles finally snapped out of it and got up. "Thanks, let me." He straightened out the comforter, one huge fluffy comforter, not multiple blankets, and spread out the pillows before settling down on the floor and looking up at Derek who seemed a bit lost. "You going to sit down?" Derek picked up his half of the blanket and threw it over Stiles before settling back against the pillows. Stiles just rolled his eyes and snuggled into it, not exactly what he was expecting, but at least it wasn't so awkward anymore. And god he was comfortable! "What the hell is this thing made out of? Baby bunnies? This should be illegal. Derek, what did you do?"

An actual smile hit Derek's lips as he looked at Stiles with that are-you-seriously-that-stupid? glare. With the smile attached it actually looked a bit fond. "It was illegal." He said, smile still on his face as he leaned his head back against the chair and closed his eyes. He obviously didn't realize they now had everyone's attention.

"What?" echoed throughout the room.

"I thought the same thing, so I stole it." He said with a little shrug like people go around just robbing Donald Trump of what must be his million dollar, perfectly fluffy blanket from the gods.

"I'm sorry, what?"

Derek let out a heavy sigh before picking his head up again to look at Stiles. "I was at a hotel. The blanket was nice. I didn't have one. Now I do." Jackson snorted out a laugh. "They probably charged me for it, I didn't check." Stiles tried not to laugh, he really did, but the image of Derek just waltzing through some, from the not scratchy and sex stained quality of the blanket, fancy hotel with his leather Jacket and pout just daring anybody to stop him from leaving with the king sized comforter in his arms.

When Stiles finally composed himself he noticed the little rumbles of laughter in Derek's chest dying down too. He wasn't really _laughing_, but it was the closest Stiles had ever heard and he found himself amazed by it.

He must have been staring because Scott was clearing his throat, and he could quit that right now for all the pda and wolfie eyes he and Allison exchanged in front of him. Derek heard it too because now his eyes were open and looking to Scott before back at him. Stiles couldn't help leaning in a little or looking at that ridiculously talented mouth again. He barely got to push the blanket out of the way before Jackson's pillow smashed into his face and Derek was staring daggers at the cackling jock before throwing it back with a little growl.

"The sun's almost up." Allison pointed out as she snuggled down into her sleeping bag. Stiles knew she wouldn't sleep. She never goes to sleep until all the wolves are out, but the action has some yawning. Not Lydia though.

"Good, while everyone is calm, I have some more questions. Derek, if you don't mind?" It wasn't really a question, it was Lydia's you-think-I'm-asking-but-I'm-just-being-polite-do- what-I-say tone.

"Do we have to do this now?" Derek 'asked' back. Oh no, Derek could do it too! This did not bode well for Stiles masculinity. He was always the first to make the whipped noises at Jackson, karma could _not_ send that back to him.

Besides, Lydia has the trump card here. If he didn't answer the questions, Stiles was pretty sure she would be at the loft every day until the list was gone. "If you don't, it will just drag out the process. I want to finish my list." Yup, called it.

"Your list will never end." Derek sighed. "The more I answer tonight, the more time you will have to come up with more questions later." Derek had a point. Stiles couldn't help grinning at him for standing his ground in this hopeless situation. Lydia obviously took it as siding with him if the swift kick to his shin was any indication.

"Hey-" Stiles barely got out before a growl shook the room and he looked over to see the alpha's eyes glowing red.

"Don't you growl at me Derek Hale! I'm trying to get to know you better and to understand this pack and how to protect it." Lydia leveled a glare of her own. "Besides, Stiles is made of tougher stuff than my stiletto."

Stiles put a hand on Derek's shoulder, not really understanding what set him off. "Derek. Relax. Full moon, right? No big deal. She didn't even bruise me, she was just making fun. Stop being such a party pooper." Derek turned his eyes to meet Stiles' and they immediately melted back to that soft blue-green. He looked a little confused, maybe ashamed. "Hey, just mate stuff, right?" Stiles was torn between hoping that was the answer and worry over boundary issues on the over protective front if that were the case. Derek gave a small nod and Stiles felt his heart swell. He wasn't ever going to get used to the idea that Derek freaking Hale had a mate sized crush on him."We'll work it out." And they would, because even though Derek might have a few anger management issues here and there, he was king of control and would never hurt his friends or pack if he had a choice.

Lydia let it rest for a moment, probably testing the waters of Derek's control before she continued. Derek looked back at her in a silent apology, because _Derek_, that she seemed to accept. "Great, now that that's settled, what exactly was… that?"

"Well put." Stiles couldn't help but throw in. What? Everyone always made fun of his rambles, it was nice to see Lydia a little flustered even if he's still kind of nervous himself.

"Shu-" Lydia starts before looking at Derek. She elbows Jackson roughly and jerks her head towards them.

"Shut up, Stiles!" Jackson says happily.

* * *

Derek didn't really know what came over him. One second he was resting his eyes while trying to get Lydia to save her questions for a time when his mind wasn't so invested in detecting every layer of Stile's scent and leaning into the warmth against his side, radiating off his mate right through the stolen comforter. The next, Stile's heart had jumped and he hissed in pain, the nearest culprit being the pointed shoe on the foot Lydia was tucking back behind her other ankle. His wolf vaulted straight to the surface, fangs bared. He hardly had enough time to rein back his claws as he let out a growl at the offender. He was trying to focus, trying to tell himself Lydia was a friend, pack, she was playing, but all that would circle through his mind was a loop of _she hurt your mate she hurt your mate she hurt your mate._

Lydia was yelling at him and that wasn't helping. He was the alpha. No one told him what to do, pack or otherwise. And then a warm hand was on his shoulder, the heat spreading down his arm and melting the rage away. He heard Stiles' voice. He was fine. It was fine.

Where did that come from? How did he let that happen? Where had his years of control gone? His wolf backed off unhappily but curled up in Stiles warmth. He let his mate handle the talking for a bit while he tried to center himself again.

He could sense Stiles' worry even through his frustration with whatever they were talking about and finally decided a distraction might help. "What question's next Lydia?" Stiles snuggling down into the blanket and leaning against him again was more than worth any pain and aggravation Lydia's questions might bring.


	3. Lydia's List Part 2

Derek waited patiently as Lydia looked over her list, seemingly deciding what topic to pick up first. She had taken quick notes while they played truth or dare earlier, but had been writing most of the evening, probably filling in little details or coming up with more questions, so it surprised Derek when she leveled another glare at him, pursed her lips and put the notebook aside.

"Don't think you're getting off easy. It seems another line of questioning concerning recent events might be in order." Derek furrowed his brow but nodded none the less. He wasn't sure how much information he could lend on this subject, having just figured it out for himself and still being confused and worried as to his actions in the last few hours. "How is being your mate going to affect Stiles? Is it typical for werewolves to mate with humans or is this going to be dangerous for him?"

Stiles straightened up next to him, apparently more invested since he was the topic. "Affe… affect me?" His heart beat picked up and Derek draped an arm over his shoulders, hoping the touch would have the same calming effect on his mate as it had on him moments before.

"There are probably some differences between wolves and human mates that we're going to have to look into, but from what I've seen we become more aware of each other and-"

"What do you mean?" Stiles was asking, and Derek couldn't help moving all of his attention to him.

"I think it's already been happening. I haven't scared you when I come to your house in months-" Derek is cut off by Stiles laughing.

"Come to my house! You mean crawl in through my window at 3am or hide in the shadows until I turn on a light and have a heart attack!"

"But that's what I mean. You haven't been turning on the lights. You just start talking." Stiles just stared at him as he spoke and for a minute Derek forgot they had an audience. "I have been more aware of your scent and just knowing where you would be for a while now."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"I thought I was going crazy. You were driving me crazy. I couldn't do anything without thinking about you."

"Do I still drive you crazy?" Stiles said with a grin that lit up his eyes. He was reading into what Derek was saying, but the alpha didn't mind because after that kiss, it was so true.

Derek pressed their foreheads together and returned the smile, though he knew his was a bit more predatory by the way Stiles throat clicked when he swallowed. "I think you're going to be driving me crazy for the rest of my life."

Scott was barking out a laugh across the room, "Who knew you could be so cheesy Derek!" Scott said, but Stiles eyes were still locked with his and he couldn't turn away.

"I like cheesy. Cheesy makes everything better." Stiles brushed their noses together. He wanted to close the distance between them, that static electricity pulling him in and he knew once they touched there would be that spark again. But Lydia was speaking and Stiles was pulling back.

"This is all very touching, but I think we need to finish going over the details before you two maul each other again. There has to be more side effects. Look at your reactions tonight. What are we going to do about that? What is going to set you off and how do we handle it?"

Derek looked between Stiles and Lydia for a moment, before he pulled back too, putting the arm around Stiles back into his lap again as he thought about his control tonight. "I don't know."

"You _don't know?"_

"I don't… It's more than the full moon. It just feels territorial. Instinct. Biology. I don't know. I think we're all going to have to just tread carefully until we figure it out. I have control. Something inside me just snaps when he's hurting or panicking. I don't think I could have hurt you or anyone else. But until I'm sure I can handle it, I don't really want to test that out."

"Fine. But how are you going to regain that control? How long do we have to walk on eggshells around the big bad alpha? Oh, and Stiles - He's not your territory."

Allison was pitching in too, neither giving him a chance to respond, "Does he even have a say in any of this, or are you going to command him like another beta?"

Stiles tensed next to him again, and Derek clamped a hand around his arm unthinkingly. Lydia noticed the movement and raised her brow as if to say 'I just said that wasn't going to fly'.

Derek felt is hackles rise at the onslaught of questions and the accusation in their eyes. He took a deep breath. "One question at a time please." He was able to pull his hand back, but he moved it to rest between them, still soaking in Stiles' warmth as he tried to answer their worries. "Stiles is not my property but you are all my territory." Lydia huffed and opened her mouth to talk but he just kept going over her, "We are all each other's territory. We are pack. Family. We stand up for and protect each other. That's all I meant." Lydia settled back into her seat, looking ready to listen again so he continued. "Stiles does have a choice. I would never make him do anything he didn't want to do, but he is it for me. Now that I know, he's all I would ever want and if he decides to move on I will fight for him to stay but not against his happiness. He can do whatever he wants, he probably has more control over me than I do myself right now. As far as-"

"Woah woah woah, I have control over you?" Derek felt both Stiles hands grip his shoulders as his mate's eyes darted to his again. He couldn't help the slow smile that spread across his face at Stiles confusion and the feeling of his wolf's frustration with Lydia and Allison melting away again.

"Yes." Stiles brows shot up and he chuckled for a moment before Derek continued. "I'm still the alpha of this pack, but we are equals in it now. The pack will look to you to lead when I'm not there and will feel compelled to follow direct orders from you and I…" This was the important part and Stiles was suddenly more interested in giving Jackson the most evil smile he had ever seen, "Stiles, don't abuse the privilege." Stiles looked like he was trying to put on a guilty face under his excitement. Derek lowered his voice. "You're _my_ alpha now. I'm not just going to want to protect you, I'm going to want to do anything you ask me to, anything that will make you happy and I don't know why I'm telling you this because I know I'm going to regret it soon enough but you're smart. You would have figured it out anyway."

Stiles has that stunned look again so Derek decides to let the bomb he just dropped lay and continue with Lydia's vetting. "You should never have to feel like you need to walk on egg shells around me." Erica, Boyd, Scott and Jackson all let out eerily similar huffs of laughter. Derek whipped his head to glare at them and saw Isaac looking down. "I know I have a few anger management issues but you should never feel afraid of me unless you have done something to harm the safety of the pack. The next few days are probably going to be rough but after that, having a mate present is always a source of calm for the alpha and pack members. Stiles and I should be able to hone in on each other's emotions. With two wolves, this helps maintain control and stability. I don't know how this will differ with a human, but I'm sure it will work itself out soon. Until then I think we're going to be focusing on more control tactics during training sessions again."

"What type of control tactics?" Lydia is asking, bringing his attention back from the betas. "I'd like to know in case Jackson has an issue." Jackson raises a brow at her but is ignored as Lydia picks up her notebook again and clicks her pen, wide eyes blinking at him.

"Everyone has an anchor they've developed. Mine just shifted. It could be why my control is having a delayed reaction when I go to reach for it, because I'm still reaching for my old one out of habit. I think it would be a good idea for us to try developing a secondary anchor to have in place."

Stiles elbow is poking into his ribs through the bed spread, "What was your anchor?" Derek just shakes his head. He doesn't want to bring up his family now. Especially when he can't fall back on the memory to control his emotions anymore.

"Later." He says against Stiles' ear before pressing a kiss to his temple. He can tell his mate is disappointed but he can't think about that right now.

…

Stiles listens to the volley of questions and Derek's answers as best he can without interrupting. He hears Derek talk about how they're going to be connected, how they are going to sense where the other is and feel each other's emotions. It sounds incredible and powerful and typically Stiles would be jumping around full of energy and asking his own questions right now but Derek is also talking about instinct and biology and he can't help the little seed of self deprecation he carries around under his bravado bloom into full on doubt.

Is that all this is? Does Derek not have a choice because for some reason his _inner wolf _sensed Stiles would be the best person to balance him out and released a ton of endorphins or whatever? Did Derek even really like him, or was this just some werewolf spell?

He obviously still had trust issues if he wouldn't open up to Stiles about his anchor. And sure, maybe he was overreacting because Derek did say later but isn't everything always later with Derek? And then later never really comes because of monsters or hunters or god only knows what else. And didn't he just finish saying he wouldn't be able to deny Stiles what he wanted, that Stiles was _his alpha?_ Which was a power tip and way too much responsibility in itself, but still. Couldn't he feel Stiles' disappointment? Wouldn't that make him want, hell _need,_ to open up? He bet the betas knew what Derek's anchor was. Stiles pulled the bed spread of heaven tighter around him and shifted against the pillows. He tried not to notice when Derek shifted too so their sides stayed touching.

Allison was talking again so Stiles tried to focus. He was surprised Lydia was letting her have the floor, but when he looked over at the girl, she was still taking notes and questioning Jackson about his anchor. Jackson looked like he was holding back tears as he buried his face into Lydia's hair. Stiles would take the opportunity to poke fun if he wasn't almost positive it was about his parents.

"Where do you draw the line between Jackal and Hyde? Do you feel like two different people when you change and are there personality traits or something we should look out for in the next few days?" Stiles was surprised to hear Scott jump on the question instead of Derek.

"It's not like that. It's not two different personalities, we're not crazy," Scott was saying, looking at Allison a little desperate that she understand. Stiles felt for the guy, he was so wrapped up in not being a monster. Allison probably didn't mean to call him crazy but it must have hurt more coming from her. "It's just like this force inside you that claws its way up and out and brings all of your emotions with it. Like an animal, but it's still me."

"Like the Hulk." Stiles said without really thinking. It was a better analogy than Dr Jackal, Mr Hyde if you asked him. "Same person, more strength, emotion based change."

"Yeah." Derek said. Stiles looked back at him and that was a mistake. He was supposed to be mad that Derek wasn't telling him everything, that he might not actually feel about Stiles the way Stiles feels about him without all the werewolf biology stuff. He's not supposed to be drooling over his stupidly attractive face. Mayday, mayday! Humor! Put up that defense.

"That makes me Tony Stark." He tore his eyes away from Derek's to look back to his pining best friend. "That makes us science bros dude."

Lydia rejoined the discussion with an amused hum, "I'm Tony Stark."

This was exactly what Stiles needed, a little change of subject to get some of the pressure off, but he still gaped at Lydia. "No no no. You're Pepper Potts my pretty strawberry blonde!"

"I don't think so. Not only are you _not _a billionaire playboy, but I'm the brilliant mathematician who is far more likely to come up with the first design for a functioning flight suit and arc reactor. You can be my assistant."

Jackson was laughing again and Stiles would be mad if his eyes weren't still a little watery from tears he was sure weren't from the giggle fit. "How's that burn Stilinski? Oh, but I'm going to have to disagree. You're not pretty enough to be Pepper. You're Coulson. Little fanboy who gets in over his head with no super powers to save him." Stiles barely has time to let the truth of that sink in before Derek is leaning forward and whispering dangerously.

"That's enough." His hand finds Stiles' and Stiles can't be mad anymore. They would talk later. He'd make sure of it, but he can't believe that Derek doesn't care way _way _deep down under what might be tons of werewolfie endorphins.

"So let's talk meal plan. Can you be a vegetarian or will it affect your wolf side?"

Jackson scoffs. "What is this, werewolf wiki or Seventeen? I'm not trying your vegan crap!"

"Then you don't get to have my vegan _anything._ Unless Derek says it will affect you physically. Derek?"

Stiles couldn't help laughing at the pleading look Jackson threw his alpha's way.

"I've never tried it. As long as you keep up your calorie intake I don't think it would be a problem. But if it starts to affect your mood or if you have trouble focusing you need to stop. Eliminating meat might help control blood lust or it might make it worse. I don't know."

Jackson looked smug as he leaned back into the couch. "Better safe than sorry, don't you think?"

"I don't know, I think we should experiment. Maybe cut out just red meat first." Lydia pat his leg as she took notes. "Okay…next."


	4. Lydia's List Part 3

**A/N: **sorry this is a few hours late, hope the length makes up for it :)

* * *

Derek scooted further onto the floor, bringing his pillows with him. Some of the betas were starting to snooze as the sun rose and Lydia's questions continued on. There were some that stayed serious that he answered as best he could, some scientific that when paired with Lydia's inquisitive smirk made him feel uncomfortable and then some that were funny and had energy flowing back through the room. She seemed to time those whenever Isaac's head started to droop so the laughter would snap him back awake and he would be begging Scott to tell him what was so funny.

And then there were questions that just made him want to roll over and go to sleep, like right now:

"Can you tell what makes up my perfume?

"Lydia, seriously? It's 7am and we haven't been to bed yet. Can the Channel no.5 breakdown wait until later?" Stiles snapped, bundling down into the bedspread and throwing the cover over his head. Derek wasn't going to say anything, but it was kind of cute. Especially when a hand reached out and stole another one of his pillows.

"What? I want to know how sensitive your noses are. I know you can pick up scents but statistically speaking, wolves have a poor sense of smell compared to other canines. I want to know if your sense of smell is only slightly heightened, like a wolf or if intense olfactory perception is a werewolf thing."

Derek sighed and leaned back on the one pillow he was left with, folding his hands over his stomach as he thought. "I've never tried to compare my sense of smell with a dog Lydia, I don't know. Maybe ask Jackson later to compare his human senses to what he feels now. " No one else seemed willing to jump on the question and Jackson was currently asleep with his face buried in Lydia's hair. You fall asleep first, you get stuck with Lydia's inquisition. "I can't really compare because I've never been human" Lydia hummed at that before continuing.

"Well along the same lines, do certain scents bother you more than others? Like after a run, do we smell dirty? And does perfume just smell like chemicals to you or is it still nice?" Derek shrugged where he was lying down, staring at the patterns in the scroll ceiling. It wasn't really about the top layers but the base scent. People typically smelled the same all the time with hints of extras when they changed shampoo or used perfume. Sweat wasn't necessarily bad, it was just made the scent more intense. He was about to answer when Lydia spoke up again, "Do you scent us?"

The blanket slid off Stiles as he slowly sat up, "What?"

"You know. Rub their scent on us so we smell like their pack."

Stiles looked around the room at the betas all suddenly occupied with trying to fall asleep or, in Erica's case, primping her pillows. "Scott?" Stiles was asking. Derek was a little nervous at his sudden interest. Why was everyone so embarrassed? This was one of the things about human teenagers that he just couldn't understand. Maybe it's because he never had a weaker sense of smell. If you can't smell someone else on you, why would it matter? And for those who can, it feels like home, like pack, like belonging. It's supposed to be nice. "Scott, seriously? Isn't that a little… weird?"

"It's not like I'm peeing on you or anything!"

"Thanks for that, by the way. But what are you doing? How does this work?"

"It's just like extra hugs and stuff…" Scott started. Derek was thinking about his way of shoving Stiles around and his mate seemed to read his mind.

"Or Erica leaning over me in class to "_copy my notes_" or Jackson friggin' throwing me around the lacrosse field. And you!" Stiles was leveling and angry finger at his face "pushing me against the hard surface of the day! Do I even want to know what Boyd and Isaac do?" Isaac for his part looked like he finally fell asleep, but Boyd looked down as he mumbled something about leaving school books in Stiles room. "Great. Werewolf hugs, aka being shoved into walls and having my friends break into my house." He threw the covers back over his head and snuggled into the floor again. Derek tried to move closer but just got a kick to the leg for his trouble.

"Okay." Lydia said, brows raised at the sudden exchange while she took notes. Derek cleared his throat.

"It's not really about things smelling bad or good or like ourselves. It's just supposed to smell like family." He shrugged again and tried not to smile when Stiles shuffled closer.

"I don't mind." Allison said from her huddle of blankets while she not so subtlety took Scotts hand. Lydia scribbled some more notes before she was shaking Jackson off her shoulder.

"Jackson, I swear to god, if that was drool I might kill you."For his part Jackson just settled back onto the couch while Scott giggles and Isaac wakes with that puppy look at missing another joke. "Okay, next. What is you Alpha form and why haven't we seen it yet?"

"Oh god!" Scott was whining, "It's not like Peter's is it?" All the betas seem to be full of energy again as they look at him expecting him to shift on the spot.

Even Jackson sits up to mumble, "Ugh I hope not. That was horrible." Stiles sacrifices one of his pillows to throw at Jackson's face.

Derek sighs. He was waiting for something like this. His form was respected and rare but it was still strange and he would have rather showed Stiles while they were alone, or better yet, kept it hidden all together. "No, Peter was my father's brother, he took on the Hale form. I have the same shape as my mother and Laura."

He was hoping that would be enough but Stiles was shoving his shoulder and saying "No way!" at the same time Scott looked up and shouted "Dude!" The rest of the group looked around at the three of them, Lydia chomping at the bit for information while Jackson sneered, probably thinking they were making fun of him for having his mother's form instead of his fathers. He was right,

"Ha! That's because you're a gir-" whatever he was going to say was cut off with a wince when Derek glared his worst at him "reat and powerful leader. Christ."

"Well… what is it?" Isaac asked, sitting up and fully alert. "Why do you guys know?"

"We might have been the ones who found Laura's body and called the cops on Derek a while back." Stiles said, scratching the back of his head and looking at Derek with a guilty smile. "But I just thought – you know the while wolfs bane spiral thing – I never thought…" Derek sighed again and got up to go to his room. He couldn't just poof and change, and as much as the shift felt like a good stretch after a rough day, he knew from seeing Laura and his mother that it could be strange to watch. "Where are you going?" Stiles shouted after him a little too high.

"I'm going to shift because I have a feeling that Lydia's next question will be to see it." Before he could get to his bedroom Lydia was off the couch and yelling after him.

"Wait! Is it harder to control? Should you do that?"

"it's fine." Is all he says before he shoos her away from the open door.

* * *

It's barely a minute later before Stiles can hear the click of nails tapping along the hard wood floor as Derek heads back to the den. Issac and Scott get the first look and start laughing right before Erica is shouting _Oh my God! _ and Allison is letting out that so-cute! little squeal thing she does before something makes her change her mind and she scoots back a little. Then it's in the room and Stiles can see. Not it, _him. _He's Derek. Stiles knows. But it's still kind of difficult to equate Derek's perfect if a little broody face and chiseled body with the thing trotting straight towards Stiles. Not thing, wolf.

A big, black wolf.

A big black wolf that walks up to Stiles and licks his face before flopping down in the seat right next to him. Where Derek was just a couple minutes ago. As a human. Well not human, but you know.

Stiles doesn't understand what's happening right away when Derek nudges his head against Stiles chest and whines. Still doesn't understand what's happening when Derek walks over to sit next to Lydia and kind of hides behind her while nudging her forward. Then she's talking and it all kind of makes sense.

"Stiles, are you okay?" Because this is panic. He's having, maybe not a panic attack yet but extreme anxiety and his heart is racing and he doesn't know how many times his chest can fell like it's about to burst in one night before it actually does. He nods quickly at her before putting his head on his knees and trying to take deep breaths. Derek lets out that whine again and Stiles feels bad about worrying him while at the same time it triggers his heart to keep up the overtime pace. It takes him a second before he can reach out his hand and Derek walks over to nuzzle it. Friggin nuzzle it because he's a friggin wolf.

Suddenly Stiles is trying to remember where he put the dog bowl he gave to Scott because this was ridiculous. And he was okay again, because his life was such a joke. Scott had the right idea to laugh when he saw the wolf, because what the hell were their lives when stuff like this didn't make them run for the door?

He looks down at were Derek was still resting his head in Stiles' hand, probably afraid to move and sees his eyes. Those same hazel eyes that were so human and so Derek, and it's okay. Stiles laughs a little before ruffling the fur between Derek's ears. "When your apparent life mate turns into a dog, you're allowed a moment to freak out, stop looking at me like that. I'm fine. We're good." Derek huffs and backs up. "Wolf. Sorry, you're a wolf." He answers and Derek bows his head like he's nodding and goes back to sitting by his side.

"Can you understand him?" Lydia asks, looking skeptical but eyes still wide like it's a possibility.

"Yeah Lyds, we have a psychic connection were Derek was chewing me out for calling him a dog." Stiles rolls his eyes and Lydia just squints at him. "No. But his glare somehow still translates when covered in fur." A low rumble came from that pile of fur next to him. "What?! It's very pretty fur, shut up."

Erica is giggling again. "Really pretty fur, what a pretty puppy Derek is!" She coos and Derek is legit growling now, baring teeth that are smaller than his usual fangs but somehow seem a lot scarier on an animal. "That's right puppy, show me what big teeth you have!"

"Stop it." Stiles is laughing, kind of nervous about poking Derek to show him that goes for both of them.

"Well, that was unexpected. I'd love to see the transformation sometime because, as much as none of this should be physically possible, this is really _not physically possible_." Lydia is saying, still staring. Derek just stares right back. "…are you going to change back?" Derek put his head in Stiles lap and yawns. That was kind of cute, and it seems Derek now has the trump card. If he can't talk, Lydia can't ask questions, right? "Derek, I only have a couple more questions, change back." Derek picks up his head and opens his mouth, tongue hanging out. It kind of looks like he's smiling and Stiles has to laugh because Derek knew exactly what he was doing. "Can you even understand me?" He did the wolfie nod thing again before putting his head back in Stiles lap. "Fine. I'll just ask yes or no questions then."

A resounding sigh went around the room. "Come on, it's bed time." Jackson grumbled into the pillow he stole from Stiles. Or, well, that Stiles threw at him and he hadn't given back. Jerk.

"Just two more and then I'll wait until I can get Derek alone in the morning." Lydia said, ignoring the eye rolls and scribbling something else down. She looked right at Derek and smirked a little bit, oh no. Poor guy was going to get it. Stiles put a hand on the furry head and scratched behind an ear in moral support. "Do you go into heat?"

Groans could be heard from the male betas in the room as Scott and Boyd called a quits and laid down for bed, Erica just barked out a laugh. "Ha! Yeah he does and it reeks!" More groans went around and Derek tried to bury his head under the blanket. "What? What did you want me to say, it smells like family? Ha. No. It smells like sex and I hope Stiles makes it stop!"

Scott shot back up with a horrified look on his face, "Oh god, what if he makes it worse?" Stiles couldn't help but laugh at the mortified look on his best friends face. Derek got up and trotted out of the room, pausing on his way to growl at Erica and Lydia again.

"What? I was just being honest."

"What did you mean smells like sex?" Lydia targeted Erica as her new prey since she seemed so open on the subject.

"I don't know, he just smells good. Makes you want to just jump on him."

"Says the girl who shoved her tongue down his throat." Stiles couldn't help but throw out. He didn't know where that came from. It's not jealousy, he just had a make out session to die for and from the sounds of it, Erica barely got a peck. It better had been just a peck. Yeah, he was probably jealous.

"It was a diversion tactic!"

"And it won't be happening again." Derek says as he comes back in the room and Stiles does _not _gulp when he sees Derek is only wearing sweat pants tugs the blanket up so he can get under it with Stiles. Nope. Derek looks at him and smirks. Maybe there was a gulp, just a little one. "Your last question and then bed, Stiles and I need to talk." And typically that was a fearful statement. _We need to talk._ Those were I'm going to break up with you words, weren't they? But Derek's voice dipped down and it sounds like rocks scraping velvet and he gave him this look and Stiles had a feeling that maybe they wouldn't actually be talking.

"Do you have a knot?"

Derek froze for a second before he cleared his throat. "You have probably noticed Jackson doesn't." Stiles tried not to laugh at the blush coloring the tops of Derek's ears. Especially since he was pretty sure his own face had to be beet red.

"But you're a born wolf."

"Doesn't matter."

"But you're a _wolf _wolf."

"Goodnight Lydia." Derek stands up, grabs the blanket and his pillow and walks out of the room.

"See you at breakfast Derek." Lydia calls before going to get her bag by the door.

"Come on Stiles." Stiles doesn't say anything as he scoops up the other pillows, thinking twice before taking Jackson's, and runs after Derek. As exciting as _not talking _sounds, he has some questions of his own.

* * *

Derek put the bed back together and folds the sheets down before gesturing for Stiles to pick a side. When his mate crawls onto the bed, he has to shove his wolf's desire down at the implications.

But that doesn't take much effort once he notices Stiles sitting stiffly against the headboard, looking at his hands with an expression on his face like he's between crying and running for the door.

"Stiles…" Derek starts, but he doesn't really know what to say.

"Sorry, I'm fine. I don't know what wrong with my anxiety today."

"It's probably the same thing that's happening with my wolf. Your emotions might be harder to control over the next few days."

"Great."

"I'm sorry." And he was. It made his stomach drop and heart ache to see Stiles so distressed. Even more so since his nervous reaction to the wolf form. He would stick to his word, if this wasn't what Stiles wanted he would let him go, he had too. Even if having Stiles so close by would probably drive him insane or kill him. He wouldn't be able to stand being the thing that made him so afraid.

"What? No. Don't. It's not you I just…"

Derek waited as long as he could before lowing himself to the bed and whispering, "What?"

"Did you like me? I mean, before everything tonight?" And that wasn't what Derek was expecting at all. He thought Stiles was going to leave. Run away from the monster, not feel insecure himself. And Derek hated that he had to pause and think. Because he wanted to reassure him, wanted to tell him anything that would make him happy, make him stay, but he also needed to tell him the truth. Stiles looked at him and then let out a shaky breath before moving to get off the bed. Derek grabbed his hand before he even thought to do so and Stiles just frowned down at where his hand was probably holding his mates a little too tightly. But he couldn't let go. "I just want to know if you actually like me of if this is just _biology_." His wolf wanted to rip Lydia apart for even putting that idea in his head. He couldn't pinpoint when this all started, and maybe biology did have a hand in it, but he was sure how he felt now.

"Yes." Derek felt his breathing pick up and his eyes shift red, he couldn't help it, because for the first time in a long time, he was scared. "I can't tell you for how long, but it was before I became alpha, if that's what you mean." He wasn't prepared for Stiles' smile to come back with such force or the tears that were almost ready to fall that would have been his fault for not being good with words even though he talked with his pack tonight more than he probably had over the course of the month.

"Why didn't you say anything?"

And this Derek knew. Because even though Stiles drove him off the wall sometimes, and even though he apparently needed a Rosetta stone for his own emotions, he knew Stiles had carved his way into his life and he would never be ready to let that go. "You're one of the best friends I've ever had. My only friend since I moved back to California."

Stiles laughs a little at that. "God, you are such a loser." He knows he's frowning but that wasn't exactly the reaction he was expecting to trying his best at expressing his emotions. "I say that with love." And there's that smile again. And love. Derek knows it's just a turn of phrase, that Stiles probably didn't even realize he said it, but it gave him hope. Even with the questions he could see dancing behind Stiles' eyes.

"Go ahead, what else?"

"What was your anchor?" And that was another blow he wasn't expecting. He did say they would talk about that later, but he thought that would be _later_, like maybe never. Still, when he met Stiles eyes and they were sad like he might have guessed what it was because of course he would he was smart, Derek felt like he owed his mate an explanation.

"Anger."

"At… Kate?" Stiles asked and of course he would think that because as much as he had seen and been through Stiles was still so innocent and couldn't understand all that goes into trusting someone so much and giving them all you have just so they can not only break that trust, but shatter it, burn the pieces to ash and then come back years later just to spit on the remains.

Derek could feel the fangs pricking his lips, knew his claws were digging into the bed and made himself let go of Stiles so he wouldn't hurt him too. He closed his eyes, tried to focus on Stiles without touching him, his smell, the sound of his heart, but he was drowning in the anger.

He wouldn't have felt the hands come to rest carefully on his shoulders if the comforting heat didn't travel through him. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said her name." He tensed even further and his heart broke a little more because he didn't want to tell Stiles all this heavy crap, but how could he not when Stiles was blaming himself for Derek's lack of control.

"Anger at myself." He bit out through the fangs. Stiles hands stilled from where they had started kneading at his muscles before he sighed.

"Calm down." Stiles breath was hot against his neck as he slid his hands from Derek's shoulders to his chest. They rested there for a moment, feeling Derek's heart rate start to slow as he took deep breaths and tried to reign in the hate that burned the blood in his veins and focused on Stiles warmth against his back, his forehead resting in Derek's hair, the hands spreading a different kind of warmth through his chest.

When Stiles must have been satisfied that Derek's heart rate was slowing down, he started moving his hands again. He added pressure, dug his thumbs in to tease out the tension pulling Derek's muscles tight. When he could pull his claws back in and force his fangs away, Derek trusted himself to relax into his touch, leaning into the hands when they found a spot that needed particular attention after the stress of the night.

He blinked away the red and let his eyes slip closed as he cracked his neck. As he let his head rest back on Stiles shoulder, he parted his lips to breath in deep and let himself truly let go and relax.

He tensed again for a moment, remembering the last time someone touched him like this, gave him this much attention and how his world had crashed down around her. But Stiles was shushing in his ear and Derek opened his eyes to blink at the red again and see the frown on Stiles face. He wasn't some manipulative bitch trying to turn him on for intel. Stiles was trying to help, trying to get him to regain control and give him some comfort. "Lay down." Stiles whispered. He was obviously thinking about something, but it wasn't some viscous extermination plot, he was thinking of Derek.

Derek couldn't help himself as he stretched his legs in front of him and rolled onto his stomach. Stiles hands kneaded over his shoulder blades, thumbs and the heels of his hands giving extra attention around his tattoo. They continued down his spine, giving each vertebra the same affectionate attention. When he felt those thumbs trace back up the sides of his spine as fingers skated over his ribs, Derek's breathing started to pick up again because, no, Stiles wasn't Kate, trying to distract him with touch and sex for information but he was still distracting him with touch, getting him to relax more than he had in years and his body couldn't help connecting the dots to sex. His wolf was stretching its back begging for more, and Derek couldn't help follow suit and arch into Stiles hands.

When those long fingers dragged back over his ribs Derek sighed and carefully rolled over, making sure Stiles knew what he was doing and slowly opening his eyes to take in Stiles flushed face as his mate leaned over him. "Derek." He said, his hands going back to rest on Derek's ribs as his thumbs traced small circles into his skin with tentative touches. "It wasn't your fault."

Derek's breath hitches as his mind is pulled back to the subject of his anger even while Stiles hands still dance over his skin. "Stiles, you don't"

"No. Stop. Don't tell me that I don't know that. Because I do. You would have never let that happen if you could have possibly stopped it. Because it was your family and I know what family is, how important it is and how important it was to you. I know that every time you talk about pack. Every time you try to get us closer. Every time you try to keep us safe. I know that from watching you talk about your parents tonight and how you still stay in touch with Peter after everything that's happened. I know because part of my family is gone too and, yeah, it's different because she wasn't murdered, but don't you think I would have done something if I could have? I know because even though I couldn't possibly have cured my mom I still feel guilty. But it's not my fault, and it's not yours." Stiles rests their foreheads together and Derek can feel the tears drip from Stiles eyes to mix with the tears already on his cheeks.

"Guilty by association." Derek grits out through grinding teeth, because he can't help it. Because as much as he wants to believe Stiles, he's wrong.

"That's a heavy accusation. Did you have any idea, any inkling that she was planning to hurt your family?"

Derek gulped at the tone so similar to the Sheriff's. "No. But I should have. I knew she was too good for me."

"I don't want to know what you must think of me if I rate below that psychopath."

"No." Derek is shaking his head and Stiles is laughing softly at how his head goes back and forth too with the foreheads still together. "Stiles. That's not what I meant. You're too good for me too." Stiles presses a quick kiss to his cheek.

"That's actually really cute but I think you're little werewolf mate detector proved we are the exact appropriate amount of good for each other." When Stiles pushes himself up and those hands start massaging down his chest to where his ribs meet his abs Derek can't stop himself from humming in agreement. His eyes slide closed again as he arches up into the touch and breaths out a heavy sigh. He feels Stiles' warmth shift over him from where it was beside him and Derek can't help the wild beating of his heart. Stiles runs his hands back over his chest, skimming his nipples in a way that has his lips parting again as his breath catches in his throat but continuing on to smooth down his arms until their palms meet and Stiles can lace their fingers together. Derek nearly gasps when Stiles leans forward again and stops with their mouths so close he can fell Stiles' warm breath on his lips. "One day we'll both believe we're worth it." He whispers, leaning in closer and Derek can't stop himself from tilting his head up and pressing a quick kiss to those lips.

When Stiles doesn't move away, Derek kisses him again and stays. He sucks Stiles' bottom lip into his mouth, bites down on it and runs his tongue over the indentations. Stiles tongue comes out to meet his and they lose all pretenses. Mouths open, tongues slide as they pant into each other and Stiles flexes their hands together before letting go and digging those fingers into Derek's hair to just hold on. Derek grips the sheets, ignoring his claws coming back out and tearing them as Stiles moans into his mouth. Derek chases that sound as it sends sparks racing up his spine. He grinds his hips up, trying to pull more noises from Stiles when their teeth clash together and Derek gets laughter instead.

"Sorry." Stiles chuckles as he carefully kisses around the fangs, slowing the pace back down until they're hips are moving with each other in a teasing but more manageable friction and their mouths slide, suck and nibble but remain mostly chaste.

Stiles hums out another giggle and Derek knows he's going to regret it when he asks, "What?"

Stiles mouth moves to press more kisses to his cheek and down his jaw before he slides his body back onto the bed and rest his head on Derek's shoulder. "Do you have any crazy one night stand stories, like you're making out and then whoops, fangs!" Stiles laughs into his neck. And Derek just huffs. Definitely regret. "Or in heat! God, that must be worse. How do you stay in control?"

"I don't." Stiles lifts himself up to stare down at Derek again and his brain kicks back into gear long enough to realize how that must sound. "I mean, I haven't tried to be with anyone." Stiles brows shoot up and he gestures for him to continue. Derek sighs again. "I didn't want to bring in any omegas with the Argents here or any other packs with ours still so young. That and you were all I could ever smell. You drove me nuts. I should have figured this out a long time ago, it's just…"

"Yeah, Gerard, kanimas, I get it."

"Yeah." Derek presses one more peck to his mate's lips before he sits up to pull the covers over them and shut off the light. Stiles moves to his side again, wrapping on arm around his waist and resting his head on his chest. Derek relaxes, breathing deep as his mind drifts towards sleep. He thinks back on the long day, the long years and how it all seems okay now laying here like this. He should know better.

"You can't get me pregnant, can you?"

Derek laughs so loud he wakes up the wolves in the next room and then laughs some more listening to their grumbled confusion at "**_What the hell? Is that Derek? Has he even ever laughed? Fucking Stiles_**."

"No seriously, that's not a thing is it? The internet is a weird place where this is possible."

"No Stiles, I can't" He hears Jackson groan and say "**_I don't want to know what he can't do._****"**

"Is that a problem for you? Don't you want to build up the pack?"

Derek sighs as he hears Jackson continue "**_Oh god, I think they're talking about having kids_**_." _Scott whines. Derek just pulls Stiles closer."I already have a pack."

"**_I'm going to throw up_**_."_


	5. Lydia's List Part 4

Derek just blinks, he swears, but when his eyes open again it's a few minutes after noon and he can smell coffee and hear Lydia shuffling around the kitchen. It's so tempting to curl back into the warmth around him and the smell of home, but it's his job to provide breakfast for the pack after the full moon. Especially since the betas sprung for pizza and snacks last night. It was nice of Lydia to start the coffee but he should have been the first one up to check on things and start the food. With one last deep breath, he untangles himself from Stiles and the sheets and goes to the kitchen.

He should have known Lydia wasn't being nice so it doesn't really surprise him when he sees that she didn't brew a full pot and it's all going into her designer thermos with the caramel flavored creamer he keeps in the fridge just for her. And maybe, just one time for him and Isaac. They were curious. He shakes his head and gets to work as quietly as possible as Lydia takes a seat at the counter. He hated when people watched him cook. He felt pressured and typically ended up breaking or burning something but Lydia didn't seem to care as she watched his every step with that look that he came to recognize as her 'I'm about to ask you something' face. He figured he would beat her to it.

"If you're going to break out another list, please just do it quietly."

"You don't want the others up yet?"

"No."

"Fine with me, I rather ask you these in private anyway." Derek took a moment to stop cracking eggs and raise a brow at her. "When is your next training session?"

"We've been having them twice a week since school ended."

"But when? I want to sit in and Jackson won't tell me."

"Maybe that's for a reason."

"If he has enough control to go to school, he has enough control not to jump the sidelines during a training session."

"I think he does. But being so out of control as a Kanima has made him…" Derek shrugs and begins beating the eggs. He didn't know how to explain anything or if it was his place. He had a lot of talks with Jackson about control lately and he was surprised how well someone who started off as a snake was taking to being a wolf. But Jackson was so scared he would lose control again to the point where the beta bottled everything up until the full moon and that could be twice as dangerous. One on one training sessions with Jackson had been less about control and fighting techniques like it was with the others and more about meditation and letting the wolf out to run. "different."

"I want to come to the next one. I want to see what you do. Maybe I can help."

Lydia's face remained the calm mask of control she painted on each morning but her heart had started beating erratically. Derek didn't think she was lying but he knew that this wasn't the whole story. She was nervous about something and he wasn't the type his betas went to when they needed help or a shoulder to cry on. Yet another reason he was lucky Stiles would be a more permanent part of his life. Maybe he would get to know his pack and their problems better without having to wipe away tears and offer awkward 'it'll be okays'. "I don't have a problem with that. The next group session was Saturday but I'm going to move it to tomorrow."

"I'll be there." She nodded her promise and sipped at her coffee. Derek had about one minute of blissful silence as he stirred the eggs around the pan and opened a package of bacon before Lydia was talking again, tone just as low as before thankfully. "Is there something like pepper spray for werewolves?"

"Why?"

" Just a quick defense that would incapacitate without causing permanent damage?"

"Again, why?" Derek pulled a loaf of bread out of a bag on the counter and pushed it towards Lydia. "If you can ask questions about incapacitating me, you can help." Lydia just played with the twist tie on the bag before answering.

"I just want to know the best way to protect myself without hurting Jackson or any of you in case something happens to make you lose control. Can't a lady protect herself?"

Derek made a point of not speaking until the twist tie she was playing with was off the bag and she was moving to the chair closest to the toaster. "Things like pepper spray would work but for a very short time and you run the risk of the person being made more angry and being in less control of themselves by using something like that."

"What about making some form of liquid wolfsbane?"

"No." Derek caught her eye before continuing to be sure she understood. He kept his voice quiet and calm but he didn't try to hold back the red from his eyes. This was an order and so help him if she tried it anyway. "Wolfsbane is too easily made deadly. You know how it can affect people, wolf or not, first hand. There will be _no_ test trials for something like that with this pack and you will _not_ risk permanent damage to one of us with something like that. Do you understand?"

She looked a bit disappointed at the thought of a lost experiment, one she might have already started, but nodded before giving him the plug for the toaster with a smirk as if to say she wasn't afraid of the big bad alpha. Her heart wasn't calm, but it hadn't changed from the same nervous pattern it was carrying earlier so maybe that was true. Despite his best efforts, he really liked Lydia.

"Than what do you suggest?"

Derek gestured the wire back at her before plugging it into the wall on his side of the counter. "Electricity. I'm sure Allison has an extra Taser you can borrow." Derek went back to stirring the eggs, and what do you know, they had just started to burn. He hated people hovering in the kitchen. "I don't have to warn you that it's not a toy do I?" Lydia just huffed before loading the toaster.

"What if I can't get to a taser?"Derek focused on moving the eggs to a plate and wrapping it in tin foil as he thought over her question. There was danger in saying too much, but possible danger for her if he didn't say enough. And Stiles too. Maybe he should set up a day to teach Lydia and Stiles some defense skills. He wiped down the skillet and melted some butter in it before getting the instant pancake mix out of the fridge. "That's what you use?"

"You ate them last week." Lydia's eyes widened at the realization and Derek had to try his best not to laugh in her face. "This isn't a hotel. You try making enough to feed everyone after the full moon. I'm ready to eat that whole plate of eggs and leave you all to starve." He added water and shook the bottle before listening to a rustle in the next room to make sure his betas were still asleep and starting to pour the mix into little circles in the warm pan. His brain was still going round and round about the benefits of possibly starting private training sessions for Lydia and Stiles versus the risks of asking Chris and Allison to take them under their wing.

"I just want to know what grounds you. What's something that can make you snap back if you're getting out of control?" Lydia's heart was still doing that nervous skip as she maintained her most professional interview voice when the idea hit him.

He carefully put the bottle down and slowly turned to her, keeping his voice as low as he could while making sure she could still hear. "Is Jackson having control issues around you?" His heart sank just to ask. Jackson was a young wolf, this was expected, but he had let him stay unrestrained last night. He let him go to school and lacrosse games last month. He had trusted him not to hurt others. Had been proud of him for overcoming the pain and manipulation of his recent past and the lost feelings related to not knowing his birth parents and having such amazing control despite it all. Even if he was going about it in a way that Derek was carefully monitoring. How could he miss this?

Lydia covered her face in her hands but still let a small noise escape and her shoulders start to shake. Derek wasn't sure what to do. Stay with her or wake Jackson for the beating of his life. He was wiping pancake batter off his hands in preparation for what would surely be an awkward hug when Lydia leaned back and wiped her eyes, a huge smile on her face.

"Stop giving me that look! God." She let a few delicate giggles loose. Derek simultaneously felt a bit embarrassed, this was why people didn't talk to him, and over whelmed with relief. "The day he comes yelping to you with a lacrosse stick up his ass is when you know he did something unforgivable. Werewolf or not, he would never get away with hurting me again and he knows it."

Derek shook his head at the girl that continued to surprise him with her intelligence and strength and barely had enough time to save the first batch of pancakes. "Everyone has something different. There is no universal anchor. But I am going to try to set up secondary ones tomorrow that I'm sure you'll hear all about. Almost everyone thinks of a relationship." That wasn't really true. Some of his betas used an emotion tied to a past or present relationship to ground them. He knew Jackson told Lydia about his Kanima and how almost killing a pregnant woman was his anchor, but Derek wasn't about to be the one to tell Lydia that Jackson also had a lock of her hair in his wallet he used on a bad day. This was how he knew helping his betas to set up secondary anchors would work – Jackson had five.

Lydia finished toasting the last of the bread while Derek started another batch of pancakes and eyed the bacon he still had to cook. That would surely be the betas' alarm clock. He let his mind wander to Stiles instead. He should wake him before he starts the bacon to make sure he gets first choice of the food. Or maybe he could bring him breakfast in bed. He didn't have it in him to be embarrassed as Lydia took whatever expression he was making and smirked again.

"Speaking of relationships, we focused on Stiles so much last night because of your temper, but I've been thinking. How does it affect you?" Derek got some fruit from the fridge and passed her a strainer and a bowl. A busy Lydia was a better Lydia.

"We did talk about that last night. I'll feel compelled to take his side or do what he wants. But I've been saying no to Stiles for awhile now so I think it's more that I will want to make him happy and not be enslaved to follow his every whim, which is a blessing because it's Stiles." Derek knows he's grinning at the pancakes he's flipping and he doesn't even care. He doesn't think he would mind being enslaved to Stiles. Suddenly he's remembering the back of the police cruiser a little too vividly. Maybe how things are now were for the best. Equal partnership, the ability to challenge and say no but the urge to submit and end an argument. There would be a lot of compromises ahead, he was sure, but if it meant he could stay this happy and that Stiles cold feel this too, then he was on board. "We'll be more aware of each other, it's possible that we'll be able to feel each other's emotions. That may have played a part in my lack of control last night because we were both nervous and being questioned." For her part, Lydia continued to wash fruit and nod her head while maintaining the picture of innocence at the accusation. "I might be able to help him heal faster, but I'm not positive so don't tell him or he'll be less careful on purpose. Other than that, I don't know. We'll have to wait and see."

"But that's not really what I meant. That's how it affects you both and what you can do for Stiles. What does this do for you?"

Derek plates the last of the pancakes and waits to put the bacon on, sizing Lydia up and deciding if he should say anything. "I don't have to be alone anymore." Lydia gives him a fond smile like he passed a secret test and passes him the strainer of dripping fruit, taking a grape for herself before going back to her seat and looking serious again.

"You said Stiles had a choice…" She started. If she continued to dance in the personal territory, the bacon was never going to be cooked and the rest of the food would get cold. He eyed the bacon again, debating whether to risk it.

"Yes…"

"What would happen if you broke up?"

Derek could feel his whole body sag at the idea. He would give Stiles the choice. He wouldn't trap his mate here if this wasn't what he wanted. He couldn't. But that didn't mean it wouldn't kill him.

"I would do my best to keep him around, but if he left I wouldn't last very long on my own."

"What do you mean?"

"Once you realize that kind of happiness and have it taken away, to not even be able to maintain a friendship or pack relationship, my wolf would go mad. I'd end up let Peter and I…" Derek didn't want to think about what he would have to do, if he would be strong enough to do it, but then something was calling his wolf's attention and letting it know Stiles had woken up and was afraid. He tried to convince himself that maybe he was just confused about being in Derek's bed or why Derek wasn't there. Maybe they could share emotions already. If that was the case he needed to calm down. Derek took a deep breath and went back to finishing the pancakes. "Stiles is waking up."

* * *

Stiles awoke to a very warm body and one very cold foot. But that wasn't what woke him. He pulled his leg back into the miracle cocoon that was little to do with the cheep sheets and all about the fluffy cloud of warmth that was Derek's stolen bed spread. Something was sinking in his stomach, messing with his comfort and what was a very pleasant dream about how last night could have gone if he had asked less stupid questions and done more kissing. Derek. Right. They were a thing now. Mates. He didn't even know how to process that. How a little, maybe not so little, crush could turn into full blow teen romance novel in one night. Especially on a full moon, with all of their friends there to laugh and make fun and quiz. Ugh, they probably heard him and Derek making out before they went to bed. Breakfast was going to be fantastic.

That's probably all this nervous, anxious, feeling of absolute _dread_ was. The world wasn't ending, Stiles moved the sheets down far enough so that he could check a monster wasn't there and the apocalypse hadn't crashed through the bedroom wall. He saw the clock on Derek's night stand. It was almost one. Breakfast, lunch, whatever. It was probably just the anticipation of more teasing mixed with the heightened anxiety Derek was talking about that he was feeling. Fun times. He waited until both his feet were warm again before stretching and leaving the bed. He debated taking the blankets to the bathroom with him, but he didn't think Derek would appreciate that very much.

Stiles stuck his head into the hall to see if the others were awake yet and ready to pounce on him. He could hear Derek moving things around in the kitchen and what sounded like Lydia whispering but nobody else. That had the weight in his stomach lifted enough for it to grumble a little so he went across the hall to brush his teeth and use the bathroom.

By the time he was done and heading to the kitchen, he felt much lighter. Like the panic attack waiting in the wings for when he woke up had given up and decided to let him have a good day. That was until he got close enough to hear what Lydia and Derek were talking about.

"I'd give you the shotgun speech but I'm fairly certain you will get it from Scott before breakfast is done and from the Sheriff later." Stiles froze in the hall way and waited for someone to say something because _crap_.

His dad!

What was he going to do? Walk up to him and say hey dad! 1. You know how you said I couldn't be gay, well that's not entirely correct, 2. He's not an ex-con because he wasn't convicted and it was all my fault you arrested him in the first place because 3. he's a werewolf and at the time I was scared but he's good now? Yeah. That was going to go over great.

"You are going to tell the sheriff aren't you?" It's like she was reading his mind. Maybe she was reading Derek's, "About everything? Don't make Stiles keep that secret anymore. His dad deserves to know, especially if you are going to take his son away from him. I'm honestly surprised you haven't said anything sooner."

Yeah, yeah, Stiles has given himself that guilt trip a million times, he didn't need it vicariously through Derek or from Lydia.

"A sheriff on your side would be an asset with all the gore in this town. You could even use the front door."

But she did have a point.

"And don't you think he might notice changes in his son that can't be chalked up to being a teenager?"

Like what? They had just talked about this last night! It's not like he was going to sprout fur and fangs. Stiles continued down the hall into the kitchen to see Derek frozen where he was about to put bacon in the skillet and looking a little pale. Probably why he hadn't said anything through Lydia's whole speech. Stiles could take care of that, because he was pretty sure they were thinking the same thing.

"Oh god. We have to tell my dad." He shouted. There was rustling and groaning in the next room as the rest of the pack woke up. Derek managed to roll his eyes and drop the bacon in the skillet but was apparently still speechless as he nodded, eyes a little wide and Stiles was so going to make fun of that later.

For now, Stiles started the coffee and grabbed himself a plate.


	6. Sit! Stay! Uh Stiles?

**A/N:** This was the prompt: Stiles and Derek coming out to the Sheriff similar to TGWKTM but with a happy ending. Please see notes at the end of this chapter concerning FAQs regarding this series :) Thanks for your support! Enjoy – Ship.

* * *

**Sit, stay! Uh...Stiles?**

Derek leaned in the doorway to the living room watching as Stiles gathered his things in no particular order, darting around from room to room and back again. He was obviously thinking too hard about something and it was stressing him out. Most likely what he was going to tell his father. Derek understood. He had no idea how to approach that death trap either. Every time the thought entered his mind all he could smell was the back of the police cruiser and his stomach would drop. But then Stiles would zoom by, filling Derek's noise with his sweet scent and he would go back to watching his mate again. The cycle continued for about an hour until Stiles had run out of things to collect and was just pacing. They were finally alone, Isaac thankfully going with Scott to look at a motorcycle he found in the paper. "Stiles?"

"I know, I just don't know. I mean. What do we even tell him? Everything? Nothing? What even are we? What does mate mean? I can't say mate without everything else so are we like friends? Boyfriends? Werewolf married? Oh god, are we married? We didn't even-"

"Stiles. Breath." He wasn't having a panic attack, not yet. In fact he seemed pretty calm and oddly focused, just focused on too many things for Derek to handle at once. "We tell him everything."

"Everything?"

"Yeah. But you know your dad best and how much to tell him at once. If you don't think he can handle everything right away or that he will do something… "

"Do you not trust him?"

"I trust you." Stiles stopped his pacing and looked at him with wide eyed bravado. Derek realized that he had probably never said it, never realized it fully himself, but it was true. After all, how many times had he trusted Stiles with his life and the lives of the pack? "I do. And your dad is important to you. But still, we don't have to tell him everything today. Maybe start with one thing first."

"But everything is so mixed up!"

"I know."

"I don't know what to do. " Derek walked over to his mate before he could start pacing again and gently pushed him back into a chair. He sat down across from him and watched Stiles legs continue to work and his shoulders tense.

"What do you want to do?"

"Label us." He waved frantic ands between them. "This."

"Mates."

"Human world label it. Dad and school label it."

Derek took a minute to think about that. Dating wasn't really true. Boyfriend was something that sounded so small but hit closer. Committed. That's what Derek was, but was Stiles? "Together."

Stiles gave him a small smile and a nod. He seemed to like the answer or at least accepted it for now. That didn't really solidify anything for Derek though, especially when Stiles spaced out again, legs shaking and looking a nervous wreck. When Stiles stayed quiet for a few more minutes a new thread of fear wrapped its way around Derek's spine.

"Are you more afraid to tell your dad about werewolves or about me?" He knew it sounded a little needy and he honestly didn't know where this new insecurity came from. Maybe it was leaking off Stiles, maybe he was letting himself feel actual emotions again, either way it was terrifying and he couldn't bring himself to look at Stiles again out of shear embarrassment.

"Derek…" Stiles sighed and Derek knew that when he took time to develop an answer instead of just going with his typical filterless babble it was going to mean something. But that didn't mean he was going to like it. "I've tried to come out to my dad before, mostly just kidding around and he always took it as jokes. Which is kind of my fault, but he never even paused to question it so I'm nervous about telling him I'm… _together_ with a guy. Then I'm afraid to tell him it's you because I got you arrested. And that was all my fault too but I know he's going to over-react and just see you as the Derek-in-the-back-of-the-cruiser who me and Scott accused of stupid shit and not the Derek that's been my friend and would let himself be arrested or take the brunt of an attack to protect us.

And then werewolves. Because I know his detective brain is going to hone straight in on the animal attacks and weird deaths and he's going to want to investigate. And I don't think he would attack you or arrest you again without looking deep into things, but while he's investigating he's putting himself in danger. And then do we talk about hunters? Because if we don't that puts more suspicion on you but if we do I know he's going to go straight to the Argents for answers because they're the "human" side of this. It's what I leaned towards even if I didn't trust it when I found out."

Derek was right, he didn't like it. But that didn't mean he didn't respect the amount of thought and self sacrifice Stiles was putting into protecting him and the pack. Derek's chest kind of swelled at the thought that he didn't just go straight to his dad without thinking it through. But that thread of fear also pulled tighter around his spine when he the thought that maybe Stiles would want to end things now and not have to say anything to protect the pack, himself and his father. He took a deep breath and finally looked at his mate again whose face was currently hiding in his hands. Secrets crushed people. And there were always some you had to keep, them keeping more than others, but the least he could do was let Stiles' family in. He had to try.

"I think your dad probably knows more than you give him credit for. Even if he doesn't know the supernatural side to things, he's been able to track down a lot of what's happened to the people responsible anyway. That and he loves you."

Stiles drags his hands down his face to look at Derek again and huffs a laugh. When he doesn't speak Derek continues. "He raised you mostly on his own to be open minded and accepting and a good person. I can't imagine he would be anything else himself and I think we're over thinking this and need to just do it."

"You're probably right." Stiles says, leaning back into the chair and looking like he's finally relaxing. "Now I just need to figure out how to tell him."

"You could bring him to the training session tomorrow."

"Do you really think that's a good idea?"

"Lydia and Allison are coming, Scott said his mom had to work but at least there will be other humans."

"But the purpose of the training session tomorrow is reaction under stress and finding another way to anchor your wolf when having control issues right?"

"Yes…"

"Because you're having some trouble adjusting." Derek doesn't say anything back. He's the born wolf, he's the alpha. He's not having trouble he's just… things are changing and he's not used to it yet. And Stiles, of all people, challenging his authority should not be making anger rumble in his chest. He stays in perfect control but something in Stiles eyes says his mate knows he's putting in the extra effort. "If he gets upset and wants to take me home, maybe even physically forces me into a car or starts yelling at me, are you going to be okay? Because ripping my dad limb from limb might be a deal breaker on the whole getting him to like and accept werewolves thing."

Derek could handle it. He would be fine. He would make himself be fine. His wolves' hackles rising at the thought of anyone, even Stiles father pushing him into a car had him adjusting some details. "Maybe we should tell him tonight and if he wants to see more wolves or thinks we're dangerous then he can go to the training session?"

"That's sounds like a better plan." Stiles smiled at him and the wolf basked in its light before he was thinking of another detail and the Sheriff's less than impressed view of him compared to someone like Scott who was practically a second son and Stiles' best friend.

"Who do you want to come with you?"

"What?"

"I mean, I know you want to tell him about us, but if you'd rather have Scott go-"

"Derek, stop being an idiot. I want you." Derek barely had time to think about how much he wanted to kiss Stiles for saying that before he was speaking again. "Maybe just not right away though."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I want you to meet my dad and I know he's going to want proof. But maybe you should sit out the possible freak out and yelling and come in after?"

* * *

Why did he say that? Why was he stupid and asked to be alone for this? He was such an idiot. Of epic proportions! Right now Stiles was sitting on the couch watching a lion eat its young, probably not the best thing to be watching at the moment, while the Chinese food cooled on the coffee table and he waited for his dad.

He knew his dad was going to know something was up as soon as he saw the Happy Dragon take out containers. Chinese food was banned unless it was from the fancy sit down restaurant in town that did the steamed portions and had more heart healthy options. Stiles was a little desperate for approval at the moment so he would pretend the vegetable fried rice wasn't actually fried and his dad would go easy on the punishment – that was the unspoken deal of shenanigans past. Realistically though, there should be no punishment. There should be hugs and acceptance and abcfamily drama music in the background. Stiles was optimistic about the acceptance but he wasn't insane, he knew there would be scolding aplenty for putting himself in danger, for keeping his dad in the dark… for a lot of things. He just hoped the msg did its magic and didn't prompt a heart attack with the shocking news.

And now he had a whole other topic to dwell on and feel guilty over for the next forty five minutes. Which very slowly turned into two hours before his dad was dragging his feet through the door.

"Stiles, you didn't have to wait up. I grabbed dinner with Tara and Ray at the-" his father paused and sniffed the air, stopping in his tracks to the stairs to turn back to the living room. "Is that Chinese?"

And so it begins. "Yeah dad. But if you don't want to eat it, that's fine. You really shouldn't have it anyway." And he would probably regret this, but he was going to dive right in, "I'll give your half to Derek when he comes over."

"Derek..?"

"Hale."

His dad put on that carefully blank expression he saved for the particularly difficult criminals and lowered himself into a chair. "What did you do?"

And there it was. "For once, nothing. Except some lying I wanted to come clean about."

"I'm shocked at this unforeseen turn of events."

Stiles can't help but laugh a little neurotically. "Supernatural. Good one. Keep with that train of thought."

"Come on Stiles, I have an early morning."

"Right. Remember that body in the woods? Laura Hale?"

"The one I caught you looking for the other half of in the middle of the night?"

"That's the one. Well I wasn't alone."

"Scott. I know."

"And there was someone else too."

Stiles rambled about everything he could think of. About Scott being bitten and going back to the woods to look for his inhaler and finding Derek and everything that changed until his dad was stopping him when he was talking about digging up the wolf and watching it turn into the missing half of Laura.

"Stiles… " And there was that look. That disappointed look he had been getting for the last year whenever this stuff came up and he lied. Now he was telling the truth and it was still there because his dad just didn't believe. He slid his phone out of his pocket and sent a quick text to Derek who he knew was lurking down the street. "I'm really tired and not amused. Is there a reason you're getting between me and my four hours besides nightmares you're a little old for?" Maybe he should change tactics for a while until his proof arrived.

"I'm bi?"

"Nice try."

"Dad-"

"Stiles! Tell me or let me go to bed."

"I just did."

"I really don't know what's going on with you lately. I don't know if you actually believe what's coming out of your mouth and you need help, because I will help you, or if this is just another lie while you go off and pull some scam with your friends, but Stiles. Just stop. Please."

"Dad, just listen-"

"I have been listening! For an hour while my son talks about werewolves and hunters and magic ropes! Life isn't television Stiles!" There's a knock at the door and Stiles sniffs away the tears that had started building up in his eyes as his dad screamed out his frustrations. He had it coming, this is what lies did to families, but that doesn't mean it didn't hurt. His dad stands up, straightens his work cloths, clears his throat and goes to answer the door. He was holding back some tears too and it made Stiles feel like the worst son in the world, but hopefully the next few minutes would clear everything up.

His dad answered the door. "Derek."

"Sir."

"I don't think I want to know why you're here to eat my dinner, but please tell me it has nothing to do with werewolves."

"Dad, can you at least let him in the house?"

"I'm sorry. Does he need to be invited in or he can't enter like in the movies?"

"That's vampires."

"My mistake. Come in Derek and kindly explain why my son thinks you howl at the moon."

Derek always was more of a man of action than words. He comes in, closing the door behind him to stand in front of it, probably blocking his dad from running for the hills if he has a bad reaction. Stiles refuses to find that funny. And then he's looking to Stiles like he's asking permission. This night can't get much worse, so he just nods. And Derek's eyes glow. It seems he's taking it one step at a time to gauge the Sheriff's reaction which is equal parts frustrating, because Stiles just wants it over with already, and probably a really good idea considering how well things were going so far. His dad just tilts his head so Derek takes it a step further, bringing up his hands slowly to show off the claws and then raising his face again, fangs in full effect.  
"No. I'm sorry." His dad is half laughing, looking between Stiles and Derek like they've both gone insane. And that's it, now Stiles is yelling too because there's denial but this is ridiculous.  
"Are you serious? Look at him!"  
"Can't you get contacts and…." The sheriff backs up a bit, walking backwards towards Stiles. He's keeping up his sarcastic smile even though his eyes have gone serious. "God this isn't funny guys. I don't know what you're trying to do but you can stop." He keeps walking backwards and Stiles would almost be afraid he might bolt if he didn't stop right next to him in an attempt to block his son from the potential danger.  
Derek raises his hands in an attempt to look innocent, but Stiles had to give it to the alpha, Derek couldn't look "not dangerous" to save his life. "Sir-" he was saying again, but turned to glare at Stiles when he couldn't hold back the laughter anymore. "-what Stiles!"  
"The_ I surrender_ hands you're sporting are only showing off your claws. Nice try though. Oh, and you lisp when you're all fangy. It's kinda cute." Stiles manages after a few gasped breaths, laughing again at Derek's scowl.

"Shut up." He mumbles, a marvelous mix or scary and embarrassed. But then the moment is over, because his dad decides maybe this could actually be happening and not some too many hours of overtime dream.  
"Hey! Do it again." He's saying, hands gesturing to Derek's face a little wildly. "Just, reverse it and then do it again. I need to see this if it's real. Is that everything? Show me everything." Suddenly it's pretty clear who Stiles inherited his babbling from. This night was full of surprises.  
"Sir, I don't think-"  
"You show me right now." His dad said, intimidating sheriff voice in full effect. "And stop calling me sir." Stiles had to bite his lip to keep the laughter from bubbling up again.

Derek reversed the change and looked to Stiles again. When Stiles nodded, he rolled his eyes and went back to his beta form much faster than before. His dad froze for a second before leaning back into Stiles and moving a hand to the holster on his hip. "And how long have you known about this?"

"Uhhhhhhhh...year?" Stiles said, shrugging it off.

"Has he ever attacked anyone? Those bruises-"

"Dad, he can hear you. Really well actually. And no, he's in control and he's good and I know we accused him of some bad things but I swear dad, it's okay."

"Right. So what else is true?

"Sheriff Stilinski-" Stiles chokes a little holding back more laughter now that Derek has two s' to get out. He shifts back and glares at Stiles before continuing, spoiling all the fun. "-I know we kept you in the dark for a while and that was mainly my choice so don't take it out on Stiles, but I'm here now to answer questions if that's okay. If you want me to leave, I'll go."

The sheriff turned his back on Derek, which was a huge sign of trust Stiles was glad to see, and looked at his son for what to do next. "Come on dad, we need to talk." He went back to his chair, picking up one if the take out containers before Stiles could stop him and gesturing to the other two.

"Have a seat Derek." Derek sat on the couch next to Stiles, right up against his side, and Stiles could see some of the anxiety show itself in his mates face before it melted away. "So what else is there?"

* * *

Stiles finds himself saying hello to another sunrise without sleep as he and Derek continue to tell the hi dad their side of the recent events in Beacon Hills. To his dad's credit, the man doesn't yawn once as the hours tick by and he even starts to take notes complete with colored post-its.

"So this Kanima thing, that's weird right? I've never heard of something like that even in the movies, why did it happen?

"Because sometimes the shape that you take reflects the kind of person you are." Stiles answers, in his best supportive, you are the beauty inside you voice not even trying to hide his smirk at the, he'll call that a loving glare Derek is giving him.

"It's complicated. But it comes down to a lack of identity. It's not something you need to worry about anymore."

"Because he's a wolf now."

"Yes." His dad ran his hand over his face.

"Alright. Derek I want your cell number and I am serious when I say that if I call, you answer. Everytime. And if another... anything comes in to town, you tell me the second you find out and you keep me up to speed on every step it takes.

Stiles can sense Derek's hackles rise at the order and moves his hand to rest on his leg. He doesn't miss his father's eyes track the movement or the way they narrow, but Derek is agreeing to the conditions so he keeps his hand right where it is. Especially when his dad continues. "And no changing underage _kids. _You want a pack, you wait until they are 18 and can make the decision as an adult. If anyone loses control I want to know." Derek tenses again and even Stiles goes to speak up on that one but his dad won't hear it, just holds up a hand to continue "I'm not Gerard, I'm not going to kill anyone but I am the Sheriff and I need to know when someone gets hurt and deal with it accordingly. We'll discuss those terms if it comes to it because I have a feeling your... condition won't agree with a jail cell very well."

"That's reasonable. But it's not necessary. Everyone is in control." Derek spoke in cut sentences through his teeth, he was still in human form but he wasn't the picture of calm at the moment. The Sheriff narrowed his eyes at him again before he nodded and looked to Stiles. "I'm trusting you to keep me in the loop now. No more secrets."

"No more secrets dad."

"Good. Alright, so we talked about hunters, kanima, druids... let's talk more about you Derek. You're an Alpha?"

Derek shifted on the couch but kept eye contact, "Yes."

"But you're not the Alpha that..."

"No."

"Dad-"

"I just want to know what his powers are and how he keeps them in check."

"You can go to the training session tomorrow. Later today, whatever. Derek's working with everyone on their control. So yeah, you can see it for yourself."

"You won't be the only human there. Allison and Lydia are coming and Melissa McCall has been stopping by but has work this time."

The Sheriff rubs his eyes seeming to notice for the first time that it's morning. "I have work." Stiles nods, he should have known that was coming. "But you know what, I think I can take one of the sick days I've been saving up for three years." Stiles nearly dies. He tries to see it as a good thing that his dad wants to get involved, but is a little jealous it took werewolves to get him to actually call out. "I'm going to call in, tell them I'm working from home today. You haven't distracted me from talking about his powers Stiles, I'll be right back." When his dad walks into the kitchen and starts talking on his cell Stiles whips around to whisper quickly at Derek.

"So you're a born wolf and it's who you are so I don't think that you would think it's embarrassing or anything but it's probably a good idea that you don't tell him _everything_ everything. Like heat and stuff, he doesn't need to know that."

"I wasn't planning on it. Does he know we're... _together_ yet?" Stiles loved how he said together. Like it meant something so much more but he still wasn't sure about admitting what that was yet. Stiles was okay with that. He wanted a label, but it was a little soon and this one was just for them. Another cute thing to add to Derek's list.

"I tried, he thought I was joking again and got pissed."

"How do you bring up the subject? Knock knock?"

"Very funny. Why don't you try it?"

"Fine."

"Fine." Stiles thought Derek looked a little paler after that but he wasn't going to say a thing. He heard his father tell the deputy on call he would be in later to pick up some files and get off the phone. Stiles grabbed Derek's hand to give it a quick squeeze before his dad came back into the room.

"Powers, I'm guessing strength, agility, I saw your uh... claws. What else?"

"We're fast. We can hear better and our sense of smell is stronger." His dad looked down at what was probably a three day old uniform and frowned a bit. It was weird to know he could be so self conscious about things like this too. Derek thankfully ignored the movement, because next he was sandwiching in the bomb. "Alphas have the ability to turn people, we can seek out our life mate and bond with them and we each have a unique form based on a family line." Very smooth. Stiles elbowed Derek and gave him a well deserved nod for subtly planting that seed and offering the distraction his dad took.

"What's your form? Is it the same as Peter's?" His dad hadn't even seen the thing outside of one crumby surveillance shot and he still had that not so hidden look of disgust on his face. Stiles turned to Derek for a laugh at Peter's expense and saw him looking happy as he explained that his wolf form was very rare and respected and he was honored to take after his mother. This was nothing like the surly, worried Derek who showed the pack his wolf the night before. Stiles melted a little. Derek always walked around with his confident-born-wolf-alpha-grr-mask on, but he had never seemed so proud to be who he was before. And still so nervous. Maybe he was trying to impress the sheriff with the information. Stiles looked back at his dad and the seven hundredth look of disbelief he was wearing. It seemed to be working.

"Do you have complete control of that too?"

And Derek sighed his seven hundredth sigh in response. "I'm a bit more animalistic, but it's still me and I am in control."

"Alright. Ready whenever you are." Derek nodded and got up to leave the room again. "Where are you going?"

Derek just turned around to look between Stiles and the Sheriff. "Uh..."

"Dad, I haven't seen that yet either. It's probably involves stuff" Stiles gestures over his body in his best interpretation of oh god Derek probably gets naked that he could without drooling. "you don't want to see."

Stiles mouth is suddenly very dry and he swears his dad waits for the middle of a giant gulp of water to say, "We're all men, noting we haven't seen." while looking pointedly at Stiles as if fishing for something. Maybe he knew, Stiles wouldn't give him the satisfaction of choking. At least not until Derek's shirt gets throw in his face. Stiles can't rip it off fast enough and is a little disappointed to find out Derek was sacrificing his jeans for the sake of his dignity. At least, he was a little disappointed until he realized that he probably still had on jeans because maybe he didn't wear underwear and that was something Stiles definitely wanted to explore.

Derek rolls back his shoulders and his muscles start to shake as if they're seizing up before he stretches forward and down and everything starts to shift. Stiles can feel Derek and he doesn't seem to be in pain, but that doesn't go along with the sounds of bones popping and breaking in the air. All he can feel is incredibly nervous. Maybe that's both their nerves mixed together. He hopes so because if that's just him or just Derek he's surprised they haven't died yet. But still no pain. Which is kind of comforting because that looks incredibly painful and a whole lot of weird. He takes in his dad's scrunched up face, good - he' not the only one that thinks so.

When Derek's done, he steps out of the pants, not nearly as hulked out and destroyed as Stiles expected, and shakes out his fur like a dog that just got a bath. He looked to Stiles before approaching his dad who did not look as calm as Stiles would like. Then again, when he saw the wolf for the first time, he wasn't exactly calm either. It was whatever shred of self preservation he had left activating. The wolf approached his dad slowly, head lowered and tail wagging probably on purpose to show he wasn't going to hurt him. Stiles really needed to come up with some more dog jokes. He sniffed the sheriff's shoes and then pressed his face against one.

"Sit! Stay! Uh, Stiles…"

"He told you, he's a little more animalistic. He's scenting you, stop being so afraid."

"It's a wolf, I'm no more afraid than any sane person should be when one is about to bite off my foot." Derek looks back to Stiles and raises a wolfie brow before trotting over and laying down on the floor in front of him. Stiles pushed the coffee table aside to make room.

"_HE_ is Derek. He is putting his scent on you so that other packs or supernaturals in the area know not to hurt you or they deal with him. He's protecting you. And he can understand everything you're saying right now." With the distance between himself and the wolf, the sheriff comes back to himself a bit and has the decency to mumble an apology Derek nods to. "He says it's okay and you're welcome." Derek whips his head up and lets out a little annoyed huff. "Fine, he didn't say you're welcome."Derek nods again and paws Stiles foot. "Because you're pack and family and he does whatever he needs to protect family." Derek nods again and goes back to lying down, eyes on the sheriff waiting for approval.

"You got all that from a look, huh?"

"He's pretty easy to read."

"You sure he's in control and understands everything?"

"He said he was. I trust him." Derek head butts his leg and Stiles grins down at him. It's true. He wouldn't still be around let alone _together _with the alpha if he didn't."

"Can he prove it?"

"With what, a trick?"

"Something detailed." Derek sat back up again and gave his impression of a nod.

"Fine. Derek go find the stash of hidden candy bars my dad keeps in his room that he thinks I don't know about and bring them down." His dad turns a special shade of red Stiles can't quite place as anger or embarrassment and Derek heads out of the room and up the stairs. "You realize this is ridiculous right?"

"The kid just turned into a wolf and you're telling me that testing his ability to understand is what's ridiculous."

"I told you I was sure."

"And I need to be sure he will understand if you ever tell him no when you feel threatened." A moment of silence passes between them as they listen to Derek's claws clicking on the hard wood floor of his father's room. "Are you still human?"

"Where did that come from?"

"Answer the question Stiles."

Stiles shakes his head at the emotional rollercoaster this day has been. "Yes, dad, I'm still human and I'm going to stay that way."

"Then how do you understand him?"

"I told you, he's easy to read. The guy doesn't talk much to begin with, it's not that hard." His dad gave him another calculating look before nodding. Derek comes down the stairs with the sound of the plastic bag full of candy and his dad relaxes into the chair again.

"If you're not a wolf or a witch or anything, why are you in the pack?"

Stiles curses doggy-Derek's lack of pda control as he tries to explain the importance of research while Derek practically climbs in his lap to lick his face. "I'm kind of a package deal with Scott - Jesus - and I'm king of research - watch where you're stepping -Without me – gah! - they would never know - oh come on Derek, that was in my mouth!" Stiles doesn't have to try very long before his dad's talking again.

"Who is Derek's mate bond thing with?" And there it is. Crap. At least that got Derek's attention. The wolf lets out a low whine and the Sheriff almost looks like he's doubting his gut and about to apologize before Stiles can't take it anymore.

"I need coffee. Do you need coffee? I'm... going to go make coffee." Stiles stands up to make a run for the kitchen when Derek starts whining again, pointedly looking at his pants. "Nope, you said fine, you agreed to be the one to bring it up." Derek yelps. "That didn't count! You need to actually say it." Stiles continues to the kitchen, whispering so just Derek can hear. "Go upstairs and borrow my sweat pants and just... please."

When Derek comes down, a pair of Stiles track pants low on his hips and all that smooth skin on display again as his makes his way back to his shirt, Stiles gapes a little bit remembering that it's his. Derek must smell the possession on him because he's checking behind him before pressing a quick kiss on his lips. "It'll be fine." he says before pressing another kiss to his throat. His hands come up to squeeze Stiles hips gently before he heads back into the living room to break the news.

Stiles stays in the kitchen for a while, listening as Derek repeats the mate line of questioning from last night. He still gets all tingly when he hears he's in control. Stiles really wants to run one of the training sessions all of a sudden.

After a while, and once he's sure the conversation is still calm and hasn't involved any gun fire, Stiles takes his coffee and some for Derek and his father to the living room. There's a long pause after they all take a sip. Stiles presses his leg against Derek's and musters up all the courage he can. He decides not to think, just let his mouth do what it does best and run, "So this is the second part I brought up before Derek got here." Another pause as his father and Derek keep their eyes locked. He really thought maybe when he came out someone would actually be listening to him. Oh well, "Remember when I said I was bi?"

"Derek you said the relationship between mates could be a lot of things. Define yours with my son."

"That will be up to Stiles."

"Yes it will. But I'm asking you, what your relationship has been so far."

"Friendship and pack until last night."

"And what are you as of last night?"

"Together." Stiles can't fight the smile. The more he hears it, the more he loves that word the the more it sends sparks all through him. But that doesn't stop his growing anxiety at the stoic faced tennis match happening right now.

"You realize he's barely 17."

"Yes."

"And how old are you?"

"23."

"Dad, we haven't-"

"Stiles. Give me a minute alone with Derek please."

* * *

Derek feels Stiles tense next to him. He feels the anger and embarrassment and disappointment boil over and spill through their connection and all he can do is offer the same hand squeeze Stiles gave him earlier and give a nod. His mate's eyes were still livid and he looked between Derek and his father before giving a nod of his own and getting up. "Don't try to shoot him, regular bullets aren't going to do anything. I get you're probably going to threaten him, but remember he's a werewolf and an alpha so don't push it." Stiles looks back at him for a minute and speaks quietly, "I don't really get how the feelings stuff works yet, but if I feel like you're losing it I'll come down."

"We'll be fine." Derek listens to Stiles go upstairs and close his bedroom door. He swears when he sees the mess Derek made looking for the pants and Derek focuses his attention back on the Sheriff. They have another stare down for a moment before Derek forces his wolf to bow down to the older male and his mate's father. "When I said it was up to Stiles to define our relationship I meant that."

"I hope you did.'

"Sir... Sheriff Stilinski, you know from what I told you that I love your son. I know what kind of relationship I want, but I will never ask him to be anything more than a friend if that isn't what he wants."

"And you're not going to get tired of that?"

"Stiles has a way of making everyone around him happy. He's probably the best friend I've ever had and I'm not going to ruin that."

"You're not going to get jealous if he decides to date someone else?"

"I'm not going to promise that I won't try to intimidate them." The sheriff laughs despite himself at that and starts to relax again. If takes a slight weight off Derek's shoulders but he has a feeling he isn't going to be able to relax around this man anytime soon.

"Well I can't blame you there. How am I doing on that front by the way?"

But maybe he was wrong. "You're terrifying." Derek deadpanned. It wasn't really a joke, even through the lingering scent of fear and the unsteady heart beat something about the Sheriff was incredibly intimidating. It probably went back to that damn police cruiser. Or maybe it was just as simple as wanting Stiles' dad to like him.

"I don't smell like fear and stale coffee?" Derek doesn't try to hold back his grin. "Oh god. I do. You can smell fear?" Derek did the best he could to not laugh out loud and alert Stiles. He knew there was probably a shot gun speech on its way and he wanted to spare him that. He probably heard enough between Scott reminding him he knew how to neuter dogs and Lydia's promises of far more creative punishments.

"I'm used to people being afraid around me." The Sheriff's brow furrowed and Derek remembered he was supposed to be arguing his case to be allowed in Stiles' life. "That's probably not the best thing I could have said."

"No. But I think I know what you mean. You're a good kid, Derek. I remember you when you were growing up. Your family were good people."

"Thank you."

The Sheriff nods sadly, leaning forward and here it comes. "That being said, Stiles' is my son, my boy. Don't think I'm bluffing when I say I will talk to Chris Argent about getting some silver rounds for my many, many guns. Did you know I've held the shooting range record for best shot since I got out of the academy?"

"Wolvesbane."

"What?"

"Silver will hurt, but I'll heal. Wolvesbane bullets will kill me. "

The sheriff pauses, eyeing him up and down probably trying to decide if he's telling the truth or not. "Why are you telling me that?"

"Because if I hurt your son, I will let you kill me."

"I'm trying really hard to hate you right now."

"You remind me a lot of Stiles."

"That's it. That's the push I needed. I hate you."

"You're lying."

"My son's a good person to aspire to be." Derek just smiled, because that was absolute truth and the Sheriff couldn't look more proud. He was glad they were on the same page. Stiles might have his days were you couldn't even begin to follow the crazy that was flying out of his mouth and other days where you wish sugar had never been discovered, but apart from that, he was brilliant. And stupidly brave and self sacrificing. And humble even if he flaunted his abilities, he never believed they were as important or special as they are. "You're thinking about him right now aren't you?" Derek dropped his head but he's pretty sure the Sheriff couldn't miss the blush spreading to his ears. "You got it bad kid."

"Yeah."

"I want to pull Stiles out of all this. Lock him away were he can't be an idiot who goes looking for murderers and picks fights with hunters and fucking werewolves but you know as well as I do that the lock would be picked in seconds and he'd just put himself in bigger danger trying to prove he could handle it."

"He's saved my life a couple times now. When we first met I used to shove him around, try to scare him, try to let him get hurt to show him he couldn't handle it. But every time he came out on top and proved that we were the ones who couldn't handle it without him. I know what you mean and I want to keep him safe, just try telling him that."

"I need you to promise me that you put his safety first if he tags along in a fight."

"It's already done, and the whole pack agrees."

"He's saved lives?" The sheriff whispered, not really in disbelief but more like he wished he could have seen it.

"He's amazing."

"I know." His face changes again and he looks up in what can only be described as pain. "Do we need to have the sex talk?"

"No." Derek's eyes go wide, hint loud and clear, and no way was he about to get sex ed from his mates father during their already incredibly awkward first meeting outside a cruiser or interrogation room.

"Thank god. Alright, now let's pretend we're fighting so I don't lose my intimidating father credibility."

"Sounds good. Should I growl and throw some furniture?"

"Ah, that might be a bit much." He says before standing up and yelling, "Now get off my property and stay away from my son until I decide what to do with you!"

Derek laughs, as he hears Stiles fall off his computer chair, runs out the door and slams it behind him. He lopes around to the side of the house and climbs up to Stiles window, catching him just in time before he runs down the stairs to fight with his father.

"What happened? I was getting all these warm and fuzzy feelings and then he's screaming. I really don't think we have the emotion thing yet."

"We do. He likes me, we're fine." He says leaning in to give Stiles a kiss. What was supposed to be a peck turns into a hot slide of mouths Derek can't stop himself from opening up to as Stiles wraps his arms around him. He hears the sheriff coming up the stairs and tries to move away but Stiles retaliates by biting down on his lip and scraping his nails on the back of Derek's neck in a way that makes him moan.

Stiles dives back into the kiss just in time for the Sheriff to throw open the door and start yelling again "What did I just say? Out!"

Derek manages to untangle himself from Stiles' arms and jump out the window before Stiles can stop him.

"See you at the training session. I'll bring snacks!" Stiles calls out the window.

"By snacks you mean my candy bars don't you?" He hears the sheriff mumble and listens to Stiles laughter for as long as he's able on his run home.

* * *

Derek changes into something he's fairly certain he won't miss if his betas tear it to shreds and reminds Isaac of the training session before heading over to his old house. He misses it sometimes. Not enough to leave the comfortable loft and move back to the no electricity, no running water, death trap that still smells of ash and is starting to smell like mold, but enough that he still sneaks out here and imagines how he would rebuild it every once in a while. It's the perfect place to train, it's where he learned his family's lessons and the ruins and woods with the nearby stream provide optimal training material and challenging grounds. For right now though, what used to be the foyer seems like the perfect place to take a nap.

Or at least it would be if the first cars weren't turning off the main roads and onto the dirt path a few miles out. Derek waits for a breeze to pass through the broken windows before he takes a deep breath. Lydia, she would be the first to arrive. Allison and Jackson are with her too. He's not moving. They're early, it's their problem. He's curious to know if Jackson can pick up that he's here to. He takes deep breaths to slow his heart beat and waits.

"Why are you parking so far away? I'm in heels."

"Because when Derek inevitably throws Scott through the woods, I don't want him landing on my car. It's your fault for wearing heels." A car door slams and the other smaller engine, Allison's, stops.

"Allison, I think I want that taser now."

"Wait until he's out of the car."

"Hey…" Jackson starts "Shit, Derek's already here." Derek smiles to himself. At least one of his betas was learning how to hone their senses outside of crisis.

He sighs and speaks up to the water and smoke stains lacing the roof and the spiders making their home there. "Shut up, I haven't been to bed yet. Why are you here so early?"

"You're sleeping in that pit?"

"Yes. Go away."

"You said to be here for noon. It's 11:45, what do you want me to do?"

"Shut. Up."

"Fine. Allison why don't you show Lydia how to use that thing in the woods. Away from me and further away from the house until people get here."

"Where's Derek?" Lydia asks. They don't sound like they're moving away.

"He's pissy and trying to sleep. Shut up before he takes it out on me."

"I'm not walking into the woods."

"Then just shut up."

"Don't talk to me like that!"

"Guys!" Allison is calling. Derek gives up on sleep. Another car is coming up the drive. Not a car. Derek sits up and listens to the crackling revs and hiccupping pipes. He's up, out of the house and into the woods before Scott's scent hits him.

He watches the dirt bike nearly stumble over some fallen branches and divots and follows it back to the house. Jackson doubles over laughing watching Scott try to maneuver through the last few trees before braking next to the Porsche and taking off his helmet. "Hi guys. What's so funny?"

"What the hell is that thing?"

"It's my motorcycle." Even Derek has to laugh a little at that.

"That is not a motorcycle. Get it away from my car before it catches whatever disease is making that noise." Scott barely has time to catch the dirt bike before it crashes into Jackson's Porsche. "McCall I swear to god! Get that thing away from my car!"

"Fine. Geeze, relax dude." He pushes it away to stand by the porch before he hangs his helmet on a handle bar and tilts his head at Derek. Derek looks down for dust or cobwebs from where he was trying to sleep but sees nothing.

"What?"

"Nothing?" Derek just rolled his eyes and leaned against the nearest tree to wait for the others.

Soon Erica and Boyd were running up. Erica stopped right in front of him and he rolled his eyes behind thier lids before snapping at her too. "What!"

"Why are you wearing a shirt?"

"I know right!" Scott says from the porch were he's trying not to stare at Allison showing Lydia how to use the taser.

"What are you talking about?"

"You barely ever were shirts to train. Especially when we're outside." Scott shrugs.

"I'm already missing the free show. I bet Stiles would have enjoyed it."

Derek doesn't have time to devote the proper amount of anger to his glare before he sees Jackson scenting the air. Confusion on his face as his nostrils flare. "Why do you smell like cops."

"Not cops, Mr. Stilinski! Derek, did you tell the Sheriff?" Scott jumped off the porch eyes wide. "No way, you told him?!"

"About time." Lydia mumbled. "Is he coming with Stiles?" Derek nods.

"And he's coming tonight? Does he know about me too? Was he mad? Does he hate me?"

"It ended with him screaming for me to get out of his house and stay away from his son."

Isaac ran out of the woods. "Why is the Sheriff coming?"

"Derek told him everything and he kicked him out of his house." Jackson recapped while pulling a leaf out of Lydia's hair. He seemed a little tense but that's what they were going to work on so Derek let it go.

"He really said that?" Scott asked.

"Am I lying?" Derek returned leaning back against the tree again. It was none of their business and it wasn't technically a lie. Putting a little fear into them might set the betas on their best behavior.

"Was it a _let's pretend to be fighting so Stiles still thinks I'm tough even though he utterly ruined me in the discipline department yell_ or did he really yell?" Derek didn't say anything, didn't move although it kind of amused him that the sheriff had used that trick before. He wished he had known that going in. "Oh my God he really yelled?" Derek still didn't say anything. "Derek I'm so sorry." Now he kind of felt bad because Scott seemed sincere, and coming from the kid who threatened to paralyze him and cut off his balls earlier, that kind of meant something. This was probably as close to best friend approval as he was going to get.

"Go bother Jackson."

"Hey." Jackson whined from where he was trying to steal Lydia's taser to hide while she wasn't looking.

"Hey yourself. You're going to wolf out today or I'll have the sheriff arrest you. Also, he knows everything and he was very accepting of all of you so be on your best behavior and prove that he can trust us." He let his eyes go red and made eye contact with each of his betas to be sure they knew it was an order. "He's reopening some old investigations and he's going to help us if we have hunter or pack trouble again on the police front so be good. Or so help me god-"

"You'll rip out our throats." Scott mimicked.

"Yes. Because you want Stiles to stay don't you? Make a good impression." Jackson scoffs. "Who do you think you're fooling Jackson?" Everyone looks down for once not trying to get in the middle of it. At least they're taking it seriously.

"Fine." Jackson mutters. He'd never admit it, but Derek knew Jackson thought of Stiles as a little brother to annoy and beat up. It wasn't perfect, but he thought of him as family and didn't want him to leave. "Are we going to start or what?"

"Yeah. First challenge, get Jackson to change. Go."

* * *

"Why are we buying snacks again?"

"Because they have a ridiculous metabolism and will eat us if we don't feed them." He's in the next aisle before he realized his dad is still standing next to the Oreo's staring over the divider at him. "I'm kidding. They're doing a heavy duty work out. Derek usually feeds them after but it makes me feel useful since I won't be participating and it's going to be an emotional one so junk food is probably a plus."

"Why is it going to be emotional?" He asks, eyeing a box of dog biscuits with a mischievous glint in his eye Stiles' knows well.

"I'm not even going to tell you not too because that's hilarious. I just ask that you throw them at Jackson. And because Derek is helping them set up an anchor which is like an emotional tie for when they feel like they're about to lose it. Usually it's pretty depressing but sometimes they're nice. Derek's just changed and he was having some issues staying in check on the full moon-" The dog biscuits flew into the basket but his dad's face was angry and intent waiting for him to finish. "He was in control just… snappy. Crankier than usual and it worries him. His anchor just changed from a sad one to a happy one I guess so he wants everyone to have multiple to fall back on in case theirs change too. It's not a big deal but I think it's a good idea."

They did the rest of their shopping in silence. Once the healthy and junky snacks were paid for, the addition of the dog biscuits still making Stiles giggle every once in a while, they were on their way to the old Hale house.

"What was his anchor?"

"That's his choice if he wants to tell you. He's having so much trouble because it was anger based and now that it isn't his anchor anymore, every time he instinctively reaches for it he just gets angry so instead of keeping him grounded and in place, it pulls him down and makes everything worse. His new anchor is me so it'll help for me to be around for a few days until he gets used to the change."

"Is that an excuse for me to be more comfortable with you dating?"

"No but if it works then yeah."

There's some more silence and Stiles thinks this is the most awkward things have ever been with his father. Lies and disappointment included. Which is weird because he's taking everything pretty well and he's curious and trying to get involved and he took a day off work which is great – the man just bought dog biscuits as a joke! But the silence has never been awkward before and it's scaring him.

"How do you feel about this whole mate thing?" His dad was asking, and Stiles was glad he wasn't driving because he's pretty sure these surprise attack questions would have taken him off the road by now.

"It's big. I mean, I've honesty had a crush on him for a while but it was just a crush. And then last night it turns into this huge important thing and I want to try it. It's been so easy to just dive right in and I keep getting these waves of emotion off him that aren't mine and whenever he starts having trouble with control, I start having trouble with my own like we're already connected even though we haven't done anything to really solidify the bond so it's just been so easy but so fast."

His dad is smiling and shaking his head. "I remember that feeling."

"Yeah?"

"With your mom." Stiles stares at his father's profile as he drives. His dad never brings up mom unless he's a few drinks in. "I followed her around trying to impress her for months before she finally came up to me and asked me if I would just make a move already. You're supposed to play it cool, say let's go out next week or at least give it 'til Friday or Saturday, but I remember it was a Monday and I asked her to have dinner with me that night and she said yes. She didn't think I was this desperate idiot and we went out and I was terrified because I had been waiting for so long for her to even look at me and then I was sitting across the table from her talking about Star Wars versus Star Trek and she was such a geek. She used all these big words like they weren't just movies about space and I felt like such an idiot but as much as she scared the living daylights out of me with how pretty and funny and smart she was, she looked at me like I was really something too and I just couldn't find it in me to let her go. One minute it was a crush and then everything just fell into place."

Stiles let the story wash over him as he looked out the window into the woods. He could see the path up ahead they would need to take. "Don't pull on the trail yet."

"Why?"

"They'll know we're crying."

"How do you get used to this crap?" He pulled over and Stiles slouched down in the seat to lean against him as they pretended not to see each other wipe their eyes. "I'm so sorry Stiles."

"For what?"

"For not believing you. Your mom would have believed you. She would have run out here with you to research a case. She probably would have known this stuff was real all along."

"It's okay dad." That silence takes hold again but it's not so awkward anymore. Even though two guys crying in a car together and ignoring it should probably make the top ten most awkward moments of his life list.

"We're going to be late."

"That's fine, let 'em get all sweaty."

His dad laughs and he counts that as a success. "How long have you had this crush?"

"Hmmm… somewhere between him threatening my life if I didn't stay out of his way and him playing along when I asked him to change shirts in front of Danny to persuade him to do… absolutely legal things on my computer in the name of research. Oh, and there was that time when the bad Alpha, Peter, literally ran his claws into his back like right through his stomach and it was all me and Scott's fault but he still tried to protect us and I thought he was dead and it hurt. Not like guilt but like… And then when he was alive and didn't kill us for telling the cops he attacked the school, you know that was nice too."

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you kept having me arrest him to get his attention."

They both laugh until Stiles is in tears again. "There's nothing normal about this relationship, is there?"

"Not really kiddo."

"Alright, let's go throw dog biscuits at our favorite wolf." His dad chuckles as he pulls back onto the road and down the path. It didn't take long for them to be able to hear the training session taking place. A roar ripped through the woods followed by the crash of what was probably a beta into a tree.

"You sure this is safe?"

"Yeah. Absolutely. I'm sure it was um… nothing." Nothing was currently in the form of Jackson with a ripped and bloody shirt sliding across the hood of their still moving car before continuing to tear through the woods like his life depended on it. He followed closely by a wolfed out Derek and Scott. Derek slowed for a second, taking in the car before he sped off again. Scott stopped to nod and give the sheriff a wave, shuffling in place for a moment like he was guilty which made Stiles stomach drop for reasons he didn't want to know and took off after the sound of another crash in the woods. "Yup. So that was probably a training exercise."

"Was that…"

"Scott. He probably thinks you're not going to like him because he's a wolf." His dad sighed and kept driving. "He's a little sensitive about it because he was the only one who didn't choose it and his girlfriend is a hunter. Just go easy on him." Stiles winced as another bang echoed through the woods. Yeah, this wasn't good.

"That's not a druid blowing up things in the woods is it?"

"You made a funny. That's cute."

* * *

**A/N cont.:** Hello :) I'd like to thank everyone for reading and reviewing. This a/n is to address a few questions. Triple Dog Dare started off as a one chapter little story that got a massive amount of feedback between here, tumblr, and ao3. I received requests to continue and loved writing in this verse so I did with the advertised notice that it would be a series without necessarily connecting chapters but prompts within the TDD verse. This was more easily separated and advertised on other forums so I apologize about the confusion on FFnet. To make a long story short – Lydia's list was in the same verse but a different story than TDD, and so will Sit, Stay! Uh Stiles? and all chapters to continue. The chapter title is the story title if that helps. Some will be one chapter, like tdd. Others will be multiple like Lydia's list. Hope that clears things up.

If you have a prompt for an upcoming story in this verse, please pm me. Hope you continue to enjoy and review!

-Ship


	7. Is This Training or Foreplay?

**Is This Training or Foreplay?**

**Prompt: The training session gets a little heated winkwink, with more Jackson and DON'T FORGET THE DOG TREATS!**

* * *

"He doesn't still live in there does he?"

"Nope. Come on, let's give the girls food to guard. You can talk to Allison about guns or something."

They unload the bags, Stiles dad being sure to grab the one with the milk bones, and head up to the porch where Allison laid out a blanket and the girls are sitting on the steps. Stiles starts emptying the bags while Lydia stares off into the woods with a frown on her face. He's just about to try making her smile when he hears Allison attempting to be subtle about getting his dad to take a taser. Something's definitely wrong.

"Mr. Stilinski, would you like one? It's my dad's latest model. I can customize one for you if you'd like." She holds up her own black taser with Allison written in light blue along the side.

"Do I want to ask?"

Stiles sighs. "Electricity forces a change back. Derek probably told her to bring it in case someone has trouble with control."

"Actually they were my idea to bring." Lydia pipes in before going back to pout at the trees.

Allison passes a yellow one to him that looks like it had seen a couple fights or maybe a training session with Lydia if the way the girl just kicked hers off the steps while trying to straighten her skirt was any indication. "Here Sheriff, this one was for Stiles but no one is going to go near him after last night."

Stiles groans and takes a seat, waiting for the torture to begin. He was regretting this so bad. Teasing and details, he didn't know which would be worse but he was sure he was going to have to face both in abundance.

"What was last night?"

"Mate coming out party at the full moon lock in." Lydia said, picking up her taser to wipe the dirt off and study the safety. "I thought Stiles told you." She didn't seem too concerned about outing information Stiles may not have mentioned.

"Lock in? They locked you in with them on the full moon?" Crap. That sounded so much worse than it was but thankfully Allison was there to play clean up with him.

"More like sleep over. Derek had instituted wolf only lock-ins when he started his pack, it was Stiles' idea to make them more like a party. They actually help the whole pack stay a lot calmer and we can keep tabs on each other in case there's an issue. It's been successful so far." Allison said. His dad nodded, not seeming entirely comfortable with the idea but not voicing any further concerns either. He seemed more interested in Lydia picking leaf bits out of the cartridge.

"You know how to use that?"

"Do you need lessons sheriff?"

His dad laughs. "I'm good. Thanks." Allison smiles and they settle down to watch what Stiles hopes is a very calm and organized training session. Maybe a little action to keep things entertaining but not so much that his dad doesn't trust that he's safe. He makes his way to Isaac, Erica and Boyd to find out if the vibe he was getting from Allison was right.

"So, what happened? Do I want to know and is Derek still having trouble with control?"

"Jackson is still alive and Derek was provoked… if that helps." Isaac says, shrugging where he's standing at the tree line, probably keeping tabs on the fight still thundering through the woods.

"Great. What happened?"

Erica was licking her lips at the gossip she was about to supply, "Jackson called you his little bitch."

"Jackson's little bitch!" Stiles shrieked because what the fuck?

"No, Derek's. Keep up."

"Crap. But that's not that bad right? I mean, it's Jackson."

"No. For that Derek just got in his face and tried to glare him to death you know, and _then_ Jackson took it back and apologized saying he forgot you were the alpha now and he's your little bitch. Derek ordered him to stop talking and Jackson said he would only be taking orders from you now and started taunting him about how he wouldn't do anything because your dad was on his way then he said some really juicy stuff about what your sex life would be like-"

"Oh-kay!"

"That didn't go very well." Boyd added, effectively summing up how Jackson's clothes got ripped and bloody before his run through the woods.

"Yeah. Derek is chasing Jackson and Scott is defending your honor and trying to calm them down which just seems to be pissing Derek off more."

"Perfect." Stiles paced for a minute.

Erica went back to playfully extending and retracting her claws and Isaac came over to be his sensitive friend while Scott was honoring the bro code by hopefully getting a punch in and keeping Derek from murdering a minor in front of his dad. "What are you thinking?"

"I don't know whether to take over and start the training without them because my dad's here and I don't want him to think anything's wrong or if I should go out there. Maybe I should send you guys out there or call Scott back? I don't know."

"That's a lot of options."

"Alright." Stiles says, taking a deep breath. "I can't tell if he's angry right now or if he's just in it for the chase and some stupid sense of duty. You guys come with me back near the house. Come on."

Stiles leads the others back to the porch where Lydia seems to have snapped back and is organizing the food. "Stiles, that's just mean!" She says holding up the dog treats.

"Nope, that was all him." He rats out his dad.

"Oh, I like you. Be sure to throw one at Jackson." She says, passing the Sheriff the box with an evil glint in her eye.

"That's what I said! Alright guys, we're going to eat cookies and you can explain how your anchor works to my dad if you want and we'll talk about setting up new ones. Maybe try them out. But probably not until Derek gets back. Okay?"

Lydia winks at him "Look at Alpha Stiles taking charge and running training."Another roar sounds through the woods and Stiles winces with the betas.

"Did he hear that?" He whispers. Isaac just nods, eyes wide. "Yeah, let's cool it on the Alpha Stiles stuff today." He tells everyone. "How loud do you think I'll have to be for Scott to hear me?"

"You'll probably have to yell to get his attention, he's a little distracted right now."

"Scott! Give me a progress report!" He shouts to the trees. Isaac laughs and lets him know he's on his way back.

"Progress report, what are we in school?"

"Details Scott."

"Derek just chased Jackson up a tree and is threatening the life of his Porsche if he doesn't come down."

"Thanks for defending my honor dude."

"No problem bro."

"Want to set up anchors with me?" Another crash sounds in the distance, from the amused smirks on the betas, he assumes it was Derek taking down the tree Jackson was perched in.

"Um… okay. What are we doing?"

"What we did with you and the heart monitor. Wolves use your ears to monitor each other. If someone's heart rate spikes let me know. Derek wanted you guys to set up a second anchor. I want you to try to think of one that's the opposite of what you have now. Sad to happy or the other way around. Okay?" None of them look enthused but they all nod. "Good. Go." Everyone just continues to stare at him. "What?"

"Cookies?"

His dad threw the dog biscuits to Scott, "You weren't kidding."

"You get food when you come back with an anchor to share and try out. Go." They shuffled off, Scott opening the dog biscuits and digging in, "Scotty! Those were a joke dude."

"Deaton eats them all the time. They're pretty good."

Stiles shakes his head and goes to sit back by his dad. "Sorry it's a little unorganized today."

"What happened?" This time Lydia was the one to answer from where she was making sure every piece of her outfit was on the blanket and not the dirty steps.

"Jackson was making fun of Stiles so Derek retaliated by telling the pack their first challenge today was to get Jackson to change." Lydia smirked. "I think it will be good for him."

"I really don't care, that's just kinda priceless. Wish we had gotten here sooner." Stiles chuckles.

"Why can't Jackson change? I thought he was a wolf now." That was a good question, go dad. Stiles had been worried about Jackson too but aside from having his marvelous attitude enhanced on the full moon, he was doing really well. In fact, Stiles doesn't think he's seen the full wolf since the night they killed his Kanima. He and Derek had spoken a little bit about it, but Lydia was probably more comfortable giving details.

"He won't talk about it but I think that because he was so out of control as a Kanima he thinks he'll lose himself as a werewolf too. He never let's himself change in front of people. Derek says they've been working on it one on one but he wouldn't let me come to a training session before today so I don't really know what's happening." That was probably the tension coming off her like stink lines in a comic book. Or, you know, little swirly cinnamon bun scent lines because it's Lydia.

They heard Jackson before they saw him crash through the trees. Derek marched out of the woods to stand next to where the beta was curled on the ground. His eyes were glowing but Stiles thanked whoever cared that fangs and claws were put away.

His dad still shot up looking like he was going to make sure the idiot was alive, but Jackson was on his feet brushing himself off and flinching at Derek's proximity before he was off the steps.

"You broke my wrist you-"

"It's already healed. I can break something else if you keep stalling." Derek walked back to lean against the Porsche.

"Don't you dare!" Derek shifts in the blink of an eye, baring his fangs and letting out a deafening roar in Jackson's direction. "Shit." It should be terrifying. His dad sits back heavily on the porch, hand instinctively going for a gun that's not with him. But something pulses through Stiles that definitely isn't fear and is strong enough that he has to blink against it.

"Stiles!" Erica stage whispers, not at all subtle.

"Not a word!"

Derek shifts back just as fast and leans calmly against the car again, eyes still glowing while he watches Jackson jog up to the stairs and nod at the Sheriff. "Sorry I insulted your son and ran in front of your car." His dad just looked at him and back to Jackson.

"Okay. Here, have a treat." He said, nodding to Scott so he would throw back the box. Jackson looked hopeful for a second before the box of treats hit him square in the back of the head.

"Jackson!" Derek barked, and the beta looked away from the laughing Scott to address Stiles.

"_Stiles_." He gritted out through clenched teeth. "_Please_ find it in your…" He had to pause to clear his throat and Stiles had to admit he was intrigued. "beautiful, _perfect_ heart to forgive my short comings as your pack mate." A low growl is building from Derek's direction that had Jackson's eyes widening as he stumbles to correct the lousy script. "Pack member! Your beta!"

"Well my beautiful blonde beta, you've said worse I'm sure so go eat one of those bones and you're forgiven."Jackson pulls an epic bitchface before bending down to pick up the box. "Nope. One of those." Stiles points to the bones on the ground. Jackson picks up a treat and looks to the sheriff for help. "Triple dog dare you."

"That's a little mean Stiles."

"You don't know the horrifying things he said. Neither do I actually, but I'll get Derek to tell me later."

Jackson, somehow cocky enough to think the danger is over, chooses that moment to push Derek again. "See. Told ya you were the bitch."

"Oh Jackson, you dumbass. Look at Derek. See that smile? Why do you think he's smiling right now?"

"What smile?"

"He's smiling with his eyes. And do you know why?"

"What? Just spit it out!"

"You left your car undefended."Derek doesn't even change expressions as he reaches over and knocks the driver's side mirror off. Jackson runs to the car and pulls out his wolf in the alpha's face.

Derek just grins . "Good. Now stay that way for the entire session or I'll take off the other one." Stiles thinks this was probably Derek's game plan all along. He could have used a little warning on the dramatics front. Flying betas wasn't exactly how he wanted to introduce his dad into the pack.

Derek heads over to the porch to take in the set up and pick up the milk bones, giving the box to Stiles and glaring until he points to his dad, ratting him out once again. Derek's eyes are still red and Stiles isn't sure if it's a control over the training session thing to remind everyone he's still the alpha or a control slipping thing but he feels that pulse low in his gut again as he looks into them.

"Sheriff. This was supposed to be a calm day, I'm sorry about that."

Stiles didn't give his dad the chance to answer or possibly bad mouth how Derek treats the pack. "You're evil. If you ever touch my jeep, no doggy treats ever." Derek doesn't look impressed. Hell, half the dents and scratches already on the jeep are because of the werewolves. Let's not forget when the battery was ripped out and the hood smashed. Or his poor crooked steering wheel.

"He can't keep bottling his wolf up or all the control he's built will crack and he'll slip."

"Speaking of which, your eyes are still red." Derek nods. "They going to stay that way?"

"Is that a problem?"

"Just curious." Stiles keeps up the brave mask until he feels that pulse melt down and simmer in his gut. Derek tilts his head as if he's catching on that this is a thing, Stiles found a kink he doesn't know what to do with quite yet and he feels himself swallow hard as Derek's nostrils flare to scent the air. The alpha's eyes dilate, making the red appear even darker and that simmering heat shivers up his spine and through his belly. Shit. Derek breaks eye contact first, chocking a little and stepping back.

"God, you guys are disgusting." Erica says, pulling Stiles back to the real world where he is surrounded by people with extra strong senses and, oh yeah, _his dad!_

"You're up first. What have you got?" He asks Erica, getting back to business.

When she just looks at him with a raised brow the alpha steps in. "Stiles gave you an assignment."

"Fine. I pick you." She shot back, looking right at Derek.

All of Stiles muscles tensed up, Erica apparently had a knack for pushing his jealousy button this week. "Excuse me?" He couldn't help but ask because he knew Erica's anchor was not a happy one so if she was going for the opposite then did Derek make her happy? Sure, that's great, family, pack, but then he remembers the story about their kiss and maybe she _does_ have a crush? Stiles was starting to see a different kind of red than those sexy eyes he kept glancing up to check.

"Yeah. Thinking about ripping his pretty face off makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside." Something in Stiles snaps and he's on his feet before he can even think through what he was about to do. He didn't come back to himself until he felt Derek's arms wrap around him from behind and pull him back against his chest. Derek and his dad were calling his name and Stiles had to take a few deep breaths before he could focus on it.

"Stiles!" He stopped fighting Derek's hold as his dad steps in front of him.

"What the hell is wrong with you? If you're trying to prove that they're not dangerous you're taking it a bit far don't you think?"

"You alright?" Derek asked behind him. Stiles let his muscles relax and tried to reign in the angry haze that took over. He was still shaking and it took him a minute to realize it wasn't him, but Derek who was still holding him a bit too tight, his heart pounding against Stiles' back. "That's it, calm down." The order was like a jolt through him, making him clench and unclench his fists. He hadn't been this pissed in a long time and he didn't even know why. Jealousy? That's ridiculous. Stiles probably got jealous of someone once a day. And then it hit him.

"No. You need to calm down. This is all seeping from you." He fought Derek's hold again and the alpha let him go. Stiles raised his hands hoping the motion gave off the equal amounts of I'm fine and don't touch me he needed it to. Stiles went back to the porch and tore open the bag of Oreo's. His dad stayed next to Derek and just watched.

"Do you think that's what that was? The _thing _between you?"

Derek mimics the motion of clenching and unclenching his fists, looking confused but not angry. Stiles feels guilt sour his stomach but that little something tickles the back of his head and tells him it's not his. "I don't know. I'm not angry right now." The Sheriff nods and pats Derek's shoulder before going back to the steps. "Erica let's test your anchor. Step away from the porch. Allison?"

"Already passed out the tasers."

"Good." Derek fiddles with his phone for a minute before throwing it across the yard to Erica who looks at it before visibly tensing. Stiles sees Derek's lips moving but can't hear what he's saying. Whatever it is seems to have an effect on Erica, her eyes glow and claws are out. "You have one minute to get back in control or I do it for you." He says loud enough for everyone to hear. Lydia picks up her taser again and his dad watches with rapt attention. Stiles can't tell if he's fascinated or waiting for something to go wrong. The spare taser rests between them so that must be a sign he trusts Derek.

Erica charges but Derek is ready, blocking her easily but she's moving like maybe literally ripping off his face will cement that as her anchor. She gets a fist wrapped in his shirt and fakes snapping at his neck before stabbing her claws into his side over and over again. Derek keeps moving to block but her hold in his shirt is making it near impossible.

"I thought you said he was stronger than them?" His dad was asking, angling his body so Stiles and the girls were behind him but not going for the taser yet.

"He's giving her a minute." And that minute must be up because in one swift move the shirt is off and Derek wraps it around her as a make shift restraint. Stiles doesn't get to admire the sexiest form of self defense he has ever seen for long before he notices the claw marks littering Derek's side. He knows the alpha will heal but that's still a lot of blood and Erica doesn't seem happy about her situation. Derek gives her a solid kick to the back and she cries out and hits the ground, her features human again.

"You bastard, what is it with you and my spine!" Derek goes to take his shirt back, maybe to wipe up some of the blood painting his ribs and stomach that Stiles can't take his eyes off of, but Erica rips it away from him.

"Go think of something else. Try to pick an anchor that actually has meaning this time." She stalks back to the porch to take the Oreo's from Stiles and go eat them by the cars. "And give me back my shirt." Erica takes her time laying the shirt on the ground like a blanket to sit and eat the cookies on before flipping him off. Derek lets out an annoyed little growl.

"If I give you my shirt, can I turn back?" Jackson asks from his seat on the tree line farthest away from the humans as he could get.

"If you give me your shirt you can go next and I'll think about it." Jackson jogs over and throws the tattered T at him. Derek just uses it to clean himself off, revealing the deep gashes working to knit themselves together again before throwing it aside.

* * *

Derek was expecting the rebellious response from Erica but not from Stiles, especially when he was trying so obviously hard to impress his father and keep the man convinced they were all fluffy and harmless. When Erica's face dropped and she audibly swallowed, he thought his glare was just extra effective after the scuff with Jackson. Then he noticed her eyes were tracking something else and looked over to see Stiles standing tense and unleashing a glare of his own. Derek took in his mate, standing about a foot taller than him on the staircase and gulped for an entirely different reason than Erica. He realized now what it meant when he was told your mate has power over you. One look like that from Stiles and there would be no compromise, Derek would do anything he wanted for pure hope that intensity would make it back to bed with them. He had such power.

Derek always imagined that if Stiles asked for the bite he would be this gangly, clumsy comic relief in the pack still designated to research and look out in a fight. From taking in the expressions of his betas, he knew now Stiles would make a terrifying wolf.

But why was he doing this? Stiles was taking hard steps off the stairs and towards Erica before Derek realized what his mate was planning and wrapped his arms around him, pulling Stiles into his chest. "Stiles you idiot." He said, thinking his mate was just taking being co-alpha too seriously and in need of a little reality check. But Stiles fought against his hold and Derek could feel the anger rolling off him in waves that crashed into his wolf. He called his mates name with no response and his muscles began to shake with effort and worry. If Stiles were a beta, he'd have ripped Erica apart by now.

He kept trying to call his name, call Stiles back to himself but nothing worked until the sheriff was standing in front of them, lecturing Stiles on what he must have thought was a failed attempt at proving himself. When they finally got Stiles to calm down and take a seat, Derek felt the anger melt away, it was all Stiles' and he had no idea where it came from. Just another thing to add to the list of things to monitor today, but for now a little training for Erica on taking control and Stiles' leadership seriously. He made sure the pack humans were safe, armed with tasers and away from where the fight would break out if Erica lost control.

He opened a youtube video he had saved of a girl being harassed while having a seizure and passed it to the waiting beta who recognized it immediately. It was a low blow, but one he needed to take to force the change and test her control. Having her change with no trigger would be too easy to bring back down and he wanted to limit the violence Lydia and the sheriff would take in today so attacking her was out of the question.

It had the desired effect and Derek was impressed with his own control as he took blow after blow from his beta. He gave her sixty seconds to reel her wolf back in, counting off while doing his best to block her wicked claws with his damn shirt getting in the way and pulling him back in. This is why he didn't wear them in training especially with this bitch who he swore must sharpen her claws like typical girls her age file their nails.

He could sense the sheriff's growing anxiety and decided to cut it a few seconds short. He grabbed the fist still twisting a hole in his shirt with one hand and tugged the damn thing off with his other, using the fabric to pin Erica's arms to her side while he gave her a swift kick for good measure.

The beta crumpled, the sound of her broken spine satisfying as he took in his wounds. They weren't deep, but that didn't make the ribbons of flesh hanging from his ribs any less hideous. Sadistic bitch.

The next fight took longer but he walked away without a scratch. "Alright Jackson. Stay wolf and keep control. Your turn to chase me." That had the beta's attention. "If you can pin me before I make it back here, you can change back. If not, I reveal one of your anchors and you have to stay wolf."

"One of?" Lydia asked. Jackson was growling and Derek thought this was either going to be the perfect test of control or completely blow up in his face.

"Jackson has five." Jackson roared shoving Derek's chest. "So you all should know it's possible to have more than one and make them work." Jackson tried to swipe at his face. "Hey! You ready?" he asks, making sure the beta was still in check even if he was trying to get in a few blows.

"Do it."

"Boyd, if he doubles back-"

"Take me out."

Derek shoots off through the woods. Jackson's fast and strong. As a human, his strength and speed kept him at co-captain levels on his lacrosse team with Scott when his athleticism should have been dwarfed.

Even still, Derek could run these woods blind and manages to trip up the beta or lead him into bushes or holes any time he gets close. It takes about ten minutes to make it out to the lake and back, but Jackson never catches up and takes it upon himself to give away his first anchor, "Matt." He spits out through his fangs kicking a rock at Derek and going to sit back at the tree line.

"Scott. Pick something yet?"

"My dad when he'd explode at my mom."

"You're next, go run to the lake and back for a warm up."

"What? Why?"

"Everyone else ran here and Jackson ran before training started."

"So did I!"

"And then you came back and ate half a box of milk bones like an idiot. Now go. Be ready when you get back." He waited until he couldn't hear Scott's footfalls. "Stiles what's worse, me threatening Allison or putting his bike on the roof?" The teasing smile that spread across Stiles' face was worth the creative effort it took to continuously put up with an angry Scott.

"Probably Allison but that could get really ugly." Derek looked to Allison.

"I'll get the bike."

"What were you thinking of doing?" She asked looking at the crumbling house with skepticism.

"What are you comfortable with?" He can't help glancing at the Sheriff for his reaction to all this as Allison takes a second to think before jumping off the porch, taser in hand.

"I'm putting it on the ground close enough to get to if I need it. Hold me against a tree by the throat. That will look bad. _Don't_ take my feet off the ground." Derek tries not to think of her words as orders, he knows she needs to feel some control over the situation. "I train with my dad but consider this you training me in how strong you guys are. I'm going to genuinely struggle to test that and my likelihood of getting away if caught in this situation, try not to bruise me but don't hold back." Of course she was taking this as a learning experience. He was really trying to trust Allison but things like this reminded him of the danger she presented to his pack.

Stiles, you up for coaching him down if he loses it?"

"Would we still be friends if I wasn't?"

"Good." He turns to Allison to whisper, "He's on his way back. Ready?"

For answer she just screams "Derek, no! Scott!" in his ear and smirks as he winces. He pins her to the tree just in time for Scott to come crashing into the clearing in typical I'm Scott-I don't want to take in my surroundings fashion and charge Derek. This could never have been pulled off on any of the others, especially since no one had even gotten up to try and help a member of the pack. Derek stepped away from Allison to make sure she wouldn't get caught in the scuffle as he grabbed Scott's shoulders to hold him back.

Scott's claws dig into his arms and Derek loses some ground as Stiles gets up and heads their way. "Hey, Yo, Scott! Think of your dad and what that loser put you through. You got this. Don't be like him. You trusted him and he hurt you and… your mom. Yeah, Derek maybe this wasn't such a great trigger-anchor mash up?"

"He's fine." Is all he can really get out while trying to protect his throat from Scott's attacks. Scott backs up a few steps while Derek stays still, tracking his every twitch as he tries to gauge the beta's level of control. That is until Stiles steps on a twig and the crack makes Derek's eyes snap to its location.

Scott takes the opportunity to tackle him to the ground before roaring in his face. They wrestle while Scott screams at him. "Don't you ever touch her!" Derek throws him off and makes easy work of pinning him to the ground. "I'm fine you asshole, get off me!"

He leans in to growl against Scott's throat. "Do. Not. Tell _me_. What to do."

"Hey! No ripping out of throats with teeth!" Stiles yells, distracting Derek enough where he can pull back the wolf that was clawing to the surface at Scott's challenge. Derek flashes him a smile before going back to glare at Scott. "Understood?"

"Yeah, but you're still a dick." Derek helps him up and shrugs.

"If McCall can tackle you I can. I want to try again." Jackson says, marching over and putting himself between them. This was going to be a long day.

"Fine, same rules." He says while staring down Scott until he pulls in his fangs and claws again. The beta was in control of his wolf the whole time they fought but his new anchor definitely wasn't as strong as Allison had been for him and he wanted to make sure it was safe to leave. "Go sit with the others. Don't go near the human's until I get back." He waits until Scott is moping next to Isaac before nodding at Jackson and taking off through the woods. This time he circles the house in a wide and winding loop, weaving in and out of trees a few times before heading in. It didn't seem as simple as usual, little noises managing to distract him and Derek getting lost in scents and changes in the forest that pulled his attention away long enough for his feet to get ahead of him. He kept almost running into the same fallen trees and divots he was trying to lead Jackson towards. They're only feet away from the clearing when Jackson is close enough to pounce, the force of it knocking Derek off his feet and into the yard but he easily tumbles them so Jackson is pinned before getting back up and giving the beta space, the beta keeping an eye on him as he goes to get some water. Maybe he's just tired

Jackson steams on the ground for a minute before getting up and yelling, "Not disappointing my parents." and storming back to sit near Boyd, choosing to face the woods this time.

Derek looks to Boyd and Isaac. These next two were going to be tough. He knew Boyd's trigger was his sister's death and Isaac's was the bad parts of his father. Derek could relate to one and hated the idea of recreating the other. But he was the alpha. And he just prayed the anchors took hold and he wouldn't have to repeat what he was about to do.

"Who's next?" Boyd stands up.

"Ice."

"Boyd, that's the same-"

"No, it's not. Ice is something I choose to live with everyday. It's calm, solid and it's cold but it can change and it's who I am now."

"That's deep bro." Scott says, patting the beta's leg from where he's sitting and Derek nods. It is different. He's gone from blame to acceptance. And that makes what he's about to do feel worse somehow.

"Alright." He pitches his voice down so only the wolves can hear, trying to taunt Boyd into changing without giving too much of his personal life away to those he might not be ready to tell. That, and Derek was rewording some of his own blame he didn't want Stiles to hear. "Why did you leave her alone? You were her brother! She was your responsibility. Yours to protect. It doesn't matter you were younger, you're the man. Why couldn't you be a man? You left her alone, and for what? Your feet were tired? You didn't want to skate anymore? She was taken. God only knows what he did before he killed her. And it's all you fault." Boyd's eyes were closed but his breathing had barely changed. "Are you listening to me?"

"Yes."

"What are you thinking about?"

"I'm ice."

Derek smiled and raised his voice again. "You got it." Boyd just nodded and went back to his seat. Jackson pushed Issac out of the way to step up next. "Are you going to do this every time?"

"Just until I win."

"There's four more people. You only have three more anchors."

"Four?"

"Issac, Erica has to go again, then Stiles and Lydia."

"Whoa. Stiles and Lydia? When were you planning on telling Stiles and Lydia this?" His mate says, getting off the porch again.

"You're here, you're training. You and Lydia both need self defense lessons."

"I'm in heels!" Lydia calls over.

"You're always in heels. Use them to your advantage." She huffs and Derek closes the distance between himself and Stiles to whisper to him. "You'll be fine." He breaths in the scent of his mate and lets it calm him for getting too close for comfort to his memories of Laura. "We'll start off even this time." Derek says, leaning down to dig his hand into the dirt in front of the path to the road. He waits until Jackson copies the stance and takes off on all fours.

It's worse this time, every scent trail begging him to follow, every squirrel scratching its way up a tree pulling his eyes from the path and his mind from the task. It would be so easy to let his wolf out like this. And then he remembers the beta beside him, keeping pace and trying to shove him off the trail every time he slows. All it takes is a hare frozen up ahead to make Derek stop in his tracks, his wolf ready to bolt after it. Jackson smashes into his side, rolling Derek off the path and ribs first into a tree. Jackson scrambles after him and nearly has him pinned, digging claws into the bruised ribs before Derek is roaring and throwing him off. Jackson fights back, getting up and trying to tackle him again. Derek can hear Stiles laughing about something and it's nearly enough to make him forget he's running for a reason. He shakes his head snapping out of it and back into focus. Jackson is at his heels, he picks up the pace, looping around when they get too close to traffic and heading in.

Jackson gets ahead of him and he forgets again what he's doing, following a scent trail back to Stiles and his laughter. His head is swimming in the sweet smell and curiosity of what could be so funny. He doesn't notice Jackson until the last second and barely has time to brace himself for another attack. Though fast and vicious, Derek still had him pinned in less than a minute.

"You were teasing me you asshole!"

"What?"

"You kept slowing down! Don't let me win. I don't need your help!"

"You lost."

"And you weren't trying." Jackson growls. "Almost killing Jessica Bartlett." Derek walks over to the porch and grabs a bottle of water to bring back for Jackson. He knew the memories of killing her husband and nearly killing the pregnant girl were the worst for Jackson, he didn't know why the beta picked that to share over the others.

"Drink this, calm down." Jackson goes back to his spot and Isaac shuffles his way over.

"You want to heal up first?" Derek looked down at his chest, blood still there but claw marks gone, his ribs were still raw but the bruising was fading fast. He'd be fine in a few minutes. Especially if he went and sat by Stiles. His mate looked up, seeming to read his mind and frowned as his wounds.

"I'm fine. What's your anchor?"

"Finding out about my brother." Derek nodded. He still didn't feel right about triggering Isaac. The beta was strong and so easy to calm down from anger, but he was too open to his other emotions. He didn't need more scars.

"Pick your trigger." Isaac looked up at him with those sad eyes and he felt his heart break.

"We can use your trunk, but I might scratch it."

"Not if your anchor works." Isaac nods and smiles, taking it as encouragement instead of a threat. It was the best Derek could muster up without showing his soft spot for the kid. He went to get the keys from where he left them in the foyer and unlocked his truck, ripping out the emergency escape tab and walking back to Isaac. "When you're ready. Don't think of the anchor until it's closed." Derek turned his back and listened to Isaac walk away. As soon as the trunk closed he went to sit on the ground by Stiles, resting his head against his mate's legs and clenching his fists.

"Relax. He'll be fine." He listened to Isaac start to hyperventilate."

"I can't focus." Stiles was quiet for a minute, moving a hand into his hair to scratch at Derek's scalp until his fists unclenched and his breathing slowed down. He hadn't realized he was copying Isaac's quick breaths until Stiles had calmed him.

"Hey, you okay?" He asks, moving the hand to clench the back of his neck. Derek's eyes slid closed against the dominating gesture. Something like that should set him off, but his wolf recognized it as the comfort it was meant to be and if they were anywhere else he'd be crawling into his mate's lap. The sound of a fist hitting the inside of the trunk snapped him back.

"I just can't concentrate on anything."

"Do you need me to go?"

"No, it's not you. It's just everything. The leaves, the birds, the bugs, the traffic, a plane, Lydia eating almonds, Allison playing with the zipper on her boot-" Both girls turned to look at him with guilty smiles.

"You sound like me."

"What?" Derek tries to keep track of Isaac's breathing and Stiles words at the same time.

"Come to think of it, I didn't take my Adderall yet today. Or yesterday because so much was going on, and I'm fine. I know we've been sharing stuff but do you think we could swap it? Like my anger fit was something you would do and being so distracted is me, do you think this is the bond?"

"It could be, but it's supposed to be there to bring us together not change us."

"Maybe it's there to help us. Like you're having trouble controlling your anger issues right now and I don't have ager issues, so I take on yours because I can control them better. And you are very single minded, you don't give into distraction as easily, so you're taking it on for me. It's probably just like everything else and its going to take some time to get used to." Derek thinks it over for a minute, he's probably right. Isaac's breathing starts to slow into chocked sobs and Derek jerks up to run to the trunk.

He throws up the door and Isaac leaps out and onto him. Derek instinctively goes to shove the beta off the vulnerable skin of his stomach but Isaac just holds on, no claws or teeth, just hands gripping his back as he presses his wet face into Derek's skin. He's not crying anymore, his breathing slowing, but he's obviously still in his head and Derek gives him the time he needs, letting him hold on.

Somewhere in all the noise he hears the sheriff call his son's name but he doesn't think anything of it until all of a sudden, Stiles is right behind him, putting a hand on his shoulder and how the hell did someone sneak up on him. Derek pulls Isaac back and connects their eyes. "You good?" Isaac nods and moves away, letting Derek get up. "Go get some food. You're done." The beta gives him a small tired nod and walks back to the porch to ask Lydia for access to the snacks. "You shouldn't approach us when we're training."

"You looked worse than him. Would it kill you to give a hug back or maybe offer some encouragement?"

"Maybe." He could see Jackson standing up. "I'll be back, you go hug and offer some encouragement." He nods to Jackson before running into the woods. Now that he had Stiles' idea that this was maybe some shared add or adhd or whatever he had, he tried to separate the sounds and see how much he could focus on at once.

Jackson was right behind him, jumping over obstacles and growling when Derek snapped a branch back at him, there was a rabbit running up ahead and the scent trail of the cars again. Stiles was asking Isaac if he'd rather have some candy bars and explaining how chocolate had endorphins while the Sheriff was telling him chips were a fine comfort food and to leave his snicker stash alone. And Derek could still see the trail in front of him, still sense how close Jackson was to swiping his back and able to bank right and lead the beta into a dried out holly bush. Jackson yelped and picked up speed with vengeance but he still made it back to the clearing before Jackson could do any damage. If you knew how to use it, Stiles had a real gift. No wonder he could always get so much done and still have such energy. How could he take this from him? But then he remembered the distraction and how dangerous it was, and how Stiles lacked the years of focus Derek had utilized to be able to balance his concentration for just five minutes. Amazing, but probably best if it went away with his anger. Something to learn from and know they were capable of but not carry with them all the time.

"Lydia." Jackson said before sitting down and picking the holly barbs out of his pants and stomach. Lydia beamed at him getting up off the porch and walking over as fast as her shoes would allow. She knelt next to Jackson, the beta tensed into a statue and held his breath.

"That's sweet." She said pecking a kiss on his cheek. "You can have meat tonight." Jackson looked up to her, glowing blue eyes wide and hopeful only to be met with a smack. "You should have told me sooner!" She said, walking back to Derek. "Well, let's get this over with. Get me dirty and you're paying for the dry cleaning.

* * *

"I don't think this is a good idea." His dad was saying as Derek circled Lydia.

"It will be fine. She's got a taser and she's terrifying. Derek won't touch her, right?"

Derek nods, not taking his eyes off Lydia. "Use what's around you. Don't run without attacking first, you'll never make it."

"That's encouraging." Lydia was saying, leveling her taser at Derek's chest.

"Don't actually fire!" Stiles said, a little high pitched, but hey, this was just training, no need to electrocute his mate.

"Just aiming." Lydia said. "I'll say bang when I want to fire." Derek wiped a hand down his face.

"You can try firing if you want, as the Alpha it won't affect me as badly. Just don't hold the trigger down too long and try other means of an escape first. You know the taser will work, but what if you didn't have it on you?"

"I'd call Jackson."

"Jackson is fighting someone else."

"Then I'd call someone else."

"You're all alone."

"Stiles _always_ answers his phone."

"He won't get there fast enough." Stiles watches Derek advance. He doesn't know what to do, he wants to yell out to her, tell her to run anyway to find a stick to use as a weapon, pick up a rock, anything. But Lydia had to think for herself and he knew she could do it.

"I… I'd…" She makes a valiant effort to punch him in the face but he catches her fist easily. Lydia stops moving, looking around her before taking a deep breath. Derek raises a hand to tap her throat and signal the kill when she unleashes the most blood curdling scream Stiles has ever heard. This was horror movie gold, but something was off. It wasn't just loud, it had all the betas curled up covering their ears. Even Derek fell to his knees blocking his ears and roaring against it, fangs making an appearance. When she finally stopped the forest was so quiet, like every living thing was holding its breath. Lydia turned to run and the world started again, wind blowing through the trees and Lydia's shoes clomping all the way to Jackson's car before she got inside.

"What the hell was that?" His dad asks next to him. The poor guy was taking a lot of crazy in stride today.

"I honestly don't know, dad." The man let out a nervous chuckle.

"You don't think banshees are real do you?"

Stiles' phone buzzed in his pocket and he huffed out a half terrified laugh as he took in the still incapacitated wolves shaking their heads and wiping blood away from their ears before answering. "Hey."

"Hey." Said Lydia's tinny voice through the line, a little smaller than usual.

"So that was interesting."

"Any ideas what that was?"

"Well… we already knew you're something. We'll figure it out."

"Are they okay?" Derek was standing up, looking over his pack. They all started to sit up or stand. They looked okay.

"Guys? Derek?"

Derek walked up to him, "Tell her we're good, and she lived. She can come out when she's ready, but I want her to talk to Deaton."

"You hear that?" Stiles asked, he saw Lydia nod in the car and she ended the call. Derek went to check on each beta individually before pulling Jackson off the ground and asking him if he wanted to go again. Jackson hesitated this time, looking at Stiles a little weird before nodding and they took off into the woods together.

Stiles passed out comfort food to the healing betas after their trauma while Allison went to go sit in the Porsche with Lydia. It didn't take long for them to circle back this time, Derek had a limp but still managed to fend off Jackson's last bout of attacks and shove the beta into the clearing. He sat down heavily next to the steps before leaning against Stiles again. "It's you." He said smiling.

"Yeah, it's me. What did you hit your head?" Derek smiled up at him.

"No. Jackson's last anchor. It's you." Jackson marched over, kicking Derek in the bloody patch around his ankle. Derek slammed his head against stiles' leg and arched his back but didn't make a sound.

"It's not him! It's fighting with him." Jackson growled. It was the first time he had come near the porch since Derek made him turn and Stiles was a little leery but glad at the same time that he was trying to trust the wolf. Either that or just too distracted to notice he was breaking his own rule. His dad elbowed him, probably thinking the same thing.

"It really warms my heart that you bullying me since the third grade keeps you from turning, Jackson."

The beta looks down seeming almost ashamed before sighing and mumbling "Not like that."

"Tell him and you can turn back." Derek says, stretching his leg and closing his eyes, but Stiles' knows he's still listening to every move Jackson makes.

"Fighting _with_ you. Against Peter. That time we remade the bombs and went after him. They worked and we won because of it. You're not such a loser and we make a good team." Jackson cracks his neck as though the admission pained him and puts his wolf back in place, human features coming out again with a blush over those perfect goddamn cheek bones.

"I think I might cry. Holy shit dude." Jackson knocks into him, pushing him down a step when he goes up the stairs to get at the food. "You can't fool me now man, I know that was a werewolf hug!" He growls and Stiles laughs. "How's the leg coming?" He asked Derek, running his hands through his hair again.

"He tried to hobble me. Feels like my Achilles tendon rolled up under my calf. It's going to take a minute." Stiles tried to stay light and not gag at the thought of _that_. God imagining one muscle get cut and roll up under another was like his new worst fear and Derek was acting like it happened every day.

"That's alright. I don't want to train with you anyway, pick someone else."

"What?" Derek sits up, staring at him. Stiles feel a little bad but it's true.

"I might be cocky, but I think I can make it to the woods and fend off an attack better in there. But you can hone in on my location so I'll never know if I can actually make it. I want a real test."

"I'll turn it off."

"You need to heal up. Pick someone else and entertain my dad with the awesome healing of what I probably, _really_ don't want to see." Derek stared him down but Stiles held the gaze, trying to focus on what he wanted over just staring at Derek's handsome features highlighted by the swipes of dirt on face.

"Isaac. Come here." Derek sighed as the beta jogged up to them. "You up for going against Stiles?"

"What?"

"Chase, don't touch. One tap on the neck to signify a kill. No claws. No fangs. Understood?"

Isaac bowed his head, "I can do that."

"Alright. Start in the clearing. Wait for Stiles to say he's ready. Don't hold back on speed, don't let him get hurt."

As Stiles got up, his dad grabbed his arm. "Be careful." Stiles smiled.

"It's just training dad, and Isaac has great control. Derek wouldn't agree to this if he thought I would get hurt, right? Relax." His dad didn't look very happy but he didn't say anything else. He walked out to the center of the yard and moved in a circle with Isaac, never letting the beta get behind him and taking a good look at his surroundings while keeping a close eye on his opponent.

"Well I can thank Jackson for showing me that climbing a tree will be pointless." He said, not totally discounting the idea if he can get in one without Isaac seeing and plan a sneak attack, higher ground and all that, so long as he wasn't trapped. "My dad has my taser which is fine because I'm going to put it in my glove compartment and forget it exists. I'd try ordering you to stop but that's because you're my pack if you were some random werewolf and no one else was around…" Stiles smirks "For the sake of training give me a head start?"

"An enemy wouldn't." Derek calls over, moving to sit on the stairs next to his dad.

"Unless they were the cocky kind that likes to talk and underestimate humans like every idiot we've faced so far. But fine. Okay." He slowly leans to the side to pick up a rock he'd been eyeing, Isaac moves forward, but Stiles quickly steps aside and continues their circle, placing the rock in the front pocket of his over shirt.

"What is he doing?" He hears his dad ask.

Derek shrugs and Scott comes over to watch, "He's always got a plan. Stiles can get out of anything, you should know that Mr. Stilinski." Stiles bends forward to fill both his hands with dirt.

"God, please don't throw that in my eyes." Isaac says, not bothering to step forward in fear of being blinded.

"Not the plan." Stiles says, snapping upright. He puts most of the dirt in his pockets and as Isaac steps closer again he throws it in his face, "but it was a good idea! Thanks!" He calls, bolting into the woods. He memorizes his path as he runs, taking out one hand full of dirt and throwing it to the left, darting right hoping that the mix of his own scent with the soil is enough to confuse the beta. He takes out his cell and scrolls through his apps blindly, taking his eyes off where he's heading as little as possible as he opens the camera and starts swearing and laughing as he runs for his life in a wide loop, zigzagging through tree cover as best he can.

He waits until he's about to cross the path they came in on, the small hill with tall grass straight forward before he whips off his shirt, using the weight of the rock to roll it through the brush ahead and taking another right, heading for the lowest branch of a tree and swinging himself up just in time to see Isaac run past towards the shirt. He takes as quiet a deep breath as he can before swinging slowly back down. He throws the rest of the dirt in the same direction he threw it earlier, hoping it wasn't quite on the mark to make it seem like he was trying to fake out Isaac again by following the fake path from before. When he hears Isaac's frustrated growl, he presses play on the phone and tosses it the same way, sending out a little prayer for his touch screen as he follows the path he ran in on and hopes he doesn't step off the scent trail as he runs back to the clearing.

When he reaches the group, Stiles smiles at his victory, grabs a water bottle and takes a seat on the ground in front of Derek and his dad. Derek squeezes the back of his neck, letting out breathy laughter.

It takes about five minutes for Isaac to get back, holding his now silent phone and the shirt, looking very confused.

"How the hell did you do that?"

Stiles shrugs, looking over to Jackson with his biggest smile, "I climbed a tree." Isaac throws the shirt at Stiles face.

"This is why we call Stiles." Lydia says, patting Jackson's leg where she's out of the car and snacking with the pack again.

Derek's hand moves down to his shoulder so he can pull Stiles back to look at him, "Show me."

That wasn't happening. He didn't even know how that worked. He was going to chalk it up to Lydia's ear drum bursting scream and Isaac not trying as hard as he could have. "But you can sense where I am."

"I want to see what you did." There's this glint in Derek's eyes like he's a little impressed and a lot flirting and Stiles thinks, okay. If this leads where he thinks Derek is trying to hint at him that it's going to lead, Stiles is up for another run. He keeps eye contact as he chugs down the rest of the water and throws in a wink just in case that wasn't clear enough.

"Let's do this." He walks over to get his phone and puts the shirt back on.

* * *

Derek watches his mate run into the woods and tries to stay seated and relaxed as the Sheriff's heart rate increases next to him.

"You can hear what's happening can't you? Tell me."

"He's running. Loudly. I hope that's not his only plan." Derek says and the Sheriff tenses.

"Keep talking. He's got to be doing something else."

"He is but I can't tell what. Isaac keeps veering off and weaving back to him. It's putting distance between them but I don't know what he's-" Derek stops and listens harder, scenting the air for blood as Stiles suddenly starts swearing. His heart races for a second at the thought that he was hurt by something other than Isaac, but he's still moving fast and laughing.

"What?" Sheriff Stilinsi asks, standing up, fear dripping off him.

Derek sighs, "Stiles is doing what he does best."

"What's that?"

"Talking. God Stiles just shut up and run." He had to have a plan, he couldn't be this stupid. Then again he was laughing, did he think this was a joke? Derek heard something crash threw some bushes, thumping and tripping and he scented the air for blood again, but it wasn't Stiles. He could feel Stiles stop and slow his breathing, Isaac took off after the noise and Stiles stayed put. "He's so smart." Derek couldn't help grinning, his mate should have put more distance between them, but that was still a good idea.

"What? What is he doing?"

"I'm not really sure but he made something sound like a person tripping and Isaac went after it."

"Did he throw the rock?"

"No. If he just threw it, it would make a quick noise maybe enough to make you look away for a second and make sure no one else is approaching but it would just be one short noise. This was different."

"An animal maybe?"

Derek shakes his head and stays focused on the woods. Stiles is jogging back towards the clearing. His voice starts up again, swearing, breathing heavy with loud footfalls and snapping branches, he's laughing again as something is skidding through the leaves with him. He can hear two Stiles. One heading towards the clearing where he went in and the other sliding and bumping down a slope and towards the cars. Derek breaths out a laugh as Stiles careens into view, going straight for the water then plopping down in front of him. The red plaid he was wearing is gone but Derek doesn't mind as he takes in how the Tshirt clings to his shoulders. It's a little big, but he can't help the hitch in his breathing as he squeezes the back of his mate's neck and feels the thin cloth scrape his palm. It would be so easy to slide his hand under the collar and touch more skin, drag his fingers through the sweat making the fabric cling to Stiles back and soak in his scent.

Isaac comes back and Derek can hear the talk around him but all he can think about is following that scent through the woods and catching Stiles. He wants to see how he outwitted his beta and he wants to reward him for making it back alive.

It takes a minute and some abuse of the knowledge that Stiles like his eyes when they're red for his mate to agree, but then he's putting on the plaid shirt again, picking up another rock to put in the pocket of his shirt and putting more dirt in his pants pockets.

Derek rotates his ankle, the flesh has knitted itself back together, and the tendon is healing but still torn in places and will be sore for a while. It won't give Stiles an advantage but it will definitely give him a better shot than if Derek was running at full strength. Stiles notices the slip in his attention and puts his phone in his back pocket before he kneels down and reaches over to lift up his pant leg, he can't help flinching.

"You shouldn't be running yet."

"I'm going to be doing more watching than chasing. It'll be fine in a few more minutes anyway." Derek says as he grabs his hand and pulls him up, giving it a squeeze before letting go. "Come on."

Derek watched Stiles run on a path almost identical to the one his scent and Isaac's were mixed on from moments ago. He weaved left and right, darting in and out of sight and doing something to make a softer hint of his scent mix with the earth to the side once he was hidden behind a cluster of trees. Derek would be tempted to follow it if he couldn't feel that tug telling him Stiles was going another way. They're going in a circle, he picks up the scent from the first turn up ahead when Stiles darts behind a wide tree and he hears that noise again, like someone tripping through the bushes where Stiles was headed and smells his mate's scent up ahead, but that same string tugs at the back of his mind and tells him to look up. Stiles is perched on the branch above him, shirt off again and smiling as he pants.

"Isaac kept running and I used the time to slow my breathing, climb down and make a new scent path." Stiles drops from the tree and walks back a little ways, throwing the dirt from his pocket forward when the trees to his left are about to make him visible to someone searching the hills below, He heads back towards Derek and the start of the original path to pull out his phone and play the video. "I recorded myself running and figured I should be as loud as possible, you know. I threw it past the dirt, making sure it was in a spot where it would keep sliding and then did the best I could to follow the same scent path back to the start. Easy." He smiled.

Derek shook his head. That wasn't easy, that was incredibly fast and thorough thinking with a lot of risk. He reaches out to brush some bark and dirt off Stiles' chest before closing a hand in the fabric and pulling him quickly forward. Stiles stumbles and falls against him, "You're amazing." He whispers. How it took him so long to realize, he'll never know. He leans down to kiss whatever Stiles was about to say right off his mates lips and can't make himself stop.

Especially when Stiles takes control, licking the seam of his lips and nibbling his way in to Derek's mouth. His mate wraps clinging arms around him, hands brushing up and down Derek's back until he opens up for him and nails scrape down his tattoo and back up into his hair. Derek tries to take control of the kiss, pressing and sliding his tongue against Stiles' as he pulls him closer by the shirt and scrapes his own nails over Stile's scalp.

"Is this training or foreplay?" His mate gasps and pants before retaliating, walking him backwards up against the tree he was perched in and moving his hands down to squeeze Derek's hips and push him harder against the bark, attacking his mouth with new vigor.

Derek could end this battle for dominance without even trying if he could only get his hands to stop moving, get his fingers to stop tracing and squeezing. Stop running his nails up through the light hair on his mate's arms and grasping the biceps flexing with the effort of pinning him. Stop sneaking his finger tips under the hem of the short sleeves, searching for uncharted skin.

Stiles brings a hand up to tug at the hair on the back of his head, changing the angle of the kiss and making him groan. A leg sneaks between his own and Derek has to pull away for air. He lets his head fall to Stiles shoulder, panting into the skin and bringing the hot scent wafting back up to his face. He has to hum against the sensation for a second before he can bring himself to speak.

"Not here." He breaths into Stiles' neck, even as he runs his hands downs Stiles' sides until they can sneak back up his shirt. His mate has lean muscles, runners muscles carved out from lacrosse and all their run in with things that need running from but they're not bulky, the skin still soft and quivering underneath his palms.

"Why not?" His mates whispers against his ear, nibbling it before placing a kiss behind it. Voices come to him on the breeze, he knows there's a reason, it's just not as important as Stiles running his hands down his spine and playing with the hem of his pants. Stiles fingers scratch against the denim and his skin, circling his waist and around to the front where his thumb pulls against the button, letting it flick back, the teasing action making Derek's breath catch in his throat in anticipation. Those voices float back again and as much as he hates himself, so do the reasons they need to stop.

"Your dad will get worried if we're gone too long." He pants.

"We won't be gone that long." Stiles says, those damn hands circling back around and slip into his jeans to knead and squeeze his ass. Derek slams his head back against the tree and moans as finger nails sink in to the bare skin before Stiles pinches him.

"Fuck. I knew it." Stiles groans against his neck. They're both panting as Stiles new form of leverage brings their hips together and Derek can't help but to buck up as Stiles gropes him and runs his lips from his ear down to his collar bone and up the other side.

His hands flex on Stiles' hips, torn between pulling him harder in and pushing him away. "The pack can hear us" he breaths out, growling, not whimpering, as Stiles rolls their hips together again and scrapes his teeth over Derek's pulse. With one last squeeze, his mate brings a hand to push Derek back against the tree again and the other to scrape at his scalp. He never knew he could love the feel of fingers in his hair this much. Stiles tugged his head down so his eyes could watch Derek's face as he scraped his scalp again. "You like that huh?" He could feel his eyelids flutter at the touch and tried to roll is hips forward again missing the heat and friction, but he wouldn't push past Stiles' hold. "I love your eyes." They kiss again, hot and slow, Derek's eyes slipping closed as he loses his breath again. "I didn't do this part before, but I think I'll still win." He whispers against Derek's lips, pressing one last kiss to them before stepping back "You have to get my shirt." He says and runs away. Derek shivers at the loss of heat. What the hell just happened?

Oh.

His eyes fly open as he races after his mate.

* * *

Jackson lays back, resting his head in Lydia's soft lap. She keeps running her fingers through his hair. Typically he'd be pushing her away but he's knows his hair is already screwed from running through the woods and fighting with Derek so he doesn't really mind. That and the tremors in her hands aren't as bad now that she's doing something with them.

Jackson turned his head to look at the Sheriff's boot bouncing on the steps as he jiggles his leg. He listens to the creak of the old wood and watches the dirt and dust float down to the ground under the porch. He stretched out his leg and turned his foot so it caught under the Sheriff's and stopped the movement. Sheriff Stilinski jumped before moving his leg away. Jackson sighed, at least the noise stopped, the man didn't need to like him. He didn't expect any different since he found out about the Kanima and saw him as a werewolf for hours. He was probably disgusted they had touched.

"Sorry."

Jackson looked back to him, "What?"

"I apologized, for the noise." The man sighed again, opting to play with the ripped cardboard on top of the milk bone box instead of going back to the incessant leg jiggling. "They've been gone a while haven't they?"

Jackson shrugs. "I just heard him make the tripping noise again." McCall says, with the attention off him, Jackson relaxes against Lydia and goes back to listening to the chase. From the sounds of it, Derek didn't fall for Stiles' little trick. What a loser, thinking he could pull the same thing twice.

"What are they doing now?"

"Just talking. Derek figured it out and Stiles explained the rest. I think they're on their way back." Scott vaults over the railing of the deck to raid the snacks again. He's sniffing around and Jackson opens up an eye to look, what was so hard about picking a bag of chips? "Allison, do you have wolvesbane in your purse?" Scott pulled out the big eyes he used on the girls and Stiles, looking like a heartbroken idiot.

"No Scott, you know I don't carry those." Her heart wasn't lying. Jackson didn't know that. Now he did.

"Your bag reeks."

"I left it in the garage. I'm sorry, I'll wash it." Jackson rolled his eyes, if he ever found wolvesbane on Lydia's purse he'd probably thank his lucky stars she was trying to protect herself and not rely on others. Although if that scream was any indication, she definitely could. With that last awkward _are Scott and Allison together?_ moment he didn't need today, things got quiet again. Even Boyd and Erica stopped whispering about finding her an anchor. And that's when he heard it. Both eyes snapped open and he sat straight up, nearly making the Sheriff jump off the stairs.

"What, what did you hear?" Jackson tries to talk but can only open his mouth because anything he would typically say gets cut off when he remembers this man is the Sheriff and not only could he arrest him, but he could ban Stiles from the pack if Derek did something like screw his son in the woods and that would just be shit for everyone.

"Nothing." Scott says, tilting his head and listening with a frown on his face. "They aren't talking anymore or walking but I hear their hearts, they're-"

"No!" Erica yells, "What was that? Are they making out? Where's my phone? I need a picture." Boyd grabs her arm and pulls her back to the ground before she can run off and break up whatever's going on. Jackson lays back down turning his face into Lydia's stomach as she giggles.

"What? It can't be that bad." He can hear the smile in her voice, but he doesn't want to move his ears from the comforting beat of her heart blocking out the noises in the woods long enough to look.

"No, that was the worst pick up line in the history of Stiles." He said to her lap and she giggled some more.

"God it's like walking in on your parents!" Erica yells. "Scott. Hang in there."

Jackson's head jerks up at the bang from Scott jumping off the porch, McCall looks like he's going to cry as he and Erica hug it out. Freaks. Isaac is moving away from the tree line, not that it would help, and the Sheriff waves him over, red in the face but powering through it.

"Can't you… Never mind, I'll go break it up."

"Sheriff Stilinski? I don't know if you really want to know but-" They all wince and groan at the noise that just came out of Derek. Jackson buried his face in Lydia's stomach again covering his ears, she decided to be nice and cover his hands with hers.

"But what?" He could hear over their heart beats, Stiles' dad was not sounding very happy. They were never going to see Stiles again. Except for at school, but he was just annoying there so that didn't count.

"From what we're hearing Derek is trying valiantly to persuade Stiles to stop. Stiles, uh… I think he has Derek pinned." No way.

"Stiles has him pinned?!" Jackson shot up again, listening, and sure enough Derek was making noises he'd regret listening for later but it sounded like he was struggling against something as he told Stiles the pack could hear them. "How the fuck did that scrawny little bitch take him down?" Sheriff Stilinski walks back to the porch and grabs the milk bone box, hurling it at Jackson's chest before he could react. "What the fuck?"

"Watch your mouth and don't talk about Stiles like that. If he's your anchor, treat him like one and show him some respect." Jackson sat down again. Everyone was in different stages of trying to hold back laughter and straight out gasping and snorting while Scott started a slow clap. Lydia brushed some crumbs off his chest and leaned against him.

"It's okay babe. You did your best, and Derek wasn't running away from Stiles so maybe it was easier." She said before laughing too.

* * *

Stiles ran into the yard, barely getting to the blood stained patch of dirt they had been starting the fights at before Derek crashed through the trees and passed him to step in his way. "Hey, you forgot my shirt."

Derek shook his head, "You're dead."

"I'm not dead, I'm on goo!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Goo! The starting point! I made it back, you can't kill me." Stiles said, stepping around him and going to sit on the steps and better hide what could easily become an embarrassing situation. He saw Derek's back and nearly choked as the alpha turned to keep lecturing him on his survival tactics.

"Did you make it to your car or pack for an escape?"

"I call this pack," Stiles gestured to everyone watching them "and I made it to my taser. Now, stop being a horrible loser and let me gloat for a second." He went up to Derek, grabbing his shoulders and turning him so the pack wouldn't see the scratch marks half covered by Derek's jeans and on the back of his neck. They were already fading into nonexistence because life was unfair. "Erica, _this _is how you use a kiss to distract and gain advantage!" Stiles ran his fingers lightly over the fading marks at the hem of Derek's jeans and the alpha twitched.

"Derek, control yourself! Stiles for love of god stop touching him." Erica whined, covering her mouth and nose. Scott did the same next to her and he felt a little bad. Jackson just looked traumatized and Boyd and Isaac looked simultaneously amused and uncomfortable. "Oh man, Scott."

"Yeah?"

"I think it's going to get worse."

"Don't say that!" Scott mumbled behind his hand.

"What's going to get worse?" Stiles asks without thinking because they both look so upset and that's just what he does.

"How Derek smells when he goes into heat!" Erica yells and Stiles want to be mortified, he really does, but his dad just did a priceless spit take and it got all over Jackson's pants and this whole day just needs someone to laugh at it.

Derek went back to the woods as Stiles laughed with the others. When he could breathe again, he did his best to divert his dad's attention away from _what Erica did _not_ just give away about Alphas_. "Erica, come up with a new anchor yet?" Stiles asked, heading back to his seat and his water bottle. All of a sudden he really wanted training to be over so he could get Derek alone again, preferably without the pack in hearing distance. Wonder why.

"The first time I felt the moon."

Stiles nods, he's not sure if it was a good idea with the whole less control under the full moon thing, but at least she actually put some thought into this one.

Derek ran back into the clearing, Stiles shirt in hand and Erica scrunched up her nose again.

"Gross, now I have to fight you while you smell like sex." Yeah, the car ride home was not going to be pleasant.


	8. Fucking Facon

**Prompt:** This is probably really mean but since Stiles and Derek are sharing emotions through the bond can you make Derek have a panic attack and have to face some of his emotions like a real boy?

**A/N:** I most certainly can. Trigger warning for panic attacks - though this does have a happy ending :) Enjoy, and keep those prompts coming!

* * *

It was time for a new stove if you asked Stiles. The pop out burners were a pain to clean and always had something on them to make the place smell like burning plastic no matter how he washed them. The back left one sparked if you used it, and the oven! Forget it. The pizza rolls were either going to take an hour and still be cold in the middle or turn into charcoal briquettes in under 10 min. If there was ever going to be a house fire, Stiles had big money on that stove from hell being the instigator.

Still, he was making breakfast for Derek and his dad and the eggs cooked fine. He was in the middle of french toast but he hadn't burned any yet and its warm cinnamon smell covered the burnt plastic. At least to him, Derek looked a little uncomfortable, but that was probably more to do with the pot of coffee being passed between him and his dad in full Beacon Hills Sheriff uniform, gun included, after being caught sleeping in Stiles bed this morning. With Stiles. All cuddly and half naked. Yeah, it had been an awkward morning so far. Either way, the alpha's head snapped up seconds before the worlds smallest piece of tin foil, that had apparently snuck into the microwave, sparked and lit whatever vegans used for grease on fire. He was just trying to be cholesterol conscious.

Fucking facon.

* * *

Derek felt the world slow down as he heard the snap and watched the spark send a hot blue light through the microwave that quickly turned to flame. He and the Sheriff stood up at the same time, knocking over the chairs with a loud crash. The Sheriff started digging through the cabinets but Derek froze as he watched Stiles spring to action and try to smother the flames with the towel from the sink. He knew you weren't supposed to use water on grease, but the towel was useless as it soaked in the burning oil and caught fire itself. Stiles yelped and finally Derek's body and mind started functioning again. The towel Stiles dropped had fallen on some mail and was quickly spreading over the countertop as the forgotten French toast burned and sent smoke into the room. Derek darted to his mate, half tackling him as he tried to pull him out the back door and into safety. Stiles just pulled back, trying to move things off burners and away from the fire to stop its spread as the Sheriff continued throwing open cabinets. "Stiles!" Derek yelled with all the force he could, trying to get his mate to forget the kitchen and think about his life. Stiles looked back at him and something on his face must have been convincing enough because Stiles let Derek haul him out the door even as his father found the fire extinguisher and started putting out the flames.

Derek pulled them all the way to where Stiles' property met fenced off woods and tugged his mate to the ground taking Stiles hands in his and turning them face up to look for damage. Stiles fingers were pink from the heat and the tips were shining with the grease and burn blistered skin. It could have been so much worse. Still, Derek couldn't breathe. The smoke and chemicals were stuck in his nose and throat and his lungs heaved trying to get more air. He couldn't look away from Stiles' hands even when he heard his mate talking. His vision blurred as watched the hands shake and he still couldn't breathe. It was like his whole world was stopping and spinning out of his control at the same time. Just like the fire. And thinking about the fire made it so much worse because fire had taken everything from him already, now he had someone he wanted to keep so badly and it could have taken him too. That smell was still there, they were still in danger. Stiles was always going to be in danger. His mate's hands moved to hold tight to his wrists and Derek had this moment of clarity where he realized it wasn't Stiles hand that were shaking, it was his. His whole body was tense and vibrating with barely contained pure fear and he had no idea how to stop it. He looked up and couldn't keep his eyes in place, taking everything in, too much to focus on and not enough to get any details other than Stiles. Stiles was okay. Where was the Sheriff? How could he leave him in there? How could he leave Stiles without his father? But the man was coming out the door, waving some smoke out of his face before he was running to them, saying something Derek couldn't hear over the ringing in his ears.

He couldn't breathe. He couldn't hear. He was dying. He looked down at where Stiles was grasping his wrists again. Stiles was going to watch him die. He couldn't let him see that. He had to go, run. Get away. He tried to stand, but Stiles kept pulling him down and yelling. He kept hearing his name and then Derek felt Stile grab the back of his head and pull his face down to press it into his neck.

He still couldn't catch his breath, but every time he gasped the smell would attack his nose and tongue. Smoke, burning grease, plastic, but underneath it all was Stiles. Stiles who was holding him tight and rocking them and saying something. Derek listened to the rumble in his chest and the pounding heart and blinked against the spots in his vision and the dizziness. He could hear him, he was crying.

"Derek I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry please just slow down, it's okay. Come on, you can do it. I'm so sorry."

Derek tried to do what he said, to slow down. To concentrate. It was okay. They were okay.

"I've never seen him like this, I don't know what to do." Derek tried to speak, to tell Stiles it'll be alright but he just makes a choked off noise as he continues to gasp and Stiles holds him tighter.

"Stiles, calm down or you'll have one too-" The Sheriff was saying but Derek couldn't make sense of it before Stiles was talking again, and his voice as all he wanted to hear.

"Oh God. I'm doing this. I'm making it worse." He let go and tried to move away but Derek couldn't let that happen. He twisted his fists in the back of Stiles' shirt and pulled him back again, burying his face deeper into Stiles' neck and his scent. "Derek!" was yelled right in his ear. "Derek, stop. Let go." Why was Stiles doing this? Derek clenched his fists tighter a few times before he forced them to let go of the fabric. Stiles puts both hands on the sides of Derek's face and tilted his head up to look into his eyes. "Derek. Breathe in and hold it." Derek tried but he had to let it back out so he could gulp in more. "Derek. Listen to me. That's an order, do you want to disappoint your mate? Hold your breath!" Stiles barked at him, his face stone even though his eyes were wet with tears. He couldn't make Stiles cry. He'd hold his breath until it killed him. "Good. Think about me, I'm your anchor right? Control this like you do your wolf. Just breathe." Derek tried again. "Good. Breathe me in, breathe out the bad. You're fine, you're going to be fine."

Derek could slowly start to think again, really think. He was okay, Stiles was here, the Sheriff looked fine, if a little dirty. The house wasn't on fire. They were safe, they were okay. He reached up and pulled Stiles' hands away from his face. He looked at the blisters on his finger tips again and concentrated, pulling away Stiles' pain.

"Hey, hey you don't need to do that. I'm fine, just relax." Derek shook his head and continued until they both sighed. "Okay, maybe it did sting a little. Thanks." He nodded.

"What did he just do?"

"I burned my hand, he took the pain away." Derek watched the blisters slowly disappear and the skin go from irritated to healthy and soft again. He smiled at the knowledge that he _could _heal Stiles, but he would keep that to himself for now, not wanting his mate to get reckless thinking he could heal anything because a little burn was one thing, but if that fire was worse… he swallowed down another gulp of air trying not to think of that. "You okay?" he nodded again.

"Yeah, was that-" He couldn't bring himself to finish because if this is what Stiles and Isaac went through every time, he wanted to give them medals of honor and he definitely never wanted to ever trigger Isaac or let him trigger himself on purpose again.

"A panic attack. A bad one. Have you ever-"

"No." And he never wanted another one.

"That's probably why. They're worse when you don't know what's happening. You think you're dying and you're out of control. I mean, they never really get any better, but they're easier to stop when you know what's going on. Sometimes."

"I need to go." Derek heard himself say. That's what he did when something got too emotional. He wasn't used to all the talk-it-out moments they've been having over the last few days. He didn't bottle up his emotions, he just used saved them for later in a fight. It was fine, it worked. And right now he just felt so guilty and ashamed. He just needed space, time to clear his head.

"Okay. Yeah. Let's get out of here."

"No." Derek's stomach turned at the hurt look Stiles gave him. "I'm s… I just need to be alone." His mate nodded but he still looked sad and it had his wolf begging to stay. "I'll call later."

* * *

"You alright?" His dad asked as he watched Derek walk back to his car.

"Yeah. Fine."

"He just needs some space. Give him time." Stiles nodded, he knew, but he was kind of hoping that the space Derek needed could involve him, that he could help him get through what just happened. Because it was his fault. He wrapped the left over facon in tinfoil. He decided to use the microwave directions instead of the stovetop because it was the stove from hell and microwaving it would be faster. He didn't check it well enough when he put it on the plate. He spread the fire instead of looking for the extinguisher like an idiot.

He gave Derek his panic attacks.

Stiles wouldn't wish anxiety on his worst enemy. Maybe Gerard, but in all seriousness, no. Panic attacks were horrible, they turned your world upside down and could keep you from living your life if you let them. And for someone life Derek who kept his emotions, except anger, let's be honest, in such order- never enjoying a happy moment, never trying to really connect with anyone even though he was so obviously lonely… panic attacks could destroy everything that the pack had built for him. Stiles shouldn't have let him go off on his own. If he reverted back to the lonely, brooding guy who thought he could handle everything himself that he and Scott found in the woods a year ago, Stiles was going to kill him. Not really, maybe beat him to a pulp. Or put a circle of mountain ash around his Camaro or something.

"Let's go check out the house." His dad said, heading back and Stiles followed.

When Stiles walked in, all he could smell was smoke. That had to change asap. He looked at the mess, at the black marks up the wall behind the microwave and over the counter and on the ceiling above where the French toast burned on the stove. There was foam from the fire extinguisher liquefying and dripping everywhere. It could have been so much worse, but this was still going to take a lot of work. "You're going to be late. I can clean this up and pick up some paint while you're at work."

"It's going to take more than paint." As his dad took the microwave out, the bottom of the cabinet above it gave away and dishes fell with it. The other cabinets above that side of the counter all had damage on the doors. The stove top on the other side had some serious damage under the smoke stains too and Stiles was almost happy they finally had an excuse to replace it.

"I'll take care of it. It'll give me something to do." His dad looked at him like he grew another head. "What? I do house stuff! I could use your credit card though." His dad sighed but dug out his wallet.

"Are you sure you can handle it?"

"I'll get the pack to help. Cabinets can't be any worse than a Kanima."

"Alright. Be careful and if you run into a problem, don't worry about it, I'll get a guy in tomorrow."

"Yeah, yeah, go to work."

"See you tonight, kid." Stiles nodded and watched his dad leave before he sat on the floor and looked up at the mess. A glass decided to slide out through the hole in the cabinet and smash with the plates on the counter. He sighed and took out his phone. He wasn't going to call the whole pack, but he could use a really use a friend right now.

"Yo Scotty, I need your help man."

* * *

Isaac… wasn't comfortable. He was sitting on his bed as Derek paced back and forth in front of his door. It seemed like the man was trying to get out an apology for something but Isaac had no idea what it was. The longer Derek stayed there smelling like smoke and fear the more worried Isaac got. Derek had been like a brother to him the last few months. He gave him a place to stay, a purpose, the feeling of family that Isaac thought was gone the day those two soldiers showed up on his front door and his dad started drinking. He was no Camden, but no one was. Still, Derek was family now. The only family he had at the moment and if he was about to kick Isaac out, he had no idea what he would do or where he would go. Then again, that didn't explain the smoke. "Derek. Stop pacing and just say it, you're making me nervous."

Derek stopped right where he was and sat down, looking up at Isaac like he was about to cry. Isaac was in over his head. Derek didn't argue, didn't leave, didn't order him to not tell his alpha what to do. He sat on the floor… and looked _up _to him. Sadly. What did he do? "Derek, I… I can't help unless you tell me what happened."

"Do you need help?" Now Isaac was really confused.

"No?"

"I want to help you with your panic attacks. I don't want you to trigger yourself anymore. If you want to see a therapist or anyone I can pay for it."

Isaac was taken aback. Like he said, Derek was like a brother, he knew the guy cared but this was out of character. And then he remembered the training session and ducked his head in embarrassment. "Is this because I cried? ...On you."

"I had one." Derek blurted.

"One? …oh. Are you okay?"

"Yes!" He said as if it were stupid to ask if anything could hurt the big bad alpha. Isaac just watched him and waited. "I didn't know they felt like that."

"What triggered it?" Isaac figured the smoke smell was the answer but asked anyway. Talking it out wouldn't work if Derek wouldn't actually talk.

"Fire at Stiles' house."

That was not what he was expecting. "Oh my God Derek! Why didn't you tell anyone? Is he okay? What happened?"

"They're fine. The house is fine, I think. Didn't go back inside. But I froze when it happened. I should have put out the fire. I should have protected him."

"Derek, you can't blame yourself for being scared."

"I wasn't scared, I froze."

"Panic attack. Key word panic, or anxiety if you want, either one means scared. And there's nothing wrong with that."

"Freezing get's people killed."

"Well, it happened. You're okay, he's okay. Even the house is okay. If you're worried about it happening again, I can give you some techniques to calm down."

"I don't need it."

Isaac went back to staring, hoping he was pulling off a good impression of Derek's glare until the alpha got up and left the room. When he slammed the bathroom door and turned on the shower, Isaac figured it was safe to continue. "In case you change your mind, I know Stiles has some he'll give you. He's a counter, counts his breath. I 4, ou 4. I have a happy memory I reach for like our anchor. I think that's why it was so easy for me to calm down my first full moon, I've had that anchor a long time. Other people repeat something important to them, or hold their breath, some people use aroma therapy. There's a lot of ways to deal with them, and accepting them might even make you stronger." He got up and left, giving Derek some space. The alpha never wanted people around when he had a bad day, Isaac figured this counted. He'd go check on Stiles, maybe letting him know his mate was okay would help.

* * *

"Man, it reeks in here." Scott was saying for the hundredth time, pulling the color of his shirt over his nose where he was sweeping up broken glass and fire extinguisher gunk.

Stiles had just finished emptying the cabinets. Everything they could save had been moved to the kitchen table to wash later, just in case, and whatever they couldn't was going in the metal trash can with the microwave pieces on the curb. Now he was trying to measure the old cabinets and take the door handles off so the intact ones that were on the other wall and avoided the fire would match the new ones. It was taking longer than he thought. He wasn't exactly sure how to measure cabinets or which dimensions they would need so he just measured everything.

They didn't talk much about what happened, mainly just work, tv and friends until they were on the way back from the hardware store. The cabinets were ordered, the closest ones he could find to what they had, but they wouldn't be able to pick them up for a few days. He picked out paints and primer and all the brushes , trays, and tape they would need. He decided not to look for a stove. One look at how expensive they were and he thought that should be left up to his dad. He did get a new microwave though. One that actually had a popcorn button and maybe wouldn't try to blow up the house over one teeny tiny piece of foil Stiles couldn't even find when he was cleaning. He looked. He spent way too much time looking at the charred remains of the low cholesterol, vegan bacon for the shiny speck that caused all this so he could curse its very existence.

"Stiles?"

"Yeah?"

"You know it's not your fault right?" That's all it took for his walls to crumble down and all the insecurity to pour out. Stiles was insecure, he was very insecure, but he wasn't usually like this. Insecurities were for hiding, sometimes even from yourself. If he could put on a happy face for others, sometimes he could forget he was really a nervous wreck inside. Maybe this was another bond thing. Was Derek like this too? And then Derek.

Look what he did to the guy. Derek, alpha male, leap first, I'll take the guy even though he's enormous and will probably kill me Hale – had a panic attack that, god it was so scary. Stiles had never seen one from the outside before. Isaac had them, but his were more like a ptsd episode where he curled in on himself and got it under control in his own head as soon as possible. Derek was a mess and it was all his fault. "It is all my fault. Derek had a panic attack."

"What?"

"He took my panic attacks with the bond I guess and the fire triggered it and it was really bad Scott, and then he just left."

"He probably didn't know what to do with an actual emotion."

"He has emotions, Scott."

"Yeah, glare, angry, and I'll kill you if you don't stop annoying me." Stiles used to think that too, but if these past few days had shown him anything, it was that things affected Derek way more than the pack knew. "Did you give him the panic attack on purpose?"

"No!"

"Then stop blaming yourself and, I don't know, go talk to him or something."

"He wanted to be left alone." Stiles said, because that was still bothering him.

"Go after we paint. He's been alone all day." He guessed that was acceptable. Maybe he could bring over dinner since he screwed up breakfast.

"Yeah, okay. Let's get to work. And you have to sniff test me when we're done."

"What? Why?"

"So I don't smell like smoke."

Scott just sighed. "Stiles, everything smells like smoke." Stiles groaned. When he got home the first thing he did was open every window in the house so it could air out while Scott started ripping out the old cabinets. He was stripping his bed and empting his drawers, ready to take everything to the laundry room when he heard the creak on the top of his porch, right near his bedroom window.

"Derek?" Finally. It had only been a few hours, but it was such a relief that he was okay and willing to come back. When Isaac poked his head in the window all that hope deflated. "Oh. Hey Isaac. You know there's like a werewolf welcome mat at the front door now right?"

"Sorry."

"It's okay. Derek tell you about the fire?"

"Yeah. I thought you might need help cleaning up."

Stiles laughed. "You my friend, are an angel. Yes we need help. Scott is ripping out cabinets, I'm about to try and get the smoke smell out of the house so Derek might consider coming back one day and then we have to paint."

"I can go grab lunch and be back in time to help paint."

"Angel." He said again, going back to making the pile of clothes as Isaac went back out the window.

After burgers, milk shakes, and bless the beta's heart _curly fries, _they got to work covering everything in plastic and scrubbing the walls over the smoke stains as best they could.

"So how did it happen anyway? Derek didn't say." Isaac asked, opening a can of primer and pouring it into the tray.

"I've been making my dad eat the facon Lydia gave me to try because it's better for him. I saved the rest in tinfoil and must have left a piece on when I put it in the microwave. It spread so fast though. I'm telling Lydia to cancel her stock in the stuff. What's the point in lowering your cholesterol if the food gives you a heart attack before you even get to eat it?" He let out a shaky laugh and it got quiet again as they each grabbed a roller to work on the wall or ceiling. He let a minute go by before he couldn't hold it in anymore. "How's Derek?"

Isaac smiled like he'd been waiting for the question too. "I think he feels guilty." Stiles nearly hit himself in the face with the roller when his hand went slack.

"About what? It was my fault!" Scott groaned, shaking his head but kept painting obviously knowing it was a losing battle to try to convince him further right now.

"He said he froze when it happened. He probably feels like he didn't protect you." Stiles did hit himself in the face that time.

"Are you kidding? He looked to the microwave before it even happened. He jumped right up when I couldn't put it out and hauled me out the back door even though I was fighting him because I wanted to keep trying. He was mid panic attack and still tried to get up and go help my dad." He was in love with an idiot. How could Derek possibly think any of this was his fault?

"You know how it feels Stiles. It's like your wading in water, everything speeds up and you're moving so slow."

"He was still hyperventilating while he was trying to take my pain away. I didn't even hurt that bad." Was all Stiles could say because even though Derek screwed up sometimes on the hero front, he didn't today. It was that loner problem again. Derek had to do everything alone and if anyone helped, he felt like he didn't get the job done right. Alpha males, werewolf or not, were morons and Sties was going to have to tell him that later.

"You got burned?" Scott was yelling. "Where?" And there was his other worry wart, how did he surround himself with these people. Stiles looked into those puppy eyes that asked him to be his friend back in Kindergarten and remembered, he surrounded himself with broken people that needed love more than anyone else. And if putting up with their macho fronts and occasionally letting them fight his battles and be over protective made them happy, then so be it. They were his family and he loved them all.

"Just my fingers." He said looking down at the hand already covered in primer. "The skin was pink and new on both hands…what? Stiles rubbed his fingers together. Did he heal like a wolf? Was this a mate thing or was it Derek? If Derek could heal him and didn't say anything out of some ridiculous idea that Stiles was going to be less careful than he was going to give him something of his own to heal. As if to prove a point, the universe had him slip in the puddle of primer he had been dripping onto the tarp and fall right on his back, cracking his skull against the linoleum. Stiles sighed, this day could really stop now, anytime.

Hours later and after a triple layer of primer and double layer of paint, Stiles arms were shaking and he was exhausted. He was also incredibly happy Scott and Isaac helped, especially when they figured out they had to buy another can and paint the whole room because the freshly painted wall didn't actually match the others even though they did the whole pay extra to create a paint match color thing. His dad had even come home for a break and was impressed with their progress. Now he was trusting that no one would be stupid enough to rob the Sheriff's house as he left all the windows open to continue airing out and went to take a shower at Scott's house because, unfortunately, both betas informed him that he and the house still reeked of smoke. Isaac thought it would be fine, but Stiles wanted all reminders of that morning to be gone when he went to talk to Derek.

He stepped out of the bathroom as clean as he could get with clothes straight from the dryer with extra dryer sheets and went to Scott's kitchen for approval. Both betas smile at him, laughing and letting him know he missed some paint on his eyebrow but he was fine.

"You need a ride back home Isaac?"

"Actually… mind if I stay here for a while Scott?"

"Yeah, no problem dude."

"Thanks. I don't really want to be in the loft when they make up."

"More like make out." Scott gagged.

"Exactly."

Stiles rolled his eyes and made sure to slam the front door.

* * *

Derek knew Stiles was there before he got up the nerve to open the door. It took a while. Derek heard his heart beat and smelled his scent mixed with paint, Scott and Isaac and still a little smoke from his bedroom. When minutes passed, he moved out into the den to be closer. Ten minutes later he was standing in front of the door debating whether or not to open it himself when Stiles finally got up the nerve and slid the door aside, taking in a sharp breath when Derek was right there. He blinked up at him before rubbing the back of his neck, "Yo, D-Derek." He stepped forward and Derek couldn't stand that he couldn't find his own scent on Stiles after barely a day.

"I'm sorry." Derek said, pulling Stiles back into a hug and probably crushing him he was squeezing so tight, but couldn't bring himself to let go again. "I'm so sorry I ever tried to scare you."

"Hey. Don't do that." Stiles coughed, trying to tap out on his shoulder. "It's my fault, you took them from me. I'm so sorry Derek. I would never have given them to you no matter what. I'm so sorry." Stiles thought it was his fault and all he could do was squeeze tighter "Derek, you're killing me man-"

"Stop. It's not your fault. I got them because I have to control my emotions all the time, I have more practice." He loosened his hold as much as he could stand.

"I have to control my emotions too, and having no emotions doesn't count as controlling them."

"I have emotions."

Stiles pulled back to look him in the eye. "Yeah, you do, but you just feed them to your wolf instead of expressing them." Derek just glared back. "That's not control, that's bottling it all up just like Jackson."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Don't go back into yourself. If you're having a hard time, talk to me instead of going off alone. And don't you dare go back to being the broody loner. These last few days you've been connecting with the pack. I got you to laugh out loud a few times." Stiles sighed and rested his forehead against Derek's chest. "I'm not saying you can't be yourself, I'm just asking that you tell me what's going on inside. When you're mad, say it. Sad, I'll do whatever it takes to make you happy. Guilty? You can't feel anymore guilty than I do. I don't want to lose you because you're scared."

"I'm not scared." Derek said before he could stop himself.

"You're lying. I can feel it. I just don't know what you're scared of."

Derek sighed, resting his head on the side of Stiles' and studying a swipe of paint behind his ear. He pulled his mate tighter to him. Stiles wanted emotion, he wanted truth and Derek didn't really know how to do that but he wanted to try and he knew where to start. "You."

Stiles tensed in his arms and the fear in Derek spiked, was this a mistake? At least he would know now and be done with the tiptoeing and waiting. "You're scared of me?" Stiles whispered to his chest.

Derek nodded his head against him. Take the chance, show emotion. He took a deep breath, aroma therapy Isaac said. If only he could bottle Stiles. Even smelling like paint and Scott's soap, it was still the best smell in the world. "I love you." He whispered back.

Stiles leaned back and snapped up his head. "What?" He asked, grabbing Derek's shoulders, eyes wide.

His mate's heart was pounding and Derek did the best he could not to school his features into the stoic mask Stiles wanted him to throw away. He pressed their foreheads together took another deep breath to say it again, the words like a weight off his chest, "I love you."

Stiles changed the angle of their heads, bringing his mouth up to press against his and Derek couldn't help but smile when he felt the wave of warmth and happiness blast through Stiles and into him. "I love you too." He said against Derek's lips.

It was going to be okay. They were going to be okay. And if he could feel that from his mate every day, Derek would never hide himself again.

* * *

**a/n:** This was supposed to be a COMPLETELY different story and then it just took on a life of its own. Panic attacks man, jeeze! P.S. facon does catch on fire in the microwave if you maybe leave a speck of tinfoil on it. It's evil and should not be trusted – eat bacon instead. Mmm, bacon.


	9. Did we just become best friends? Nope!

Prompt: think you could have Jackson come to Stiles unexpectedly and they hang out(ie watch movies and play movies). It could be due to Jackson thinking he was loosing control while making out with Lydia?

oh and if you dont mind... later on in the story, you have Scott being his typical self thinking there is something off about Jackson/Stiles and assumes Stiles is cheating on Derek with Jax. lol and the stuff he witnesses them doing looks like it until they finally reveal to the pack that they have been hanging out and Stiles has been great help to Jackson controlling his wolf?

**A/n**: Thank you The Wonderful Mistique and I hope everyone enjoys :D

Also! The movie Stoker is references below and it does go into slight detail on a couple scenes. It won't give away much of the movie besides SPOILER!SPOILER!SPOILER! Someone dies, she can be seen dying in the trailer and is a minor character and the movie has nothing to do with vampires which I guess was a shocker to a lot of viewers when it came out.

* * *

**Did we just become best friends? Nope!**

Stiles is walking Derek to the door as has become sort of a morning ritual these last few days when all of a sudden his mate gets this confused frown on his face before wiping it away with a smirk. That wasn't weird. "What?"

"You'll see." Is all he says before a quick brush of lips and a squeeze goodbye. Derek had this thing with wrapping those big hands around any part he could grab and giving a squeeze when no one was looking, Stiles _really_ didn't mind. He watches his mate pause on the porch for a second before turning around with another little smirk and jogging off. Not ten minutes later there is a knock at the door.

"Dad!" Stiles calls to where he can hear shuffling around the in cupboards in the kitchen, no doubt looking for the Pringles Stiles finished off yesterday to keep his dad from cheating on his new diet. "It's for you."

"How do you know?"

"My friends use the window." Stiles says, and it's the truth. Even with the Sheriff knowing their little secret everyone still decides to sneak in, except Derek when he knows his dad is home and it would be pointless.

"They're allowed through the front door."

"You tell them that." Because Stiles had, but apparently being creepy is way more fun for werewolves than what's convenient.

"Just answer the door."

Stiles throws his book aside, barely past the table of contents on ridiculous things Lydia could be, and heads to the door expecting a deputy when he swings it open and then remembering Derek acting weird when he sees the one beta that probably had no idea windows were the werewolf thing to do at his house because Stiles didn't think he'd ever been here. "Yo…" he draws out.

"I don't crawl through windows." Stiles is tying really hard not to be worried because Derek was _just here _and would know if something was wrong, but seriously, Jackson was at his house. On his porch. How the hell was that normal? And he looked… was the great Jackson Whittemore nervous? This could not be good.

"Who died? Oh god, was Lydia kidnapped? There's this thing called a phone Jackson! You use it to mass text your pack when disaster strikes!"

"Shut up. Is Derek here?"

"You know he just left with a dorky smile on his face like he knew something. Which was you right? Trying to hone the whole werewolf stalking through the shadows bit?" Jackson just glared at him. "What do you want?" He can hear his dad suiting up with badge, gun and jacket behind him.

"Never mind." The beta begins to back up and Stiles has a feeling this is serious and maybe something he doesn't want to say in front of a cop, maybe something he needs help with.

"Jackson!" He calls, stopping the beta in his tracks on the steps. He sighs, this better be interesting and not involve digging graves. "Get inside."

Jackson settles in Stiles spot on the couch, flipping through the book but watching the sheriff finish getting ready and leave. He doesn't look as worried anymore but he still doesn't look like he wants to be there either. Stiles gets tired of waiting for him to talk and turns on his Xbox to load Netflix.

"You're just going to watch a movie?" Jackson scoffs and Stiles has to roll his eyes.

"You're not talking so I'm guessing nothing's really wrong and you're just working up to asking a favor so… yeah. Anything you want to see?"

"I don't know. As long as it's not the notebook. I like-"

"We're not watching sports movies. Sports is one thing, sports movies are horrible." Jackson grumbles something about his taste level that Stiles decided to ignore as he flips through the horror selection, hovering over Reptillicus and giving Jackson his best smile before turning back to click American Werewolf in London.

"Why?"

"I like watching werewolf movies and laughing at what they get wrong." Jackson breaths out a quick laugh before shaking his head. "What?"

"Me too."

"Yeah?" The beta doesn't answer, just stretches out on the couch and stares at the TV, still looking like he wants to say something but not building up the courage to do it. Stiles doesn't know whether to ask again or wait. "So…"

"Why do you think that more movies and TV shows are making the monsters less scary?"

"What?"

"Like, making them more human?"

"Uh…" Stiles wasn't sure where this question was going but he'd play ball. "Maybe more people are finding out the truth?"

"But then why are they still getting the details wrong?"

"Maybe… the people that know are trying to make everyone else realize the difference between monsters and just being supernatural while still trying to keep the secret? I don't know man, why-"

"It's not helping people stay safe if they have this stupid Twilight romance idea of what we are. They should make more horror movies."

Stiles thinks about that. There's got to be a deeper meaning here than Jackson's new 'I'm a monster' competition he has going on with Derek that they both _really_ needed to get over. "I don't know man, 30 days of Night came out at the same time as Twilight right? I take vampires very seriously." It goes quiet again as they watch the television and Stiles fidgets because what was the whole purpose of this conversation? Was Jackson hinting that he wasn't safe to be around, because Stiles could just add his hyper vigilance to Jackson's growing list of issues since sophomore year. Was Lydia expecting more teen romance novel from her supernatural boyfriend? Or… "Did we just have an actual pointless conversation? Without fighting or anything?" Jackson shakes his head again before throwing the book at Stiles' chest.

"Better?"

"Kinda." The silence settles back in but it's not so awkward when they start scoffing and laughing at the same things. Soon Stiles makes some popcorn, still in the habit of not taking his eyes off the microwave as the bag pops and expands, and it's not until he gets back that he notices Jackson looking down at his hands while scenes of carnage play across the screen. Stiles shoves the bowl in his lap for a distraction while he turns off the TV. "Hey, yo, you good?"

"I'm having trouble with control." Stiles drops the remote and snaps back up from where he was about to sit, trying to remember where he left his phone. Charging in his room – great.

"What, now?"

"No you idiot!" Stiles lets out a breath he didn't realize he was holding and snatches back the popcorn and sitting as far away as the couch will let him.

"Alright. Out with it. The whole problem so I can fix it because that's why you're here isn't it?" Jackson glares at him again before dropping his eyes back to his lap and reaching for a soda can to fiddle with. As he starts to talk, the beta brings his gaze up slowly, trying to seem his usual confident, cocky self but he can't really meet Stiles' eyes.

"With Lydia. I'm having trouble controlling my heart rate with Lydia." Stiles let's out another slow breath waiting for the beta to continue but he's clamming up again.

"Why are you coming to me and not Derek?"

"Because _the Alpha_ set ups anchors and triggers and fights and yeah, I have control now if someone pushes me around or is obnoxiously annoying but there are other things that make you turn." Stiles thinks he knows where this is going but then again it's Jackson and he's going to ask instead of taking the whole obnoxiously annoying thing to heart because he's pretty sure that was about him.

"Like?..."

"Like… sex." Stiles tries very hard not to go wide eyed at that because Jackson could not be here of all places for sex advice. He decided to practice his comedic timing instead of stuttering out suggestions.

"Do you wanna make out?"

"What? No!" Jackson finally moves from the spot he had glued himself to since he arrived to shove Stiles off the other end of the couch. Stiles laughs off his new bruise and goes back to eating the popcorn, equally curious and terrified of what would come out of Jackson's mouth next. Once the beta got that Stiles was kidding, it didn't take him long to start up again. "It's my heart beat, I can't control it when Lydia… it's Lydia! No matter what I grab in my head my heart still races and then I start to shift and it's not like I want to think about anything else, I want to think about her g-"

"Tmi dude, I'm smelling where you're stepping, continue." Stiles had to cut in, because he did not need details about their sex life when he had none to taunt back with.

"You're smelling where I'm stepping?" Jackson asks, douche voice and expression in full effect. Stiles just shrugged it off, if making fun of him was what the werewolf needed to feel comfortable enough to get this off his chest, well it wasn't like Stiles wasn't used to it. And even though this was ten kinds of awkward, he wasn't going to kick Jackson out and leave Lydia in potential risk if the beta couldn't figure out the problem on his own.

"I'm trying out new wolf related catch phrases, keep talking."

"I think that one died in the 80's."

Stiles threw some popcorn at him to get him back on track. "Just talk about your heart beat. Do you think it's… ya know or are you so afraid that you're going to slip that you're making your heart race?"

"I don't know. What does Derek do? Does he keep it in? If he can I can."

Stiles just blinks at him for a minute because he honestly doesn't know what to say. But what the hell, Jackson is being kinda vulnerable on the sex front and maybe he can get some tips in exchange for help. God, what was his life? "Does he keep it in? Yeah all he does is keep it in. I don't know if I'm not doing something right but we have yet to get passed-"

"Yeah now it's tmi on my side."

"Shut up. If we were _doing it_ we would have done it everywhere the pack goes to make sure you all know and to torture you for making fun of us." Stiles says, pushing the popcorn onto the coffee table because suddenly the fact that he was in his first serious relationship and they had yet to do more than some ridiculously hot make out sessions was weighing on him, his insecurities back to sour his stomach. "Do you find me attractive?"

Jackson laughs and Stiles had been expecting it, but for some reason it still hurts. He'd asked his friends that before when he was questioning his sexuality and his attraction to Derek versus his crush on Lydia and he reasoned with himself that no one would answer because the answer was no and they didn't want to hurt his feelings. Now, that same question was popping up again because Stiles didn't know how to be attractive, he didn't know how to be the guy people looked at and he was in a _together_ship with someone that stopped traffic. What if Derek loved him but didn't find him attractive?

"Stop Stilinski! You smell like you're going to cry." Jackson said, pulling him out of his head. He looked up to the beta and tried for a confused mask as if he had no idea what he meant but he was speaking again and Stiles couldn't help the smile that glued itself to his face. " …I like your new hair."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"I just keep forgetting to buzz it." And that was true, he couldn't even say he knew what it looked like right now, just that things kept happening and he was a few weeks behind on keeping it trim.

"Gives him something to hold onto." Jackson said so quiet Stiles almost missed it and he nearly gets whiplash when his head snaps up to see if that actually came out of Jackson's mouth.

"What?"

"What are you doing to get his attention? God I can't believe I just asked that." Jackson moves right along, into even more awkward territory that Stiles doesn't know how to touch.

"What do you mean? Are you giving me sex advice?! I'm kind of grossed out at the same time as really intrigued. Continue." Stiles braced his elbows on his knees and brought his fists up under his chin to lean forward and soak in the wisdom of someone who was getting lucky, maybe not with the werewolf issue he was supposed to be focusing on, regularly.

"Like, Lydia does this thing with her eyes and I know I'm getting laid that night. Do something like that."

Stiles can't help but be a little disappointed. This goes back into being naturally attractive again, a skill he does not possess. "You're so descriptive. Thanks."

"I just mean-"

"Yeah, I get it. I don't know how to do that, nobody ever looks at me unless they're about to shove me into something. Derek included. That's our sexy time. Fight, shove, make out, done. I apparently don't know how to be sexy so just stop. You. You came here with a problem, let's fix it."

A few hours later, Jackson is in Stiles' room being very impatient and not at all quiet about how people go to Stiles because he's quick with research, so why is he still here and not fixed yet while Stiles grumbles about, "Maybe getting fixed is the solution." and launches them into a fresh set of bickering. That's when Stiles' makes some head way. "Hey, look at this." He says as Jackson takes his time getting up to lean over the desk too.

"Jesus Christ Stilinski! I'm not reading the Kama Sutra with you!" Stiles rolls his eyes and asks the world and maybe his bond with Derek for some much needed patience in dealing with frustrated, _in more ways than one_, betas.

"Just listen. It's all about breathing, meditation and certain positions to prolong and better the experience right?" Jackson just stares at him. "Maybe you can use the breathing and meditation part to keep the wolf from bursting out while …enjoying the experience." God, he should get paid.

"How do you even know that?"

"What? It's common knowledge." Jackson's still staring. "And there was a show I think. I don't know, it's the internet, I get bored."Jackson didn't get a chance for what would probably be some scathing virgin remark because the Skype ring was going off. "Crap! Ah…" Stiles looked around the room for something quick to throw at the webcam.

"What are you doing?"

"It's a Skype thing. I answer different every time." He stares at Jackson's unenthused face and smiles. "Sit. You answer it, it'll freak him out." Stiles pulls the beta down into the chair and sits on the floor ready to pop up and talk to Scott when he considered him significantly freaked. He hears Jackson click to answer.

"McCall." He doesn't need to look up to hear the sarcastic smile in Jackson's voice, Scotts face was probably priceless.

"Uhhhhh… Did I? Wait. No that's- Why are you in Stiles' room?"

"My awesome skills!" Stiles' said, popping up and into the screen. Scott just looked more confused. "What's up Scotty?"

"Is this a bad time?"

"Get to the point McCall, we're busy."

"Um. I just wanted to see if you wanted to start practicing for lacrosse again…"

"Yeah sure. But I can't right now, I'm helping Jackson. Maybe tomorrow?" Scott's eyes darted between the two of them again, looking suspicious but not saying anything. "You okay Scott?"

"Yeah. I'll see you tomorrow." He signed off before they could set up a time. That was weird, but Scott was forgetful sometimes, he'd text him for details later.

"Okay. That was weird. Anyway, let's go get a copy of the book you can take home and uh… practice with."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean go home, read how to do it and have happy time. If it doesn't work, pick a different chapter."

"I'm not testing that out on Lydia if we don't even know it will work!"

"I'm not saying go get kinky with your girlfriend, I'm telling you to. Come on Jackson! Just go be a teenager and _practice_."

"I don't have a problem when I'm _by myself!"_

"Well I'm not practicing with you." Jackson gets up to pace again and Stiles goes back to the computer. "Fine. What about taking a yoga class? That's like breathing exercises too and I was going to check out a class tonight to see if I could bring any of it back to the pack."

"I'm supposed to go out with Lydia tonight."

"Alright." Stiles was starting to lose his patience again with Jackson's unwillingness to do anything he suggested. "How about you come over again tomorrow morning and be my guinea pig? I'll show you what I learned and if it works on you, I'll bring it to the next training session."

Jackson looks like he wants to say no but he agrees and gets up to leave, going all the way to the front door before turning around to say goodbye. "Thanks, I guess." Stiles is shocked yet again today, you think you know a guy.

"Yeah. Sure, anytime."

"Maybe I could pay for the yoga class or something."

"First three classes are free so don't worry about it."

"Oh. Well then maybe I could - I don't know." Jackson looked like he was in pain and majorly regretted not just walking out the door.

"Don't hurt yourself."

"Maybe I could help you, ya know. With Derek." And there was the shock again. Who was this and what the hell did he do with Jackson Whittemore?

"Uhh…"

"See you tomorrow."

"Yeah. Tomorrow. Yoga and sex ed – sounds like a plan."

* * *

Scott ended the Skype call and stared at the computer screen for a minute. That was weird. Stiles was always weird, he was Stiles but since when did Jackson come over? He never even went to their you-have-to-invite-everyone-in-the-class-for-fairn ess birthday parties when they were kids. And why was Stiles under the desk? He said he was using his skills…what skills did Stiles have on his – oh my God! No that wasn't what was happening. Stiles and Derek were a thing. A mate thing! That was a serious thing. And Jackson was with Lydia. And it was JACKSON! No way. Never going to happen. Impossible.

Then again so was Stiles and Derek. And Jackson said Stiles was one of his anchors. No way though. Scott needed something else to think about. Like right now, because the images in his head were really _really _going to scar him. He needed to do something. Typically, he'd call Stiles but he was going to stay away from anything potentially happening with him right now. Then he would call Allison, but she still wanted some space.

Internet. The internet was good, Stiles was always on the internet. Don't think about Stiles! Nothing new was happening in social media. The only email he had was from their new English teacher on the importance of summer reading and the syllabus for the year. He could do that. He could get a head start. Maybe it would help his grades, or at least give him a buffer in case the supernatural attacked Beacon Hills _again! _And maybe if he seemed smarter, he could impress Allison and she would want to get back together faster. He should probably pick up the books, and he should definitely bring them to the next meeting. Maybe he could read and do one handed pull-ups. That sounded badass. He'd be impressed by that.

He drove his new motorcycle down to the book store on Main (it was a motor cycle, not a dirt bike, everyone was jerks, but it didn't really matter because he didn't have to share a car with his mom anymore and it was the first big thing he paid for on his own) and stood outside a minute debating how he was going to get the books home without a backpack or anything… because it was a bike when he noticed the Porsche a few spots up. Great, he was not supposed to be thinking about that. At least he wasn't in Stiles' room anymore. That was probably the weirdest part. Now it was going to smell all weird. Like pack, but still weird.

He was almost done finding the books on the list, all organized into a nice Beacon Hills High end cap and table that Scott was very grateful for because trying to dig around for everything was more Stiles thing, he didn't want to be in a book store for hours. He was ready to go to the register when he realized that he hadn't run into Jackson yet. Shouldn't he be in this section too? Scott shrugged to himself, nearly dropping his books. Maybe he went into a different store. That is until Scott was getting into line and Jackson ended up right behind him. He was only getting one book and it was – oh my god, how could this day get any worse? "Are you serious?"

"Shut up McCall."

"That's fine. I really don't want to know."

"I said shut up. I meant it. Don't tell anyone! Especially not Stiles."

"I'm not going to tell anyone. I wish I had never even seen it." He said, paying for his books and leaving. Conversation over. This day sucked, he was traumatized and in serious need of an adult. He was definitely telling Stiles tomorrow.

Or not. Because before he knew it, it was tomorrow, and he probably should have called but they said they would meet and Stiles was up because when he climbed in the window, the bed was empty and even Derek was gone so his head was still attached at least. And that's when he heard the noises down stairs. It was Jackson again.

"Stiles stop! I can't bend that way. Can't we try something easier first?"

"We did easy, just breathe through it." Stiles said like he was out of breath and Jackson groaned. Oh God, not again. They were doing the book. This wasn't happening! How could they do this? He kind of expected it of Jackson, but he thought the guy had changed and was all beauty and the beast Disney version for Lydia. And Stiles! What was he thinking, was he possessed?

"What was that?" Oh crap, Jackson knew he was here. He went back out the window and jogged to the front door, knocking and hoping it would give them some time to get the hell away from each other because there was not enough distraction in the world to wash that out of his head. He was kidnapping Stiles for lacrosse, he was getting the story, and he was… he didn't know if he should tell Derek. What was the bro code for this?

"Scott? You look like you're going to cry." Stiles said, opening the door fully clothed, thank god! "What's wrong dude?"

"Aren't we going to practice lacrosse? Why is Jackson here again?" He tried to play it cool, he knew he sounded like he was going to cry too though, because seriously, what should he do?!

"Yeah, I was just… uh, Jackson! Do you want to practice lacrosse with me and Scott?"

"NO!" both betas yelled at the same time.

"Okay. Yeesh. Come in Scott, let me get my stuff. Jackson, I guess I'll see you later if you still want to go shopping?" Shopping? Since when did Stiles go shopping? What the serious fuck was going on?

"Yeah, sure."

"Okay. Go home and practice or something." Stiles shrugged and winked. He winked! Scott threw up a little, but not as much as when Jackson brushed by him to leave and he _reeked _of Stiles and sweat. At least there wasn't that other layer he wasn't thinking about and was kind of terrified would be there. Not yet anyway, and he was not letting that happen. He threw himself on the comfy side of the couch with the dented armrest that was awesome to lean against and tried to relax. He needed to text Derek. Maybe something not so obvious but like, to see if Derek knew what was up.

**Hey r u stiles n jackson having like a sister wives thing? brother husbands watevr 0.0**

**What?**

**R u dating eachothr**

Scotts phone started to ring and he nearly threw it, listening to Stiles dig around for his lacrosse stick and making sure the coast was clear before answering. He didn't even get to say hello "Scott! I'm with Stiles and you know that you idiot, what are you talking about?"

"Yeah, but are you like with Jackson too?"

"No! Why?"

Scott didn't like this part, he wanted to avoid this part until he talked to Stiles. He shouldn't have sent the text. "Because Stiles was like doing the Karma Sutra thing with him." Derek didn't answer for a minute and Scott felt so guilty he was really going to throw up this time.

"Scott." Derek sighed _twice_ before trying to speak again, the poor guy. Crap. "You're, I don't. First of all it's _Kama_ Sutra and second, Stiles is teaching Jackson yoga." He hung up with a growl and Scott wanted to cry again. The alpha was in denial because he trusted his mate and his beta and Scott was going to have to be the one to break his heart if he was right about all the weird happening. He'd talk to Stiles first this time though. If he was going to do something so stupid that would end in all of them being murdered, he better have a really good reason.

* * *

Stiles was having another awkward day. First, there was his dad walking in on him and Derek sleeping together this morning. Just sleeping, but it was the first time they weren't up first and looking innocent at the kitchen table and… yeah, awkward. He was all of a sudden very thankful Derek was too tired to even crawl into bed last night and ended up just passing out on top of the covers with jeans still on and everything. All they got was a narrow eyed, "I'm going to work." when it could have been so much worse. Then there was Jackson pounding on the door at 8 friggin am and Derek sleeping his way through the first half of a yoga lesson, raising his eyes brows and mocking the rest before leaving. And now Scott was giving him the silent treatment and not holding off on the werewolf strength one bit as he pushed him around the back yard, still looking like he was going to start crying any minute.

And then Jackson's back, letting himself into Stiles' room to paw through his clothes and throw a ton of stuff in a pile on the floor. Scott and Stiles watch as Jackson makes a face like he's touching pure shit and adds to the heap that is slowly becoming almost every article of clothing he owns. Stiles leaves Scott for two minutes to check on the situation and gets nothing but a hissy fit from his best friend who calms down enough to watch him go into the house but not follow.

"Uh… hi. What're doin' there Jackson?"

"Throwing your crap out. We're buying you new clothes."

"We are, are we?"

"Do you want to be attractive or not?"

"That involves new clothes?" Stiles watched T after T get thrown on the floor followed by his most comfortable pair of jeans and just frowns.

"You're still a teenager and he's in his twenties. You're like a kid, if you want him to treat you like a man and not a kid, you need to dress like one. "

"But," Stiles pulls open his flannel and gestures to the smiling muffin on his chest, "I'm a stud muffin."

"You're a pathetic loser. Consider my credit card an apology for the restraining order. You're getting a hair cut too."

"You said you liked my hair." Jackson just rolled his eyes and left the house, starting up the Porsche and waiting.

"Scott!" Stiles called into the back yard. "I'm beat, literally - I'm pretty much black and blue because of you. We're going shopping, wanna come?" Scott just throws his lacrosse stick against a tree and stomps off into the woods. "Hey! I'm not blowing you off, you're killing me. What the hell man?" Scott doesn't come back so Stiles locks up the house and get's in the car.

Ten minutes later with Scott not so subtly following them on his motor bike a few cars back and Jackson blaring techno, Stiles reaches over to change the station. "Hey. Driver picks the music, shot gun shuts his cake hole."

Stiles would be as angry as his abused brain was at the obnoxious beat if he wasn't a little impressed. "Did you just Dean Winchester me?"

"You understood my reference?"

"Did we just become best frien-"

"Nope."

"I can live with that."

It wasn't long before they were in the mall and Jackson was making fun of his wardrobe choices yet again. "Why do you wear your shirts so big?"

"Ah… to look bigger?"

Jackson gave him that dead on the inside glare he'd been sporting all morning before rolling his eyes to the ceiling as if Stiles was equally exasperating and a complete mystery. It wouldn't be the first time someone thought so. Hopefully not the last – if he had a dollar for every eye roll- "You want to look fat?"

"No. Just compared to you lunatics I'm scrawny."

"Seriously?"

Now it was his turn to roll his eyes. He was on the scrawny side before they all got the bite. But still, no matter how much muscle he could put on, they stayed lean and he just looked like a bag of bones. "What?"

Jackson shrugs, something he didn't do very often but was certainly picking up the habit of. Haha! Stiles would give him humanity! At least their …friendship…packship, whatever this was , was giving him some emotions on the dial besides pissed, douche, and brat. "I mean, you're no body builder but you're not so bad." Oh, that was priceless, was Jackson actually trying to make him feel better about his body image?

"_Please _do not give me your attempt at a _feel good in your own skin _speech. I do feel good in my own skin, I'm confident enough, I just have realistic views about what I'm lacking." He flares a bit and lets out some sound that doesn't really mean anything because GOD.

"You're shopping for new clothes to hide what you don't like?"

"Obviously."

"Isn't that kind of lying?" Stiles turns around to try out his own dead stare. "About what you have I mean."

He can't help laughing at that. "Girls have push up bras, I have baggy clothes. Why are we still talking about this?"

"Because it's weird."

How in their lives is _this _remotely weird? "Don't you have something in the mirror you're not thrilled with?"

"I can honestly say I've never felt that way."

Bullshit. Stiles didn't need werewolf hearing to know that had to be a lie. Right? "Of course you haven't." Jackson preens under what he apparently didn't understand was sarcasm and they continue to look through the racks in silence. Stiles is pouting in disappointment at the prices for one friggin Tshirt here when Jackson starts talking again.

"Why don't you get stuff that shows off what you like?" Stiles lets out a sigh, he's starting to understand Derek's constant state of frustration with everyone.

"What are you reading Cosmo now?"

"Shut up." Stiles took that as a yes and looks to where Jackson is pointing at a back to school poster for the _geek sheik _look. "Be that guy. He's way scrawnier than you and he looks good."

"I'm not wearing skinny jeans. I can't run for my life in skinny jeans."

"Derek does."

"Derek doesn't wear skinny jeans they're just tight."

"Rock stars wear skinny jeans." Did Jackson think he was a child?

"Rock stars wear girl's jeans in a walk of shame/glory way to represent how often they get laid."

"Well, you want to get laid don't you? Wait!" Jackson paints on this evil smirk that Stiles takes a moment to back away from before he follows his gaze. The beta goes over to a shelf and pulls out a pair of…. Not skinny jeans, but gray fitted jeans that look pretty tight and kind of like Derek's. Hmm.

"Alright, I'll bite. And if I'm lucky-"

"I swear to god if you say _he will too _I'm not paying for any of this." Stiles juggles his pile of shirts to zip his lips. He thought that was a pretty good line, but whatever.

"Scott would have laughed." Stiles shrugged, trying not to be completely obvious but clue Scott in to the fact that he knew his best friend was following him for reasons unknown and probably creepy. Jackson eyed the mannequins Scott was not as subtly as he thought hiding in. Yeah, he knew too.

"Try these on too." Jackson said, throwing another pair on in a rusty brown color. What, was he supposed to look like a deer running through the trees? Stiles was torn between the benefits of brown pants if he falls in the dirt and looking like prey to Derek versus the cons of looking like prey to other supernaturals while Jackson added more clothes to his pile.

"Why brown? You don't wear brown jeans."

"So we can't tell when you shit yourself running away."

"OH haha you're so friggin' funny Jackson. But seriously, what's wrong with my jeans?"

"Besides being stained and ripped to shit, if you're going to wear stupid shirts you'll need nicer pants to balance it out"

"How do you know all this?" Because seriously, when did Jackson become straight eye for the queer dude? Is it the money? Are rich people born with fashion sense or something? Did they give Jackson the welcome package and handbook when he was adopted? Jackson rolls his eyes, and oh yeah.

"Lydia." They say at the same time and laugh.

When Stiles arms feel like they're going to break off with the weight of the clothes Jackson keeps throwing at him, they make their way to the fitting rooms, Jackson waiting outside texting someone while Stiles goes through the absolute torture of trying things on. He opens the door to hold up a plaid shirt almost exactly like the one he has on. "I don't see the difference except for the price tag." He gestures between them.

"Just. Put. It. On." Stiles slowly closes the door. Maybe Derek should use shopping as Jackson's next trigger. And…okay wow. They look similar on the hanger but the new shirt was pretty nice. It fit completely different, almost tailored and when he moved, the fabric moved with him like it wouldn't betray him and rip in the first fight it encountered. Stiles shrugged, Jackson was paying, he could get a couple overly expensive shirts he guessed.

He tried on henleys and the jeans, not so bad and pretty stretchy. The shirts were definitely tighter than he was used to, but not in a bad way. He felt kinda good looking in the mirror… until he noticed a serious lack of fun happening in the color scheme of what Jackson picked out – namely actual colors. Everything was black, gray and white except for the brown pants and a few things Stiles picked that he didn't really like the fit of any more.

"I thought I was getting serious pants to balance out my happy shirts. Why do I have so many sad shirts?"

"Just try them on. If they fit you can get different colors."

He put on another black Tshirt, this one with barely visible stripes across the chest, it made him look broader while still tight against his body. He actually looked a little built. "I feel like I should have my own fashion show montage to 'Hungry Like a Wolf' or something."

"I'm calling Danny."

"We probably should have started with that." Stiles mumbled under his breath.

"Shut up. I'm good. Danny will tell you I'm good." Stiles nodded to the mirror.

* * *

"You're good." Danny said to Jackson when the beta asked Stiles to pick his favorite look to get his best friend's opinion before he paid for everything. He wasn't going to redo Stiles wardrobe, even though it seriously needed an overhaul, if he just made the kid look like a mess again. He was wearing the plaid hoodie Jackson had picked in dark green, but he traded in for bright red, of course, and the Tshirt he's pretty sure the idiot was complaining about being sad a few minutes ago. The sleeves on the plaid were rolled up and if Jackson accomplished anything today, it was making Stiles not look so skinny. He was surprised to see how much muscle the loser actually had, the clothes he wore must always dwarf him. "Back to school clothes?" He asked Stiles.

"Landing the guy clothes."

"Really?" Danny says, giving Jackson a pointed look which means he needed to cough up the dough. No way was he putting another twenty bucks on top of the shit he was buying for Stiles today. He pulled out a ten and slapped it into Danny's palm, hard enough to show he was pissed but not enough to hurt his friend. "Uh… that's half."

"He's bi." He tells Danny, daring him to fight it and glaring at Stiles. "You're buying lunch!"

Stiles shrugs, going back into the dressing room to change and choosing to ignore what just happened. "I'd complain but I'm starving."

"Hair first." He calls back and Stiles groans.

After a haircut with Stiles squirming in the chair like a little kid and looking disgusted at the styling products the girl was putting in (Jackson laughing at how he could stand up to werewolves but not hair gel) Stiles buys lunch and Danny attempts a guy on guy advice session. That's why he called his best friend in the first place, shopping - miserable but ultimately fine, gay sex appeal advice - he is not touching that no matter how much time Stiles puts in to help him with his _problem_.

"So, are you going to tell me who this guy is? It's not me is it because Stiles-"

"I'm going to cut you off before I'm offended. Remember Miguel?"

"Your cousin?" Danny eyes go wide and Jackson is very confused for a second.

"Not my cousin, actually Derek Hale hiding in my house while he was under suspicion of murder and a few other charges me and Scott kinda used him as a scapegoat for." Stiles said through a guilty smile.

Jackson laughed out loud, he had no idea. "HA! You hid him in your house? We didn't know he wasn't actually a killer yet you idiot."

"I did."

"Wow." Danny is just shaking his head at the new drama.

"I know, I'm a genius. Why would my dad look in his own house? It was a good plan."

"Right." Jackson says, he was listening to Stiles' heartbeat and though he wasn't outright lying, he was definitely twisting some details around.

"And at the time he was very persuasive." That sounded more like it.

"Not as much as you." Danny said under his breath, looking a little embarrassed and _that _had Jackson's attention.

"Hmm?" Was all Stiles said, innocently sipping his coke like he had no idea what Danny was talking about.

"You basically had him strip for me so I'd hack into the files you wanted."

"What!" How did Jackson not know about this? There were so many stripper jokes that could have been utilized, was the joke too old now? No. Never, he needed to see Derek right now. Their next training session was going to be hilarious.

"It's exactly how it sounds. Just shirt though, pants stayed on. My current problem, which you, Danny, are going to help me solve. Right?"

"I'm sorry Stiles, I can't help you land that."

"Already landed. Practically married. Just need the sex part to happen."

Danny looked to him, face void of all emotion like he was sick of Jackson's shit and for once he wasn't pulling the guys leg. "It's true. They're disgusting."

"Stiles." Danny smirks and nods, even offering a few quiet claps.

"I know! I'm awesome, but no sex! Honor the bro code and help me get laid." Danny rolls his eyes again but takes up the challenge of trying to get Stiles hyperactive body to convey the 'come hither' look. There was laughter all around at that epic waste of time. Stiles was hopeless… and borderline creepy.

"Maybe we should just work on flirting?" Danny was trying to be nice, but he was practically sweating from the pressure, there was no nice. Stiles was not made for sexy.

"We have very blunt and cheesy flirting, we're good. I need to _seduce_."

"Just… be yourself." Stiles caught on and slumped down in the chair, throwing his head back and whipping around when he finally noticed McCall had followed them to the restaurant too.

"Scott, you can quit hiding over there." Jackson said, shaking his head at the loser.

"What the hell is wrong with you today dude? You okay?"

Scott stomps up to the table with that stupid simultaneously mad and confused face. It must be so hard having so little brain cells. He looks around the table before glaring at Stiles. "Are you cheating on Derek?"

"What? With who?"

He looks at Jackson and yeah, stupid. But endlessly entertaining if not unbearably annoying. "Are you serious McCall?" He can't help laughing. Stiles joins in too after the shock wears off and soon Danny's smile is too big to hide behind his cup. Scott just looks at all of them, his anger building. Jackson keeps an ear open for his heart beat because this was ridiculous but that didn't mean Scott wasn't serious and this could end very badly. Especially since Danny didn't know yet, although he wouldn't be surprised if his best friend had guessed some of it by now.

"It's not funny. Derek can be an asshole but being _together _with him isn't a joke. You're going to kill him." He storms off and Jackson can hear him struggle to start the bike and speed away, as fast as that pos could go anyway.

"What the hell was that? Is it the full moon already?" It was an everyday phrase, but Jackson caught himself checking Danny's reaction anyway. He was just shrugging.

"I don't know. McCall's a drama queen, you know that." Jackson said because he was pretty sure Scott was talking about the mate bond and that Stiles wasn't supposed to know that part. At least from what Lydia said Derek had apparently eluded to an alpha not lasting long if their mate left or died. But maybe McCall was just being a drama queen. He couldn't imagine Derek telling him of all people if he didn't want Stiles to know. Stiles stared at him for a minute like he could sense Jackson was lying, and shit, could he? Did he have some co-alpha bullshit detector now? He throws some money down before getting up to chase him. "Don't bother, he's gone." He almost feels kind of bad at the 'my puppy wasn't just run over' look Stiles was trying to pull off.

* * *

"Derek, I'm telling you, you have to fight for Stiles. Don't let him end up with Jackson it's just weird and I never thought I'd say it but you're way better for him."

"Scott-"

"And I know you don't believe me but you're in denial. I'm telling you-"

"Scott-"

"They went shopping and out to lunch and were all flirty and datey and Jackson bought him clothes that he said made him look sexy."

Derek actually had to pause and look at the phone for that part. "What?"

"The clothes. He told Stiles he needed to start dressing like a man and he'd help him look sexy and kept talking about his body and how he was hiding it." Derek didn't do a very good job of not growling into the phone. "Good. You're finally paying attention." Something in him was starting to actually get worried. What if Scott was right? The kid can be surprisingly smart at the weirdest times. Maybe Derek had pushed Stiles into seeing someone else because he wanted to protect his first time and didn't want to take that leap yet. No. There had to be an explanation. Derek knew Stiles was a little body conscious. They had talked about it and he thought Stiles had listened to how much Derek liked his lean muscles and soft skin, but they were going to need to have that talk again. Maybe Jackson was just trying to help him too in his own blunt way.

"They were probably just shopping Scott."

"No. Jackson paid for everything, and then he made Stiles get a haircut and paid for that too." Stiles got a hair cut? Derek almost mourned. He liked Stiles hair anyway he wanted to wear it, but he had loved the feeling of it growing out when he ran his fingers through it. It was almost finally long enough to pull. He needed to stop thinking about that right now, he was almost at Stiles' house and had to calm down before he got there. "Then they met Danny for lunch and kept staring at each other. It was worse than that hunter and angel on the show he makes us watch."

"Scott." When the kid finally stopped talking, he started walking again. "Shut up."He hung up and ran to Stiles' house, jumping up to the porch roof and through the window without stopping. It did smell like Jackson in here, but they spent the day together so he really shouldn't think too much into this. He wasn't Scott. He wasn't an idiot. All he had to do was ask and he'd know. He'd know even if he didn't. Right?

Stiles was already talking before his feet even hit the carpet. Their bond was so strong, there's no way it could happen. "Sooooooooo… Scott's being weird."

Derek can't help but smile, because Stiles must be getting the freaked out Scott calls too, and he was stalked all day if Scott's details of his time out with Jackson were anything to go by. "What else is new?"

"I think he thinks Jackson and I are dating… or something." This was his chance. He took a deep breath, watching Stiles go through a pile of clothes on the floor and making two more.

"Are you?"

His mate looked up at him like he had lost his mind and he already felt ten times better. "No." His heart didn't falter, lies didn't sour the bond and his wolf just stretched and sighed happily with the weight off his shoulders.

"Then don't worry about it." He smiled, moving to lounge on the bed and watch Stiles fuss over the piles of clothes on the floor, organizing them in some senseless way. He still looked distressed and the thought had the smile slipping off his face. "Hey."

"He just seemed really upset and now he won't answer my calls-"

"Want me to call him?" Stiles shook his head, starting to fold the clothes in one of piles. "Want me to kill him?"

"Shut up." maybe a change of subject would be better. Only Derek didn't really do conversation that wasn't prompted like it had been since Lydia pulled out her list at that friggin truth or dare game.

"What are you doing?"

"Jackson said I should get rid of these but he's a douche who thinks it's okay to spend $50 on a Tshirt so I'm keeping them. Some of them really should be given away though." That must be the second pile. Derek watches the second pile get put into an empty shopping bag and tries not to feel sentimental towards the jeans ripped in just the right spot where you can see Stiles' underwear when he walks. He definitely didn't feel bad for the other pair with the ripped hems that Stiles always tripped on, those were going to get him killed, he'd been thinking about destroying them for weeks.

When he was done, Stiles looked up at him and shrugged, his hair was a little messy but it was still long. Long enough that when Stiles' ran his hand over the top of his head, the movement made it stick up even more wildly. "You cut your hair."

His mate smiles at him again and Derek melts a little inside. It was so easy to make Stiles smile, but he would never stop trying to make it happen again and again. "Jackson. He made me go. I think they put cement in it, I'll wash it out in the morning. Hopefully my hair won't fall out over night."

Derek shook his head. He wanted to hear more about Stiles' day. More ways Scott was wrong. "You smell like Danny."

"Danny met up with us for lunch, which was on me unfortunately, but Jackson paid for clothes I might never wear and hair I don't know what to do with so…" He shrugged before his eyes lit up and Derek found himself swallowing against god knows what was about to come out of his mate's mouth. "Danny remembers you." He smirked.

"Oh yeah?"

"Well, at least he remembered _Miguel._"

Oh God, he had almost forgotten about that. "I really hate you sometimes."

"I can think of something to make you like me again. Or hate me more, depending on your mood." Derek raised his eyebrows, waiting for the answer. "I can repay the favor."

"What?"

"I'll show you the clothes we bought. My bod's not as sweet as Miguel's but… you know."Derek eyed the bags by Stiles' closet. They were supposed to be sexy clothes, that's what Scott said. He wanted to see what was in the bag desperately but all of a sudden he didn't think it was such a great idea. "Derek?"

"Maybe another time."

"Are you turning down the stripping or the fashion show?" Stiles sounded so disappointed and Derek had to grasp at with little truths he could besides the _I don't want to pressure you into sleeping with me before you're ready_ that was always pushing him away from Stiles in moments like this.

"No. I. The clothes smell like so many other people. I just want them to smell like us." That was closer to home, if not a little possessive. Derek winced at his word choice but Stiles eyebrows shot up.

"That's kind of gross. I'm definitely going to wash them before I wear them." Then he was smiling again, looking pretty pleased with himself. "I still get to change into my pjs for you though."

Derek laughed. "Your pjs are your boxers."

"Exactly." He said, whipping off his plaid shirt only to have it get stuck on his wrists. Derek bit back his smile and continued to watch the flailing that ensued. "This is not sexy."

"You still have jeans and a tshirt, keep going." Derek encouraged, if his mate was having the body image problems Scott brought up than he needed to show him some more appreciation. If only Stiles knew the things that body made him think. He watched Stiles toe off his shoes and socks, undoing his pants but leaving them on as he stripped off the shirt. Derek copied him, getting ready for bed and climbing under the covers shirt still on even though he was dying to press their bare skin together. Stiles waited until he had his attention back to slowly slide the pants off, bending over to make eye contact with him. Derek was really getting into the moment until he took in the face he was making, one he had never seen before and didn't have any idea how to. "Why are you making that face?"

Stiles let a frustrated sigh and stepped closer to the bed, stretching his head back so he could speak to the ceiling. "Ugh, it's supposed to be a 'come hither' face." Derek had to bite back another laugh. It definitely was, he just didn't know Stiles meant it.

"It looked like you were playing porn in your head."

"That's what Danny said to do!" Stiles looked down at him with such a look of betrayal, probably for Danny, that Derek couldn't hold in the laughter anymore. "Just shut up and come hither would you?" He said, pushing Derek back to the bed and hovering over him. "Jerk." Derek laughed into the kiss, playing with Stiles until his mate was laughing too.

* * *

His night hadn't gone exactly as he'd imagined but it was certainly a pleasant morning. Derek woke him up with a nuzzle to his neck telling him how gorgeous his skin was in the sunlight before they continued their kissing from the night before, this time laughter free even thought that was kind of fun. They lazily pawed at each other, Derek keeping one hand in his hair – Jackson may have been right about the hold on thing - while running the other hand over Stiles' chest and stomach, stopping for little squeezes here and there before ghosting over his hip and resting on his leg where his thumb stroked back and forth. Stiles did some exploring of his own, over arms and chest, tracing the shape of his abs through the t-shirt before Derek was kissing him breathless and his hand took on a mind of its own, turning around and sliding down to cup at the bulge growing behind Derek's underwear. Maybe this is what they needed, Stiles being blunt and initiating things.

Or not.

Derek froze and grabbed Stiles' wrist, almost too hard, to pull his hand away. The alpha was panting, but his eyes were closed and there was a frown on his face and Stiles found himself freezing too. This was a mistake. "I'm sorry. I don't know what-"

"Jackson's here." Derek said, straightening up so he could swing his legs over the side of the bed and pull his pants back on and reach for his shoes.

Oh. "Come in Jackson you cock blocking bastard." Derek looked back at him with wide eyes and he couldn't help shrugging as he went to find clothes. "What?" He got dressed and listened to Jackson unlock the door with the key from the pot and let himself in, heading up the stairs.

"Come hither look worked then?" He asked, that bitchy smirk back on his face. This day started off so nice, what the hell happened? "I'm surprised. I thought you looked like a pedophile at a playground."

"That's nice Jackson, thanks. And no, Derek laughed in my face."

"I didn't laugh in your face." Stiles gave him the best withering glare he could work up under the circumstances. It wasn't as hard as he thought even if he did still feel bad for making Derek uncomfortable. "Not until you told me you were playing porn in your head."

"Alright, get out of here so I can teach Jackson without you pressuring him." Stiles leaned over the bed to kiss Derek's cheek. "I'll call you later."

"What are you teaching Jackson?"

Awkward, Jackson was already sending him death glares and he hadn't even said anything. "That's up to your beta to tell you."

"Later." Jackson said and paused for a bit while Stiles noticed the mischief enter his eyes. "Maybe then _you _could teach me the strip tease Danny remembers so well." It was Stiles turn to laugh as Derek got up and went out the window without another word.

"That was mean."

"You laughed."

"Yeah, I had already teased him about it last night."

"I don't want to know." Jackson said, leaving the room and heading down stairs again.

"Nothing happened." Stiles called after him.

When they got settled in the living room and Stiles finally convinced him to shift into his wolf after putting a ring of mountain ash around the beta, per Jackson's request, they worked on more yoga and breathing exercises for awhile until Stiles ran out of things to try.

"I don't think there's anything wrong with you Jackson. Even when you're wolfed out you're so friggin calm dude, it's almost scary."

"Then why can't I stop shifting?"

"I think you need to use your wolf form more and practice keeping in control that way. If you can, then maybe letting your eyes or teeth out won't be so bad."

"But that puts Lydia in danger."

"Not if you're in control." Stiles sighed, breaking the mountain ash circle with a swipe of his hand and watching Jackson's features change back as the beta scowled at him. "Look, last full moon when Derek was having his control issues we made out and he let his teeth out. His eyes were red almost the whole night too, but he was still in complete control. I think you're fine but you should man up and talk to Derek before trying anything with Lydia because I'm not your vet, I don't know what's normal sexy time behavior for werewolves."

"I have training later, I'll do it then."

"Fine. For now though, I'm starving. You can stay and eat if you want." The beta shrugged. Stiles took that as a yes and went to heat up some pizza rolls, while he let Jackson pick a movie.

Soon enough they were lounging in a pizza roll coma and yelling at 'Stoker' as it played across the TV.

"Eugh. God! Spiders man, don't let that climb up your skirt are you crazy? What is she like his Renfield?"

"Are you afraid of spiders Stilinski?"

"No! But I wouldn't let what crawl under my skirt. That's just wrong. She's got to be a vampire." They go quiet again as they wait for the inevitable blood bath. The housekeeper goes missing but there isn't a drop off blood in the place, probably just building up tension.

"You know he ate the housekeeper right?" Jackson was asking. It was weird how they thought the same things when watching horror movies. Jackson was kind of growing on him this week.

"Blood in the wine! My money's on blood in the wine. He's vamping them up and they don't even know it." Stiles shouts on his way back from the kitchen for a soda run. There's more silence when there's no immediate violence even if it's totally obvious that the aunt is not going to make it.

And yeah, big surprise, she doesn't… but he doesn't eat her either. Or at least they don't show it if he does.

"Look at her looking at the blood! Maybe they're born vampires. You know the - name and everything." Stiles finds himself guessing. "Maybe when you turn 18 you become the creature or whatever and her dad died before he could tell her and now the brother is there to show her the ways of the night."

"Obviously." Jackson scoffs, but he leans closer like he hadn't thought of that and was now rethinking the whole movie. Point one for Stiles. And then violence but the kind that made you feel guilty you were watching it and still no blood drinking unless you counted what splashed on the girls face and probably in her mouth. And then shower? Well, yeah. You'd probably want to shower after something like that. Now Stiles felt extra bad.

"Aw, don't cry guys are jerks…oh. Geeze." Because he realized it wasn't just a shower and Jackson laughed next to him as he caught on. "That's not weird or anything…" Oh crap, Jackson. "You're not getting excited are you? How's your sexy time control going?"

"Definitely not excited with you in the room." The beta rolled his eyes and fiddled with the empty soda can, looking a little uncomfortable. At least Stiles wasn't the only one. This movie was weird, Jackson was never picking again.

When the end eventually rolled around Stiles exited the credits and leaned back. "Huh."

"…so they're not?"

"Nope."

"That had nothing-"

"Nope."

"Why the fuck call it Stoker?"

"I don't know, but you're not allowed to pick until you can redeem yourself. Sports movies and creepy borderline incestuous psychos, Jackson. It's not looking good for you."

"I didn't know."

"Did you even read the description?"

"No. I went to horror, it was new. It was called Stoker. When is Dracula not good?"

"When it's not Dracula apparently." They laughed it off and Stiles cleaned up their plates and sodas because they might be kinda-friends now, but Jackson was still Jackson.

"I still have an hour before training. I'm going to go practice."

Stiles laughed at their code word for masturbating. The last few days had to be the weirdest werewolf issue anyone had come to him with so far. "Practice makes perfect dude, just don't do it here."

* * *

Jackson is late. He doesn't really care, it's just an observation. He was supposed to meet Derek at the old Hale house at four and it's almost five. Oh well, he was _practicing_ and Jackson finally thinks he may have a handle on things. He doesn't, at all, rush out of the house without a shower when he sees the time because he's afraid of what Derek will do when he gets there late, he's just a lazy teenager who is about to work up a sweat and need another shower after training anyway, at least that's what he tells himself.

Either way, problem mostly solved. He could finally go back to a little normalcy with Lydia after he talked to Derek just to make sure. Jackson wasn't going to say he had a problem, but he was going to ask what normal expectations should be in a …_relationship. _When he ran down the dirt drive, he was never driving there again after the last training session, he could hear McCall.

Messing with McCall this week had been a mix of embarrassing and hilarious, like most things Scott does. Jackson was almost about to bring up his lack of stalking skills to Derek until Scott was yelling, "Yeah? Well why does he smell like sex and Stiles?"

Shit.

Derek's eyes zeroed in on him and flashed a red that nearly had Jackson's legs give out. He had to know right? He smelled like sex _and_ Stiles not sex _with_ Stiles. Derek wasn't that stupid. He was pissed though.

"Scott. Shut up and go home." There was nothing to question in his tone and Scott only stood his ground or a few seconds before taking off. Derek closed the distance to Jackson and began to circle him. Great. His life was over because he asked Stiles for sex advice. You know what, his life was probably over when he _needed_ to talk to _friggin' Stilinski_ about sex advice. He should have known. "I don't want to know why you smell like both but I'm going to guess that you left Stiles house this morning and didn't shower before some other activities. Am I wrong?"

"No." He was embarrassed to barely get the word out around a swallow but his heart was steady and that's probably the only thing he had going for him.

"Why have you been spending so much time with Stiles lately?"

"That's why I'm here. I'm having a problem and he's been helping me." Derek's face got even more fierce if possible, the wolf slipping through the man without even a flash of fang or a single claw extended. "Not control issues! I mean, yeah control, but sex control. With Lydia. God."

Derek laughs and Jackson can breathe again, his wolf showing its stomach but no longer cowering. "Scott." They both say. He really needed to stop doing that with his alphas. Ugh, he still couldn't get over Stilinski technically being his alpha now. Karma's a bitch.

* * *

"Stiles-"

"I know. You're sorry and an idiot and I forgive you." Scott tried to smile at his best friend even though he still felt like a jerk. "Next time why don't you ask me instead of stalking me though?"

"Deal bro." He crushes Stiles in a hug until his best friend is tapping out on his shoulder and gasping for breath. His phone chirps and he gets his hopes up thinking maybe it was Allison before he sees Jackson's name at the top.

**I swear to god mccall u r not going 2 b able 2 touch urslef 4 the rest of ur life w/out me telling every1 about it u fucking moron**

The last few days come crashing down on him again with a slow motion replay of him telling Derek that Jackson smelled like sex and Scott feels like he's going to die. Stiles hooks a head over his shoulder to read the text and chokes back a laugh before clearing his throat and patting Scotts shoulder. "That's harsh bro." He can't hold back the laughter anymore and Scott just watches him roll on the bed clutching his stomach while he thinks about his life and his choices so far.

When Stiles finally gets a hold of himself he goes down the hall and comes back to throw clothes at his face. "Do these smell like mall people?" Scott thinks maybe he's high but sniffs them anyway.

"No?"

"Good. Come on, let's go back to Derek's. I'm initiating phase two of the 'get some' plan and while we're there you can grovel with Jackson for your private time rights back.

When they got to the woods Stiles jumped out of the car first. It was weird to see him dressed like that. It was still Stiles, the henley was way tighter than he would usually wear it, but it was bright red instead of gray like his or Derek's would have been. And he still wore his converse with the hole in the heel. But the pants. It looked like he was wearing Derek's pants and the thought was making him _really_ uncomfortable. Was this part of the plan? Scott didn't even know what plan 'get some' was, though he didn't really have to use his imagination. NO. nonono. Was he about to watch Stiles try to seduce Derek? The loft and Stiles house had been blissfully alpha/best friend sex smell free. Scott really, _really_ wanted to keep it that way!

Derek turned around and _ew, _no_. _Scott was going to have nightmares. Jackson stood behind the alpha making a face like he was gagging on the smell too but still managed to give Stiles two thumbs up. At least Stiles looked ridiculously happy.

"See you later guys!" Scott called and Jackson followed him back through the woods, running as far away from _that_ as possible.


	10. The Hole in the Wall (Day One)

**A/N: **I have two prompts that magically fit together!

**Prompt One:** I want to know how the hole got in Derek's bedroom wall, points if its sexy

**Prompt Two:** Can Stiles please please please have the sex? It would be great to have a heat story with lots of layers to the heat not just oh baby my time of the month lets do it maybe its like a fever and Derek gets really sick. Can you make Derek feel really bad about himself and torture them a little while still working in the sexy and then make the sex completely consensual, no we're in heat we have to? If you can then you're aweseom.

I hope I'm awesome. **DUBCON NOTE**: There is one tiny piece in ch1 of this story where Derek loses control for a second, it doesn't get far but it does put Stiles in a not 100% consensual situation for a bit. Nothing bad happens, I promise, I felt the moment was necessary to work in the layers the prompt requested but I wanted to warn you all just in case.

* * *

It 's been almost a month together with Stiles before he remembers one of the _complications_ with their relationship but by then it's too late.

Of course he _remembered_, it's part of him, he knew this cycle was coming he was just so focused on protecting Stiles until they were ready that he forgot things were about to get _complicated_. When he woke up this morning he could feel it settling in, that extra thing to control. His wolf was slipping through, stepping far enough out of the shadows to fully take in his surroundings without advertising it was there. He could smell sharper, every hint and shift catching his nose and more distracting than usual, he could smell his own scent changing operating on a different need and frequency to lure in his mate and tick off his betas. He hadn't known it bothered them so much until Stiles brought it up, something else he would have to thank his mate for some time. For now though, he focused on his sight, sharp and bright, full of more colors than usual and he knew his eyes must be red. As natural as it felt, he was sitting next to the Sheriff and thought he should really pull the wolf back. There was nothing he could do for the heat, it would be here by the end of the day, but he didn't have to walk around with his eyes red and making the man uncomfortable. Not that he would say anything, Stiles father was taking the news as well as most of the pack humans - with a lot of curiosity and not enough fear - but the man was more cautious when any of the pack had shown signs of a change or let a growl come out in their voice. Derek couldn't blame him, in fact he was tempted to let his eyes glow and remind the Sheriff every once in a while what he was dealing with, but he would never want to make him feel threatened when he had done nothing but try to help, understand and be as supportive as he could be. Derek blinked away the red and tried to put an exact time on when the change started and how many hours he had left before it would take full effect.

It had never come on this fast before. It hadn't even been ten minutes since Stiles not so subtly invited Derek to join him in the shower right in front of the Sheriff, whom Derek was still working on not being embarrassed in front of ever since that first training session that turned into the heat speech from hell part one (he was pretty sure part two was ready to spring into action any second). He had to give the man's cold glare props for clearly conveying that Derek's answer would be no as he didn't miss a beat and continued to drink his morning coffee and discuss a bank robbery. The Sheriff wanted to know if it was possible that supernaturals could be involved because _no one was this perfect right? _Next thing Derek knew, the bathroom door was opening in the upstairs hallway and Stiles' scent, mixed with soap and shampoo, was thick in the steam. This was something that usually Derek found easy to ignore. Well, not ignore, just recognize, appreciate, and move his mind away from. He preferred his mates' scent early in the morning, warm and mixed with his own or later in the day when the spice from the soap had worn off anyway so it wasn't usually that difficult.

But right now it was all he could think about. The only thing that was keeping him from walking into the thick of the dissipating steam and following it back to Stiles' room where he was probably getting dressed was the Sheriff's voice calling his name.

"Derek?" He asked, sounding frustrated and a little worried, he must have been repeating himself and how had Derek missed that? "Hey. Welcome back. Everything okay?"

Derek shook his head to clear it a bit, consciously _not _thinking about Stiles or Stiles naked or Stiles maybe putting on those ridiculous jeans that Jackson bought him, the ones that looked too much like Derek's own to not trap his attention along with most of the packs'. "Fine." He said, downing the rest of his coffee in one scorching swallow. He could feel the caffeine almost immediately rush through his veins and everything seemed so much harder to focus on again for a minute before his body had already started to work it out.

The Sheriff nodded, looking him over before gathering up his files and going upstairs to finish getting ready for work. He heard Stiles almost run into him on the stairs before laughing it off and stumbling backwards into the kitchen.

And that feeling was on him again, like warm fingers starting at the base of his spine and teasing their way up. He could hear his own heart beat in his ears as he watched Stiles drop into the chair next to him. Beads of water traveled down from his wet hair and under the stretched out hem of his Tshirt and Derek watched them, wondering what they would taste like. Would it be refreshing water on his dry tongue, the bitterness of soap or the sweet and salty something that could only ever be Stiles? His mate smiled wide as he talked, his hands dancing around the conversation, but Derek couldn't focus on anything he was saying, just the movement of those lips over that smile and the warmth working up his throat that he needed to swallow down.

Stiles hands slowed and his smile changed into more of a smirk before he leaned in and bit Derek's lip, humming out a laugh as he kissed it better. The breath caught in Derek's throat and he didn't know if this was his mate's attempt at getting his attention back to the conversation but that backfired because he couldn't help but fall into those lips and fight to keep them right there against his.

Where their first kisses were clumsy and fast, exciting because they were new, over the last few weeks they had become a whole other animal, practiced and practically choreographed in their perfection. Getting to know each other, be comfortable with each other, provided experimentation into finding the best angles, best amount of pressure, teeth, and tongue, knowledge into the most sensitive spots but that didn't stop them from being new every time and always surprising in their intensity. Now was no different.

Derek's hands reached forward and pulled Stiles' chair closer to his own and deepened the kiss, Stiles hands almost immediately coming to pull his off the chair and wrap them around his waist before the agile fingers found their way into Derek's hair and wove themselves in. He tasted his mate, breathed him in, ran his fingers through the silk of Stiles' damp hair. He needed to pull away. He always pulled away before things got too far but those warm fingers are running up and down his spine again, sending shivers chasing after and all he can do is hold on tighter and try to pull his mate back in when Stiles starts to move away.

* * *

It's been three weeks. Three weeks of spending more time with his dad than he had in a while. Three weeks of eating dinner, still at varying hours, with Derek and his father as they bring up old cases and clear out some details. One night the Sheriff even wasted a fifth of Jack because he didn't want Derek to drive to a training session after having a few beers and didn't believe that werewolves couldn't get drunk. Derek chugged the whole thing, choking on the burn every few gulps and pushed the bottle back across the table. Stiles honestly thought he looked a little flushed for a second but he just shook his head to clear it and walked a straight line to the door before shrugging, saying "Metabolism" and kissing Stiles goodnight.

And when he says kissing, Stiles actually means Derek leaning down and breathing in his scent before whispering goodnight. There has been very little pda since that first training session, especially when his father was around. Number one most embarrassing moment of Stiles' entire life and the history of mankind, he's sure, was explaining to his father the whole heat thing and assuring him that he had no part in it if he didn't want to.

Ever since, most of their _romantic _ moments have been the result of an argument. One second they'd be fighting over the best way to handle a training exercise and in the next one of them would be pushing the other up against the nearest wall and… yeah. They might be having some communication issues , but it was every bi/gay 17 year old's dream. Well that and the sacred pants Jackson blessed him with that had made Derek's eyes go red every time the alpha saw them and thought Stiles had raided his closet. They were happy pants, very happy pants. A little tighter than he was used to but worth the imminent death if he ever tried to outrun a kanima in them pants.

There was just one thing: They hadn't gotten past the whole 'the pants are still on' thing.

Anytime it seemed like they were about to jump to the next base, Derek would shut down. Stiles was ready. Stiles was _so_ ready! But he felt like he was violating Derek every time the wolf would go from this shaking, panting mess to a statue. And Stiles meant statue. The guy would just tense and freeze, eyes closed and wouldn't say a word until he had the ability to walk away.

Well, except for that one time Stiles' got a little too excited and came in his pants like a teenage virgin. He was a teenage virgin – it happens. That didn't stop it from being amazing though. He never realized there would be a whole new ballpark of orgasms when another person was involved. All they were doing was making out and grinding, this time might have been the initiation of the sacred pants and a whole lot of showing them off before they finally got back to the loft. It also might have involved Derek grabbing his ass and hoisting him up against the wall so Stiles' could wrap his legs around the alpha's hips and the new angle was magic. The torturing friction felt like forever but he knew it was an embarrassingly short time before he was coming, mind whiting out with a spark to a single thought of _Derek Derek Derek! _Which he apparently said out loud if Derek's hand clamped over his mouth when he came back down to reality was any indication.

Derek was tense again, forehead pressed to the brick wall as he panted and grasped Stiles hips so he could put his feet back to the ground. Once Stiles was standing, he tried to reciprocate. He brought them together again, kissing down Derek's neck and chest, ready to get on his knees and attempt his first blow job as gratitude for a job damn well done. He bit under Derek's belly button and the man groaned, Stiles thought this was finally going to happen and then Derek froze. He pulled Stiles back up to his feet and turned into the statue. Only this time his hips were still giving little jerks every few seconds. He didn't walk away either, he asked Stiles to leave.

That night was the first night they didn't sleep together. Just sleeping in his bed or Derek's was their thing, it was cute. Derek missing a night meant Stiles didn't get any sleep because he thought he did something horribly wrong. The next day, Derek came over at breakfast and they acted like it had never happened. Stiles realized he wasn't mad and hadn't gotten any sleep that night either. They napped together after his dad left and he let it go. This didn't stop Stiles from having mixed feelings, mainly sexy ones, about that particular wall every time he went over the loft though.

He was worried, but he was pretty sure it was still going to be a good day. He woke up without the horrible alarm clock he needed during the school year nagging him and with Derek tangled around him. And bonus: he could smell coffee which meant his dad was up but they had not been woken by the awkward moment that was his dad walking into the room and making that _oh god my little boy_ face at seeing them sleeping together like he had a couple weeks ago.

That didn't mean Stiles couldn't have some fun trying to make that face reappear on his own terms with a few inappropriately placed hands and invitations for Derek to come shower with him though. Half the fun was watching the alpha try not to die from pda overload in their stunningly pg 13 romance. And now he was thinking about it again. He didn't mind, he _really _didn't, but that rating was starting to weigh on him ever since Jackson had pointed it out. That weight got heavier when Stiles went back to his room to change and saw the unmade bed. Maybe the sleeping together was more of a scenting thing and they never would go further.

He almost walked into his dad on the stairs in his funk before he decided to laugh the whole thing off and be the best mate he could be, whatever that meant. Maybe he should make a list of his own to corner Derek with so they could redefine their togethership.

He dropped down onto the chair next to the werewolf and smiled at his zoned out face. "I'm pretty sure there's nothing in this house to eat right now. Want to go out for breakfast instead?" Derek didn't answer, just tracked his eyes slowly over Stiles' face in a way that had him blushing and he didn't even know why. Suddenly he was reminded of Danny's lessons in seduction and the thought sent his mouth into overdrive, trying to regain some footing in this whole unexpected turn of events while probably just putting a wolves bane bullet through his last shred of hope.

"Uh, there's the dinner down on third. It has the servings that are like this big and for the money that's awesome and their bacon is way better than the one on Main even though Main has better hash browns and their servings are pretty good too. Or we could go the corporate route with the bigger price tag but probably more variety and less lard and check out ihop. They have um…" Somewhere in the spiel Derek's eyes had decided to stay glued to Stiles' lips and yeah, hope still intact. "Or we could just stay here?" At least that got a swallow out of the suddenly silent alpha. Not that Derek wasn't usually quiet… just, "Is this your come hither look? Because it is so much better than mine." Stiles smirked as he watched spikes of red taint and turn the wolf's eyes that predatory glow Stiles couldn't ignore. "Okay. I'll bite."

And on some insane whim he did, leaning in and nibbling Derek's bottom lip before giggling at his still stunned look and kissing the bite better as the alpha's eyes slid closed and he leaned in to take over and attack Stiles mouth. If an attack could be slow and steady and strong - Derek yanks Stiles chair towards him and their bodies jostle together for a second with the impact - and hot, holy shit. They moved together in a calm while maddening pace, touching and pulling as much as they could to make up for the space between them because for some reason they were still both in their own chairs. Derek did that tickling circle thing with his tongue across the roof of Stiles mouth that had his eyes rolling back before he continued their battle for dominance, threading his fingers through Derek's hair and pulling out a pleasantly surprised groan. Stiles hears a throat clear behind them and is momentarily distracted, about to turn his head before Derek pulls him back in with hands venturing under the hem of his shirt and this needy little noise in the back of his throat that has heat racing to Stiles' gut. And speaking of heat, it's coming off Derek in waves, pushing against him and pulling him back in like a tide of pleasure through the bond that has him running his hands restlessly through the alphas hair and over the back of his neck. He knows what this is but he can't really think with Derek sucking on his tongue and suddenly it's over because the chair is being yanked back again and dragged to the end of the table.

Derek lets out a low warning growl and flashes those red eyes at whatever pulled away his mate and Stiles looks behind him still high from the kiss but ready to deck danger in the face for interrupting some serious progress and oh. Derek's growl cuts off because that's his dad. Another awkward moment for the book.

"Sorry." Derek breaths across the table looking a little stunned before he gives his head a shake and closing his eyes for a long minute. When they open they're still red and Stiles doesn't know whether to put a check in the seducing Derek to the point of control issues box or to be a little worried. Derek blinks his eyes back to hazel. "Sorry." He mumbles again, that spacey look back on his face and Stiles is going to go with worried.

"Hey-"

"I need to go." Derek cuts him off. So predictable.

"No, Derek. Don't do that, you said you weren't going to hide feelings stuff anymore. You don't need to be sorry and you don't need to go." Stiles says, standing up and ready to follow Derek straight to the door if it will keep him from running away or being that statue again.

"I have individual training sessions today and I need to meet with Melissa about what she wants ready and what to expect for the group session tomorrow." And he's back to being Alpha wolf, shoulders squared and expression blank as he nods goodbye to the Sheriff, ignoring the blush, and gives Stiles a small smile, reaching out for his hand. "I'll see you tonight." Stiles puts his hand in Derek's and gives their Derek-approved-level-of-pda squeeze goodbye. The wolf holds on a minute, squeezing a little harder than usual as he blinks back the red entering his eyes again.

"Are you sure you're okay because-"

"I'm fine. I have go." He says, dropping their hands and practically running out the door. Stiles sighs and turns around to head upstairs and alternate between memorizing every step of that kiss and moping about what went wrong until his yoga class but ends up with the way blocked by his dad.

"Dad, I know you're traumatized but I'm going to go play World of Warcraft and pretend that this day still has potential to be good. I don't need another sex talk because there is no sex because anytime I get passed the friggin Fort Knox that is Derek's crazy _can't get too excited_ rule, someone walks in and all my hard work is shut down." His dad looks a little embarrassed and a lot red under the _I am not amused _face he's trying to pull, but he steps aside and heads to the door, mumbling something about checking in and third shift before leaving.

Stiles goes up to his room and is faced with the bed again. He straightens it out and brings his laptop over, checking to make sure the window is unlocked before plopping down and logging onto the internet. He isn't sure what to do. Was this something they should talk about? Was Jackson right and it was weird they hadn't done anything yet? Did it have something to do with Derek's past? Just the idea made Stiles' stomach drop. He thought Derek trusted him. He said he loved him – even though he had apparently told his father first.

Maybe Stiles was just that bad at it.

The insecurity was never going to go away until something happened. He knew it was a little fast, but it was the 21st century, they were mates and had been together for almost a month, friends before that. And Stiles' was a 17 year old dude.

And then it hit him. He told his dad first. 17.

Stiles was going to kill him.

* * *

Dinner was quiet tonight. Derek had a one on one with Boyd so it was just Stiles and the Sheriff catching up on TV with sandwiches in their laps durning his dad's _I'm not technically working three shifts in one day if I have a three hour break at dinner time_. Stiles waited until his dad was done eating before he not so segued in his accusation. "That Impala commercial is ridiculous it looks nothing like the classic, speaking of Chevy's do you have any idea why Derek won't have sex with me?" He had to give it to his dad, all the supernatural stuff had brought his poker face to a whole new level.

"Maybe because he's a law abiding citizen and you're still under age?"

Typical answer, and not one helping his case since his dad was still in uniform. "Did you tell him not to?"

"Not… no."

"Not no as in yes or are you stuttering because you're lying?

"Is this lying as in being in a horizontal position or not telling the truth?" Stiles jaw dropped as he glared at his father's profile.

"You've been waiting a long time to throw that back at me haven't you?"

His dad smiled. "It may have been lightly implied that you are under age and that I hold the department's marksmanship record and know where to get special bullets but I never said those words." Stiles slouched down on the couch and let his neck stretch over the back. "Is there a reason you're asking?"

He sighed. His dad copied the position, giving up on the TV but not looking away from it which Stiles was incredibly thankful for because this was probably going to get awkward. "We have kissed and we have _kissed _with lots of varying degrees of _god I need more kisses-_"

"Too much information kid, still trying to forget this morning."

"And we've slept together-"

"Stiles!"

"Like literally slept dad. It's kind of funny how someone so terrifyingly sexy can pull off cute and cuddly so easily and he never lets anybody else see that. But anyway he doesn't want to sleep-not-sleep with me and I guess I was hoping it was because you said you would pump him full of mountain ash or something and not just that he doesn't want to." They sit there in silence for a few minutes as he slowly regrets giving his father so much information and not going to Lydia or maybe Allison. They would have both told Jackson and Scott though and that would be mortifying. "I don't know what to do."

"Have you tried telling Derek this?"

"It's been heavily implied. Other than making out until we can't breathe and cuddling he won't touch me and maybe it's me but it's like the more I get into it, the less we do. I don't know what I'm doing wrong and I know this is a horrible conversation to have with my father but I have to be doing something wrong. I don't know how to be sexy." Stiles puts a hand over his mouth and closes his eyes, trying not to get emotional about this. He shouldn't have said anything, he should have asked if his dad lectured Derek and then gone back to Danny. Maybe even tortured Scott with some details like he had tortured Stiles with stories about him and Allison.

His dad sighed again and rubbed his hands over his face. "Stiles… I'm sure you're fine. I'd just be blunt about what you want. Maybe he feels like he's taking advantage. And maybe it was me. Do you want me to call him?"

"No. God dad, that's probably more mortifying than you saying it in the first place." Stiles got up and took their plates to the kitchen. "Just forget I said anything. I'm going to bed."

Stiles climbed the stairs, suddenly exhausted. He double checked the window and glanced at the sky as he tried to fall asleep. Three more nights until the full moon.

When the sun came up, he was still alone.

* * *

Derek tossed and turned. He couldn't get comfortable and he couldn't fall asleep. Everything smelled like Stiles, he missed him and he wanted him here. Last night after training, Derek got all the way to Stiles' window before the heat settled in fully and had his wolf howling for his mate and clawing at him to take the final steps to his side. That had been the plan, spend the heat curled up together, but now that it was digging its claws into him and Stiles was so close, he knew he wouldn't be able to just kiss and cuddle this time. It took all he had to leave and not turn back on the run home.

Now that it was in full effect, this was the worst it had ever been. Derek wasn't a fan of his monthly three days of inconvenient arousal, but it never kept him from functioning. He still held training sessions, still fought the bad guy, still left his room. Today was only the first full day and he thought he was going to crawl out of his skin. Any hint of Stiles scent had him ready to bolt out the door, find his mate and beg for it. Even so, he couldn't bring himself to strip off the sheets, taking deep breaths whenever he found that scent again and reveling in the burn it sent through his gut. Torture or not, it was better than nothing, and that's all he would be allowed for the next three days.

Three days. The full moon. Shit. Derek's heat had yet to coincide with the moon since he turned alpha. Of course it would happen now that he had a mate and his mate's father to impress and prove that _full moon lock-ins, _Christ, were a good idea and much less of a danger than having his pack members secure themselves individually, humans included. The human presence was typically an antagonist on the full moon, but pack humans made all the difference. They were prepared for mood swings and bursts of aggression and smelled of family. They represented the vulnerable side of the pack you felt the need to protect, even from yourself and that helped keep control. And now that he had a mate, Stiles would be like a second alpha ready to help or take control if things went wrong. What was Derek going to do?

He had to cancel, or at least tell Stiles he couldn't come. But that would involve talking to him and he didn't know if he could handle that right now. And if he cancelled then where would everyone go? He could lock himself up, but if someone lost control, he wouldn't be able to free himself and contain the damage to the loft. And what if he made Stiles stay away and an Omega caught scent of an Alpha's mate on his own and attacked in a power play or just out of blood lust from the moon? This wasn't happening.

His phone vibrated in his pants pocket on the floor. Derek leaned over to bat at it until he could see the caller. Sheriff Stilinski. _This really wasn't happening._

"Sheriff." He breathed into the phone. He even sounded wrecked. This was so bad on so many levels.

"Derek. Do you have any idea why my son is walking around looking like someone ran over his dog and I have this sudden urge to order wolf shaped targets for the shooting range?"

Derek dropped the phone to his side, letting out a harsh breath before bringing it up to his ear again.

"I really can't talk right now, sir."

The Sheriff waited a beat before speaking and he was tempted to just hang up. "You alright son?" It took Derek a second to realize the man was still talking to him. Son. That was nice. It was the first time he called him that. The first time Derek had been called that in a long time. He would have really enjoyed it any other day.

"Yes, I just-" Derek heard Stiles' voice in the background and his whole body shivered. "Remember what we talked about after you watched the training session sir?" The Sheriff cleared his throat on the other end.

"I see."

"Yes. I can send Isaac over to tell him later I just, I can't see him right now."

"You could call him."

"I really can't." He could hear Stiles again and knew he was panting into the phone but couldn't move it away, had to hear what his mate was saying. He was going out. Good. He should go out, have fun. Derek might have been mumbling those things into the phone because the Sheriff was answering back.

"Yeah. I think he was going over Scott's today. You sure you're okay?"

"It's bad this time. 'M fine."

"Alright. I guess I'll see you in a few days. Uh…hang in there." He said before ending the call. Hang in there. That was horrible. Derek let the phone fall back to the floor and had almost an entire minute of peace, his body finally relaxing as he thought of Stiles voice through the phone. This is what it was supposed to feel like. Frustrating, inconvenient, but manageable and almost nice. Then his eyes flew open. Scott. He had training today. Scott and Melissa were coming. So was everyone else. So was Stiles. Shit.

Derek sprung to action. He used every ounce of concentration he could pull together and stripped the bed, throwing the sheets, the pillows, everything into the hall. He brings it all down to the other end of the loft to the indoor training/laundry room and dumps it, still not able to actually take the final steps and throw them in a wash. He practically runs back to the bathroom to start a shower, standing under the icy spray. When he was shaking more from chills instead of the effort to hold back he got out and went back to his room to get dressed. The smell was still there.

"Isaac." He heard the beta leave his room and take his time getting to Derek's. When he was leaning in the doorway looking miserable, opening and closing his mouth trying to decide if breathing in the scent or the taste of his heat was better or worse Derek sighed. "I need you to skip training today." He would ignore how relieved Isaac looked. "Go buy anything that will get Stiles' scent out of here. Chemicals, candles, fucking flowers, I don't care what it is just get a lot of it." Isaac nodded, looking like he was mustering up the courage to do something stupid.

"Are you okay? You can cancel training if you're not up to-" There it was.

"I'm fine. Just go." Derek growled through his teeth, trying not to snap at him. He needed to go too, get out. Follow one of these scent trails and find Stiles. No. Go to training. Fight it out. Let Melissa teach them first aid for humans and show her that he could be trusted, that Scott was pack, and that there was a place for her to belong too if she chose.

It was a distracted run but he made it to the house without any issues, continuing past Erica Boyd and Jackson and through the house to head towards the lake, staying active until he had to start. Stiles wasn't there yet.

It had been a couple weeks since Stiles started his own training sessions with the betas. Derek kept up defensive and fighting styles and whatever wolf problems came up while Stiles set up a kind of therapy session. He started attending yoga classes and brought back the meditation techniques and exercises to the pack. Derek didn't have a problem with it. He liked seeing Stiles take charge and have his pack listen for once. He honestly wasn't into meditating and twisting around, but he did have to admit that though bored, he was relaxed and he didn't mind the view of his mate turning into a pretzel. When Derek saw how well Erica and Jackson were responding to the relaxing lessons, he let Stiles take over the before and after pieces and watch in between, stepping in whenever he wanted to learn something too. No one seemed to mind that their one on one sessions were now sometimes one on two. Today it would be three.

Melissa and the Sheriff had been talking more and more about pack relations and getting involved to support and protect their kids. It was uncomfortable at first, parents used to being in charge, but they had found balance when Stiles figured out that they would feel useful helping with things like emergency training for the human members of the pack or more severe injuries that were taking longer to heal. The Sheriff had actually gotten Lydia into the shooting range to try out a gun, that she luckily wasn't allowed to bring home, and let her practice using a taser on a moving target. He wouldn't be surprised if she was making a purchase from the Argents soon.

Derek made it down to the lake before he could sense Stiles was there. He splashed water on his face, trying to cool his skin but it did nothing in the summer sun. That and he knew the heat had more to do with what was going on inside than out. He debated jumping in but decided to head back, maybe talk to Melissa and cut the training short today.

When he got back, Erica was already half laughing, half crying and Scott was glaring at him.

"Oh god! I knew it when you ran by but I was really hoping you were just-"

"Erica!" Derek snapped, the last thing he needed right now was a 'what is heat' conversation with Ms. McCall.

"Derek, are you feeling alright? You're awfully pale, your cheeks are flushed… Do werewolves typically sweat?" Melissa addressed the question to Scott who was still glaring at him as he sat down on the steps next to her. No way was he doing yoga right now.

"I'm fine. Go back to warming u-" Melissa was laying a hand across his forehead and he couldn't help but break off with a sigh and lean into it. It was wrong, he didn't want anyone touching him right now except for, Derek wasn't going to think about him. Wasn't going to look at him. But the cool hand felt so good. Not good like he knew _not thinking about him_'shand would feel, but like what he would imagine the comfort cold tile gives when people had hangovers on tv.

"Mom! Don't touch him!" Scott was yelling, leaving the group and running over to them. He shoved Derek in the chest and the alpha let out a growl but didn't fight back.

"Scott what's wrong with you? Derek you are burning up honey."

"I'm fine." He was trying to say, but he could see Stiles looking at him with a worried frown and he didn't know if any of it came out. That peaceful feeling was settling over him again, lacing in with the torture and making it just a little better and then…

"He's in heat!"Scott was hissing. "Derek get away from her I'm going to have nightmares!"

"Heat?" Melissa whispered back. Perfect, Scott was getting thrown today. "Is that why you go through so many condoms? Oh my GOD Scott, we need to talk about this. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Mom! Why were you going through my room?"

"You were acting weird. I didn't know about the werewolf thing yet. That's not the point!"

"Stop!" Derek roared. He couldn't take the noise so close to him, everything was so loud, he was so hot, anger bubbling in with the simmering arousal and making everything near impossible. He just wanted Stiles to talk, to touch him, to do something. Mostly take him home. This wasn't going to work today, he needed to get out of here, be alone. Why did he even come? He should have sent Isaac here instead of the store. "Unless Scott becomes an alpha, you don't need to worry about him going into heat. Scott - Get out of my space." When Scott was back to his place in the circle, still watching, but this time being an incredibly graceless werewolf yoga student much to every ones amusement Derek turned to Melissa. "You're first aid training-"

"I can do it another time."

"You can do it today, but only if you're comfortable staying if I need to leave."

"Is heat what I think it is?"

"Probably." Derek says. He doesn't have the attention span to try and explain more right now because Stiles is heading his way and he simultaneously wants to bolt and pounce on him.

"Hey. You going to come over and join the group?" Derek just shakes his head. "It's a relaxing one, no twisty stuff. Mostly meditation and then we're going to go through your sit up and push up routine instead of a run." He shakes his head again. "Come on Derek, relax for a little bit and then work out whatever angry energy you have pent up."

Derek wanted to say no but Stiles was grabbing one of his hands and a tingling feeling was chasing over his palm all the way up his arm and into his chest. Relaxation was melting any resolve he had left. His body was moving without his permission, following his mate to the empty spot at the end of the line near Erica. She groaned when he sat next to her and he didn't even try to stop himself from growling. Stiles let go and went back to his place where everyone could see him. He closed his eyes and tried to concentrate, tried not to look at his mate, just listen to him, and stay in the spot where he left him.

"Alright, everybody lie down on your back and put your arms straight out on either side." Derek lay back, moving over a little so he wouldn't touch Erica. Stiles voice was soothing his wolf at the same time that it was making his breathing pick up and heart race against the lava flowing through him. "Okay, slowly pick up your legs, bend your knees and pin them to your chest. This will put pressure on your heart and lungs and help you control your breathing." Derek tried. He moved his legs up to his chest and was trying to slow everything down but the pressure wasn't… uncomfortable exactly. He glanced over and saw Stiles in the same position, arms out, hand playing with a little patch of grass as he walked them through breathing in deep and letting it out slowly. Derek thought he would die when he saw his mate's legs were up in the same position, sweat pants hugging the view presented to the whole group. Derek slams his feet down and grinds his head back into the dirt trying to unsee that.

"Get a grip." Erica barked next to him, swatting his arm. He pounded a fist down on her hand trying to concentrate on the crunch and nothing else. It didn't help that Stiles was now up and walking over, checking everyone's positions and breathing technique and quickly getting closer. Derek couldn't move, just closed his eyes and tried his best to be somewhere else.

"Hey, legs up man." Stiles said bending over and putting his hands under Derek's feet to push his legs back up against his chest. Derek was panting again at his proximity, the scent clouding his mind and he barely had time to take in his mate's confusion before his body was acting on its own again, spreading his legs so Stiles lost his balance and fell forward. Derek blacked out as he sprung up and pushed him to the ground, straddling his thighs. He came back to see Stiles laughing under him, pushing at his ribs to try and shove him off. It took all the concentration he had left to not letting their hips connect as he touched their foreheads together and tried to breathe. "We're mixing training and foreplay again." Stiles didn't notice he wasn't in control, Derek put every leash he could imagine on himself. It was his job to protect his mate, make him feel safe, not do this.

"Don't. Move." Stiles swallowed at his tone and Derek couldn't stop himself from pressing his face down to that neck and inhaling, trembles raking through him as he held back with everything he had.

"Derek. As much as I'm enjoying this, we have an audience. Reign it in." Derek brought his head back up but couldn't take himself away, ending up pressing his forehead back to Stiles' again, opening his eyes to look down at him. "Oh hey, red eyes showing." His mate's breath was ghosting over his lips as he spoke and it was almost too much.

"Stop talking." His voice broke as he panted and leaned heavier on Stiles, his muscles flexing with the effort of keeping them as far apart as he could bear.

"Derek. Come on. Get off." He was speaking slow and calm, but there was finally a little fear lacing through their link and into his mates' scent that was breaking Derek's heart.

"Derek." He heard Boyd say as the beta got up to head their way. Jackson was getting up too. At least he could count on them to try and hold him back if he snapped. It would be so easy to just let go and be hauled off Stiles instead but he couldn't let that happen.

"Stay here and finish your training with-" He couldn't bring himself to say the name. "Finish meditating. Then Ms. McCall is going to go over first aid. No fighting, no shifting." He breathed. It took him another second before he could concentrate his energy into pushing off Stiles and running back into the woods.

When he makes it home, still shaking and wolf begging him to go back, he can hear Isaac in the laundry room and smell the chemicals of the cleaning supplies and air fresheners through the door. He gets an instant headache and again has to force himself to open the door and go inside and not back to the fresh air of the woods.

The first thing he sees is the wall. The damn brick wall he put up himself to separate his room from the den. The wall he pressed Stiles into while his mate wrapped his legs around him and writhed against him until he came moaning broken sounds and gasps mixed with his name. The wall Derek wanted to push his mate straight through to the bed behind it so he could pull those noises from him all over again. The wall he couldn't look at without seeing Stiles slide down it and feeling phantom teeth bite under his navel.

Derek didn't even try to stop his fist from connecting with it again and again, hands grasping and ripping out bricks then reconnecting and smashing more as Isaac yelled and tried to pull him away.

* * *

Stiles lay on the ground where Derek left him, listening to him run off through the trees and staring up at the evening sky.

"Stiles?" He heard Mrs. McCall saying somewhere far away where his mind didn't want to go back to right now. "You okay?" Feet were approaching him. He lifted both arms in the air, giving thumbs up before letting them fall back down.

Lydia and Scott's mom both lean over him, Mrs. McCall pushing Scott back. Stiles just blinks up at them for a second. "Was that attraction or aggression?"

"Aggressive attraction?" Lydia shrugs. Huh. Stiles nods and sits up. Did this mean all those times Derek pulled away it was because he really was trying to control himself from screwing Stiles within an inch of his life or was it just-

"Derek said he was in um, _heat._" –heat. Right. That's why Scott flipped out earlier. It probably would have happened to anyone who touched him, and Stiles put him in a pretty intimate position now that he thought about it. Shit. He needed to talk to him. Apologize. Find out why he didn't come over last night and fix things. If Derek wasn't ready for sex, that was fine. But Stiles needed to know if it was because of him and how he was supposed to handle the whole heat thing. Derek hadn't explained it like this.

He was prepared for extensive cuddling and touching, Derek acting like he was high and maybe him calling and saying he needed to be alone that day if it was too much. He was not prepared for tackling and pinning and avoidance. As sexy as the first two sounded, Derek didn't budge when he tried to push him off. Derek always backed off. It was kind of terrifying realizing how strong he was again after getting used to the alpha letting Stiles shove him up against things.

"Yeah…uh…yeah I kinda figured. Alright, back in position and hold it for five minutes. Don't forget to breathe." Stiles said, taking a deep breath of his own.

He finished up the training as best he could while his mind kept floating back to Derek and what he was going to say when he got to the loft. Mrs. McCall decided to save the first aid training for when Derek, Isaac and Allison could make it. He can't help but be relieved when everyone starts to leave and he can get in his jeep and race off.

What he doesn't expect is to run into Isaac dumping a bunch of bricks and bags full of fabreeze bottles into the dumpster. "Stiles! You need to go."

"Hi to you too man."

"No really, he's acting so weird. I had to fill the loft with all kinds of stuff to get the smell of you out and he's still crazy. He just broke through a wall! I don't know what's wrong."

"Is this what always happens?"

Isaac is shaking his head with wide eyes, looking up to the window before answering. "Usually he's the same, just Derek. At first really mellow and by the third day kind of moody but the smell is always the worst. This is different."

Stiles heads for the entrance to the not so refurbished factory their loft was in. Isaac steps in front of him before he can get very far, being sure to keep a distance from him as he holds his hands out. "I just want to talk to him."

"Maybe you should give him some space and call later."

He looks up to the window, he knows that's what he should do, what Derek probably wants but _he _wants to go in anyway. "What's he doing now?"

"Shower. He should just move in there." Stiles was all of a sudden getting a very graphic picture of why Derek was spending so much time in the shower and he didn't really mind the things it was doing to him, namely the warm tingle traveling down his spine. "Maybe we should fill the tub with ice." Oh. Cold showers. That sucks. Stiles would give him space. He'd call later and probably spend the night alone again, but he didn't want to make Derek's day any worse by putting his scent back in the loft they just apparently doused in chemicals so they could get it out and he would also try not to be offended by that.

* * *

The Sheriff drags his feet through the door five hours later than he had hoped. He makes it all the way to the stairs before his tired eyes take in the glow from the television and his son curled up on the couch. He steps back to take in the scene, "Hey."

"Yo." Is all he gets. Before he can think too much, he's making his way to the armchair and propping his feet up on the coffee table trying to figure out which episode of Supernatural was playing. Of course it's the one with the werewolves.

"Are you laughing at what they get wrong or torturing yourself because you're mad at Derek?"

His son sighs and finally looks at him. "I'm not mad. Not really. Maybe just a little, like a speck. I just want to talk to him."

"Call him."

"I have. About 20 times and he won't pick up. I talked to Isaac and he said he was acting really weird, like violent." Stiles pauses and stares off into space for a moment. He doesn't like the look on his son's face but waits patiently for him to decide if he wants to say anything or not. Considering the subject and his conversation with Derek earlier, he really hopes it's not more talk about their sex life. "He lost control for a second today. He got it back fast but I didn't even notice until he was back and I instigated it. I kept doing what he told me not to and I didn't even realize. I never forget what they are but sometimes I forget that I'm nothing."

"Stiles."

He didn't know where to start. He wasn't a huge fan of his son's relationship with an older… werewolf. He didn't like that he was in danger all the time, but he had seen Stiles go from this insecure kid to a man who was saving lives and jumping in to fight against the bad guy without blinking an eye, wearing his fear like a badge of honor instead of keeping it all bottled up until panic attacks raked it out of him. He was terrified that one day Stiles would take it too far, but he hoped that his pack would be there and now it seems like he might be wrong. Because maybe it wasn't Derek and the pack that gave him his new found confidence, maybe he had it despite them pushing him down emotionally. He didn't want to ever hear that his son instigated a violent change in Derek. Derek was supposed to be the one in control, the one who never lost it, the one who was keeping his son safe. This sounded like so many stories the Sheriff had heard from abuse victims. And on top of that Stiles thought he was nothing?

"You could never be nothing if you tried. You are so smart and brave and loyal. I've never met anyone with a mind like yours and you are such a genuinely good person. Jesus Christ, you're teaching werewolves to meditate! Most people would be running from this or picking up a gun like any sane human being."

"But that's just it, without the pack I'm-"

"You're Stiles. You're still smart, still strong, still brave, still insane. Still my son." The sheriff gives him a minute to take that in before touching the other topic that has him looking at the clock on the cable box to see if it's too late to go over to the Argents and pick up some wolves bane bullets. "What happened today?"

"We were doing yoga, nothing big. Derek dropped the position so I just went over to help him. Uh, I might have pinned his legs to his chest. And I guess that's when he lost it. He pushed me back and got on top of me." Something in his face must have slipped and how could it not? There's keeping a straight and empathetic face for people in an interrogation room, but this was his son. His only son. And this was exactly what he feared. Well not exactly, but it was high on the list of things that could go wrong with his current situation. "It sounds worse than it was. He just pushed me back, we've done it a million times, I thought he was playing because he's Derek. Then he was telling me to stop moving and I kept moving, he told me to stop talking and I kept ordering him around. And then Boyd and Jackson were there and I realized it wasn't right and I couldn't move him. I know how strong they are, they lift cars and throw each other through trees, but I forget _I'm _not that strong because they let me shove them back. And then I remembered and I got scared and he looked so guilty dad."

"I'm not going to tell you not to be more careful around them, but you didn't do anything wrong."

"I know I didn't really do anything wrong because he should be able to handle himself, but I let my guard down and I made him feel guilty and he just ran off. Then Isaac wouldn't let me in because they were taking my scent out of the place and Derek was acting weird and I never got to talk to him. About anything. And I'm trying to not think all this has to do with me but they're taking my scent off stuff and in the wolf world that's a big deal. Everybody tries to get you to smell like them, I bet you've been werewolf hugged everyday and you don't even know."

"Werewolf hugged?"

"Bumped into, had your office or room or car broken into. Them putting their scent on your stuff. But mine was being taken off. Let's talk about that. What does that mean? Am I driving him crazy? Crazy bad or crazy good? Is he going to break up with me and kick me out of the pack? I just want to know what's going on and what I should be doing about the whole heat thing. I want to be there for it. It was supposed to be Stiles and Derek cuddly alone time and now it's run away and not pick up the phone the sequel."

The Sheriff wanted to do the whole relationships have their up and downs, it'll get better speech. He wanted to break out the ice cream and not really talk at all, but he couldn't honestly say he was sad in this situation. He was upset that Stiles was upset. He was angry at Derek for making promises about Stiles being safe with him that he didn't keep. He _really _wanted to put the fear of a gun wearing father into him, but he knew the kid. Derek was good, he meant well even though he had made some bad choices sometimes. He saw how he looked at Stiles and thought he could trust him. He had started to see him as family. He might not be as confused as Stiles, but he wanted to talk to the wolf too, get some details straight, set some more boundaries, and talk again about his heat situation. This morning he said it was bad, now the Sheriff wanted to know how bad exactly and what measures he would need to take.

"Wait. You have a rule with him right? Doesn't he always have to pick up when you call? Call him. Please."

"Do you just want to borrow my phone?"

"He might hang up." The Sheriff rubbed a hand down his face because as much as he wanted to help his son and get to the bottom of what was going on and what he should do about it, he did not want to be the messenger between them. He dialed Derek and put the phone on speaker before sliding it onto the coffee table between them. Stiles just curled into his blanket and watched it ring. He looked so sad and pathetic, he wanted to forget about the call and get his gun but a couple rings later Isaac was answering.

"Hello S-sheriff, this is a really bad time. C-can Derek call you back?" He didn't like the way the kid was stuttering or the noises happening in the background. It sounded like someone was trashing the place, and from what Stiles said, maybe Derek was. Or maybe he was in a fight.

"Everything okay over there Isaac?"

"I wouldn't say okay. We're having a rough time but no one is hurt. I don't really know what to do, he's never been like this before. I'm thinking about calling Peter-"

"Don't call Peter!" Stiles yells and the noise in the background cuts off with a bang.

"Shit." Isaac says before it sounds like he pockets the phone and there's a muffled argument and more thumping and the sounds of furniture scraping the floor. "Derek you can't-"

"Don't tell me what I can do. Give me the phone!"

"Stop yelling at me!"

As if this conversation couldn't get worse now Stiles looks like he's going to throw up listening to Isaac and Derek fight and the Sheriff is stuck shouldering what to do next. "Hey! You two! Knock it off!" He yells at the phone, hoping it will have some effect. There's more shuffling and then Isaac is panting down the line.

"Sorry. He tells me he doesn't want anything Stiles around and not to let him answer the phone, then he hears your voice and goes nuts. It's been like this all day. Do you know how many things you leave in this apartment? I had my arm broken trying to throw away a Gatorade cap from under the couch. He's busted through all the chains in the training room, it's like he's out of his mind and then he'll get these little lucid moments and I can tell he feels like crap about it. I don't know."

"The showers aren't working anymore?" Stiles whispers and he doesn't even want to know what that means.

"Only as long as he stays in! I tried locking him in the bathroom and he seemed okay with it until he heard the phone again. It's like he has a fever. He looks horrible and I don't know if he's talking to things that aren't there or himself but as long as we can keep him cool he's more calm. I haven't had a chance to try to get bags of ice yet… Hold on."

It sounded like Isaac was covering the phone again, the Sheriff looked back at Stiles who was looking more worried than before. "What are you thinking?" He asks quietly. Stiles shakes his head.

"Werewolves don't get sick. The only thing I can think of is wolves bane poisoning but he would know. We've been through that before and he asked for help because he could barely even walk." Another crash sounded through the phone and some more muffled yelling.

"I don't think that's it."

Isaac was back again. "I don't think so either, he's not injured anywhere and it can't be something we're breathing in from the cleaning stuff because it's not affecting me. And we eat the same things. I thought you guys were balancing each other out. He hasn't been angry in weeks, now it's worse than before."

"Do I need to come over there?" The Sheriff was asking, he didn't know how he could help, but that didn't mean he would stand by and listen to what could constitute as abuse.

"No offence Sheriff but please don't. He is restraining himself or he'd have the phone by now. He keeps walking away. He's in control it's just like he's stuck in his fever. I have to go though, I'm going to try and get someone to help with the ice."

"Wait!" Stiles yelled before remembering and whispering again. "Is he mad at me? I know it's a bad time but I don't know what to do either and he won't answer the phone."

"He's not mad at you, you didn't do anything. It's all disgusting love and extremely inappropriate sex related things that I never wanted to ever know about either one of you and will try to bleach my brain of immediately I promise." Stiles smiles at the phone, looking a little proud, for reasons the Sheriff was ready to get the brain bleach for without the details Isaac had. Then they hear Derek come back and the worry takes over again. The call ended and he slumped back onto the couch.

"I'm sure it's fine Stiles, I'm more worried about Isaac being there alone. Where's the rest of the pack?"

"They all avoid Derek during the heat because it's awkward and I guess he smells different." He wasn't ever going to be comfortable with the smell thing. "They might not even know it's this bad. I should be the one there helping." The Sheriff sighed and went to go get a beer and some water for Stiles. If he wanted to be in a guilty slump, there wasn't much he was going to be able to do except for stay in it with him.

"Maybe he is sick. Maybe the heat" he can't believe he's having a conversation about this again, "is different this time because you're _together." _He used the word because he knew it made Stiles smile for some ridiculous couple reason he didn't get. He had even been calling Derek his together-friend when he would talk about him to Stiles just to push a button. "Or maybe it's something else that we'll figure out soon."

They're flipping through the horror movie selection on Netflix a while later when there's a knock at the door. Stiles seems content to stay on the sofa and stare at the description for Wolfman so he decides to get up and answer it. The wolves have been just showing up in the house so it was probably for him anyway. He was wrong.

A dejected looking Isaac was standing on his porch with a backpack and torn up shirt giving him puppy eyes that rivaled Scott's. "Can I stay with you for tonight?" And how was he going to say no to that? Good thing he didn't really want to. At least the kid was here and safe, that was some of the worry off his chest.

"Come on in. Stiles has been staring at Wolfman for ten minutes, maybe you can get him to pick a comedy instead."

"Stiles no! Derek and I tried to watch that, it's bad. House fires and all kinds of horrible references to our lives. Go for something from the 80's."

Stiles was smiling again so the Sheriff settled back in his chair to doze off. It had been a long day, with an even longer and more awkward night and there were certainly some long and awkward conversations with Derek in his near future, but things were starting to look up.

* * *

Derek paced the length of the loft. He did exactly what he promised himself he would never do, he triggered Isaac. Not fully, thank whoever cared, but he started throwing things and the beta stopped yelling to curl in on himself before packing a bag and leaving. Now Boyd was here, looking less than thrilled but having no reaction to Derek's control slipping and maybe that was what he needed.

What he didn't need was someone who had a list of things Derek was not allowed texted to them from Isaac. "He said you told him that under no circumstances are you allowed to talk to _him_ or have anything that reminds you of _him_. So you're not. Because to my wolf, that's an order from you and what you're asking now isn't really what you want."

But it was. Derek wanted every trace of Stiles gone for these next few days because he thought that was what was triggering the rage but then he remembered Stiles' voice and his reaction to his scent. His touch sent him over the edge because he had been trying to detox, but his presence had still calmed the fires even if the embers remained glowing. He needed something, anything. He had torn the loft apart looking for one tiny fragment of the scent that his wolf could bask in for even a minute but Isaac had been so damn thorough.

"Come on, I brought ice. Do you want to use the tub or try to go to bed and I'll put it around you?"

Bed. Derek wanted bed. He was so exhausted even if he knew he couldn't stop moving without going insane, he wanted to try. He grabbed one of the bags of ice and walked through the new hole in the wall, breathing deep and hoping some bit of Stiles had remained but he only had himself to blame for the missing bricks and bleach stains. He got into bed and laid the bag in front of himself, leaning against it and draping an arm over it like it was a cool body. He started to shiver with the cold and could take deep calm breaths again, trying to relax. "I just want to talk to Stiles." Boyd brought in two more bags to put around him, brow furrowed and not saying anything. "I know I told Isaac not to let me but I was wrong. I think detox is making it worse. I just need something. Isaac took it all but it was helping me stay calm."

"Just think about him." Derek did. He thought about his smile and his laugh. The way he flailed around when he talked and all the different tones his voice could make. Some of those tones had him breathing heavy again so he changed gears, picturing his eyes staring back at him and how he needed another haircut but he didn't want to say anything because having it longer gave him something to play with and hold onto when they kissed. It kept going like that, every little thing about him started off nice and then circled back around to sex. "Do you remember what you did at training today?" Derek couldn't bring himself to look at the beta.

"Not all of it." Guilt scraped his insides to the point where he thought he was going to be sick. He didn't remember all of it, he didn't know how one second he was on his back and the next Stiles was under him, but he remembered the fear he smelled and the look Stiles gave him when his mate couldn't push him off.

"He didn't realize you lost control. I don't think everyone else did either. He thought you were playing. You know what could have happened, do you want to risk catching him off guard again if you can't control yourself?"

He didn't need to answer that. Boyd knew. That's why he was here, that's why he set up the detox rules, that's why the door was chained shut. "Can you call him to make sure he's okay?" Boyd just stared back at him. He didn't understand. Derek had been having Stiles' emotion flare through him for close to a month, maybe longer than he realized, but right now he couldn't feel anything through the heat and his own emotions of want, anger and guilt. He didn't know what Stiles was feeling. He didn't know if he was disappointed and scared like the last time Derek missed sleeping with him or if he was angry that he missed it a second time. Tonight's the third. He didn't know if he wanted things to be over because of how Derek treated him today, he wouldn't blame him. What if he was getting the heat through their connection? Derek could hear Boyd talking but couldn't concentrate on the words, he just kept trying to grab on every emotion that passed through him and look for that string that tied him to his mate but all he could see were cut off ends and no chance for them.

"Derek!" Boyd yelled right in his face. He flinched back but couldn't even bring himself to change. This was it, he was dying because Stiles was leaving him, because there was no hope. "Derek!" Everything was blurring, black fading his vision and he just wished Boyd had let him use the fucking phone.


	11. The Hole in the Wall (Day Two)

"I'm trying, I can't get him to wake up…I don't know, he looked kinda like when Isaac has a panic attack… No, his heart beat sped up and he kept mumbling and I couldn't get him to listen. Then he was just out…Wait. Derek?"

Derek turned his head to look at Boyd again, his vision was still blurred around the edges but it was getting stronger.

"Hey. You alright?" Derek just stared at him. Maybe Boyd was quiet so much because he only knew how to ask stupid questions and say no. That was mean, he knew Boyd was a good guy, but of course he wasn't alright. He needed Stiles. He rolled over and leaned into the other ice bag, both were melting quickly and neither was comfortable but it was better than being on fire. "Yeah he's awake but he's not speaking…I don't know if that's a great idea ma'am... No, I… okay we'll see you in a little bit." Derek heard him lock the phone and put it back in a pocket before sliding a zipper. He sighed, that wouldn't be easy to get but he could do it. "Hey. Mrs. McCall and Scott are coming over. I'm sorry. I was just trying to ask Scott what to do but his mom was worried. She might be able to help though." Derek still didn't answer, he wasn't going to beg and he didn't have the energy to enforce an order Boyd had already set his mind to ignore as being contradictory to a previous command. He listened to the beta leave the room and concentrated on tensing and relaxing his muscles one at a time as he burrowed into the ice and waited for Melissa and Scott. Scott always smelled like Stiles, he could wait.

It felt like an eternity of listening to water drip and plink onto his sheet from where the bag was tied off when he heard Melissa's beat up car park outside and Scott arguing with her, trying to convince her to go back home. He heard Boyd work on the chains and what sounded like more ice bags being hauled up the metal stairs outside. They were whispering but it was hard to keep anything from echoing through the old factory and into the open apartment.

"Scott you can't come in."

"What are you talking about? I'm not letting him jump my mom."

"I'm not going to let him either. The whole place had to be de-Stilesed and you smell just like him."

"Just his sweatshirt. He left it at my house, I thought it would make Derek feel better." Scott was his new favorite. That was exactly what he needed. Sometimes the idiot could be so smart.

"Scott just stay outside, I'll be fine. If I scream you can burst in and save the day, okay? Boyd, where is he and what triggered the aggression and the panic attack?"

"The panic attack, I reminded him of what he did at the training session and then wouldn't let him make a call to check on Stiles. The anger I think is just the whole situation." He hears Boyd slide the door closed behind them and Scott begin to pace on the other side. "Yeah, I don't know the story with the wall just that Isaac said Derek smashed it when he came home today. Derek? Mrs. McCall wants to talk to you." He hears Boyd drop the ice and come in. "I'm not going to let her in until I can see you're you."

Derek turned around to face him again, pushing the melted ice bags off the bed and getting up to grab a pair of sweatpants from the freshly washed pile on the floor near his door. He had been through the clothes a dozen times since Isaac washed them to death, he knew Stiles' scent wasn't there, but it still made him smile that the pants had Beacon Hills down one leg. They might not even be Stiles' but he wasn't going to think about that. Boyd picked up the bags of water before they could continue to leak onto the floor and came back a minute later with Melissa.

"Derek, Boyd told me you passed out. Has that ever happened before?"

Derek put all his concentration into not bowling through the small, nervous woman and out the door to Scott. "Not without an injury. I just need Stiles and I'll be fine. I ordered them to not let him near me but it's like bottling everything up and if I don't get a little bit I'm going to hurt him if I see him and I can't." He knew he wasn't really making sense and he sounded wrecked and pathetic but the fever feeling was clouding his brain again and he could only focus on so many things.

"A little bit…" Melissa led and blushed probably connecting her definition of heat with what he was saying.

"I miss him. I just want to talk to him or have something that smells like him. Something to calm me down."

"I'll see what I can do. Now, is it okay if I take your temperature because I have to be honest, if you were anyone else we'd be flying to the hospital right now."

"I have a fever."

"Is that normal?"

"Sometimes, but not this bad." Derek stands up to go get the ice bags and then opens his eyes to see he's on his back in bed again, Boyd over him and pushing Melissa back. At first he thinks Boyd tackled him for approaching Mrs. McCall but his head is swimming and he knows he passed out again. She's calling his name.

"Derek! Hi honey, look at me. When's the last time you had something to drink?" Derek just blinked at her, he didn't need to drink, he just needed Stiles and he would feel fine, he's sure. "I don't like this. I want to take him to the hospital but his condition is going to be impossible to explain. I might be able to get an IV in here but I don't know how his healing abilities are going to deal with that. I need you to get him something to eat and drink and let me talk to him for a second." Boyd nods and leaves, Derek watches him go and starts to feel restless under the heat again, his body too warm. He can't help trying to get up and going for the ice. "Hey hey hey, woah. Sit down, I'll get it."

"No, 's too heavy."

"Can't be heavier than you, I can manage." She rolls her eyes and lugs one of the bags over. Derek takes it and puts it under his head like a pillow, closing his eyes against the almost unbearable shock of cold until it starts to seep into him and calm him again.

"Please, just call him and make sure he's alright. He doesn't have to talk to me."

"Derek, it's 2am. I'm sure he's asleep." It's 2am, now he has that to feel bad about that too. Melissa works so hard, he made her come to a training session to teach on her day off and bolted and now he's keeping her up all night."Don't worry about it. This is my job too and I'm happy to be here, okay?" He was talking out loud again, he really needed to stop that. He must have picked it up from Stiles or this fever was worse than he thought. "It's bad, you look about ten times worse than you did this afternoon." He sighed.

"When I saw Stiles it felt like it usually does the longer they keep me here, the worse it gets. I don't want to see him, don't want to hurt him. Just give me the sweatshirt. Scott's right." Melissa put her hand on the side of his face and brushed the hair back from his forehead before leaving. His heart nearly stopped when she got up, he thought it finally worked, that he would get some relief but she was just talking to Boyd.

"He's playing you. It's not going to make anything better, it'll just get him angry again and send him back to tearing down the place."

"You've seen him, so what if it does? I don't think he could get ten feet into his rampage without passing out again. If a shirt can give him something just let him have it. Even if it's a placebo deal let him think it will work because I'm telling you right now, werewolf or not this fever is dangerous. Look at him."

"I know."

Melissa walks back in with a glass of water and passes it to him. "Don't gulp it, you'll get sick." Derek can only take a sip before he lowers the glass back to his chest, the cool weight over his heart almost a comfort. "If you finish that I'll make Boyd give you the sweatshirt." Derek looked to her for any signs she was lying before he drank the water down. She got up and he followed silently behind her to the door. He reached out for the chain and saw her flinch. "Hey. Did I say you could get out of bed?" Boyd got between them quickly but Derek wasn't going to fight, not until the door was open.

His beta kept watch over him, ready to challenge his alpha if he made a move so Derek saved his energy, leaning against the wall by the door, waiting. When Melissa finally got the chains off and Scott was sliding it open from the other side he pounced, throwing himself at the beta just to wrap his arms around him and bury his face in the hoodie. He felt Boyd pulling him back inside and Scott pushing at him to get off but he squeezed tighter and wouldn't let go. The body wasn't right, he knew it wasn't Stiles but the smell was so perfect. He had been worried Scott would have ruined it with his scent, but the two spent so much time together that it didn't matter it was right and exactly what he needed, that comfort washing over him and cooling him from the inside out. He still felt the heat burning away, but he could think clearly again, he didn't feel so weak and was embarrassed for doing this to himself and letting other people see.

"Derek, you're killing me. You reek dude let go and I will give you the sweatshirt." Scott was pushing at his ribs again, strong enough to put some distance between them and give a decent shove. Derek stepped back, eyes heavy and feeling high off the scent as he watched Scott take off the hoodie and hand it over. This is what it should feel like, he let it get out of control. Tomorrow he would go see Stiles and everything would be okay again if he didn't mess things up too bad at training. He wasn't going to think about that though. He was going to go back to bed with an ice bag and the hoodie and think about his mate and try to find their connection so he could brace himself for how he was feeling. First though, he went back for another hug with Scott. "Derek, no! You are so gross right now, please. Mom, I need an adult!"

"You're my favorite today. You can pick the food and what we do on the moon."

"What?" Derek wasn't going to share praise twice. Scott heard him. He was going to bed. "What just happened?"

The morning is better. Melissa must have stayed overnight because she wakes him up to see how he's doing and it would make him feel guilty how easy it is to have a mom look after him again if so many other things weren't going on. She smiles at him and tells him he looks much better and that the fever has gone down but he needs to eat and drink before she leaves. He can hear her lecture Boyd about listening to his Alpha and not letting him get like that again because she's_ not qualified_ _for this crap_! Her tone makes him smile and he nuzzles further into the sweatshirt balled up next to his pillow before slipping back into sleep.

* * *

Isaac doesn't know what to do. Stiles couldn't fall asleep and just kept tossing and turning and making so much noise and talking talking _talking _in circles about how he felt guilty about what happened at the training session but how he shouldn't feel guilty because Derek should have control over himself but what if he pushed him too far and why couldn't he stand the sound of his voice and he must be really mad or really guilty and that made him feel guilty and Isaac _couldn't take it anymore._ Finally, he crawled into the bed with Stiles under the guise of offering comfort and scenting him – he actually did miss Stiles' scent. Taking it out of the loft had been a blow for them both. He never realized how much he depended on the scent of the entire pack to stabilize his own emotions until the scent was completely gone. Stiles' was the best, happy and energetic, like breathing in when you open a fresh bag of coffee grounds. But really he just thought that maybe if there was another body in the bed Stiles would give into his drowsy mumbles and go the fuck to sleep.

It worked. On both of them. Until he woke up to whatever version of restless leg syndrome Stiles had and the smell of Derek, which wasn't out of the ordinary since they shared the loft, and Derek's heat. That sucked… and then the night before slowly came back to him and he remembered where he was realizing _Derek_ was coming from the pillow and that the alpha's mate was wrapped around him under the covers, legs tangled together and he would be really embarrassed about Stiles' _morning situation _if he wasn't panicking about the scent of _Derek's heat _also being in the room, and yeah there wouldn't be enough time to explain this before he was just a smear of blood on the nearest wall.

He shot up, careful in pushing the scared awake Stiles back to his side of the bed as he pushed himself to the floor, legs still tangled in the sheets while his panicked eyes darted around the room. All he took in was the closed window, the closed door… and no murderous alpha.

"Isaac?" Stiles asked from the bed, still half asleep but ready for action in a way only the pack could understand.

"I thought…" He trailed off as he opened the window to scent the air, no Derek. He ran to the other side of the room and opened the door to lean into the hallway, just the scent that Derek had been there a couple days ago, not his heat. "That doesn't-" then he saw Stiles, cheeks flushed and eyes glossy maybe not with sleep but with- "Shit." That only served to make Stiles look more afraid so Isaac closed the door behind him again and sighed at ever coming over here last night. "You're going into heat with him."

Stiles took a few minutes to flip out and call Derek with no answer before deciding he didn't feel any different and maybe he just smelled like it because they were apart and wasn't _heat _about _mating_ and something about attracting Derek before going back to sleep for a couple more hours. Isaac thought maybe his heat would be like Derek's heat used to be, emotional if he was pushed into it but otherwise just regular Stiles aside from the smell.

He was right… kind of. Stiles was Stiles except that when he woke up his adhd had apparently settled back in with a vengeance. His friend flitted around the house starting little projects and then abandoning them when he got distracted by something which was mainly Derek.

Derek this. Derek that. How he missed Derek, how Derek would go for a run with him when they were both wound up from the bond and sharing the extra energy, hoping Derek was feeling better today, what Derek thought he smelled like because Isaac made the mistake of talking about scenting and comparing Stiles to coffee trying to distract him. Then there was worry if Derek would like it better and be more attracted to him with the heat scent or if he would hate it like when Stiles changed shampoo. He wondered what Derek was doing today and left about 7oo voicemails in the same hour, all various degrees of peppy and mainly happy, until they weren't. Then they became questioning, "Hey Derek! I know you're busy but maybe you could focus on us to get your mind off things. Maybe you could take some of the energy back through the bond," Then, why wasn't Derek taking the energy back, maybe if he just went to see him for one minute – and that's when Isaac would have to step in and try to convince him to do something else.

Eventually Isaac found the prescription with a few adderal left and backed him into a corner with a glass of water. Stiles didn't really fight him, but of course he had something to say, "It's been out of my system too long, I don't even know if it will work for a few days or if this dose will be too strong."

Isaac just shoved the water into one of his hands, splashing it over their wrists and onto the floor and then slapped the pills into his other and growled. "Calm. Down." Stiles put him out of his misery and took a pill, washing it down with the whole glass of water and pushing passed Isaac to the sink.

"I'm going to take a shower. Then food?" He asked, Isaac was a little relieved that he could have a few minutes of peace in this day from hell. He sat back on the couch and started planning a vacation for this time next month so someone else could deal with an overly angry alpha and an exhaustingly energetic Stiles. That was until he heard Stiles talking to himself in the bathroom. He laughed at the insanity of the last 48 hours and the fact that he actually thought Stiles could be quiet for ten friggin minutes until he heard what Stiles was saying and the breathy tone and _god_ this was worse than being at home. This had gone so far beyond annoying and awkward and he was ready to go back to battling Derek and getting broken bones over a bottle cap that might have not even been Stiles' if he never had to hear Derek's name sound like _that_ ever again.

There was a key jiggling in the door and Isaac thanked his lucky stars. "Sheriff Stilinski!" The man looked about ready to have a heart attack. "I'm sorry but I have to go."

"Everything alright?"

"Yes. No. Stiles is driving me nuts and he's your son so you have to deal with it right?"

The Sheriff stared at him with wide eyes for a moment, those eyes flicked to the sound of the shower turning off and back to him before the man looked about ready to back right out of the house again. "He's not… like Derek is… is he?"

"What?"

"Are they both in _you know_?" And Isaac got it. Stiles in heat would be the cherry on top of this whole fucked up sundae for the Sheriff too. He _almost _felt bad about tucking tail and running.

He nodded, a little frantic and eyes probably just as wide as the man's across from him. Typically he could be the empathetic friend, the listening ear and shoulder to lean on. But he didn't have any more information or know what to do and he was just done. "Um, he smells like it but it's not bad like Derek. His adhd is back and if he can focus on anything it's getting to Derek. He's going to try to convince you to let him out of the house and you just can't until I can go home and check things out and know it's safe." Isaac rushed out the words before waving "Bye." and bolting out the still open front door.

* * *

Stiles was frustrated. In more ways than one. It was really hard to find distraction while distracted. You'd think it would be easy, problem automatically solved, but no! He kept trying not to think about Derek. So he wouldn't, but then what else do you do? Research? That's good for about as long as it takes to turn on the laptop or open a book before his mind connects the dots of research – werewolves – Derek. Eat? There wasn't much in the house and he was apparently under house arrest because Derek. Watch TV? It's amazing how many shows have werewolves, regular wolves, red eyed creatures, houses in the woods or characters named Derek. Or really any D name… or have black hair… or who aren't anywhere near as attractive running around without their shirts on as Derek is. Don't even get him started on the amount of Chevy Summer Sales commercials with black Camaros.

This was impossible. _And _his dad took the keys to the jeep. Stiles wasn't above hoofing it to where ever he needed to go, or maybe he could blow up the tires on his bike, no wait, that got werewolved a few months ago, Derek, but that wasn't the point! The Sheriff side of his dad seems to have his son profiled pretty well. Even though he was given space, his dad would always pop up right when Stiles was reaching for the door knob or that one time when he had a leg out his bedroom window and was trying to figure out how the wolves did it.

"Dad. I am ready to give myself a guilt trip and tempt you with bacon cheeseburgers and curly fries if you will just quit your detail or whatever you're doing and let me go to the dinner."

"Nope."

"Extra fries?" His dad looked up from his paper but only to shake his head. "Cheesy fries?"

"No."

"You can come to the diner with me." His dad was full on ignoring him now. "Chili cheese fries?" Nothing. "Okay. Now you're scaring me."

"What makes you think I haven't already had chili cheese fries today?"

"1 because you feel guilty when you eat them and your poker face is horrible when you feel guilty and 2 because you didn't spill them on your uniform which always happens. It's practically tradition. My turn, what's the real reason you guys won't let me leave because it can't be just Derek. Unless something happened to him. Did something happen to him?"

"I'm sure Derek's fine-"

"That's not answering my question." And it definitely wasn't helping the worry. "Is that why I can't feel him? Is that why the bond's gone? Why didn't I think of this sooner, what the hell happened?"

"Stiles. Nothing happened. I'm sure he's fine, you need to breathe."

"I can't. I can't feel him and I needed to take the adderal and it's not working. And I'm panicking. Something's wrong."

"Stiles-"

"Call him."

"I will call him when you calm down." Stiles struggled to focus on the shaking in his hands, twisting his fingers together to try and make them stop. He counted his breaths. When he could finally get all the way to five in, hold for five, five out, and the tremors in his hands were nearly gone he looked up at his dad and waited for him to make the call. He put it on speaker phone again but kept it in his hand watching Stiles.

The phone rang three tinny, too long rings before Boyd picked up on the other end. "Sheriff Stilinski."

"Boyd right? You're on speaker."

"Yes sir." His dad rolled his eyes at the 'sir'.

"Isaac make it back okay?" These were not the questions Stiles wanted asked and he did his best to fidget and gesture without making any sounds that could set Derek off if the situation was the same as last night.

"He stopped at Scott's to clean up. I think he's out getting more ice now, did you need to talk to him?"

"No, that's fine. We're just wondering how Derek's doing. He still tearing the place down, do you need help?"

"No, I'm fine. He calmed down late last night. The fever got real bad and he passed out a couple times." Stiles couldn't help the surprised breath he took, the only time he'd seen Derek pass out was when he was about to die from wolves bane poisoning. He could hear a low growl on the other end, Derek's little _shut up I'm the alpha don't be mean to me_ growl, not the full blown thunder that he was unleashing on Isaac the night before, so that was an improvement at least. Unless he was too sick to do more. "Stop that you passed out I'm not _not_ going to tell him when he asks how you are. Sorry. He's good now. Mrs. McCall checked him out. I'm trying to get him to eat and drink but he's moping." Another growl sounded, a little stronger than the first and it had Stiles smiling again. "Don't growl at me man. You claw at me for not letting you out all night and then make me drag your unconscious heavy ass to bed I get to brag about it." Boyd was definitely having fun with his payback for a probably sleepless night. "And he _is_ moping. We brought Stiles' scent back in when the fever got bad enough Mrs. McCall wanted to bring him to the hospital and everything got a lot better. We think he was so mad because he was jonesing."

"He's not mad anymore, he's in control?" His dad was asking.

"There's kind of a pattern to what he's doing now, we can see the anger coming and stop it. I think he just forgot what it was like to be angry all the time. But it's still different than usual. Like I said, he won't eat and he just looks depressed."

Stiles waves at his dad for attention and points to the phone and then himself hoping he gets it, and of course he does. "Can Stiles talk to him?" He asks softly, probably trying to keep the peace too. Boyd waits a beat before answering with a sigh.

"We can try it. He wanted to call Stiles last night to check in but I was still trying to follow his no Stiles order and wouldn't let him have the phone. Sorry Stiles. Just… like I said there's a pattern to his anger. If he starts to get uh… inappropriate try to steer the conversation back towards things that won't make it impossible for me to look at you tomorrow."

Stiles laughed, he couldn't promise to not torture the betas with _inappropriate _conversations in the future but he didn't want to cause any further trouble for him tonight. "Deal."

Soon enough it was Derek's voice through the speaker and his dad was pushing the phone across the coffee table with a look that equally expressed _I want to hear this too_ and _I'm going to regret this._ "Stiles?"

"Hey!" Stiles said in a shaky voice, Derek sounded rough. "I heard you're being a sourwolf again _and _that you swooned all over the place. How's that goin'?"

"I did not swoon."

"There's no need to be embarrassed, you're a very manly swooner."

"I've never-"

"Yes you have, I was there. So was Scott. We both saw you swoon after I almost had to cut your arm off with what might as well have been one of those electric turkey slicers."

"It was a surgical saw and I was dying. Didn't stop you from punching me in the face a few times."

His dad's eyebrows were raised at this new information and he felt a play by play in his near future. "Those were little werewolf wake up taps. How was I supposed to whip up a cure if you were all swooned out on the floor before you could tell me what to do?"

"Stop saying swoon." The alpha whined, but it sounded like he was smiling. They were quiet for a minute, Stiles felt so much better knowing Derek was alive and almost well that he forgot everything he wanted to ask. "Are you okay?"

"Am I okay? I'm not the only swooning and-"

"Stiles!"

"I'm fine. I'm worried about you and I'm bored to tears because you're not the only one locked up. The betas think I'm going to go climbing through your window for a change or something."

"I don't have windows that open."

"I know! They didn't really think this through."

"Yesterday… Stiles"

"Stop worrying about it. I'm not going to say it's okay because it's not, you need to make sure that doesn't happen again. But I forgive you and I take some responsibility too."

"Stiles."

"Shut up. If you can feel guilty, so can I. Now. Food. You need to eat, with your crazy metabolism you're probably already a skeleton so tell me what you want and I'll text Isaac to pick it up on his way home."

"I hurt Isaac too."

"Stop. Being. Sad. You can apologize when he gets back, but don't do it when you're all high and half dead, do it when you're you so he knows you're serious and don't let it happen again. Now, what do you want?"

"You." It could have been said to mean the same thing as I miss you, but the rumbling tone was just this side of making Stiles blush.

"I meant what do you want to eat?"

"You." Derek breathed again and that voice was definitely doing things in the inappropriate category.

"I'm not little red riding hood and my dad can hear you so yeah, there's that."

"I have your red hood right here." His dad put up both hands and bailed out on that one, leaving the room to root around in the kitchen.

"Derek, okay. I don't even know what you're talking about anymore and let me remind you – speaker phone, dad right here so think about what you're going to say please."

"I have your red hoodie."

"My red… I thought I lost that. And didn't Isaac de-Stiles the loft yesterday?"

"Scott brought it over. He said you left it at his house."

Stiles groaned, he did not leave that at Scott's, he lost that after the final lacrosse game of the season last year. He was going to need to talk to the pack about werewolf hugs and scent boundaries again. "Dude that thing must smell like the inside of my gym bag."

"No I like it. Smells good. Smells like you. I wish your scent was everywhere again. Your sweatshirt smells more like me than you now." Stiles couldn't help the dorky grin he knew he was sporting. Gross werewolf scenting or not, at least he knew he wasn't being ignored now.

"I miss you too."

"You do?"

"Yeah you idiot."

"You should come over." Stiles definitely wanted to.

"Can't house arrest, just like you remember?"

"I'll come to you then. I'm better today it's fine."

"Nooo, nonono." Derek growled down the line. "I want that too but you can't right now, your own rules, you have to follow them. And uh… there's been a development on my end." Stiles had to tell him right? What if he convinced Boyd he was in control enough to come over and couldn't handle it? "I might be in heat too." There was silence on the other end, Derek's breathing barely audible for a minute before he was whispering back.

"Wh…what?"

"Isaac thinks it might just be a mate thing, like trying to draw you in. It didn't start until this morning so maybe it's the bond trying to balance you out. I'm fine I guess I just… smell like you do right now…" He let the sentence hang, not really sure what else to add and that was saying something.

"Oh god, Stiles, I'm coming over."

"No, you can't. You're sick please."

"No. I want you so bad. I want to smell it, want to taste it on you, taste you, feel you-

"Derek stop." Those waves of warm pleasure he felt in the kitchen the last time they kissed were washing through him again, flooding all the right places and pulling him back to Derek's voice. Was that what that was, had he felt the heat coming on through the bond? "I can't handle this right now I need a second." Derek made a noise like a whine over the phone but he stopped talking other than to whisper he was sorry. "It's okay. I kinda like you in heat. I wish this wasn't so weirdly bad."

"What do you mean?"

"You're all flirty, if a little blunt but that's you I guess. I like it."

"I'm always like that, I just don't say it." Derek rumbled. Oh shit, was he really?

"You should."

"I don't want to pressure you."

Stiles hears him moving around on the other end, probably laying down and he lays down too, moving the phone to the floor next to his head. Stiles changes the subject, he really doesn't want to, he wants to talk about this, has wanted to talk about this for days but neither one of them can handle the sex talk right now and over his dad's work phone probably isn't the best place to have it anyway. "You need to eat something. Do you want me to have Isaac buy apples?" Derek grunts and he takes that as a yes - he'd grown pretty fluent in caveman - and sends a quick text to Isaac on his own phone. "What else?"

"I can't believe you're in heat and I can't see you." That had nothing to do with food.

"Yup. Food Derek, focus."

"Can you do something for me?"

This was quickly approaching inappropriate territory again. "Maybe, are you going to eat something?"

"Can I have another shirt? The one you're wearing."

"Do you think that's a good idea?"

"Tomorrow's the full moon. I need to know how I'm going to react." Alright, Stiles could see reasoning in that, this was more like the Derek he knew.

"I'll text Isaac to come get it. But I will tell him to leave it outside for anyone to steal and sniff away at unless you have eaten and had something to drink by the time he gets back. Deal?"

"He has the apples." He was so going to tease Derek for acting like a child when this was all over.

"I'm sure you have other stuff in the loft, you can have apples for dessert. Now go, eat, drink." His dad came back in the room and gestured for the phone, probably spying this whole time. "Wait, my dad wants to talk to you."

"I don't want you to hang up."

"Me either but you need to eat and sleep off your fever and I need to figure out what to do on my end for our little issue." Derek panted down the line and it had that wave rush through him again. "Stop it, nothing like that. Get your mind out of the gutter."

"Can't."

"Well do it, because I'm handing you over to my dad." Stiles lifts up the phone for his dad who took it off speaker and left the room. Crap. Now wasn't the best time for him to be giving Derek a lecture.

* * *

The Sheriff was not okay with this, nothing about anything was okay. There was not enough, what did Isaac call it? Brain Bleach? There was not enough brain bleach in the world to cover up the fact that Derek apparently wanted to _taste _his son. What did that even mean. Oh, he knew what he thought it meant but what if it was some even worse werewolf thing? And little red riding hood… he really didn't want to know. He didn't know what was worse, hearing what might as well be phone sex on his _work cell _or walking into the kitchen to see Derek moaning with his son's tongue down his throat. No. Not enough brain bleach in the universe. Suddenly seeing them cuddle in bed together is the most innocent thing in the world, ha, he thought that had been traumatizing. Oh but wait for it, he almost forgot, _his son was in heat. _What do you even do for that? This was supposed to not involve Stiles. This was supposed to be nothing. All of a sudden Stiles is involved, Derek is acting like an animal and betas are coming over for sleepovers because he'd probably had the tail beat off him by his alpha. He motioned for the phone and took it out of the room, keeping an ear out for Stiles Escape Plan 46 but having to admit that he needed help in this.

"Derek."

"I'm sorry si-"

"Don't. I want you to know that I went ahead and ordered those wolf shaped targets. You can consider that your one and only warning because yesterday, everything that happened yesterday, not okay. Understand?"

"I know."

"Good. Now… I don't know what to do."

"I'd imagine this is the part where you call the Argents and put in an order for wolves bane bullets." The Sheriff is reminded of their first little father – don't hurt my son talk and his utter failure at being intimidating .

"What makes you think I haven't?" He lets that sit for a second, hoping it makes up for last time before he remembers Derek can probably hear his lie. "I don't know what to do with Stiles' heat. Isaac said to keep him here, is that a bad idea? I don't want him to get sick like you. How are feeling by the way?"

"I'm fine." The Sheriff hummed sarcastically, that's what Derek said yesterday. "I don't know what to do either. Typically mates stay together, just being there for each other is enough to keep the fever down that's the whole point but I don't want to hurt him or make him feel pressured to be in a situation he's not comfortable with." There were a lot of pauses and stumbling over some words but it seemed like Derek had thought it through and was sincere. At least that was something. "I would just try to keep the fever down, call Melissa if it gets bad, and call pack members over. It will probably make him more comfortable to be in constant contact with someone."

"You want me to call my son's friends over to touch him?"

The Sheriff was going to ignore the growl vibrating through the phone. "Not like that. You've probably heard Stiles talk about werewolf hugs, it's not just for scenting. Pack members can share traits, confidence, empathy… I'm sure Stiles has some extra energy right now."

"You could say that." The Sheriff leaned back to look into the living room where Stiles was trying to look like he wasn't just caught spying. "You going to be good for tomorrow?"

"I need to place an order with the Argents myself."

He didn't like the sound of that. Derek was definitely not high on his favorite people list right now, but that didn't mean he would look the other way at what was practically a suicide threat. If what Stiles had been saying was true, this was the first time Derek had ever lost control with humans in his entire life. If the kids could lose it at training sessions and use the full moon as an excuse it seemed fair enough that Derek could have an off weekend. Yes, Stiles was put in a bad place physically and mentally, he had been unsafe but the Sheriff isn't stupid enough to think that it's not a risk you take being in a friggin werewolf pack and thank god, Stiles was fine. No one was hurt. He was under the impression that _lock _was the key part of Full Moon Lock-Ins and that precautions were set so that situation wasn't possible. Derek was known to over react when it came to pack safety, and though that was appreciated, the Sheriff didn't want any lives on the line, he was hoping this wasn't one of those times. "What are your plans?" He asked carefully.

"Melissa wants to teach first aid tomorrow because I messed up the training session and she will already be there checking on the lock-in with you. I can't cancel." The Sheriff wanted to reassure the alpha that he could, that they would understand, but then he remembered the kids and the purpose of tomorrow night and kept his mouth shut. "Can you pick up Melissa tomorrow and come late with Stiles?"

He nodded where he was watching Stiles pace the living room looking more and more distressed the longer the call went on. There was a knock at the door and Stiles was throwing it open before the Sheriff could get there, it was only Isaac. "I can do that. Why do you need us late?"

"The pack is probably going to be moody because of me it will give them time to settle down. I want to make sure the ones that need it are locked down before you get there, myself included if I need it."

"With what? You broke all the chains." Isaac said, handing Stiles a bag of apples. Werewolf hearing obviously giving his spying capabilities a boost over Stiles'. His son looked back and forth between them waiting for Derek's reply.

"He's calling the Argents later." The Sheriff said, wanting to gauge the other's reactions to see if there was danger here. Stiles visibly paled. He was right, then.

The Sheriff put the phone back on speaker and placed it on the counter, if there was going to be an argument he wanted to hear and try to keep control on both sides without being the messenger. Stiles just shook his head and took the apples to the sink to wash and cut up. He started putting pieces in a Tupperware container before he spoke. "I don't want you using wolves bane or electricity when you're sick." Isaac shared a look with him before glancing back to the door in the obvious message of please let me be anywhere but here.

"I'm going to have Lydia go to Deaton for mountain ash in the morning and yes I'm going to ask Allison for electric chains."

"Mountain ash will be enough." Stiles said firmly, holding his ground and keeping the fear in his face out of his voice in a way that had his father proud and sad at the same time. He continued to cut a few apples and sprinkled some cinnamon and sugar on top before giving the container to Isaac along with his shirt. He wasn't going to ask.

"We'll see." Derek said, in the universal language of I'm compromising with maybe to shut you up but what I really mean is no. Stiles sighed but took what he could get.

"Alright. Isaac's on his way back to you now. Let me know if you need anything and please don't do anything stupid trying to protect me."

"Not until you stop doing it too." Stiles rolled his eyes but the smile was back on his face. Isaac took that as his queue to scram. The Sheriff watched him disappear out the door with a bit of jealousy and wondered who he should try calling from the pack for help. "Love you."

"Love you too. Eat your apples or I'll order Isaac and Boyd to hold my shirt hostage. I'll see you tomorrow."

"I want to see you now."

"I know. We should get you a webcam, set up skype in case this ever happens again."

"Jackson said you answer different every time."

"Ha! Jackson said so huh? That's just a thing I do with Scott." Derek let out an annoyed little growl. It was almost funny, in an insane kind of way, that the Sheriff never realized all the wolf things until it was spelled out for him. Maybe they were all just more comfortable being themselves now. He kind of wanted to let them loose in public and observe, see what they kept to themselves and what they hid. Maybe there were signs he could recognize in other supernaturals. "I could do it for you too."

"I can think of a few things you could do." And that was enough, how did they get back here?

"Okay boys. I need my phone back. Derek, you need to rest and plan for tomorrow. Stiles say goodbye."

"Bye Derek. Isaac should be there soon, try not to be an asshole and no more swooning." Stiles hung up before Derek could answer. He put his hand on Stiles shoulder and couldn't help but notice how his son leaned into it to the point of almost falling off his chair.

"Derek said you need werewolf hugs." The sheriff told him when Stiles looked up at him with a confused furrow to his brow. "Want me to call Scott?"

"We can't call the betas. They need to keep their routine tomorrow as best they can. Most of them sleep in late and then get rounded up for the lock in as soon as possible. That whole day they're dicks." He raised an eyebrow at the language but had long since given up trying to stop anything that came out of Stiles' mouth. "Speaking of which, lock-in. I don't know how long you're going to stay but be prepared for them to say some horrible things. They don't mean it, don't play into it. Most of the time when we stay as a group it keeps them calm and it isn't a problem but just in case. I'll show you how to use mountain ash before we go in too, I have to get more from Lydia though, used the last of it with Jackson's first meditation lesson a couple weeks ago."

"Okay." Because that's all he could really say. It's not like life was going to stop getting weirder just because he had a long couple of days. Hell, if magic tree dust was going to make it any easier, he was all for it.

* * *

Stiles was starting to understand werewolf hugs. He might not have as strong a sense of smell as the wolves but there was still something you could pull from each other. Stiles was apparently energy. Derek had said it before, Isaac said something about being like coffee last night, everyone was always telling him how energetic he was but Stiles never really saw it because even if his mouth could run a mile a minute, be still got tired. Especially since Scott got bit, but he was starting to see now that he was kind of the charger for the pack's batteries. Because in the almost full day where he hadn't had contact with anyone besides Isaac who was in the same house and ready to stop him from leaving it but not able to stay in the same room for long – Stiles was vibrating with the unspent energy. He couldn't stay still for anything. Video and computer games used to help, use to offer endless stimulation for his mind and hands but he couldn't even get past the home screen. He didn't think it would ever stop until his dad showed him some pity by sitting down on the couch and pulling him into a one armed hug against him.

"So how do you play this game?" When's the last time Stiles told his dad he was awesome?

Somehow after kicking his dad's noob ass at Mario cart and teaming up in CoD, Stiles was able to fall asleep against him like a little kid. It wasn't peaceful or comfortable and it definitely wasn't dreamless but at least it was some form of calm in the crazy last few days.


	12. The Hole in the Wall (Day Three)

Hello, enjoy this chapter ladies and gents. We have two promtps working here in addition to the 'how the hole got there' and 'heat' prompts described in part one. The prompts addressed tonight for the last part of The Hole in the Wall are the ever popular SEX! requests you guys love to send and to work in Disney's, The Little Mermaid. Have fun, and please see the bottom for more notes :)

xoxo - Ship

* * *

When Stiles wakes up the next morning it's to his hand stuck between the cushions and his neck bent awkwardly over the dent Scott made in the arm of the couch when they were kids. His was going to hurt for a week. There was the crunching of one of those fancy café parchment paper bags they put around food and the smell of coffee. He turned over and saw Lydia slurp from a latte and push a croissant towards him. He was starving, she was an angel.

"Good, you're awake. I was beginning to think I was lied to about you needing a baby sitter."

"What?"

"I'm your guard dog for the day. Allison came too but she needed to leave. Derek texted her something about electric chains." Stiles groaned, that better just be a precaution. If he got to the loft tonight and saw the alpha already chained up he was going to shove the control box up Derek's ass. "You know this is all happening because the bond is trying to push you two together right?"

"Yeah. Probably."

"Then why don't you get together? Just go in, grope around, get it done. It's not that hard."

Stiles paused, croissant midway to his mouth to make sure that actually just came out of Lydia.

"I'm not the one you need to tell that too?" He asks more than says because how did this even happen?

"Oh. I thought, you know the whole virgin thing, I thought you were the one who wanted to wait."

Stiles just laughed and devoured his pastry, a little jealous Lydia had a coffee to wash hers down with but definitely not needing the caffeine. His leg was already doing the jiggling twitchy thing and he knew soon he'd be pacing. He wondered where Isaac put the rest of the adderal, if there was even any left, not that it would help. "It's not me. And this is probably going to sound weird but would you mind sitting next to me?"

"Your dad already told me. Jackson was going to come over too but you know how paranoid he is about control."

"Yeah."

Lydia picked up a cloth bag next to her and spread out the contents on the coffee table before squeezing next to Stiles. He watched her take out bandanas, dried flowers, cinnamon sticks, a bottle of vanilla and a plastic baggie of brown stuff he couldn't really see. He went to reach for it and she slapped his hand. "It's coffee grounds, don't touch. Ugh, now I'm going to have to wash my hands aren't I?" She got up and moved to the kitchen where he could hear his dad cleaning up his breakfast and heading upstairs. "Don't. Touch. Anything." She called as if she could sense his boredom building up at being left alone.

"What are you doing?"

"They're for the pack to wear if having a double whammy of sex smell on the full moon gets to their delicate noses."

"That's… nice of you." Stiles said with a questioning lilt, suspicious as he watched her settle back on the couch and put a little of each ingredient into the bandanas.

"That and I want to know how long it would take a werewolf to find me without a sense of smell." Lydia smiled at him as she tied off bundles and put them back into her bag.

"Is that what Jackson said we smell like? Sex?"

"Erica did. What did you think you smelled like?" Good question. Stiles hadn't really thought about it. Sick maybe, because of the fever. But it wasn't your typical fever.

"I don't know. Pheromones?"

"Yeah, sex." Lydia watched him out of the corner of her eye as she put together more bandanas. He fidgeted while she worked, waiting for her to continue. She did the little hair flip – side eye thing, he knew she had something she needed to ask. "So what are you doing to rectify your problem?"

"Uh…"

"If Derek's the one wanting to wait then you realize you're going to be waiting until your 18th birthday. That's, what, six more heat cycles?"

"Why would-"

"He still thinks you're a kid he needs to protect and he's going to until your-"

"No. Hold on. The whole point of shopping with Jackson, which I'm sure he told you about and I know you've noticed the new clothes, was so that he would see me as a man. Because let me tell you right now little lady, I might be 17 but I am not a kid. No way. I've stepped in and saved his tail probably more than he's saved mine. Kids don't do that. Derek should know by now that he makes me feel like a man. A man with needs. Oh, hey dad!" His dad paused on his way to the door, another awkward moment for the book but nowhere near the same level as things have been lately.

"See you later _kid_." He said leaving for work. Stiles opened his mouth for a comeback but didn't have the concentration for something good enough that wouldn't scar them both right now, he settled for an irritated hum that came out more like a growl than he had planned, what do you know. Lydia cleared her throat.

"What I was saying before being so rudely interrupted was that maybe you make him feel like a man too but he's not going to do anything until you're 18 so you can use the time to entertain yourself by torturing him."

What? "What?"

"Make him want it. I'd take advantage of the heat while you have it."

"That's just mean. And a little dirty."

"Exactly."

"No, like bad dirty. I'm not going to do that while he's in heat and having enough trouble as it is." Stiles was starting to see a side of Lydia and Jackson's relationship that both terrified and fascinated him. No wonder the werewolf had come to him for help with control.

"Consider it a lesson in keeping control. It'll be fun." She was reading his mind.

"Lydia, you're evil."

"I'll help you."

"I'm going to hate myself for this."

"What's life without a few regrets? Here," She handed him a red bandana. "Wear this, get your scent all over it. I'll give it to Derek later."

And so it begins. "Let me take a shower first." Lydia slapped a hand down on his arm to hold him there, looking at him with her best 'don't bullshit me' assessing stare.

"You're not going to sneak out the bathroom window are you? Because I'm not above tasering you to avoid running in these shoes." Stiles laughed, he hadn't been thinking about it but now he was kind of curious what the drop looked like and if he could manage it. "Also, I'm not a big believer in house arrest. As long as we don't go to the loft we can absolutely find something else to last us all day." This is why Stiles had loved her. She wasn't an angel, she was a goddess. He grabbed both sides of her face and gave the top of her head a quick kiss. She pushed him off the couch and set to work righting her headband in the reflection on the tv. "Yeah, yeah. Go take your shower and then we'll escape. If you run away I will taser you and I won't let go of the trigger until I'm satisfied that you won't be able to run for a week. Got it?"

"Noted."

* * *

Derek has had it. This afternoon was supposed to be easy, the night was supposed to be the hard part.

He was feeling a million times better since the phone call with Stiles, and though the new intensity to his mate's scent on the Tshirt Isaac brought home was heady, it served to make the alpha feel drugged rather than renewing the aggression and need to break out that he expected to feel. And Stiles made him cinnamon sugar apples. He rolled his eyes when Isaac gave him the container to try and hide how much he appreciated the gesture and curled up in bed with the shirt, the apples and a bag of ice until they were gone and he was feeling like himself enough to develop a plan of action for the moon.

The plan was simple. It was good. It was supposed to provide hours of distraction for the betas Allison would wrangle up and bring over until sunset. How did this happen?

What was planned to happen was Derek sleeping in until the betas arrived to try and get some energy back. Jackson got there at 8AM. Derek refused to get out of bed even if he couldn't sleep through the bitching about the smell and the state of the furniture.

A shipment of bricks arrived around noon and he thought he could trust the betas with helping to clean up and patch the hole in his wall. Hard work. Distraction. Presenting the loft as a clean, safe place he did _not_ tear apart a couple days ago. He would mix the mortar and the betas would split into two groups. Group One: Cleaning. Group Two: Wall. And Derek would order lunch. Easy.

Not.

Derek ended up having to sit on the pile of bricks growling at anyone who came close because apparently eating the last egg roll was cause to start a brick fight and trash the place further. Lydia better get there with the mountain ash soon because this was bullshit. He was tempted to let her stand in a circle of it and use the betas as _live _moving targets.

When Allison arrived with the chains there was at least some reprieve in the threat they represent. He kept a watchful eye on the betas as she went to the training room to set them up. She saved a pair for his bedroom and walked by him to step over the one line of bricks they managed to finish and into the room to drop them on the bed.

"Do I want to know why you're playing King of the Rock instead of patching the hole?"

"Ask your boyfriend." She gave him a look he thinks was supposed to be intimidating.

"Want me to guard them with a taser while you finish?"

"They broke too many. I have to order more and the mortar is probably drying out by now."

"Alright. Well, sun's setting. I have to go pick up Lydia from Stiles' house and I'll be back with her and the mountain ash."

"Did you see him today? How is he?" Derek asked without thinking and quickly plastered his stoic mask back on.

"Are you going to be okay tonight?"

He sent back an intimidating glare of his own, to her credit, Allison looked about as effected by it as he was by hers. "I was just asking."

"I only got to stay for a minute to talk with his dad before you texted. He was still asleep." That wasn't too out of the ordinary. Stiles had made it very clear that summer vacations were for sleeping as long as possible and then squeezing in as many adventures as you could in the hours left. "Lydia brought him breakfast and had stuff for them to do. She's been there all day to keep him company and I haven't gotten any 911 texts so I'm sure they're fine. Probably researching or something." Derek hummed and tried to look disinterested. Maybe Stiles had only picked up the heat for a day because Derek had been so sick. He was probably back to normal by now. Tonight might be the easy part.

Of course he was proven wrong about an hour later when Allison brought Lydia back with her. She was wearing a mini skirt like a coat of armor, tugging a sack of mountain ash behind her. She reeked of Stiles and he was definitely still in heat. At least he wouldn't be taken off guard by it. Anger fanned the flames a little at the scent being all over _her_, mixed with _her_ perfume and makeup and the lingering flavor of a café that never seemed to leave Lydia, but the scent itself gave him a rush of calm every time she walked by. He was being obvious in breathing deep but he really didn't care. He knew he could handle it now and he couldn't wait for Stiles to get there.

Lydia boxed in the sliding door, leaving enough room for people to stand comfortably as they got in and not feel threatened if a beta approached looking for a way out. He left his perch on the bricks so she could make a circle around them to avoid further incident and then he watched as she made a path from the box in front of the door to lead to his bedroom, making another line in front of the hole.

Jackson paced the border, emitting a low growl but not turning. He was obviously not happy with the scent that clung to Lydia and waiting for her to acknowledge his existence.

"Why is there a box in front of my room? Why not just the line?"

She tilted her head to Jackson behind her, still not looking at the beta but at least he stopped the growling as he continued to stare a hole through her back. "So Stiles can safely come in. This way he can talk to you without you crossing the line or worrying about someone not reacting well to his new scent approaching him from behind." He nodded. "I'm going to put some in front of your bedroom door too but not until he gets here in case we need you. Oh! And I have a present for you." Lydia reached into her purse and pulled out a red bandana. "I made him wear it all day. You're welcome." She said, passing it over the border of mountain ash. He tried not to smile but probably failed when he ripped it out of her hand.

"Oh god! Who did what?" Erica yelled heading back into the living room from where she had been trying to convince Allison to disassemble the electric chains. "It just got so much worse. Is this what it's going to be like when Stiles gets here because you can shoot me now."

"I have a present for you too. Lydia said, going for another bag. Derek didn't really care. It was almost time for the Sheriff to arrive with Melissa and Stiles. He avoided the chains on his bed but curled back up with the shirt, bandana and Tupperware container. It was a pathetic little nest but it was going to be the only peace he had tonight so he'd take it.

* * *

Stiles got the text about the leftover mountain ash and some bags being in the backseat of Allison's car and it really sets in. They're on their way to Derek's. He didn't know if he was going to do anything Lydia suggested tonight but he was going to get to see Derek after three days. He vibrated in the back of the cruiser, listening to his dad and Melissa chat about work and not even feeling the need to babble along because maybe he would get some relief tonight. Werewolf hugs all around no matter what he smelled like. And food and, oh yeah, Derek! Ugh, he didn't know what was wrong with him, how he got so dependent so fast, he'd blame whatever version of heat he got stuck with but he didn't really care enough to hide it or feel the need to blame anything because in all honesty, it was kind of nice to be a little too dependent on someone who was a little too dependent on you too.

When they finally pulled up to the old factory his dad gave a grumble.

"It's actually nice once you get in. I didn't expect much from the outside either but how many noise complaints do you think you'd have to do the paperwork for if they lived in a neighborhood." At least Mrs. McCall was on his side. "It was a little messy but they're boys, what are you going to do? Scott said they were patching things up today so I'm sure it's fine." Well maybe she didn't have to mention that. It would be easier to ignore the patches if his dad wasn't reminded of the phone call where they heard many things breaking to the point of needing patches.

He had to wait for his dad to open the back door of the cruiser from the outside because he was still technically a prisoner even though Lydia found the keys to the jeep. They went out to lunch and to the college library in the next town over to look at their special collection because apparently they had a whole section on Lycanthrope folklore Stiles didn't even know about. Between the new books and Lydia staying in pretty much constant contact, passing the time hadn't bad as hard as he'd expected.

He was pulled back from entering the factory by the collar of his shirt and was forced to give his dad a bitch face because what now?

"Magic tree dust." Oh yeah.

"It's called Mountain Ash and if you don't believe, it won't work so start believing." Mrs. McCall looked intrigued but his dad just rolled his eyes, this was going to be exciting. He might have to show off a little to get him on board because as bad as he wanted to take the final steps to the loft, he couldn't consciously let his dad go in unprotected. He pulled out the half empty sack and put a couple handfuls into the ziplock bags Lydia left for them. "Okay, this should be all you need." He gave them each a bag with about an inch lining the bottom.

"I thought Scott said you needed to make a circle around yourself." Mrs. McCall asked and here came the magic, Stiles favorite part since Deaton taught him how to do it.

"Yup. And I said you need to believe." Stiles took a tiny pinch and leaned the sack back against Allison's car, putting his bag into his back pocket. "I believe that this is enough to make it from here to the car." He walked the couple yards back to the cruiser, rubbing his fingers together and turned around to see a thick line of mountain ash behind him all the way back to where he started. Mrs. McCall was smiling like he just showed her the coolest magic trick in the book and Stiles was reminded of when he and Scott tortured her as kids with horrible card tricks they never quite got.

"That's just… that's not possible, how did you do that?" His dad asked and Stiles shook his head.

"You have to believe with everything you've got. You can't just say it and not mean it. You try."

Mrs. McCall didn't have to be asked twice. She took a pinch and closed her eyes before she spun in a circle, sprinkling the ash around her. Stiles knew she'd get it. "I'm buying stock in this stuff. Is it bad that I feel safer than I have in months? That's bad right?"

"No. That's what it's supposed to do, that's a good thing. Dad?"

"Why can't you just use the whole bag?"

"Because it's not something you can grab at the grocery store and you never know when you'll need more. If you can get away with only using a little why are you going to use a lot? That and if the person who puts it down doesn't believe it will work then it won't no matter how much they use." The Sheriff nodded, looking at the ring around Mrs. McCall like he was having trouble believing dirt would keep a werewolf out and Stiles got it, he did. It was hard but this was something he really needed his dad to understand. "Look, I'll do it again. Don't try this trick in a pinch though, it took a lot of practice."

Stiles took a little more this time, enough to make a small pile in the palm of his hand before he made a fist around it and focused as best he could. It was harder than usual today, but it would be good practice for focusing in a stressful situation. He threw the ash above him and watched it fall back to the pavement to make a perfect circle around all three of them.

"All I did was believe that it could protect us. You try." His dad nodded once, looking down at the bag with a _worth a shot_ attitude before taking out a hefty pinch and stepping out of Stiles' circle. He took a deep breath and gave a smile Stiles hadn't seen in a long time and knew he was thinking about his mom. He kept his eyes opened and moved in a circle the same way Mrs. McCall had, watching the ash fall and become thicker to make a solid ring around him before looking a little impressed with himself. Stiles couldn't stop from giving his dad a quick hug. He locked up Allison's car and grabbed the sack of Mountain Ash to bring inside.

They paused outside for a minute to hear the end of a speech Derek was roaring out as Stiles tried not to laugh. "You all need to be perfect little fucking angels tonight or so help me god I will personally force feed you mountain ash and have Allison get the wolves bane ropes out of the car and tie you up. Do not make me leave my room. If one single thing goes wrong you will _all _pay tomorrow."

"So they really can't step across it?" His dad asked sounding like he'd fully believe when he saw it. And that didn't take long. The second Stiles pushed aside the sliding door, Jackson was at the ash border to growl at them. Or rather _him_, since he seemed to be tracking every move Stiles made.

"See, look. They really can't. Jackson, I can't take you seriously with a bandana around your face."

"Is this a Sheriff joke or are you guys planning on holding up an old west town?" His dad asked, looking at the posse of bandana faced werewolves glaring at them.

"It's what Lydia was doing this morning. They're masking our different scent." He said over the noise Jackson was making. "God, what did I do now? I haven't even gotten in the door yet."

"Lydia." The beta barked.

"Oh, don't think I don't know you stole my yoga mat. You like it you werewolf hugger so shut up and step aside." Jackson flashed his eyes in warning but backed off, bumping into another line of mountain ash in the process and bouncing off of it, turning to growl at that too. The Sheriff watched him go and shook his head at the proof his 'magic tree dust' worked.

Stiles eyes darted around looking for Derek for a second before they were pulled to the ginormous fucking hole in the alpha's bedroom wall. Now when Stiles saw the bricks outside the other day and Isaac said there was a hole, his mind had just assumed that he meant the wall Derek put up to separate the living room and the kitchen. Not…that wall, their wall, the wall Stiles frequently had naughty thoughts about and yeah, that was probably why it was busted down. Stiles wasn't going to lie, he was mortified. Isaac had to have known the reason, he sought the beta out and gave him the best death glare he could muster under the ridiculous blush he was sporting, he could have used some warning. Isaac actually looked a little scared and scooted closer to a confused Scott, breaking out the puppy eyes and paired with the stupid bandana, Stiles had to look away. Okay. He could do this. Just ignore it, no big deal.

"Why are the bricks in a circle of mountain ash instead of in the wall?" Damn it Mrs. McCall, she was supposed to be on his side!

Derek didn't take his eyes off Stiles as he answered, looking a little guilty and just as embarrassed. Well he should be! "Because Erica and your son felt the need to start a brick fight."

"Scott!"

"She smashed my hand with one!" Scott yelled back defensively, flashing his wolf eyes at Derek and sending big brown puppy eyes back to his mom.

"He took my food! Besides, I learned from your example oh Alpha my Alpha. Aren't we supposed to hulk smash when we're angry?" Stiles couldn't keep in the nervous laughter at that one.

Lydia made her way to the door to get them past the barrier both parents seemed to be nervous to leave. "Hello, welcome to the lock-in. Refreshments are this way, Stiles stay here for a minute and close the door please." He raised an eyebrow at the formality but expected nothing less. Derek shrugged as Lydia continued the tour through the loft and Stiles closed the door and headed over to him, watching the alpha fidget like he was trying to decide whether to move back or forward.

Stiles leaned on the wall opposite him assuming the ash line was there for a reason. "So… _this _wall." Derek tilted his face down like he wasn't going to look at the floor, ashamed, but his eyes stayed locked with Stiles'. Allison moved over to stand closer to where they were talking, probably ready to step in if one of them gave into the heat. Good luck to her. "You look good. Better than the other day." Stiles says, he doesn't know how to do small talk, rambling usually takes over for him but right now he's putting all his concentration into not hopping the line and showing Derek how much he missed him. He can't help tracing his finger over the inside of one of the bricks, letting it move in and out of danger over the line. Derek's eyes snap to it every few seconds before he moves to the same side of the opening as Stiles, their faces only a couple inches apart.

"Stiles! I told you to stay by the door." Lydia hissed as she led the parents back to the living room with drinks.

"We're fine. Right?" He asked Derek who just nodded like he hadn't really heard the question, giving him that dazed look Stiles remembered from right before their kiss at the breakfast table a few days ago. "Are you even listening to me?" He nodded again, at least Derek was still looking at his eyes and not Stiles' lips, he wouldn't be able to resist that right now. "You look like you're high."

"I am." He smirked, moving in as close as the mountain ash would allow.

"Do you think you could handle me coming in?" Derek took in a deep breath and blinked back the red in his eyes before he nodded.

* * *

"Stiles, I advise against that decision." Lydia said, smile tight. Derek wanted to shoot a glare at her but held it in, not taking his eyes off his mate. He knew she meant well and was doing her best to follow the general order to impress the parents. His wolf had some horrible ideas of how he'd like to claim Stiles, parents be damned, but Derek wasn't an animal. He wasn't quite human either, but Stiles was teaching him how. He could do this. Still, as he stepped back to let Stiles in he could feel the red bleed deeper into his eyes and watched as his mate's eyes dilated wide. The arousal added another layer to his new scent that was intoxicating enough to have Derek shake with the concentration it took to not step forward again and press him into the wall, make a new spot.

They stood silently for a moment, taking each other in before Derek took a careful step forward, trying not to look like he was stalking his prey but knowing his "creeper", as Stiles called it, was showing. Stiles copied the gesture and stepped forward to close the gap between them, reaching to hold Derek's clenched fists and brush his thumbs over them. "Relax. Is this okay?" Derek slumped forward to rest his forehead against Stiles'. It was so much better, so much more stimulating having the real thing right in front of him, touching him, having his breath puff against his cheek and heart beat a flush into his face.

"Can I just?" Derek asked before wrapping his arms around his mate and pressing his nose into the crook of Stiles neck to breathe deep. His wolf was howling, digging at him to take, claim, that high feeling he was finding relief and ground in slipping away as warm want rushed through his veins. "Just let me" he nuzzled into Stiles neck, his mate tipping his head back for more contact even as the rational part of his brain still online and recognizing danger had his hands griping the collar of Derek's shirt firmly to tug back or choke him if he needed to. Derek nipped gently at Stiles' neck just once but it was enough to bring that high feeling back to calm the wolf and the heat. Derek was Stiles'. Stiles was his. He wasn't going anywhere, not right now. It was okay. "Okay."

"You don't need to stop." Stiles said, opening his eyes to look at him. "Hey, red's gone." He pouted.

"You sound disappointed."

"I am. A little."

"The whole pack's here. And your dad. We should probably..."

"Yeah. You coming out?" Derek looked to the mountain ash line Stiles was backing up towards. He was going to stay in his room, but Stiles was backing up and he almost couldn't bear it.

"If you let me out."

"Only if you promise to eat." Stiles singsonged.

"Starving."

"Good." He stepped over the mountain ash, bending down to break the lines keeping Derek captive. "What did you want? If you say _you_ I cannot be held responsible for my actions."

* * *

Stiles led Derek to the kitchen where he resisted repeating their last lock-in with a make out session against the sink and pilled his plate with three kinds of cheesy bread before scouring for something he wouldn't cringe at his dad eating. "God, I thought it was Boyd's week, why does it look like Scott ordered from every dominoes in the state?"

"Because it's Scott's week. And I don't think it was every dominoes in the state, just every one that would deliver here."

"Because I'm his favorite!" Scott shouted from the other room. Okay wait. Stiles pushed his plate into Derek's hands and held his stomach trying to breathe and laugh at the same time. He managed to make it to the doorway between the living room and kitchen to gesture and laugh at Scott before falling to the floor. "What? It's true, he told me."

"And..ha, I'm sorry. What did you have to do to have your status bumped up?"

"I gave him your sweatshirt. And hugs. Two really gross. Traumatizing. Hugs." Stiles clamped his lips between his teeth to look back at Derek who was ignoring the whole exchange in favor of inhaling the entire cheesy mountain Stiles had built up on the plate.

"Speaking of which. Scotty. You stole my sweatshirt, key word sweat. That was my lacrosse hoodie. After an entire session of not washing it. Bros don't do that man, that's creepy." Scott unleashes the puppyest of puppy eyes at him. "Screw you and your big brown eyes. Eat your lava cake, you're not in trouble just weird." Stiles stood up and reached back to grab something of Derek - belt loop definitely worked - and pulled the alpha into the next room with everyone else. "I take it that means Scott picked the activity too. Prepare to have your tails kicked!"

"Nope, I brought movies." Scott mumbled through a mouth of, uh really unattractive half chewed lava cake.

"Scott. Don't talk with your mouth full." Scott grumbled and Stiles was biting back more laughter at the glare from Mrs. McCall that had the werewolf choke on his food.

"What did you bring?" Lydia asked, eyeing the Video 2 C bag over with Scott's stuff. You could almost hear everyone pray at once that it wasn't the Notebook.

"Disney stuff." Stiles rolled his eyes to Derek who he was sure would have something to say about that but just saw the wolf using the last half of cheesy breadstick on the plate to wipe up grease drippings and ranch.

"Hey. You were supposed to hold that, not house it. I thought you were the provider or whatever bullshit you're always spouting on full moons." Stiles snatched the measly piece of dripping breadstick and popped it in his mouth, making a show of sucking the ranch off his fingers. From the way Derek's eyes widened for a second, Lydia's advice definitely worked. Stiles wouldn't keep doing it though, payback for stealing food, no more pushing buttons.

"You told me to." Derek said, looking down at the empty plate. He kinda did, oops.

"I thought we were going to share, but I'll get more."

When he got back it was to a debate between Scott and the wolves about why he picked Disney movies.

"I thought they would be good to keep everyone calm. No sex or violence why is everyone so mad?"

"I'm okay with watching them, but Scott honey, Disney is all sex and violence." Lydia said, patting him on the head and going for the bag.

"No it's not! It's Disney! Kids watch it, we've all seen them right?"

"You have the little mermaid, well that's just porn, and Old Yeller. Old Yeller, Scott, really?"

"Little Mermaid is not porn you all just have really dirty minds." Scott defended. "And Old Yeller is awesome."

Now Stiles has to step in. "I'm sorry bro, but I'm going to ban Old Yeller tonight. The dog gets hurt trying to protect his family, goes rabid and the kid has to shoot him. Not cool Scotty." He grabbed Derek's hand. He knew it would never come to that but he thought the idea hit a little close to home for everyone. It should have for Scott too after going through the speech he got from Chris when he had started dating Allison. Scott brought up the terror of that speech to Stiles every time he did something stupid, he should know better.

"What? Shut up, he gets lost in the woods and you think he's dead but he lives!"

"Mrs. McCall, did you baby him and turn it off before it was done?" Stiles asked Scott's mom who was watching with some serious amusement next to his dad who probably thought they were all idiots. "And why did you never protect me from that dad? I was six! I think I cried for a week!"

"Life lessons son." The sheriff shrugged, he was pulled in tighter against Derek before he could throw back a retort.

"What are you guys talking about? The other dog and the cat and the family love him. It's about sticking together and family I thought it was like pack."

"That was homeward bound." Half the pack said together, rolling their eyes at Scott's mistake. Poor guy.

"You all suck. We'll just watch Little Mermaid unless that's too _pornographic_. Do you even watch porn?" Melissa scoffs and Derek is shaking with suppressed laughter behind him. Stiles felt bad for all the attention on his best friend, but he couldn't let that one sip by.

"Gee Scott, no. But I guess you have."

"Yeah. And it doesn't have singing mermaids!" Scott fell into his own trap, eyes widening and you could practically see the second he remembered his mom was on the couch behind him and how hard he was trying _not_ to turn around and look at her. "Uh…"

Lydia hummed. "I'm sure it had plenty of caves of wonder, priests with erections and naked red heads in need of rescue."

"Nope, just tentacles." Stiles whispered low enough for only the werewolves to hear. Derek erupted into full on loud laughter against his back, causing everyone to turn their heads and look at him in shock. Even Stiles had to turn around and see his eyes crinkle with the wide smile. He pressed a kiss to Derek's cheek and pat it once. "Wow, you are so high."

"Stiles." Scott growled. "That was told to you in confidence because it was weird and I needed to tell _someone!_ You broke the bro code."

"What just happened?" Allison asked from across the room.

Lydia shrugged, "Stiles said something, probably about porn but I didn't hear it. Derek apparently did though." She gestured to the werewolf still silently chuckling where he was tucked against Stiles' back.

"Scott, buddy. It was a joke-"

And he had obviously started a full moon mood swing because Scott's gold eyes were boring into him and a little fang showed as he talked. "No. A joke would have been telling Lydia not to make fun of naked red heads needing rescuing."

"Hey." Lydia snapped, Jackson snarling next to her.

"You told an embarrassing secret. That's double payback so I get to tell a secret and you have to do something embarrassing." Scott said, calming down enough to bring in his fangs but not his eyes.

"Alright. Fair is fair. Bro code honored." Stiles thought for a second. "I'm having flash backs to truth or dare. Remember parents are still present and they did not hear the secret" Stiles pointed at and made eye contact with every beta in the room. "nor will they. Alpha order, got it? Lay it on me Scotty." Stiles saw his friends lips move before chuckles were going around the room again and Derek tensed behind him.

Jackson huffed out a sigh, "That includes you too you idiot."

"Because bros do everything together. All Stiles best embarrassing moments include me." Scott says proudly before looking back to his mom. "Including tentacle porn but I swear to god Stiles showed it to me I would never look that up." Lydia and Allison slapped hands over their laughing mouths as Melissa and his father looked at each other with equal expressions of what the hell did we do wrong in our lives before glaring at Stiles.

"Woah woah woah! One, what happened to not including the parents with embarrassing secrets? Two, do _not_ make yourself out to be the innocent in this. I showed you one gif set on tumblr because it was like a train wreck and I needed someone to suffer through the week of mental reliving with me. _You_, my friend, went home to look up and watch the whole _two hour_ video and traumatized yourself." Stiles nodded, point made. Giant puppy, maybe, but Scott McCall was no angel. Mrs. McCall was hiding her face behind the hand pinching the bridge of her nose but if her shaking shoulders were anything to go by she was more amused than angry.

"You two have the most profoundly disgusting friendship." Jackson said, shaking his head next to Lydia who was turning beet red trying not to laugh out loud. Derek's arms snaked around him and held tight, Stiles just shrugged at everyone.

"So the parental units know one secret, what's the other?"

"Nope. You get to be tortured and not know." Scott said, looking a little pissy again at Stiles' addition to his story.

"I don't get to know what it is?" That was so much worse since all eyes were on him now, especially the suspicious eyes of his father, and Derek was still holding him tight, not laughing. "Derek?"

"Tell you later." He murmured

"Okay. Embarrassing thing to do. Bring it." This couldn't be that bad, it might actually get rid of some of the surplus energy Stiles had been building up the last couple days.

"We're watching The Little Mermaid and any time there's a song, we're muting it and you have to sing." Scott leaned back against the couch, eyes finally brown again and looking proud. Well that sucked, but it certainly wasn't the most embarrassing thing he'd ever done. God, he really wanted to know what Scott told everyone.

"God please don't, have you heard Stiles sing?" His dad said, looking more miserable by the second. Stiles was laughing, that was true. Things were about to get real ugly real fast.

"It's true Scott, you have heard me sing. Do you really want to sit through an entire movie of it?"

"I haven't heard you sing." Derek grumbled behind him.

"And that's why we're still together. Trust me, it's worse than Lydia's screaming. It will probably repel werewolves better than mountain ash. I'll one up you." Scott looked intrigued. "Pick a different thing to do tonight and I will follow Harris around on the first day of school and sing Part of Your World to him until I get detention."

"Deal." Scott grinned, the betas in various forms of laughter probably picturing Harris murdering him. "How about never have I ever?"

"That's a drinking game McCall. People only play it to get drunk." Jackson sneers, it could still be fun, full moon Jackson was just a bigger jerk than usual.

"I've been doing some research and I might have found a way to get drunk." Erica drags her eyes around the room, waiting for everyone's attention to be on her. "Wolves bane in the drink."

"No!" Stiles and Scott yell together, Lydia's birthday party was still too fresh in their minds.

"Horrible, horrible idea. That's just a myth. If wolves bane in alcohol could get you drunk Derek would have told us, right?" Stiles continued, looking back at the alpha when he remained silent. " ... oh my god, how could you not tell me that? I could have been drugging the betas this whole time and-"

"And it would have been illegal." His dad said, ugh tonight was so awkward!

"One, I would have said something when the whole pack was 21. Two, it's dangerous, if you ingest it it'll cause hallucinations and with too much you can get extremely sick or even od. Three, you all torture me enough. Is the prank worth the repercussions Stiles?"

"Probably, yeah. Tell me what to do."

"No."

"Dereeeeek"

"No."

"I'll do _the thing_." Stiles said, borrowing another pointer from Lydia. The room got silent again and Derek gave him this adorable confused expression that almost had him leaning in to kiss it off his face.

"...what thing?" The alpha asked quietly.

"I don't know, I've always just wanted to say that. Think of something that can be the thing and I'll do it." Stiles winked. Derek visibly swallowed, eyes dropping down and coming back up to his red.

"Stiles." He took a breath and Stiles was just about done playing nice. Everyone could go home now, they needed alone time. "Don't put those thoughts in my head right now." Stiles had never really felt he was attractive to someone else before, these little buttons to push from Lydia and the way Derek was reacting to them were getting addictive. Derek's face was usually a mask in these situations, he was getting better about expressing his emotions but when it came to flirting and further, they tended to joke with each other, make it funny or he would shut down. Complete action with pushing up against walls or statue, no in between. Stiles didn't know how to read it, so far his reaction had been to assume that Derek was playing into it for him and didn't actually want to take things further. But now, with Derek focusing to control the heat, he was forgetting to control that mask and _everything _was crossing his face and flowing through the connection between them. And Derek wanted him. Holy shit. Probably just as much as Stiles wanted Derek. So why wasn't he doing anything?

"Where's the fun in that?" Stiles asked, leaning in closer, definitely kissing time, kissing needed to happen now.

"NO!" Scott yelled.

"Jesus, Lydia, these bandanas are not strong enough." Jackson complained, ripping the blue one off of his face.

"Not to cut in, but could you guys hold off until we can get out of here?" Isaac added as Erica climbed over him to snatch Jackson's abandoned bandana away to make a double layer over her own.

"Alright. How about we do that first aid training and then the Sheriff and I scoot out of here?" Mrs. McCall broke in, looking to his dad for approval.

"Sure. Secure loft, mountain ash at all the exits, tempers in check. I don't think I need to see anymore." Stiles couldn't help but notice his dad looking pointedly at him and Derek when he said the last part.

* * *

Derek sat behind Stiles with his side pressed into his mate's back, occasionally resting his head in the curve where his neck and shoulder met and breathing deep. He wanted to bite that skin again, mark him, claim him, but those needs came second to just touching him and hearing him laugh and talk and tease his friends. There were ups and downs with the general mood of the betas tonight, but all in all it was much more relaxed than he expected.

Stiles heat scent was slowly shifting, spiking when they made eye contact or when Derek would wrap an arm around him or brush his lips over skin when he went to take in his scent again, but definitely leaving him. He was playful and energetic, not drugged with the want and heat and it was helping Derek, balancing him out.

He tried to pay attention to Melissa's lessons, knowing they were important and might one day save Stiles' life but it was hard with his mate constantly in motion next to him. First it was more food. Then it was getting a closer look at how Melissa was wrapping Isaac's arm or the contents of the ambulance grade first aid kits she was giving them. Now he was just fidgeting. Derek would be annoyed at the constant motion if he wasn't so entranced by it and the looks Stiles kept shooting at him. Eventually he settled down to listen to splinting methods but his heart beat picked up for a moment when Melissa was introducing cpr. Derek eyed him curiously but Stiles gave nothing away as the lesson continued. When she was quizzing Isaac, Erica and Boyd about the steps she had just gone over, it happened.

Stiles tugged him down to the ground and Derek went with the motion, missing laying with him and thinking Stiles energy was finally starting to even out again. He was just getting comfortable when Stiles shot up. "Derek!" He yelled, scaring the hell out of him and making the Sheriff stop in his tracks to the kitchen.

"What? What's wrong?" Was it the heat, was Stiles feeling sick? He looked around at the betas to make sure they didn't hear or do something he missed, they were all just staring at Stiles like he'd lost his mind.

"He stopped breathing. Give him space! I got this." He shoved Derek back to the ground. "Derek. Sourwolf, can you hear me?" He said, mock punching him in the face. "Wolf love taps aren't bringing him around, gunna have to try cpr." Stiles put his hands on Derek's chest, more groping of pecks than what Melissa had described as chest compressions. Sparks of heat and electricity shadowed Stiles touch, sending pleasure rushing through him at the simplest things, making that drugged feeling set heavier in his veins. This must be what Ecstasy is like for humans, the want to touch and the sensitivity tickling over your skin.

"Stiles."

"No, shh. I'm saving your life Derek. Trust me, I've done it before." He winked before leaning in and pressing their lips together. That wasn't air entering his mouth. Definitely Stiles tongue seducing his own into the too short kiss before he pulls away and checks his pulse. "I don't know if he's going to make it, better try again." He says, mouth latching back onto his, but this time Derek gets a hand in his hair before he can pull away. He feels the heat spiking in Stiles again, smells his scent shifting back into the pheromone laden haze that had him panting and forces himself to let go. Stiles is giving him his own drugged out stare and Derek has to swallow down the need to drive back in. He opts for rolling them to their sides and pulling him close, holding his mate like he hasn't been able to for days.

"Stop being so sexy and go to sleep." Surprise jolts through their link as it had so many times tonight and Derek makes a note to secure his brain to mouth filter. Stiles squirms against him, mumbling about needing to hear if he did cpr right and how burn treatments were next, but it wasn't long before sleep took them both.

* * *

The Sheriff settled back onto the couch with his snacks behind where Melissa was finishing up her lesson. Stiles had almost put him into an early grave with his last stunt. Since arriving and being told his best defense against a bloody death was magic dirt he had been waiting for the end of a Shakespeare tragedy to suddenly play out so when his son shouted Derek's name he had been ready for… well he hadn't actually been ready for anything. For someone with countless years of experience in high stress and tactical situations, he was very out of his element in all this. Still, he had to admit to having some fun. He thought the kids were going to be a lot more vicious and plenty more contained after his last chat with Derek, but he was finding their new fangled filterless and bristly attitudes more funny than threatening. Then again, they hadn't been directed towards him yet. If anything he and Melissa might as well be in a circle of Mountain Ash for how well everyone was avoiding coming near them.

Well everyone except Lydia who kept checking to make sure they didn't need anything or quizzing them on protection and Scott who was glued to the spot he picked in front of Melissa like a guard dog.

When Melissa was packing up her things, and explaining the various uses for the contents of the kits she was leaving behind, the Sheriff started to fidgit. It was nearing three am and he definitely wanted to catch at least four hours before having to get up for work at seven, but at the same time Stiles and Derek had fallen asleep. He didn't know if he should say anything. Was this normal? Did Derek trust his betas that much to turn his back on them when Stiles had described them earlier as capable of having mood swings so intense they were like completely different people. What if something happened? What if he questioned it and that put the idea in the betas heads to revolt? When Lydia approached Melissa with her own kit, probably with Mountain Ash and wolves bane if Boyd's face next to her were any clue, he took his chance.

"Scott?" He said under his breath, the boy turning to him with the same big eyes and smile he had been using on the Sheriff for years. He couldn't help but picture the kid with a tail to wag at the attention. "Aren't they letting their guard down in, no offence, a room full of temperamental werewolves on the full moon when they're supposed to be in charge?" Scott just looked confused.

"Not really…" He trailed off, watching his mother talking to Lydia about some vials before he turned back, smile bigger than ever. "Want to see something cool to prove it?" The Sheriff raised his eyebrows in what he hoped was enough of a gesture to nip any revolts in the bud. "Isaac, I dare you to-"

"No way. I've gotten enough this week."

"Boyd?" The kid didn't even look up from where he was taking the bandages off Erica to shake his head.

"Eri-"

"It was your dumbass idea Scott, you do."

Scott's shoulder's sagged, "Yeah but he said I'm his favorite. He won't throw me." Jackson started laughing a little obnoxiously at Scott's innocence and it wasn't long before Melissa was letting out a few chuckles too. "Jackson?"

"Not worth being the last thing I ever do. Nice knowing you McCall."

"It's probably for the best." The Sheriff said, daring to pat Scott's shoulder because the kid just looked so damn disappointed.

"No. I'll do it. Derek's been all mellow, he probably won't even do anything." The Sheriff watched him stalk his way closer and could only hope. Scott leaned over them silently, looking like all he was about to do was poke one of them in the face. He didn't even get to touch them before Derek's arm struck out and swung Scott to the ground hard, holding him there by the throat.

"Are you insane? What in your pathetically tiny brain made you think that would be a good idea on the _full moon_ _while we're in heat_?" Derek roared in the kid's face, hovering over Stiles protectively. Stiles only had to put a hand on his shoulder for Derek to fall back down growling lowly at Scott as he wrapped terrifyingly strong arms around his only son again. Great. He was glad he didn't try to wake them himself.

"Aw look, widdle alpha is mad his cuddling was interrupted." Erica teased to the amusement of the pack, even he was a little surprised at how openly affectionate Derek was being tonight, seemingly throwing away his bad boy image for chances to get closer to Stiles. The Sheriff couldn't help but wonder if this is what it was normally like when he wasn't around.

"Not cuddling. Protecting." Derek said, growl still vibrating his voice and not doing anything for the Sheriff's nerves at the werewolves' proximity to his son.

"Sure." Jackson laughed, self preservation seemingly forgotten.

"You're one to talk. You do the same thing." Lydia informed everyone. He didn't miss the smile on Derek's face as he tried to hide it by nussling into Stiles' hair. "And look at them, it's instinctual. Derek's shoulder and upper arm are shielding Stile's face and neck while his hand protects the back of his head and Derek's face protects itself and the top of Stiles' head where they're touching. Then the arm under Stiles is wrapped around to lay across his spine. And their legs are linked in a way that presses their stomachs together, protecting that area as well. If Jackson does it without realizing, you probably all do. Wolves puzzle together for protection too." She wraps up.

"Okay, are you ready to go?" He asked Melissa, having about enough of pack relations for the night. Melissa smiles and waves to the group and they thank her, per Derek's earlier instructions he's sure, as she heads to the door. "If you need anything, don't be afraid to call." The Sheriff says in way of good bye as they step over the ash line and secure the door behind them. He knows the pack is probably listening to them walk to the car to make sure they're safe so he tries to stay quiet, but Melissa has been able to shovel through his bull shit for years now.

"Oh stop it you old grump." She scolds him. "They're kind of adorable together don't you think? And Stiles definitely hasn't changed to impress him." That's true at least. He thinks back on Stiles' impromptu cpr practice, he definitely hadn't toned it down any. It was good he found someone he could be himself with, and Derek didn't seem put off by it at all, more like he fed off Stiles' energy and sometimes encouraged it. Like that kiss. He should have asked Isaac if brain bleach is a thing that he can actually get in their supernatural world.

"Yeah. Real cute until I remember heat is a thing that exists."

* * *

Derek listens to Melissa laugh as the car doors close and the engine starts. It seemed like Mrs. McCall was on their side and the Sheriff was coming around again, things could have been a lot worse tonight. He turns his attention back to his mate who had stilled against him since Lydia had ruined their moment with scientific reasoning yet again.

He had felt Stiles tensing more and more through the whole thing as if cataloging everything she'd said and making some kind of decision based on it. It takes him a minute to relax again before his mate moves his hands out from where they usually rest between them and snaked one around behind Derek so his arm could stretch out against his spine too. Derek smiles at the gesture until Stiles speaks, fear and embarrassment spreading through the link.

"Is that all this is?"

"What?"

"Are you just protecting me?" Derek had a feeling there was a lot more to that question than just if they were cuddling or not. He ducks his head so he can whisper against Stiles' ear.

"It's cuddling too, don't tell." He smiles. Stiles presses a kiss to his shoulder before moving to get up.

"I want to talk." He said, squeezing one of Derek's hands in his own in what he liked to think of as their silent I love you. Derek got up and followed him back to his bedroom while Erica grumbled something about finally taking the romcom to the next room. Stiles heard it too because as soon as they were in the room, his mate was turning around to give an order. "Okay. Alone time. You guys play truth or dare or some other loud game. No violence, no breakout attempts." He looks back to Derek with an evil smirk before addressing the pack again. "You all need to be perfect fucking little angels or so help me god I will personally force feed you mountain ash and get the wolves bane ropes out of the car and tie you up. Better yet-" Stiles steps back in the room to haul the chains off the bed and throw out into the den, coming back once more for the battery and controls to dump those too. "No eavesdropping and if one single thing goes wrong you will _all_ pay tomorrow." He adds with a little growl in his tone. Derek loved watching him take control, loved seeing his betas recognize the order and threat for what it was and take him seriously for once. He would be incredibly turned on, more than he is right now, if it weren't for Stiles repeating his own threat from earlier practically verbatim which meant-

"You all heard that?" He asked as his mate passed him and crawled up on the bed scooting over to the far side.

"My dad was very impressed." He smiled, gathering up the sweat shirt, bandana and Tupperware container and giving him a look.

Derek took his stash and moved it to the dresser before climbing on to the bed too. "I missed you." Stiles smiled at him again before it slowly slipped away. Derek wanted the smile to stop doing that, he wanted Stiles' lips to always have that mischievous, passionate, half-crazy happiness painted across them.

"I missed you too." He said, laying back against the pillow and patting the space next to him in a signal for Derek to come closer. They listen to the round of truth or dare start in the next room and the accompanying laughter at obnoxious dares and people trying to lie for a few minutes before Stiles looks at him again and starts to talk. "You're attracted to me, right? I'm not reading this wrong? You can tell me if I am I won't be – I'm just confused with what we're doing. With what this is. I know we're mates and we're _together_ but I think I need another explanation of what that means because like with this whole heat thing, nothing is what I expect and-"

"Stiles. Please." Stiles looks at him, hurt already starting to bleed through the link and Derek hadn't even answered yet. "I _love _you. I thought you knew that and maybe I'm not showing it enough but I'm not used to this and I'm trying."

"That's not-"

"Wait." Derek said, taking Stiles' hands in his. "You're not reading anything wrong. I'm sorry if I've been confusing you but I wanted to protect you. You are the sexiest thing I have ever seen. I love everything about you, everything I have seen and felt and I want to see and feel so much more but I don't think you're ready and I'm trying not to push you or tempt you. I know sometimes I lose it but that's only because you still drive me crazy." He looks up from their hands and back to Stiles face where his mate is watching him like he's waiting for the other shoe to drop. "I don't know how many more ways I can show or tell you you're beautiful, handsome, sexy until you believe me but I'll find them. You don't need to dress in clothes like mine or try come hither looks Danny taught you or say things that put my mind in the gutter because it is in the gutter all the time. The things I want to do to you, but we can't."

"Why?"

"Because you're not ready. You're only-"

"17. I know. But it's 2013, Derek. Watch MTV, sex is everywhere. It's not that crazy." Stiles snapped, a little defensive, taking his turn to look down at their hands. " If you want to wait, if you want me to prove how committed I am to this mate thing then fine, I get it and I don't want to pressure you either, but if this whole thing is because of my age then that's bull shit because I haven't been a kid in a long time. The day I turn 18 isn't going to make me magically more of an adult than the day before. I know I act stupid and immature with Scott sometimes but that's me trying to make up for the years I was too depressed to do anything as a kid. And I'm probably always going to be like that, but it doesn't mean I'm not capable of making adult decisions because I've been making them since I picked out my mom's tombstone."

Derek squeezed his hands tighter. He knew this, he knew Stiles was one of the most capable people he had ever met. And he had noticed Stiles did the most stupid and immature things when he smelled the most sad, but so did Derek. And he couldn't put anyone in the position to choose something like this when they were young and emotional. "I know Stiles and I trust you to make adult decisions I just don't want to force you into a position where you have to make them."

"That doesn't even make sense. We're _together, _this is a decision that has to be made eventually, you're not forcing it on me… Is this about Kate?" Derek froze, knowing denial was pointless because the flinch at her name already gave him away. "Derek, I'm not her." Derek flinches again, tugging his hand away from Stiles so he could tilt his face up and look Stiles in the eye, make sure he heard every word.

"You could never be her, Stiles. _I'm _the one that's afraid of turning into her. Of manipulating you to get what I want. Of ruining your life, being the reason your father and your friends get hurt. Me. Not you. Never you. You couldn't be that person if you tried."

"God you are such an idiot!" Stiles shouted, raising the decibel from their whispers in a way that had the betas silencing before they took the queue to start up again with extra noise even as Stiles lowered his voice to continue. He mimicked Derek's gesture, placing his hands on the side of the Alphas face and brushing his thumbs soothingly over Derek's cheekbones, little sparks tickling behind that almost served to distract him if his mate's eyes weren't so angry. "We've had this talk haven't we? Just acknowledging that you don't want to be her makes you not like her. You're a good person and you need to give yourself a little more credit. You're not a sociopath. You're not messed up, and even if you are a little somewhere inside, that's because of the shit she put you through, it's not your fault and you're working against it so go you. You're better just for trying. I met her, and you could never be her if you tried either."

Derek really wanted to believe that. He turned into one of Stiles' hands and kissed his palm. "I love you."

"I know." Stiles sighed, probably trying to sound exhausted and shooting for funny but Derek could feel the effect of his words through their bond. "That's why I want this. Because I love you too." He turned to kiss Derek's hand back. "That and you know you're ridiculously hot. Like layers off hotness keep popping up. Heat included, though I think mine's pretty much done because we're touching and I'm not eating your face. Or you know, jumping off the bed and doing laps around the loft." Derek smiled and nodded. His own heat was still sending sparks through him at Stiles' touch but it was fading, the high would probably stay for another day but he could breathe again, relax, not have to worry so much about losing control or lashing out if Stiles moved away for a minute. Stiles' heat seemed to be setting with the moon.

"Layers huh?"

"Oh yeah." Derek was intrigued.

"If you explain, I'll tell you your embarrassing secret." They heard Allison inform the pack that the sun was up and yawns go around the room.

"Well, when we first met and I kept getting you arrested? You were scary sexy, like intimidating and a little terrifying but in a way where I wasn't scared you'd actually hurt me and maybe pushed your buttons on purpose a few times to get you to shove me up against walls."

"You still do."

Stiles laughed. "Hey, if it ain't broke don't fix it. Then there's your protective sexy, when you're all alpha male even when you were a beta and would get your ass kicked trying to help us." Stiles went on to explain what was apparently Derek's smart sexy, strong sexy, jerk sexy, sassy sexy – that one was his favorite for a while - caring sexy, cute and cuddly sexy and a few others while the betas grumbled about fucking alphas and heat and got ready for bed. Most of them were asleep by the time Stiles' ramble wrapped up. "I could keep naming them off and explain every situation we've ever been in but basically every emotion you have and thing you do is ridiculously sexy."

"What's your favorite now?" Derek couldn't help but ask.

"Today my favorite is this high look you have going on, like anything _I_ say or do is sexy and that's just ridiculous."

"Everything you say or do is sexy."

"Seriously?" That surprised jolt went through their bond again and Derek finally knew the reason for it. "Or just during the heat?" Stiles stilled waiting for his answer, seeming to prep for disappointment.

"Everything you do, everything about you. Every crazy expression and stupid joke and your energy, you're so passionate about everything and god when you touch me-" he trailed off as Stiles traced a finger up Derek's arm and his breath hitched as those hot sparks chased after it again.

"Wow. That's kinda… that's good to know."

"Mm sorry. Heat. it's …everything's sharper. Smell, sound. Touch." Derek tried to explain but both Stiles' hands were at work now, inching up under his shirt and fanning out and Derek couldn't think.

"Really? So this" Stiles stoked his fingers over the tensing muscles of Derek's abs "feels more like this?" He let his hand travel further, thumb deliberately stoking next to the zipper of Derek's jeans, making his hips jerk.

"Yes." He panted, trying to stay quiet, to not encourage Stiles too much and not wake the pack sleeping in the next room. Shit he didn't even technically have a wall right now. Stiles runs his hand back under his shirt, catching the hem and tugging it up, Derek helping him get it off. His mate sat up to get his own off too and Derek drank in every inch of new skin offered, sitting up to meet him as Stiles leaned in for a kiss. Every leash, tether, wall Derek tried to bind himself in, not just in heat but since knowing Stiles was _his _came crashing down, torn apart when Stiles' lips found his with a confidence he had never felt through the bond from his mate before. Derek thinks that maybe, he can allow himself to have just this one thing.

* * *

Stiles kissed Derek with everything he had. This was his chance, they talked it out, they were on the same page and ready to take the next step. Probably. They kind of started talking instead of taking that step but they were here now and Derek was wrecked, Stiles close behind as he watched the shaking, panting mess he was making out of the big bad wolf. This was a better confidence boost than therapy or a new wardrobe, hands down, nothing else stood a chance.

Every time he moved against Derek, the alpha would arch into it and shake like it was going straight to his dick. Stiles really hoped it was. He was doing his best to not stop moving, not like he could stop if he wanted to, trying to coax that blush and those sighs and hitched breaths and bitten lips out of Derek again and again. He looked high, like he had taken some kind of X and needed Stiles hands to live. Stiles could do that, he could touch everything, there were a couple places in particular he really wanted to explore but every time he got close, Derek would pull him back into a kiss and moan. Into his mouth. Like he couldn't hold back the sound and needed something to do with it and thought that would be the best place to keep it. Hottest experience of Stiles' life thus far but he wanted to cement that record, if he could just keep his hands on Derek's jeans long enough to get them off.

Before he got the chance, Derek was flipping them, wriggling his way in between Stiles legs and pinning his arms above him. Stiles panted, looking up at him, he seemed to be waiting for something, some okay signal. Stiles flicked his tongue against Derek's lips and did his best to roll his hips up against Derek's with the alpha's so tight against him. That seemed to be all he needed because lips were back on his, biting and sucking Stiles breath away as Derek laced their fingers together and ground down. Stiles saw stars for a second at the perfect angle and unbelievable pressure in all the right places. Derek kissed along his jaw and down his neck, nibbling and sucking marks along the way that had Stiles biting back moans with each breath, trying to keep his mouth closed as Derek started this perfect sliding rhythm Stiles kept messing up with the jerks of his own hips. It wasn't long before they both stopped trying to be perfect.

Derek moved one hand to clamp down over Stiles' mouth while he buried his face in the sheet next to his head and kept up the torturing pressure. Stiles felt the waves in him again, lower, deeper, pushing and washing against him with every roll of Derek's hips. He was being pulled away and he knew he wasn't going to last much longer. He tried to say as much against Derek's hand but the wolf was sniffing at his throat again, probably smelling it on him. Derek lifted himself up and the look on his flushed face was all Stiles could take. Derek darted down and crashed their lips together again as Stiles came, breaking his hands free of Derek's grip to hold tight to his hair as he rode out the shocks that danced up his spine every time their hips met again because Derek was still going, he wasn't a statue and this had to be the happiest moment of Stiles life.

He almost had a second of thinking he thought to soon when Derek tensed above him, pressing his face back into the sheet but he was shaking, hips still giving broken thrusts as the alpha held his breath until it all rushed out against his ear in one long _Stiles_ that had him wishing they could go again right this second. Because Derek just came. Stiles made Derek come. And he said Stiles' name. _This _was the happiest moment. Derek let his weight rest against him, their hips still giving shifting jerks in the aftershocks of what was the best orgasm of Stiles' life, hopefully Derek's too but if it wasn't, they had plenty of time to get better and last longer.

Derek rolled off him carefully, pulling Stiles into their protective cuddle before leaning in to kiss him again. These kisses were new, slow and gentle, almost sloppy in their laziness like they were ready to fall asleep any second and that was fine with Stiles. Power nap for round two!

He didn't know who fell asleep first but Derek was definitely the first to wake up, spreading little kisses all over his face until Stiles' kissed back in retaliation. His hand moved into Derek's hair, it's new favorite place and Stiles realized he had been laying with his arm in the position Lydia explained was for protecting Derek's spine. He smiled into the kiss, hoping he made Derek fell as safe as the Alpha made him feel when they slept together. "Morning."

"Mmorning." Derek hums out, moving to kiss over the marks he made on Stiles' neck the night before. Yay souvenirs.

"Anybody else awake yet?"

"Just Lydia." He whispers. Stiles grinds down against the thigh between his legs, trying to hint that he is ready to go again and Derek chuckles, nibbling his way down Stiles' neck and aligning their bodies a little better for what Stiles wanted. "Last night."

"Perfect. Amazing." Stiles rushed out, trying to squash any insecurities Derek was about to voice before they happened.

"I had never…" He trailed off, getting distracted with a particularly sensitive hickey on Stiles' pulse point that had him breathing heavy as Derek made it bigger.

"You never, what?"

"With a man." He sighed, sounding a little reluctant to admit it. Stiles didn't know what to say to that. He was a little ecstatic that he was Derek's first in a way too, but what if last night made him decide he liked women better?

"Did you- I mean- was it okay?"

"Stop thinking. It was incredible. Best." He said, grinding his hips against Stiles' lazily. "Your scent when you came, I almost lost my mind. And then when I - I thought I was going to scream. Howl." Stiles shuddered against him. Howl, he hadn't really thought about that but now it was top priority kink to explore. Stiles needed to make that happen.

"Oh my god. Don't hold back next time."

"The pack's still here. We shouldn't-"

"Maybe if we're loud they'll get the hint and leave."

"Breakfast." Derek said before leaning in to kiss him again. Stiles groped around Derek's back pockets for the wallet he knew was there last night. He found it and pulled away for a second to pick a random credit card, showing it to Derek before leaning over him to throw it out the hole. Handy.

"Breakfast only!" Stiles yelled. That should wake the betas and be a big enough hint. He heard one of them groan, probably at the smell of their awesome sex , and a few grumbled 'what's. Stiles laughed giving his full attention back to Derek, they'd figure it out. "So you liked it huh?" Derek nodded, rolling him onto his back and starting to kiss his way down Stiles' chest, making up for not getting past his neck last night.

"I think we should take things slow." The wolf says, not following his own requests as he continues down his path to lick and bite and mark every mole and freckle Stiles has.

It's all Stiles can do to remain calm and repeat slow, slow, slow to himself. Marking didn't mean sex is was most likely some werewolf possessive thing he probably shouldn't be as absolutely okay with as he is. "You think our first time is going to suck? They say it does but I don't think we could ever suck." Derek continued kissing down his chest and stomach, stopping at his belly button to look up again then biting at the button to Stiles' jeans and breathing deep. Derek looks at him, eyes turning the red he knew put Stiles' heart into overdrive.

"I can if you want me too." It took his brain a minute to process that, because Derek's face was there, right there, where he probably smelled like dried come because yeah… and he can hear talking in the next room and someone going into the bathroom and smell the coffee Lydia made… and he had been talking about sucking.

Stiles groans, throwing his head back before they even started and fighting to lift it up again and make eye contact with the alpha in what he hoped would be an incredibly obvious _hell yes_ because his mouth was definitely working as Derek went back to teasing the skin of his stomach but words weren't exactly coming out.

When Derek gives him that look, the one that has the uncontrollable shivers of arousal running through him once more when he had just managed to calm down, Stiles knows. The pants are coming off, the pants are _finally! _coming off. They are about to enter into a pants-less togethership and Stiles cannot wait a second longer as he tried to shove the jeans off his hips without even undoing the button let alone zipper. Fuck fitted jeans.

Derek is quick to act, keeping eye contact as he thumbs open the button and he slowly tugs the jeans and boxer briefs down his legs before running his hands back up, and okay now he's looking. At Stiles. At Stiles naked and it's a little nerve wracking, maybe more than a little, to the point where Stiles can't stop squirming because it's not like he's never been naked in front of people before, hideous memories of the locker room _not_ resurfacing while he's about to have sex, but he's never been naked with _intent to have the sex_ before. It's a whole new feeling, adrenalin and anxiety teaming together to pump blood faster through his veins and he doesn't even stand a chance at holding back a breathless groan when Derek leans in to suck a mark on his hip.

"Oh my God! Someone break the mountain ash line now. PLEASE!" He hears Scott yell but he can't care to do more than choke on the next moan trying to escape his throat because he is achingly hard and Derek Is between his legs, kissing and nipping closer and closer, stopping to nuzzle and sniff every few kisses and who would have known how amazing that felt? Even with the frantic yelling and leaving happening on the other side of the hole they really needed to patch asap, it was perfect.

"You're perfect." Derek breathes against him, of course Stiles gets actual words out when he doesn't mean to. He tries so hard to keep eye contact when Derek looks back up after saying it but his breath ghosting over the never been naked with intent flesh his mouth is hovering above is sending sparks all the way up Stiles spine and somehow into his eyes. And then there's a tongue darting out to taste him and Derek's hot breath panting over the wet stripe he just left. That's it, Stiles' brain is dead and his spine is has melted into liquid lava, searing hot and in no way able to support his neck arching up to watch. He barely has the ability to grasp how hard he's clenching his fingers into the sheets before Derek's hands are soothing them. "You can touch me." He says, moving a hand to stroke Stiles just once before lowering his head and oh god, his cock is in Derek's mouth. And Stiles is loud, but he kind of expected that. Derek doesn't even try to stop his hips from thrusting up, trying to get more of the wet tight heat the alpha is enveloping him in and Stiles can't stop himself either. He's so close, it's an embarrassingly short time but, hey, they were supposed to be doing a u-turn into slow territory ergo - he was not prepared for this.

It was sloppy and wet and Derek couldn't take all of him at once, which was simultaneously frustrating and blowing up his ego. There was drool, definitely drool, more than Stiles expected but he couldn't complain when it was slicking the way for Derek's hand to squeeze and stroke where his mouth couldn't. When Stiles felt the lava rushing back down his spine, tell tale sign he needed to warn Derek, the alpha slurped around him and chuckled at the noise, the vibrations rattling through him and Stiles' window of warning was gone. His vision was white with these bursts of color dancing around with every twinge of pleasure left to zing through him because Derek's mouth was still on him, hand still stroking. He swallowed against him and Stiles' throat was sore when he moaned his name. Derek hummed against him again and pulled off, cleaning every last bit with his tongue and Stiles would maybe be embarrassed if he wasn't too blissed out to care.

The alpha crawled his way up, lips retracing their trail until he could look into Stiles eyes. "Sorry. I had never… I'll get better." He says, resting their foreheads together and nuzzling his cheek before leaving a kiss. Stiles had to laugh, if that was a bad blow job, he didn't think he could handle a good one. This was the best kind of slow he could have ever hoped for.

"I can't think of anything better than that." He says, bringing boneless arms to wrap around Derek's neck. "But if you want to keep practicing I'm not going to say no." Derek's laughing against his face until his head lifts up and looks to the dresser where Stiles jeans had been thrown. "What?"

"Your phone." Derek sits up to arch back and stretch to reach the pants. Stile was about to whine about Derek leaving it and coming back but that view was fantastic and as much as lil'Stiles was giving its best go at being ready, he was going to need another minute so he just let things play out. Soon enough Derek was back to nuzzling into his neck while Stiles' shaking fingers opened Jackson's text.

**Brkfast diner on main if ur interestd**

He was just going to throw the phone aside and give Derek the attention he deserved when it chimed again,

**AND SHOWERED**

Stiles laughed and tossed the phone aside, diving in to make some marks of his own on the alpha. He kissed Derek's neck, his pulse racing under Stiles' lips, and barely bit down there when Derek let out this vibrating moan, groan, growl thing and oh yeah, Stiles new number one goal. He needed to make Derek howl.

"The pack wants us to shower and meet them for breakfast." Stiles whispers against where he had bitten down, pressing a kiss and nibbling again. Derek's head and shoulders rolled back and he let out more amazing noises, that was definitely a sweet spot Stiles was going to have to memorize. "Why don't we take that shower I'll repay the favor?" He asked, moving a hand down to unbutton and unzip Derek's jeans before climbing off the bed.

Derek watched him go like he was incredibly confused why it was happening. "Yeah?"

"Mhm." Stiles hummed, backing up through the door and across the hall to the bathroom, "Come on."

Derek shot off the bed, crowding up in front of him to maul his mouth for what could have been a second or an hour, Stiles had no idea, but his knees were shaking. Shower now, they needed to get in the shower. "You sure you want to?" Stiles' eyebrows shot up. That was a presex kiss, there was no other purpose for a knee melting kiss than to rile someone up, and he was significantly riled and Derek was definitely excited. He was sure. "In the shower I mean." Oh, he was sure about that too. When Isaac told him Derek was living in the shower because of the heat he had gotten the wrong idea and the mental image was the hottest thing his mind had ever produced. He really wanted to see that image in come to life.

" Absofuckinglutely."

* * *

When the Sheriff walked into his favorite diner for coffee and to maybe cheat on his diet and have something good for breakfast, he was not expecting the whole pack to be up and at 'em so early in the morning and so obviously awake, talking loudly and digging into their food like Scott hadn't bought out every dominoes that would deliver last night. Well, everyone except Derek and Stiles. He thought… Didn't Derek make breakfast for everyone after the lock-ins?

"Hey gang." He said, pulling up a chair to the end of their booth to make sure everything was alright. Lydia smiled at him, continuing to pick at her grapefruit while the rest of the pack choked on mouthfuls and quieted down. At least he could still be intimidating to some. Allison appeared from nowhere and Jackson got up to let her sit next to Lydia, maybe Derek and Stiles were just running late too. "Derek and Stiles on their way?"

"We texted them." Lydia informed him. Texted, weren't they all together? Did Derek get out last night after he left? "When's the last time you heard from them?"

"Last time we heard…" Isaac mumbled looking pale, this couldn't be good.

"No! No, I'm trying to forget what we heard." Scott yelled, going back to demolishing his pancakes.

"I didn't hear anything. I'm a little jealous." Lydia told Allison, the girls shrugging at each other.

"It was kinda hot." Erica shared, fanning herself and gulping down some orange juice.

"No. You are blessed with human ears and noses." Scott yelped at the same time as Boyd asked, "How did you not hear it? There's a giant hole in the wall." Oh no, he did not want to know any of this. At least they were okay, probably. He needed to go back to work now. He was getting up to hightail it out of there when the bell on the door rang and Stiles was walking in proud as a peacock, arms outstretched on either side all the way to the table before he took a bow. He loved seeing his son happy, but he never needed to see this brand of happy painted across his flushed face. At least Derek had the decency to not make eye contact with him.

Jackson got up again and offered a high five to Stiles who clutched his chest in shock as he went over to slap the kid's hand before the werewolf pulled away at the last second, "Eee, never mind. I don't know where that hand has been." Stiles looked offended for a second before they laughed in each other's faces.

"Every where my friend, _everywhere." _Scott looked about as mortified as he felt. "Oh, hey dad." The sheriff nodded to him, anything that came out of his mouth wasn't going to be good so he just kept it closed and headed back to the counter. "Don't cheat on your diet." Stiles called after him, squeezing himself and Derek into the booth.

"Just getting coffee." He said back, and it was true. His appetite wasn't going to be back for a week. The list of things he never needed to know in life was growing. _Everywhere. _ Oh god.

* * *

I'm on tumblr now :D well I always was, but now I have a special fics page with gifs and fun facts about my fics and stuff. yay. come check me out thebadassisin tumblr com  
Thanks for reading!


	13. This Might Hurt

**A/N:** Please see end for prompt info due to spoilers within the prompts and info on a temporary change to the writing schedule.

Thanks for reading!

* * *

It was one of those days that had Derek jumpy for no reason. The late July sun was shining strong, the training session was going well, the Indiana Jones theme song was still stuck in his head from Stiles impromptu movie marathon last night. His mate was sitting in a patch of sun with Lydia, going through her purse and pulling out random objects to whisper MacGyver like plans of defense. It was probably just from that. God only knew what the two would come up with together when it came to beating the betas in the mock chase they were preparing for. Or maybe it was the imminent arrival of the Sheriff.

Sheriff Stilinski had been more than good to the pack. He was accepting, helped out where he could, and he hadn't tried to kill Derek yet which was always a plus. He even offered up the back of the cruiser for corralling betas on the next full moon. And, even though Derek felt liked he was being watched closer than ever, the man started calling him son. That extra layer of acceptance and belonging was bitter sweet. He felt more welcome in the Stilinski home than he ever had before, but he was under so much more pressure to earn that right at the same time.

When he was done running drills he let the betas raid the drinks as he checked on the humans. Allison was jogged up to him from where she had set up targets behind the house. "There are hikers in the preserve. They don't look like hunters but maybe we should call it a day?" Derek knew they were there, they had been complaining about mosquitoes and the lack of cell phone reception for the better part of three hours.

"I know. Two men and a woman. They've been camping by the river for a couple days. They think the house is haunted, it shouldn't be a problem until the sun sets and they come to check it out."

"Oh my god, can we scare the shit out of them?" Erica called from where she was inhaling... Derek didn't even know what the snack was anymore.

"I'm giving that job to the Sheriff when he gets here. Hopefully the threat of trespassing fines will scare them off."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously. Don't even think about coming back tonight. I'll know." Erica kept defiant eye contact with him as she bit into an apple. He glared harder until the beta rolled her eyes and looked away. Derek was probably going to have to stake out the place tonight. The last thing he needed was more humans on the preserve because they got a picture of Erica in the 'haunted Hale house'.

"Stiles, Lydia. You ready?"

"Give us a second."

"An enemy-"

"wouldn't." Lydia quoted. "We know. But the point of training is to test out methods of defense and we just need one more minute to complete our method."

Stiles pulled out what Derek was pretty sure was a tampon in a fashionable polka dotted wrapper. "Uh..."

"Stiles!" Lydia scolded in a sharp whisper. "Put. That. Back."

"Do you always have these on you?" Stiles asked, holding it up with too much curiosity and not enough fear, his mate was insane. And he loved him.

Derek raised his eyebrows and backed up at Lydia's 'I'm about to screech until your ears bleed' expression. Suddenly a snack sounded like a great idea. "I'll give you guys five."

"Because if you do, that's kind of perfect." Derek looked back, the curiosity rubbing off on him, to see Stiles gesturing to something else in her bag.

"Actually that's kind of genius." Lydia said, crazy eyes gone and evil smile in place.

"Girl power Lyds, I need to get a purse. You could fit an arsenal in here."

"That's the plan."

Stiles laughed, "Rule the world."

"You and me."

"Any day."

"You better say you love my hair and not the air."

"I love that you got that reference."

"Allison had it in her head for a month, it was hard to miss." Yeah, the bad feeling was definitely linked to teaming those two together. _What could go wrong_? Stiles had asked. _The humans need to learn team work just as much as the betas_, Stiles said. _This, this could happen_, Derek thought. Stiles and Lydia blowing up the woods and singing as they skipped home.

"Okay Derek. I think we're ready." Stiles called over with a smile and a wink. He really, really didn't want to know.

"Please tell me you're not going to burn down the woods."

"Look at that! You said please." Stiles beamed, grabbing his hand and darting in for a quick kiss. It was distracting but he wasn't and idiot.

"Stiles."

"We're going to save Stiles' tampon bombs to test later."Lydia replied all too serious. He had seen stiles and Lydia's Molotov cocktails in action, he didn't know what his mate was capable of doing with the contents of Lydia's purse but he was glad there would be a trial run without the risk of blowing up a beta.

"Yeah, you know. Just in case. No maiming friends." Stiles grinned.

Derek grumbled agreement and took the opportunity to lean in for another kiss while Lydia tapped her foot impatiently next to them. That bad feeling was still eating away at his gut. "Stiles." he whispered, as he mate went to move away.

"You alright? You're a little clingy today. Not that I'm complaining."

"I don't know. I'm just on high alert, like there's danger nearby, but. I don't know, just a feeling. Pick your beta."

Stiles looked to Lydia and they both nodded before saying _Jackson_ at the same time. Jackson looked a little surprised before jogging over. "Let your wolf out bro. Go for my ankles and I'll, well Lydia, will taser you." Jackson didn't seem fazed.

"Stay in front and to the sides of the house. There's a group of hikers in the back. I'm going to have the sheriff scare them off when he gets here, just give them space for now." Jackson nodded and he could see an idea spark in Stiles' eyes. There's that bad feeling again.

* * *

Perfume bombs was probably one of the best ideas they had come up with yet. It was the best smelling stink bomb Lydia could imagine at least as she watched the $200 birthday present from her dad smash at Jackson's feet and they ran away laughing. She would really need to invest in a few cheap bottles to hide at the bottom of her purse. As Jackson coughed, sneezed and gagged, slowing down his run behind them, they weaved through the trees and over the border to the woods in back of the house and into the no-go-hiker zone.

Lydia slowed her pace, smiling at her partner in crime as they made their comfortable walk back to the house. Squashing men's souls beneath her feet these boots could handle, but they certainly weren't made for running if she didn't have to. As Derek said though, she needed to be prepared to run in heels if that's all she ever wore and she was not going to sacrifice daily fashion and three extra inches for comfort. Especially when she could think of so many defensive maneuvers for a nice pointed toe stiletto. Stilettos in the soft dirt of the woods might be a far stretch though. Stiles hand shot out in front of her to stop her movement and thoughts. They stayed quiet and listened for a moment, a sense of dread growing inside Lydia that made her want to bolt back to the house, boots be damned. She heard a snap of a branch and Stiles stiffened next to her, moving the hand to her arm to stop her as he took in the area.

Lydia takes her taser out of her purse and Stiles picks up the biggest stick she can see, brushing off a spider a bit frantically before Lydia pulled on the back of his shirt. "I don't feel good. Let's keep walking." She breaths, barely daring to whisper at the numb fear tingling in her veins.

"You okay? Are you going to hurl?" Stiles says, not nearly quiet enough.

"I just... it's like déjà vu almost. But bad."

"Like danger." Lydia nods, making Stiles look around again. "Like not Jackson circling us. Do you think this is part of your whatever you are?"

"I don't know, it just feels like I'm watching a funeral. Let's go." They start back through the trees on high alert, every noise pushing them to walk faster. It's not long before Stiles trips and almost falls. "Stiles concentrate."

"Sorry, it's just Derek. He felt like something bad was going to happen before and-" Lydia can see Stiles hands shaking as he takes in the area again, breathing fast.

"Can you feel him through the bond?"

"Yeah."

"Is he okay?"

"Yeah."

"Then shut up and keep walking before _we're_ not." Something was telling her it was Stiles' funeral, not Derek's that they needed to worry about. The thought barely had time to send icy shivers down her spine before a werewolf she's never seen flew out of the woods and tackled Stiles to the ground. Instinct brings her taser up to level with him but she can't do anything while they're touching. Anything except scream.

Lydia let's go of the breath she didn't realize she was holding, a scream vibrating through her, tearing out all the energy and fear she has until she's standing drained and breathless. It only served to make the wolfman go wild. He grabs Stiles shoulders where he sits on top of him and smashes her friend into the ground. She doesn't have anything left in her, barely enough energy to bring the taser back up and she knew if she tried for another scream it would be croaky and completely human at best.

Electrocution for as long as it took to get the wolf off versus beaten to death.

The wolf raised a clawed hand to strike Stiles. "I'm so sorry. This might hurt." She pulled the trigger. The wolf swiped across Stiles' shoulder and chest before their bodies seized.

* * *

Derek stood tense in the center of the yard as he listened to Stiles and Lydia run. Jackson never fell far behind, but the pair used their numbers against him. It sounded like they kept splitting up, one would lead the wolf away while the other did a short loop and attacked from the side, darting off again. It was more like a game of merciless tag than an actual fight, but it didn't seem like Jackson was holding back if the frustrated snarling was anything to go by. Derek didn't even move when the Sheriff pulled up, pizzas his prisoner in the back of the cruiser and betas rushing towards the smell like they hadn't just been gorging on the junk Stiles brought with him.

"Stiles training?" The man said, coming up to stand next to Derek and away from the feeding frenzy, two rescued boxes in hand. Derek nodded, keeping one ear on the fight as he turned to address the sheriff on his current problem. He had a feeling Stiles was going to break off for the back of the house and leave Jackson to break the rules or lose, they should probably talk to the hikers before that happens.

"There's hikers in the woods behind the house. I was hoping you'd walk back there with me and lecture them about trespassing."

"Sounds like fun. You want to go now?" The sheriff looked down at the pizza boxes with a frown before that Stilinski spark lit up his face and he twitched his eye brows at Derek in an all too familiar way. He trusted Derek with the pizzas for a minute as he took the flashlight off his belt and unscrewed the end, pouring mountain ash into his hand from the battery case. Derek just shook his head as the man smiled down at his fresh mountain ash circle and reached for the pizzas to put inside.

"Marking your territory sheriff?"

The man laughed, "I'd rather not resort to peeing in a circle around my food, so this is as close as I can get."

They barely had to look to find the hikers. One of the men and a woman already heading up to the house as the sun was setting, they probably wanted a good look at what they were entering before dark. They looked a little worried at seeing the sheriff. Good, he wasn't in the mood to intimidate, he was still too invested in the angry Jackson getting pummeled by bobby traps as he stumbled after Stiles and Lydia. The sheriff did his part and lectured on this area of the preserve being private property, that there were camp grounds on the other side of the river and that if they had hiked from there they should have paperwork. They didn't, he let them go with a warning that if caught there would be a serious fine before subtly mentioning recent animal attacks.

Derek could smell Lydia's perfume on the breeze and thought they had already headed towards the back of the house before he realized they must have used a bottle of it to fend off Jackson. The alpha almost felt bad, his eyes were watering from this distant, Jackson must have felt like he was skunked.

The couple agreed to move on, actually asking if they could camp out in the burned house for protection at night before heading back to their camp site in the morning. "If you need a ride we can get you back but you can't stay in the house. It's falling apart." Derek told them, hearing Jackson drop to the ground and roll, probably trying to get rid of some of the smell. Lydia and Stiles slowed to a walk and laughed, safely on the other side of his 'don't cross line'. At least Jackson wasn't following. Still, something had the dark feeling spiked through him again. He listened into the rest of his betas, talking after their feast and daring each other to try and get the sheriff's pizza. "Where's your friend?" He asked as the sheriff was sending them on their way. There had been three this morning.

"What?" The woman asked, confusion taking over the fear that was on his face a minute ago.

"There were three of you."

"No there wasn't." The girl snapped, but her heart didn't skip a beat. She was telling the truth.

The sheriff looked to him, knowing he would hear the truth or the lie. "I saw him." Was all he could say as he opened up his senses again, looking for the third person.

"Well that's creepy because we've been alone for days."

"If you're sure you don't want the ride Mr. Hale offered than you should be going. We'll start a search for this mystery man." The sheriff assured as the two took off. He waited a beat before addressing Derek to be sure they couldn't hear. "What is it?"

Derek scented the air. It was faint, mixed in with the strong scents of the couple who had been staying by the river and definitely not swimming in it enough, but it was there. "Omega. Come with me. Now." He didn't have time to explain, to hone in on Stiles' location or even push the sheriff into a run before his mate's sudden spike of fear races through him and Lydia's scream echoes around them.

He doesn't need to worry about the sheriff anymore, the omega is already attacking someone else and he doubts the sudden numbness wrapping around his spine is because Stiles is feeling insensitive.

He breaks into a dead run, the sheriff screaming after him but he couldn't focus on that now only the terrifying question of what numb meant and protecting his pack, his mate, because he couldn't think that by the time he found them, there wouldn't be anything left to protect.

He burst through the trees, seeing the man on top of Stiles slump as Lydia dropped her taser. "Oh thank god. I had to Derek he was killing him" She kept talking but he didn't listen to the rest, tackling the omega off his mate as Jackson and the other betas came onto the scene.

"Hold him down." Derek ordered, leaving the man and going over to Stiles. "Do not hurt him, he's mine." Scott wasn't happy at that but Derek couldn't care less.

Stiles lay still on the ground, the only part of him moving was his chest jerking up and down with each shallow breath that huffed painfully out of his lungs. Derek wanted to help, to fix, to carry him away from everything and make it better, make this have never happened, but blood was welling up over his shoulder and across his collar bone, so close to his throat, bruises were already blooming across his skin and more blood was caking mud and leaves to his hair. Derek hovered his hands over him, not knowing where to touch, how to pick him up without hurting him more. "Stiles." He said softly, "Stiles." A bit louder when he didn't even stir. "Isaac, find the sheriff." Derek barks, "Stiles. Wake up."

Derek presses his hands down on Stiles' shoulders, trying to siphon off the pain and heal what he can. He didn't know if he was capable of taking on head injuries or sealing deep gashes and setting broken ribs or a dislocated shoulder but he had to try. When his mate still doesn't move Derek stands up and turns around, eyes latching on to the pile of betas pinning down the omega. His wolf is shaking and snarling beneath his skin, aching to come out and make it suffer, make it pay for hurting his mate, but the wolf can't help Stiles, can't heal him or take his pain or talk to him or carry him to safety. "Get up." He says, embracing the numb of the bond and using the iciest voice he can muster without wasting the energy he wants to spend tearing this beast apart with his alpha voice alone. They let him up and the man has the idiocy to look relieved. "Why did you attack him?"

"It was in your territory. They injured your beta. I was joining in on the hunt. Prove I could hold my own here. While we're talking, there any room in your pack?" Derek could feel his chest jerking up and down, mimicking Stiles sharp breaths. This man was insane, or worse knew exactly what he was doing and did it for him. People were always doing violence because of him.

"_His _name is Stiles. _He _is my _mate. You _are on _his _territory. And _I…_" He had to breathe again, pull the wolf back where it was clawing to the surface, close enough to make his muscle vibrate with the change. "I'm going to rip out your throat. With my teeth." The omega had the decency to get to his feet and check his surroundings, no longer looking like a pup bringing its master a kill. At least he knew and understood what was coming. "Lydia?" The girl didn't answer him, but he saw her sit down by Stiles to check on him. "Tell me everything he did."

"He tackled Stiles and pinned him."

Derek put all the strength he had into the few steps it took to close the distance between them and crash into the man covered in his mate's scent and blood. It took nothing to pin him by the throat and dig the claws of his thumbs under his chin to force the man's head to tilt back, but Lydia wasn't done speaking.

"He grabbed Stiles arms and slammed his head against the ground until I screamed."

Derek moved his hands to the omega's shoulders as the man fought and clawed at him, that numb finding its way through his whole body as he let red haze over his eyes. He squeezed until he heard joints pop and the bones break and then shifted them so the bastard's head was positioned near rockier earth before smashing him down again and again into unconscious.

"I tasered them when he went to slice Stiles throat. I'm sorry." Lydia ended, quietly crying over where Stiles was laying so lifeless and still. The only thing keeping Derek holding on to the fragment of sanity he had left was the beat of his mate's heart, slow but there, and his labored breathing. It wasn't working, he wasn't healing, why wasn't it working? They needed an ambulance, Melissa, someone, something. He looked up at Scott who took a last look at Stiles before getting out his cell phone and bolting to the house.

He waited patiently for the man to wake before he heard Stiles groan when Lydia tried applying pressure to his wounds. Isaac and the sheriff were approaching, Scott close behind. He had given the man enough of a reprieve. Derek let his claws slash across the still broken shoulders and dig into his chest. If he wanted, he could cut in and rip out his heart, but he made a threat he was damn well going to carry through on. The man woke with a gasp at the slice of his claws, struggling against his hold again and Derek leaned in to roar in his face. He could stop struggling, nothing he could ever do or say could change his mind. He didn't want to be a killer. He wanted to be a good person. But there were just some things you couldn't fight, and if this was one of those things, Derek couldn't bring himself to care. Even if he let him live, the Argents would put a bullet in him by morning. That could be his excuse if he needed one when the angry red haze left his eyes.

"I submit, I submit to you. I didn't know-"

"I don't care." He leaned forward to end it, sinking his teeth into the man's neck and tearing, ripping, taking satisfaction in the wet noise and gurgled howl before a shot fired and the omega went limp. The silence around his pack's quick beating hearts with Stiles' too slow, the sheriff clicking the safety back on his gun, and Scott dropping first aid kits was all deafening.

* * *

The sheriff ran up to the scene. From the second Derek took off he knew it was Stiles. It was supposed to be a training exercise, he couldn't lose his son like this. He tried to follow, tried to track down the voices and growling, but it was near impossible in the dense woods and echoing trees until Isaac was racing up next to him and leading him back to the cruiser, telling him to call for a rescue, say animal attack and confirming it was his son. He went to radio it in, stayed as calm as his training taught him until Scott rushed over and took the radio.

"I just called my mom, she's on her way. We need the first aid kits, Derek is using the bond to heal Stiles but we have to stop the bleeding. _No police. _Derek's going to kill the omega and I'm not going to stop him."

It was bad then, though he wouldn't put it past Derek to kill the other over a paper cut. Scott was Stiles' best friend, if he thought they could fix this he needed to trust him. He wouldn't break down, not yet. Not until he saw Stiles and knew he was okay, he was going to make it. Because they needed first aid kits, so he was still here and he would. He would fight through it and be fine, because that's what Stiles did. He was good at getting through.

He pushed himself and the betas along, running as fast as he could until he saw the pack. Saw the pinned omega. Saw Derek's face contorted and vicious, fangs snapping down around the strange werewolf's neck for blood. He couldn't let Derek kill him, because Stiles would never forgive him for it. The man let out a gurgled animalistic mess of noises and the sheriff took out his gun without thinking and aimed for the head. He wouldn't tell Derek not to kill him, wouldn't let a rabid dog live, but couldn't let Derek be the one to end him. The body fell slack in Derek's arms, the shot just a few inches from Derek's head. He hoped the alpha got the message. It at least seemed to shake him out of his murderous rage. Good that was taken care of, he could look down now, could look at Stiles.

The sheriff saw his son, shirt torn and soaked through. His chest was heaving but no blood on his mouth, probably broken ribs not a punctured lung, it was the better option but he was still unconscious. That couldn't be good.

Derek leaned over him, putting hands to the back of his head and lifting gently as tears flowed down his face. He looked like he was concentrating, trying to take the pain away like he had with Stiles' burned fingers after the fire. Stiles said the mate bond could heal him. Could it heal this much?

He stumbled forward to kneel down next to his son. If he could be moved, they needed to get him back to the house, back to where Melissa could pull up and away from the body of the man that did this.

"Stiles please." Derek begged.

"There goes that… please again." Stiles said around broken breaths, grimacing as he opened his eyes and the sheriff could breathe again. Derek lets out a shaky laugh through the tears and looked like he wanted to squeeze the life out of him. "Wow you are fuzzy right now...And red... You okay?"

"Am _I_? Stiles..." His son's head drooped like he was going out again and he reached out to hold his hand.

"Stiles, hey buddy. You gotta stay awake right now." He said, trying to pull his son back. It was good that whatever Derek was doing to his head was working, but with the blood loss and probable concussion he needed to stay conscious.

"Nope. Not gunna happen."

The sheriff sighed, he was okay enough to joke. He was still worried of course, but this was nothing compared to what he had been picturing as he ran here. He looked to the ripped open omega just a few feet away. That could have been Stiles. "Can you move your legs?" Stiles furrowed his brow like he was being woken up on a Sunday but bent both knees up. "Good, how's your back?"

"Hurts." Stiles said, opening his eyes again. Good, that was good. Not that he wanted his son in pain, but pain meant they could fix it, no feeling was when things got bad. Derek lowered Stiles' head back to the ground and opened his shirt to check on the bleeding. The flow of blood had slowed and the sheriff got his hopes up that Derek's healing was working until he took in the amount on his son's clothes and the pale color of his skin.

Stiles was talking, quiet and mumbled like he was half asleep and the sheriff had to remind himself that crying wasn't a weakness, it happened when you were strong for too long. He ripped open the kit and grabbed the gauze, putting pressure on the wounds that desperately needed stitching so they could get him back to the house and where Melissa would be there any second. Or to a hospital, because this werewolf bond magic wasn't working fast enough. At least not yet, he needed to believe right? So he would listen to his son, clean him up and believe that when Melissa got there and they took the gauze off, the cuts would be gone - not even a scar.

"Derek. Promise."

"I can't."

"Don't bite me. Don't do it."

"Stiles-"

"Derek. I don't want to fight. s'not your fault...just promise me."

"I promise but you can't give up, just stay awake. You're going to be fine."

"Workin' on it. You know you look like... like a vampire movie extra?" Derek looked down and over at the body behind him, Stiles winced when he tried to follow the movement. "Hey, don't freak out." he slurred, going lax again. Neither Derek or the sheriff was having an easy time not freaking out. He lifted the gauze to check on the bleeding and the long gashes were still there, still oozing slowly

"Stiles. Stiles! Stiles please!" Derek called, pulling the gauze back down and reapplying pressure on the wounds. His teeth were out again, eyes red and he was not going to let that happen if Stiles didn't choose it.

"Derek, you promised." The sheriff said and has to break eye contact when the alpha gives him a look of heartbroken betrayal.

"Derek, I hear the car." Scott says, passing them. Derek lifts Stiles into his arms and they make a break for the house. Jackson dumps everything back into the first aid kit next to him with a good amount of leaves and runs after them.

* * *

Stiles remembers Lydia's voice, shaky and soft but still strong and pissed as she says she's sorry and 'this might hurt'. No might about it. Tasers were a bitch. Pair that with the flaring pain across his chest and what he was pretty sure were a few broken bones, bruised ribs and a headache that must go hand in hand with his brains bleeding out onto the ground and yeah. Ow. This wasn't good.

He doesn't remember much else, the details fading in and out like a dream. He knew he woke up at some point, remembered Derek looking like shit, talking to his dad, he remembered needles and Melissa and the inside of an ambulance.

Now though, he's waking up in what is definitely the hospital. He doesn't need to see to recognize the beeps or the smell. He cracks open his eyes and the lights stab at him almost as bad as the omegas claws. This sucked so bad. He heard someone move next to him and focused on opening his eyes again to see Derek. "Hey" he said, throat dry from the hospital air.

Derek smiled at him sadly, the rest of the pack piling onto the bed and jostling his aching body. "Careful." Derek barked at them, waking up his dad where he was sitting by the other side of the bed. Lydia didn't move from where she was curled up in a ball under Jackson's jacket on one of those ruthless blue plastic things this place called chairs.

"What happened?" Stiles asked, watching the color drain from Derek's face. Great, more trauma for the Hale pack book, he was going to get the guy a diary for Christmas.

"You don't remember?"

"Of course I remember. Stop worrying. I'm asking what we told people."

"You fell through the rotted floor in the house." Scott said. "I came up with that one." Stiles rolled his eyes, it was better than falling out of a tree he guessed.

"They bought that?"

"They were a little worried you lost so much blood from a head wound, even though those bleed you don't typically need a transfusion from one, but it explained all the broken bones and dislocated shoulder and stuff." He moved the arm not in a sling, even though it still made his collar bone scream, to pick up the neck of his johnny. No cuts. That was something at least.

"Everything's healing slowly. Melissa's working on getting you released before the bones set so we don't have to explain it." Derek said looking at him like he was ready to lock Stiles away in the safest bubble wrap lined room he could find. Stiles thought he might let him, just this once, maybe for a couple days. They could use a weekend away from everything.

"Where's the omega? That's what is was right, or are we dealing with a rival pack?"

"Omega." Derek confirmed.

"In a hole he made me dig." Erica said at the same time, jerking her head towards the alpha.

"Us." Boyd and Isaac added.

Well good. Not good really, he hated that his friends needed to kill to survive sometimes, but he had a feeling that guy was rabid. They were stalked and attacked before they could make a move. Even Lydia's werewolf-eardrum-bursting shriek didn't slow him down. That and he smelled like death. Stiles felt bad, he felt responsible, but at least he was the only one that got hurt. He thought. "Lydia… was she?"

"She's fine. We got there while she was still tasering him."

"Right, that felt great." Stiles said, he didn't really remember anything after the first jolt. "I'm taking her threats much more seriously."

"Speaking of which!" Erica said excitedly. "Next time Derek threatens to rip out my throat I might actually listen."

Stiles looks to his mate who isn't even making eye contact with him right now. They needed some alone time, Stiles could smell the growing issues on the air and was not happy. He was fine, Derek's healing powers came through, they would probably just needed some prompting first like stitches or something. Stiles would have to ask more questions about when he started to heal later for future reference. "Oh yeah?" He asked, trying to keep the conversation flowing and the awkward worry wafting off everyone away. Scott caught on and continued the story

"Yeah. Derek took him down himself, which I wasn't happy about, thanks. He made Lydia tell him everything that happened and then did it to him and dude!"

"He ripped out his throat." Erica cut in, "With his _teeth_!"

Stiles snapped his head to the side, wincing at the pull of muscles against healing bones and his swimming vision but Derek obviously took it as disappointment because he was getting up and trying to weave his way out of the crowded room, looking pretty pained himself. He was going to need to handle this one with care. He wasn't stupid, he knew he was seriously hurt and for a second he thought Lydia might have been psychic-or-whatevering _his_ funeral, but he didn't want violent revenge killings for every little bump and bruise. "Nope. Derek do not leave this room. You get to be lectured by your mate in front of your whole pack because that is what family fights are all about. You get to be the mom, I'm the angry dad let's use pg13 words so we don't emotionally scar the children."

Jackson, Allison and Erica were snickering together as everyone else just looked embarrassed.

"Stiles, I-" His dad started, but Derek didn't let him finish.

"I'm not the mom."

"You are so the mom, you made the kids." Stiles shot back as Derek sat heavily in the chair and reached for his hand before pulling back.

He let out a little growl. "We are both men. We can both be dads."

"That's not really the point. You ripped out a man's throat, Derek. _With your teeth._"

"He hurt a human, the Argents wouldn't have let him live anyway."

"I know, and I'm upset you killed him but you're right, he had fun with it, he was gone. He would have been put down. I am mad that you ruined our thing though." Derek looked confused and it was so adorably perfect, Stiles would laugh if his ribs wouldn't explode at the pressure. "That was like our first moment. Very romantic, seductive, all that jazz. You were dying, I was helping you against my will. Somewhere Allison and Scott were probably making out while we were tortured with each other's company. And then you said it, those magic words every man wants to hear." Stiles cleared his throat before pitching it deeper. "_I will rip out your throat. With my teeth_. I mean, you paused for dramatic effect, it was pretty special. Next you'll tell me you threaten everyone with ripping out their throats."

"He does." The pack said together, some giggles lightening the mood while Derek just murmured something about symmetry. Stiles loved him.

"As I was saying before you all showed me how nonchalant ripping out throats can be, thanks for that by the way, Derek didn't kill him." His dad said. "I shot him, so if you're having any intense mixed emotions about Derek killing someone under all this, now you know."

"Stiles, he would have bled out in seconds and I wouldn't have stopped until he was dead, the bullet didn't actually do anything. I'm sorry sheriff, but it was me."

His dad was opening his mouth to argue and Stiles really didn't want to hear it right now. They were harshing the morphine mellow he needed to enjoy now while it lasted because apparently he was being sent home to hide super mate healing abilities. Funny, he pictured more healing and less pain. He would talk to both of them at length later. "Well you both killed a man. Good job being over protective and possessive." They could both feel guilty at that. "Alright, my head is killing me. Where are those release papers, I want to go home and pass out until I'm done healing."

Derek came home with them, Stiles would have been disappointed if he didn't, but the rest of the pack dispersed. Even his dad left after a while, probably to give disposing of the body lessons or something equally interesting that Stiles was too curious about to actually get any sleep. He maneuvered painfully out of the clothes he had to maneuver _into_ at the hospital just twenty minutes before and crawled into bed, expecting Derek to follow and blinking his eyes back open when he heard his desk chair being rolled over next to the bed instead.

"What are you doing?"

"You don't want me to stay?"

"I want you in the bed with me. Unless you want to leave?"

"I don't want to hurt you."

Stiles rolled his eyes. "Please. Lay those magic fingers on me." Derek took such a long time to reach over, gently lay a hand over his shoulder and siphon pain from the newly relocated joint that Stiles wanted to laugh again. "Dude. Not literally. Although that feels wonderful. Everything hurts, you're not going to make it hurt worse, just get in the bed." Derek's face was more stoic with broken and about to cry undertones than laughing at Stiles' bluntness but he slid onto the bed nonetheless. Even if he did stay so close to the edge Stiles was afraid he would fall off. "I'm okay. Really Derek. It was scary, I was outmatched and caught off guard. Lydia helped and I got out. I'm alive. Are you going to be okay?"

Derek nodded, scooting a little closer. "Everything hurts?" Stiles smirked, getting an idea.

"Maybe not my elbow." Derek smiled back, obviously thinking the same thing and leaned forward to kiss it.

"Anywhere else?" Stiles pointed to his eyelids and Derek's mouth followed, pressing careful kisses. His nose was next, Derek nipping the tip before kissing it better.

Stiles hummed out an easy laugh, trying not to jostle his ribs, "I knew watching Indiana Jones last night was a good idea." He said, finger moving to his lips.

* * *

**A/N: **Do to a hiking trip into the great internetless wild, I will not be posting next Tuesday :c  
But! I will be making up for it with a teaser mini-chapter to the next part of the TDD Verse on Saturday! yay. I hope you like it and don't revolt too harshly about me missing a tuesday. Come say hi on tumblr! thebadassisin tumblr com

Prompts:  
1. Stiles gets hurt. Don't you dare kill him but if it's touch and go for a while i ain't even mad  
2. More movie references  
2. Can derek actually rip out someone's throat with his teeth?


	14. In a Dark, Dark Wood

**A/N: **As promised, a sneak peak at the next portion of this series. The multi chapter work to come was prompted by Demitria Miriam, the prompt itself will not be posted until the end of the work because it contains some juicy spoilers ;D

Enjoy the teaser, the starting chapter will be posted Tuesday, October 15th. Thanks for reading! Wish me luck on my first time camping adventures! In the woods. With no internet or phone service. Near Halloween. And after reading lots of horror tw and spn fics and watching scary movies... maybe this wasn't such a great vacation plan 0.0

* * *

Danny stumbled down the dirt road, hand holding tighter to the one clasped in his. He'd only had two beers, his balance shouldn't be this bad. The thought sent a jolt through him. He didn't know this guy, just that his ID was better or maybe real and he was more than happy to buy the drinks.

Was there something in them?

Danny wasn't this stupid. He looked away from the sweet smile and blue eyes that caught his attention in the first place to take in his new surroundings. He had to swallow a couple times before speaking, his tongue dry and clumsy from the beer, the long walk and sudden spike of fear as he wondered how they got all the way from Jungle to so deep in the woods. "Where are we?"

There was that smile again, so shy and small and crocked like he was biting the inside of one cheek. No one could smile like that and be bad, right? "You said we should find someplace to be alone. We're alone." Danny didn't remember saying that. He wasn't typically the first move kind of guy. He could see the shadow of a big house not too far away and that bad feeling was settling back in, making him stumble and stop. "Hey? You okay?" The man was asking, grabbing Danny's hips to steady him and no, this wasn't right. Danny didn't even know this guy's name, he never did this. What was going on? Besides him starting to panic because that was definitely happening now.

But then lips were on his and a tongue was sliding into his mouth and this tingle was numbing his senses again, even the dull ache in his bum shoulder was disappearing and, oh yeah. He did want this. They reached the front door and Danny was crowded against it, something itching the back of his mind and begging for attention. "Wait."

"What's wrong?"

"I just... do you mind if I make a call?"

"Do you mind if I ask why?"

Danny feels himself swallowing again, almost wants to shut down this whole situation before he looks into those big blue eyes and nearly forgets why he has his phone in his hand. "Safety thing. I always call my roommate when I'm out late so he knows not to worry." Danny lies. He doesn't know why. He wants this, he wants the man in front of him but something is digging at him as he leaves the message. Maybe it's just the woods and the animal attacks. He hangs up and smiles. "You never told me your name."

"Julian." The man smiles back, pushing Danny backwards through the creaking door before grabbing his hand and pulling him towards a dusty stair case, pausing every few steps for sweet kisses.

"Where are you taking me, Julian?" He asks as the reach the third balcony and continue to another set, out of breath from climbing, kissing and the promise of more to come.

"The highest room in the tallest tower of course."

Danny laughs, trying to catch up as Julian runs a few steps ahead. "What am I, a prince?" The guy was fit. Danny wasn't exactly a long distance runner, but most of the time he could keep his own. The burning feeling in his lungs was making his mind start to over think again, having him reach in his pocket to double check his phone was still there. He reaches the top and Julian grabs his hand, prying away the phone and tossing it over the railing as Danny watches with confused horror as the phone falls down and down into darkness before he hears the smash echo through the house.

"Only if I get to be the witch in disguise."


End file.
